Dream With You
by callat3am
Summary: Naminé is kidnapped by the Organization XIII in a rebellion against the king, Shinra, and put to 'sleep' where she meets Roxas in her pseudo dream, and is informed that the life she lives isn't really what she thinks it is.
1. Nearing the Dream's End

A/N: A story of inspiration I suddenly had this morning. It was so emo I absolutely had to write it down. So I did, and modified some things. And here it is for you to read. So please check it out and review please! (:

Disclaimer: I do not own Kingdom Hearts

…

'Life is tough', 'That's life for you', or 'Life is unfair' are things we often hear. But it was never fair for him, that kid—the one who always walks from Destiny Street to Twilight Street on the way to school. I live on Destiny and so do Kairi and Riku. Hayner, Pence and Olette live on Twilight, so they always meet him there. And Axel—I don't know where he lives, but I think his house is on Bastion Hallow Boulevard. Or maybe Oblivion.

Destiny is the avenue right behind the school's so I'm always alone. But when I get there, I'm always the first to arrive out of them all.

Kairi and Riku come next, sometimes accompanied by the other three. I asked once and Kairi said that she and Riku sometimes wait for them at the stop sign. Axel takes longer, but since he's a senior, he just gives me a pat on the head and walks off to his friends. I've heard that he was dating Larxene, but I'm not sure. There are rumors that he's gay too, so I have no idea which one's true. It's not like I'm homophobic, and I'm really curious. But all he gives me is a crooked smile and a wink and doesn't answer.

_Hey, kid. Hey, can you hear me?_

Kairi's my cousin, the daughter of my mom's older sister, but she's the same age as me. People say we look alike, and it's true. She dyed her hair blonde once and put on an identical white dress and even our moms couldn't tell the difference. She had to wash it out later, though blonde streaks stayed in her hair for a month. She looks a lot like me, but her personality's completely the other way around.

Riku's our neighbor. He's a pretty quiet guy a grade higher (a sophomore) than us, the freshmen. Lots of people like him because he's athletic, smart, and attractive and I can feel the glares of jealousy piercing into my back whenever Riku casually puts an arm around my shoulder. We're all close friends, so don't suspect anything.

_I don't think she can hear us…_

Hayner, Pence, and Olette have been friends since birth and it's impossible to separate them (not that we've tried). We all suspect that Hayner likes Olette even though he stutters and denies it. First step's denial anyways, isn't it?

I don't really mind if he does though, I'm just the one in our group that sits there visualizing images and drawing them in my sketchbook. Lately though, I've been drawing pictures of this boy I don't know. A blonde boy with eyes like his—he wasn't at all familiar to me, but he appears constantly in my mind. Strange things have also been happening, sometimes voices.

Sometimes he's there, the one with the brown hair and eyes the color of his name. It's a pretty shade of blue, and his name's Sora (Japanese for sky). I really like him, he's a nice guy, but he's kind of a loner and doesn't talk with us a lot. We see him every now and then and then he'd disappear. Sometimes I give him a wave and a smile and he looks like he wants to return the gesture but there's some laughter directed at him and Sora doesn't look as sure anymore.

_Of course she can't hear us. Don't be ridiculous._

I saw them—Seifer's group—bossing him around, but I don't know why. Sora isn't the kind to irritate others, more like the kind to silently mind his own business. They weren't very good insults, but that wasn't all they did.

_Doesn't hurt to give it a try._

They would do it all the way until Destiny. Hayner and Pence have tried to stop them, so has Olette, but they don't stand a chance against them. I've seen them coming back bruised and all and it's disheartening to know that you can't stop someone from getting hurt. I've seen him being hurt once, but it was Riku who had the ability to shove Seifer off and leave him with a bleeding nose. Ever since that time, Riku's always been one of the people to stick up for Sora, though they've never talked.

_That's right. Especially when you're looking like an idiot._

…

It was the lazy afternoon of the first day of freshman year.

Sitting at my desk in my room, I was busy with working on a few math problems. Algebra was pretty swift topic, and I didn't feel like taking Geometry. It sounded pretty menacing to my grades so I picked the one where I could score some A's. Math had never been one of my good aspects in education though. A knock sounded on the front door. I sighed. Mom wasn't here, so I walked down to the living room, my mind pondering about that last question.

For a second, something strange blurred before the door. I blinked, and it disappeared. I ignored it.

Opening the door, and since it was raining, I expected the fresh cool smell to flood into the house. Instead, Riku and Kairi stood before me thoroughly soaked…and bruised all over. I gave a cry of shock and rushed to my cousin. Kairi shifted her position uncomfortably and I suddenly felt that something had to be seriously wrong.

I was glad then that my mom wasn't there and that I assured both of them when Riku asked. I brought both of them to my room and brought both a towel to dry off of, then rushed to bring in icepacks, gauzes and bandages to treat Kairi with. Riku rose to stand beside me. "You'll want to shower," he suggested.

Kairi didn't respond, but continued to sit motionless on the bed. He sighed and reluctantly, "I hope you don't mind me borrowing your shower."

"It's fine, please do."

He left, after a while of silence, I heard the shower go on.

Patting a wrapped icepack into place, I was confused and looked at Kairi, a curl that now lay on the bed wrapped by a towel. I huddled beside my bed, and sat by her side so that our eyes were at the same level and I asked her what happened, resting my chin on my knees. "Is it Seifer again? Did he hurt you?"

I waited for a reply.

"Would you have thought that it would happen?" It was a whisper at first from the lips that finally parted. "I…didn't think it would. I thought that it wouldn't have gone so far, but… I don't know how Hayner and Pence were able to keep it up. Both are hospitalized. Olette has minor cuts and I'm just bruised. But Sora…"

She shuddered. The shower went off.

Kairi shut her eyes and snuggled her face into the beddings. The words that came next, muffled into the cotton. I craned my ear and asked her to repeat, but she didn't answer. I couldn't see her face, but I knew that whatever it was, it must have been terrible. Within a second, she'd lapsed into a deep sleep, wearied of whatever happened.

I heard Riku's gentle footsteps into the room. Turning around, I took in the full of Riku's grave face. I stuttered, not knowing what to say. "T-that…how…?"

He launched, with a frustrated expression, into a summary. "Seifer's group was trashing him around—even tried to rape him. But Sora didn't fight back. So they did what they did. Hayner, Pence, Olette, and Kairi arrived to help, but it was too late. Hayner and Pence managed to knock Seifer's unconscious. Pence is now hospitalized. Olette's at her home right now."

"These are Fu's." He pulled out of his pocket a small wrapped bundle, but out of it, he produced two small bloodstained knives. Luckily, I wasn't the type of girl to swoon or vomit at the sight of blood. He looked up as I was stricken with horror. "He's safe right now, I brought him back into his house in case that what you're thinking. He…lives in an apartment, you know…all by himself and by the graciousness of the lady who owns it. Don't be surprised by what you see though."

As he predicted, I rushed out. It couldn't be happening and I ran, deeply disturbed. Nothing was like I'd always thought it was anymore. Life was now like a stranger to me. Rushing past the streets, people stared at me, but I didn't care. They could stare all they wanted. I don't know why I ran when I should be there beside Kairi, tending to her wounds, or calming Riku down. But none of them I did. Instead, I ran through the rain, no raincoat or umbrella. Just my grey jacket, white dress, and sandals that I'd quickly stepped into. To tell the truth, I didn't even know why I was running there.

"Naminé, is that you?"

I turned around to see Hayner limping up to me with a green umbrella slung over his shoulder. His arm was in a cast and from his limp and I could tell that his ankle was sprained from the process. I rushed to him.

"Oh god, are you alright?"  
"Yeah…I'm kind of beat, but I can make it back home."  
"Sora's at his house right?"  
"Yeah…why ask?"  
"Thanks, Hayner. Take care."

I darted away, leaving him befuddled on the street.

"Hey…hey, wait up! Wait a sec, Naminé!"

I ran faster and his shouts drifted away. I couldn't stop, even though it was Hayner.

I ran to the only apartment I knew on Destiny Street. It was the only apartment around anyway. I rushed to the houses and began looking for his.

Just like back then, before I'd opened my door, a blurred figure emerged before my eyes before disappearing again. I rubbed my eyes as I ran. The rain was probably playing tricks on my eyes.

I remembered Kairi telling me the number of his occupancy—13 and I ran randomly, striking the right door at first shot. If nothing had happened today, I would have been crediting myself for the skills of such accuracy, but it wasn't the time to do so. Pressing the doorbell, I waited for the door to open, or maybe for the door to not open and leave me standing before it for hours.

"Hello? Sora, are you there—"

"Go away, please. I'm not…feeling very well…could you come back another time?"

It opened reluctantly, revealing a blonde boy, whose hair was similar to Sora's in a way, but plastered as if he'd been sleeping on his right side. At a glance, a person wouldn't be able to see that it was Sora, but if one looked closely and knew him, they'd know. I didn't really know him, but he suddenly flinched and looked ready to defend himself. It couldn't be that he thought I was Fu at first glance. We looked too different. On his cheek was a Band-Aid and his wrists, arms and many of his fingers were wrapped with lengths of sterile dressing.

There was no doubt that it was Sora.

"It's you…and you're…"

Hesitantly, he took a hold of my wrist and brought me into the house. The kitchen was the first thing that you could see, and it was the room that he left me in. I was shivering and confused, and took of my jacket, drying it over the sink. Soon, he came back with a white towel. He took one look at me, looked away and handed me the towel at a meter's distance. Was something wrong with me? Or with what I was wearing? I looked down, assessing myself. White dress, sandals, and…wet. Oh. I quickly wrapped the towel around my shoulders, embarrassed.

He walked awkwardly to the cabinet and took out two mugs and 2 packs of hot chocolate.

"N-no, y-you don't have to…"  
"It's fine."

As he poured the powders into the mugs and filled each near to the top with hot water, he grabbed a towel beside him which suddenly coughed into. I watched in horror as a few drops of crimson liquid splattered and seeped through the cloth. He gasped slightly and I rushed to him.

"Are you okay? Do you need to go to the hospital? Please get some rest. Don't push yourself…"  
"It's okay."  
"But—"  
"Don't mind me."  
"But…"

He grabbed a jar of pills and tossed two into his mouth and poured water into a glass before chugging it down. Coughing slightly again, he ushered me back onto my seat and placed a mug before me and the other before his seat.

I said my thanks and took the mug, embarrassed, and he flinched again as he sat down across from me. He was silent for a while, looking very upset and stressed out, leaving his mug untouched. He wasn't the only one. I looked up at him, and when I did, the mug dropped onto the table. He looked up in surprise. Luckily, my hands were only a centimeter off the table, and nothing broke or spilled. But that wasn't the point.

What I saw was the boy that I'd been drawing in my sketchbook all this time.

"You're name… it's not really Sora… is it?"

I was surprised by the words that came out of my mouth that I'd blurted before I could. He blinked. "Is it my change in appearance?"

"No, it's not that. I don't know why, but I just know that you aren't 'Sora'."  
"And do you think you might know what my name is?"  
"Not yet. No."  
"Well, don't get me wrong, but why did you come here in the first place?"

The memory of what Riku's story flooded me and I cringed. He noticed, but made no move to make contact with me, and it made me feel even guiltier for not being there to help him. "I don't need the pity of other people. I can deal with it myself."

"Leave when you want to." He rose to leave the room with a slight cough. I pushed the chair back and ran after him. "Roxas, wait!"

He flinched as if struck and stood in the doorframe. I was confused at these two personalities. The first 'Sora' I knew was the one who was reserved and shy and unsure of almost everything he did. I would sometimes see him sitting on a bench by himself in the park, watching my friends and me laughing together. That was the 'Sora' I would see in the hallways at school. This 'Sora' wasn't as reserved and he was much colder in personality—in addition to the appearance change. It could be that I didn't know the first 'Sora' and that this was his real personality, but the aura was too different. This one was…

"Will you come to school tomorrow? Are you going to be okay?" I heard myself ask. He turned around and stared—it was his turn to be dumbfounded. I saw dried paths of tears on his face and he wiped them away quickly although fresh ones came right after he did so. I blanked out at the sight. "Roxas, you're…"

"I'll be okay," he motioned to the pills, "and yeah, I will. Why?"  
"I…I just thought I'd ask."

I turned around and walked over to the table, picked up the towel and folded it, holding it to my chest. I turned back around and faced him with a smile on my face.

"I'll bring this back home, wash it, and give it back to you tomorrow. Is that okay?"  
"Yeah, sure."  
"Alright! I'll be going then."

"Do you want an umbrella?" He blurted as I made my way to his front door. I couldn't hold back a laugh. It was really cute suddenly seeing him look so earnest and shy.

"It's okay, I'm sorry to have bothered you. See you tomorrow!"

If I hadn't fumbled with my sandals on my way out, I wouldn't have heard him whisper, "I didn't mean to ask you to go."

My face flooded with color and I ran out into the rain without a second word. The rain pounded on my body and I could feel myself getting soaked. I felt fortunate to have put on my jacket again, otherwise the rain would have revealed underneath my white dress. My drenched hair stuck to my skin and my sandals slapped into the puddles and the water sprayed onto my legs but I didn't care. I'd take a shower after I get home anyway.

… 8:00PM

I arrived home faster than I'd thought, and it was Riku who opened the door. He threw a towel over me and ushered me in and I thanked him and left for my shower.

On my way to the bathroom, I paused at the laundry room and chucked both towels into the washer and let it do its job. The word _Roxas_ kept coming at me the whole time during my shower with scene at his house replaying over and over in my mind. He seemed so familiar….

… 8:15PM

By the time I'd exited the bathroom, Riku had left and a note was on the kitchen table, but I ignored it to dash back upstairs first and looked in on my room. Kairi was tucked in and sound asleep and I relaxed. I returned downstairs and read his note.

_Naminé__,_

_Kairi's asleep upstairs, but I think you'd probably have checked on her already.  
Your mom called to remind you that she'd be home the 15th__and that she'd  
call or email you daily just so that you won't miss her too much. Anyway, I smelled  
hot chocolate on you so I didn't brew the coffee for you. If you want it, I didn't touch  
it, so it's still on the second cabinet. Don't drink too much or you'll look like the living  
dead tomorrow. Get some good sleep tonight and I'll see you tomorrow._

_Riku_

…

A/N: And the first chapter is up! I'm not the kind of person who can fill their fan-fictions halfway with Author's Notes, so I'm just going to end here! I've also come back to this chapter before to edit some things I really, really hated. Just letting you know (:


	2. Another Day

A/N: Just for your information, there won't be chapters yet from Roxas's points of view because he knows too much. And if he spoils things, then you guys will know too much :P

Disclaimer: Kingdom Hearts isn't mine.

…

_By the time I'd come back out, Riku had left and a note was on the kitchen table, but I ignored it to dash back upstairs first and look in on my room. Kairi was tucked in and sound asleep and I relaxed. I returned downstairs and read his note._

_Naminé__,_

_Kairi's asleep upstairs, but I think you'd probably have checked on her already.  
Your mom called to remind you that she'd be home the 15 and that she'd  
call or email you daily just so that you won't miss her too much. Anyway, I smelled  
hot chocolate on you so I didn't brew the coffee for you. If you want it, I didn't touch  
it, so it's still on the second cabinet. Don't drink too much or you'll look like the living  
dead tomorrow. Get some good sleep tonight and I'll see you tomorrow._

_Riku_

…

"Sudden inspiration and great idea: let's go get some sea salt ice cream afterschool!" Hayner grinned with a look of satisfaction.

It was in the morning of 7AM and the rain drizzled overhead, but we were under the trees, so it didn't really bother us. Most of us had umbrellas anyway. Hayner still had his cast. The doctor said that he'd have it for about two months. He'd complained that it made him look unattractive. Pence was still hospitalized. Olette had bandages on her arms, legs, and face. She healed the fastest. Only Kairi was missing. She was still at home.

About Seifer's gang, I didn't care—the longer they stayed in the hospital, the better.

"You are _not_ eating that and it's too early to decide what we'll do afterschool. What about Pence and Kairi? They'd be missing out. Plus, you're 65kg already," Olette retorted. Oh right, I'd forgotten to mention just how much ice cream Hayner eats a day. The record was six popsicles and it resulted in a stomachache and a visit to the bathroom. The bathroom was his for an hour. I don't know why he doesn't look physically larger from the huge amount of Sea Salt Ice Cream, but it probably has something to do with Struggle.

Hayner flushed at the mention of his weight.

Riku and I stood a good distance of two meters away from the bickering group. He stood below the cherry blossom tree and I sat on the rail beside it, clutching a paper bag containing Roxas's towel. We watched as Olette beat down more items from his list. Hayner turned around and asked us, "Well then, what do _you_ _guys_ want to do?" I felt as if the question was more or less directed towards me for what happened yesterday. Hayner was probably still irritated about my rudeness from yesterday. Standing up, I swung my backpack over my shoulder and thrust my other arm behind the strap.

"Not now. School will start soon."

Riku's face was emotionless as I strode away from the small group indignantly and I could hear his footsteps trailing after me. Hayner and Olette were surprised at this sudden change in mood, but they didn't follow us. I only made about ten steps before I looked up into the face of a oceanic-eyed brunette. It took me a second to recall the identity of this person. Of course, it was Sora—no, Roxas. I gave him a smile and he returned the gesture, though it didn't quite reach his eyes. "Hello, Naminé."

"Good morning, Roxas."

Riku showed no signs of surprise. Hayner and Olette did. They stared at the boy standing before Riku and me. Olette looked slightly astonished at the boy they'd tried protecting yesterday.

"Wow, hey there."

"Hi."

I looked at Roxas. He wasn't looking at me, but over my head at something I didn't know what. Lowering his gaze, he seemed nervous and unsettled. But he had no time to even emit a sound before the lame school anthem began to screech loudly.

The anthem was the signal that classes were to start in 5 minutes, which the anthem would play again, screaming bloody murder at the people who dwindled outside of their destined classes.

Hayner swore and sped off into the building with Olette tagging behind—they had the same class. The other three of us sighed. Riku had Algebra II and Roxas and I had the Arts (well actually, he _just_ joined this class, transferring from Mrs. Dalmasca's ceramics). We trudged up the building steps and made our way up the stairs. Unfortunately, freshmen lockers were on the fourth floor and it was a pain making our way up the spiral staircase. Riku headed towards the left for the B Block, while Roxas and I went to the right for the C Block.

…

We stepped into the classroom, earning a few stares. Nothing near to a fuss, but I'd heard a couple of "I didn't know that they were friends" or "Whoa, who's that guy?"

I took my usual seat at the table closest to the door only to find that Roxas had joined me and his chin rested in the palm of his hand, his fingers drumming lightly on his cheek. He looked calm, and yet there was a tinge of sadness I couldn't help but notice.

"Morning, guys! Sorry for the wait, we'll start as soon as I take the attendance!"

Our teacher, Ms. Gainsborough (age 20) strode into class with a bright smile on her face that shone with such luminescence that others couldn't help but smile along with her. She was tall, slender, and pretty. A gentle smile that reached up to her spring green eyes, her trademark was her chestnut brown hair pulled back into a braid with a pink ribbon and trailed down past her back and two locks of curls that rolled down her shoulders. Oh, and did I mention that she almost always wears pink? Not that it's bad (in fact I think the only one it looks good on is her—and Kairi), she wears white sometimes too and that was what she wore today. The white dress encircled with blue lace and ribbons. Ms. Gainsborough said that it was the dress she'd worn when she first met Zack (age 22 and our youngest and most attractive PE teacher—and they're together). She said he fell through the roof of her house, and I seriously don't doubt it. Knowing Zack… it's actually quite possible.

"Oh hello, I can't see your face right now, but you're…?"

Roxas looked up at her and his jaw dropped slightly. His eyes dilated and he looked like he was seeking for some words he couldn't saw. She gave him a confused look at the recognition that seemed to light up in his eyes. She shrugged it off though, considering that he'd probably just seen her constantly in the hallways.

"He's Sora," I called out to the teacher before turning to Roxas, "Don't stare at her like that. Do you know her?"

"Yeah, she's a…uh…friend of my brother."

"Brother? I thought you lived alone."

"Yeah, I do."

"Aerith," Zack beamed happily from the doorframe and strode over to Ms. Gainsborough, and swung her down in his arms with a kiss to the lips. We "ooh"-ed, wolf-whistled, and applauded the two as they straightened up, Aerith looking a little flustered and Zack with a cheery look on his face.

Roxas smiled and a student I recognized as Selphie pointed out, "Ms. Gainsborough, there's someone at the door."

Half the class turned towards the doorway to see a tall blonde that stood where Zack had been before his act of love. Roxas nudged me gently, "That's him."

"Who?"

"Cloud. He's …my brother."

Cloud walked over to Roxas and gently rested his hand on Roxas's head and turned to me. "Good to see you finally making friends, Roxas." Roxas punched his side. Aerith caught that and shot him a wary glance. "Hello, Aerith. We're here actually just to let you know that there's a faculty meeting today after school. It was announced just a while ago."

His voice was so alluring. Half the class shut up at the sound of his low, sweet voice. It was like music. Such a person couldn't possibly exist in this world.

Aerith laughed. "Thanks, Cloud, Zack."

"Well, see you later." Cloud left with a wave and Zack following suite, after giving her a peck on the cheek. Voices burst out as soon as Zack's heel skimmed floor on the other side of the door. Aerith swung around immediately and said cheerfully, "Alright now, let's get this class started with." (No one was pleased to find that she was ignoring their comments.)

I thrust my arm into my backpack and pulled out my sketchbook. Flipping to the page I'd temporarily named "Roxas"; I reached once again for my backpack and grabbed out a couple of color pencils and a pen. In a black robe, he stood on the page with two oversized keys in hand. With a look that seemed almost like utmost vehemence, there was this determined manner that flowed throughout the spiked blonde hair and oceanic eyes. It still wasn't complete. I needed shadings and some luster to the keys that I could see so vividly in my mind. He was right beside me though, so I switched to another page.

Roxas saw the drawing. Smiling, he touched the edge of the sketchbook tentatively, as if asking for my permission. I released my grip on the sketchbook and settled myself with watching his reactions at the images. There were signs of surprise that soon became admiration. He complimented on my skills (I blushed) but before he could flip to the page with my drawing of him, I shut the book with heat growing on my cheeks. Chuckling, he didn't protest as I dragged the book back to my side of the table. I shoved the paper bag with the towel into his arms, keeping my promise. He showed no surprise, but sniffed the fabric. I swatted him on the back of his head, to his amusement and he cracked a smile.

Throughout the entire class, Aerith never answered some pressuring comments about her and Zack, which actually gave up halfway through the 85 minutes of class.

…

I soon found out (with not much surprise) that he shared the same lunch, free period, and PE class. That was in fact…a lot of classes to share with a person. Hayner was in my math class and lunch. Olette and Pence shared absolutely no classes unfortunately except for lunch. Riku shared the same lunches, PE, and History (which he was very, very good at). Even my own cousin shared only three classes with me, being English, lunch, and History. Roxas, had four.

What _did_ surprise me though, was that Roxas came on par with Riku when it came to athletics. Our second unit was softball. I never saw how 'Sora' behaved in PE as this was my first time being in the same class as his athletics class, but I'd heard that he was actually good at sports. I didn't want to assume, so I kept my mouth shut about it as I watched Roxas examine the bat.

There was a smirk on his face as his fingers grasped the handle of the bat firmly and he held it, raised over his right shoulder with his eyes watching the pitcher as if analyzing where the ball was going to be pitched. The pitcher, on the other hand was analyzing the path of his throw. Funny how even though this is just a PE class, there's total concentration on the game. Though, it comes back to being just a normal PE class when you notice the people on both sides of me screaming at the pitcher, "Just throw the ball!" and "We want a pitcher!"

Annoying—

When the pitcher (who was ignoring all of these comments) _finally_ did throw the ball with all his careful calculations perhaps and might, Roxas's eyes seemed to watch everything happen in slow motion—or that everything was just too slow for him, and he smacked the ball with the bat at what I could tell, only a small percentage of his true force, and it flew out. The ball soared and people were running backwards with their eyes on the object in the sky. As it reached the edge of the school's field, it fell, spinning furiously against the fence and finally collapsing with exhaustion onto the grass below it. All eyes were on Roxas, who was walking towards home base. As soon as they'd regained their senses, an out-fielder ran with most likely over two hundred thirty-nine complaints in his head about having to run the two hundred meters there.

Roxas reached home by the time the ball had just snapped into glove of the pitcher. Riku was laughing. Unfortunately, Roxas had missed Riku's record mark by the one centimeter that was the fence. The silver eyed the blonde with a knowing smirk while I was completely confused of everything that'd happened.

Zack was ecstatic.

…1:00PM

Coming out from the showers, I dried myself quickly and threw on my clothes, wringing out water from my hair over my shoulder. Taking my usual lunch place on the roof, I rested my arms on the railings and looked down on all the cherry blossoms that filled the trees and scattered the grounds.

As I backed from the railing ready to sit down and enjoy my homemade lunch, I felt an arm snake around my waist, pulling me close against the body. I yelped in surprise, only to feel a hand cover my mouth before anyone heard the sound. I bit one of the fingers hard, feeling my teeth go a little numb and the finger desperately trying to pull out of my bite. I let go, and as soon as I did, a string of colorful words exploded from behind me—in a voice that belonged to Seifer. I swung around and glared at him.

"What now?"

"Well aren't you a little cutie with a temper?" He leered. I continued glaring at him, glaring more than just daggers. He smiled back innocently. It was blonde vs. blonde, blue eyes on each other. He scoffed, "Though it's really too bad you seem to take an interest in that midget."

"And you molested me for that?"

"Of course not," Seifer took a step forward, his eyes on mine, "tell your group to shove off."

"No."

"You sure about that? Let's put it this way. What makes you think I can't do what I did to Sora to you?" I took a step backwards, alarmed, my back pressed against the rails. A voice sounded from behind him.

"Well, well. I come up to take a nice catch of air and the first thing I see is your big bulky muscle-bound ugly back. What a turn off."

Seifer shifted his step, turning around, and I looked at the source of the voice. Seifer growled angrily, "What are you doing here? I took this place first. Get out, or are you up for more?"

"The roof belongs to the school, not you. The first to be on this roof was actually Naminé, and I can see that that she doesn't seem to enjoy your presence," Roxas stated breezily, looking at the checkered rings on his fingers and bands on his wrist. His words and look was clearly meant to mock Seifer, and he was doing a good job of making him angrier than he needed to be. Seifer was completely furious at being looked down upon by the one he'd clearly beaten yesterday.

"You dog, you were clearly beaten yesterday, but you still come back for more. Why not wait after school where we can have more fun?"

"Why not take me on like a man for once, one vs. one?"

"What?" Seifer gasped at the sudden humiliation. "Alright, you asked for it." Narrowing his eyes with contempt, he crouched down with a growl. He threw himself at Roxas, swinging a fist towards the unsurprised face. With an open hand, Roxas brushed the fist aside and clutched Seifer's arm, throwing him over his shoulder, the latter crashing onto ground. The teacher in the classroom below would complain…

Panting madly, he took a hold of Roxas's ankle and kicked, with all the force that he could in his feet, into the back of his knees. Roxas staggered a little, falling backwards onto Seifer. But he grabbed Seifer's arms, he twisted his body so that Seifer was lying on his stomach with arms twisted behind his back and Roxas sat perched on his back, clutching Seifer's wrists in his hands.

Seifer gasped for air.

Roxas sighed. "Done yet? I'm a bit hungry actually."

"Let…go…."

Releasing his grip on Seifer's wrists and jumping off of his back, Roxas stretched and helped him up. At least Seifer had the pride to be a good loser, rather than take him out after the brawl was already over.

Seifer walked away with his head high, and his footsteps sounded loudly down the stairs along with a string of cussing. Roxas's eyes followed him down, and when Seifer had left, he turned to me with a smile. He walked to my side and leaned against the railing. I watched him cautiously—there was this look of frustration in his face and his eyes had a depth that seemed deeper than the deepest ocean. My eyes were locked on his, which gazed over the city. The sunlight was a soft bright glow on his face, and his lashes were long and halfway down, shielding his eyes from the light. "Mm, at least Zexion can create good losers."

"Excuse me?" I stared at him for a second.

"Oh no, don't mind me."

"You keep saying that."

There was a moment of awkward silence before he started abruptly, "Sometimes, do you think that there's a world much deeper than this? How about one that's filled with war that's lasted for years—no—decades? Do you believe that there might just be a place that's filled with more power?"

The sudden change of topic caught me by surprise. "Are you talking to me?"

"Maybe. Since it doesn't appear that there's anyone else on the roof."

I flushed, pondering for a while. I'd never actually thought about this. Most of what'd happened I would just take it and accept it. There'd be no questions asked. Just take and accept. Take and accept. That question sure was random and out of the blue though. I tried to figure if there was something else behind what he'd just asked. "Um…no, but it seems like you know about it. Fill me in."

He laughed.

"Well, it's a reverse world of where we live in, where said world is experiencing a war at the moment, with the people of Destiny against one another. It's total chaos. There's a group that's upset with the ruler and his terrible regime, and there's those that feel that the ruler's doing just fine. But the war's going on with the ruler and the people who are upset with them. Those people are called the Organization XIII. They're a group of rebels. In order to possibly blackmail or defeat the king in some way, they've kidnapped the both daughters. However, where one is still there, something occurred and the other escaped. That made the king even more determined, and both sides became involved in total chaotic war."

"What happened to the other one?"

He shrugged, "They don't know, so they're all trying to find her. The king because she's his daughter, and the Organization so that the king doesn't get her and feel that there's even the slightest hope of regaining her without a fight or an abdication of the throne."

"Wow, you could actually write a story about this." I laughed, smiling at him. He looked at me with solemn eyes. I immediately shut my mouth and bit my tongue, scolding myself for my careless words. He looked away and shut his eyes momentarily, then smiled, though it didn't reach his eyes. "Yeah. With all this, maybe I could."

…

A/N: The chapter seems insignificant and more like a filler, but if you notice, there's some important information there!

P.S. "Mrs. Dalmasca" is Ashelia B'nargin Dalmasca, aka Ashe from Final Fantasy XII :P


	3. It Seemed So Real

_Disclaimer: Kingdom Hearts isn't mine_

…

"_Well, it's a reverse world of where we live in, where like said is experiencing a war at the moment, with the people of Destiny against one another. It's total chaos. There's a group that's upset with the ruler and their ideas, and there's those that feel that the ruler's doing just fine. But the war's going on with the ruler and the people who are upset with them. Those people are called the Organization XIII. They're a group of rebels. In order to possibly blackmail or defeat the king in some way, they've kidnapped the both daughters. However, where one is still there, something occurred and the other escaped. That made the king even more determined, and both sides became involved in total chaotic war."_

"_What happened to the other one?"_

_He shrugged, "They don't know, so they're all trying to find her. The king because she's his daughter, and the Organization so that the king doesn't get her and feel that there's even the slightest hope of regaining her without a fight or an abdication of the throne."_

"_Wow. You could actually write a story about this." I laughed, smiling at him. He looked at me with solemn eyes. I immediately shut my mouth and bit my tongue, scolding myself for my careless words. He looked away and shut his eyes momentarily, then smiled, though it didn't reach his eyes. "Yeah. With all this, maybe I could."_

…3:23 PM

After an array of classes, I stood before the school, waiting for my friends. I wondered about Pence's condition. He'd probably be fine by tomorrow, I hoped. But then again, he wasn't with a fast recovery. Riku arrived first, like usual. Kairi, Hayner, and Olette came after. I looked around for Roxas, but he didn't appear to be there. Following the showdown on the roof this afternoon, his chances of being attacked after that were low. I'd informed my friends about it, and they were surprised at his ability to fend for himself, irritated that he hadn't before, but pleased to know that he could. There was still the question nevertheless: why hadn't he protected himself before this?

I sat at my desk again—tired. I fiddled with my pencil, spinning it around my index finger as I stared at the crisp sheet that lay before me. I quickly scanned with my eyes through the rest of the sheet. They were all similar and easy questions. I sighed.

A lock of blond hair fell before my eyes. I swiped it away. My white room was cast into a bluish hue as I sat at my desk twiddling my pencil away. Trees danced slowly as the wind ran through and between their branches, stirring up the fresh green leaves. The branches before my window swayed slowly in time to the music I'd turned on. Kokia pumped out of my laptop.

"I'm here, I'm here…," I sang softly to the music.

There was a tap on the window.

_How's she doing?_

I looked up to see Riku grinning at me through the glass pane. Laughing with amusement, I opened the window, almost striking him in the frame. He gave me a mocking glare before bursting into laugher. "What is it, Riku?"

"I want to talk to you for a sec."

"Okay. Come in."

"Let's take a walk."

"Oh okay. Give me a second." I shut the window curtains and pulled my drawers. When he said walk, I knew he'd meant running over the roofs. Flipping neatly through the stacks, I finally pulled out a close fitting white shirt. It wasn't friendly when we jumped over the roofs with loose shirts that flipped up when we landed. Luckily, it wasn't too thin and wouldn't become transparent if it rained. The grey sky though, didn't look dark enough to get close to raining. Throwing it over my head, I pulled on a pair of shorts just in case. My feet slipped into my grey Converse snuggly. Normally I'd wear sandals around the area, but when it comes to taking a walk with Riku, foot-clasping shoes were better.

Opening my window, I climbed up carefully and flipped myself onto the roof, only to land and inch away from Riku's face. "You take forever, let's go."

My eyes widened and I flicked a bandage on his cheek (he winced). "I do not! That took only thirty seconds!"

"Thirty seconds is a long time. Forty bombs could be dropped in that time. Millions of people could die within thirty seconds."

"You sure give morbid examples."

"I do."

He gave me a grin. I followed him over the stone cement roofs, red and grey brick roofs. It was so easy to jump from roof to roof when the buildings of the city we lived in was so packed closely. He flew through them just as easily as I did. He'd been utilizing parkour ever since he was 9, so it was no wonder.

_She's fine._

Kairi and I came to the city when we were 8, and didn't know about 'running' until a few months later, when we saw Riku and his gang suddenly jump over the house across the street from us. It was so hilarious and amazing to see a line of kids jump over one by one that we decided to learn it too.

The breeze was gentle against my face and cool to my body, which hadn't perspired yet from the running. However I was feeling the pressure imposed on my muscles and the coldness of the air running in and out of my lungs.

Roxas's words from two hours ago were running through my head. It all really seemed like something out of a fairytale, or maybe a movie. Nothing like that could actually exist. I caught myself before I started laughing at the thought of it all coming real. To imagine a world like that, it'd actually be a bit scary. I shook my head. Everything was happening so fast. First I had to face that Sora, a quiet, introverted, and brunette kid, was actually Roxas, a sporty, active, and a bit brash blonde; and now that something like that could actually be real. I think I needed to take a break from it all or something.

A humanoid figure emerged so suddenly before me and I gasped in surprise. It wasn't human, but grey with a strange symbol on its body while in its hand, two katanas.

I tripped over the side of a cement roof in my surprise and felt myself falling down. My stomach felt queasy as I neared the ground. Looking back up towards the sky, the strange creature had disappeared. _Mission accomplished_, I thought bitterly. Reaching out for a pipe or something to catch myself with, I realized there was none. Bracing myself for the impact, I shut my eyes as my mind raced wildly.

_Let me know if something happens._

Arms suddenly came swiftly under my body and I felt myself jolt a little, before opening my eyes to the face of Riku—again. We were hovering sixty meters above the ground, his feet firmly planted on both sides of the walls of the narrow way between two buildings. I shut them again. "Why do I keep finding myself in your face?"

"Then ask yourself why you're so distracted with something."

My lavender eyes opened. I searched his face for answers, analyzing his silver strands of hair that outlined his pretty face, the eyes that were a leaf green shade. He looked a lot like the triplets: Kadaj, Loz, and Yazoo. But most like a cross between Kadaj and Yazoo. But his pale lips, fine straight nose, large gentle eyes, and porcelain face told me nothing. "The answer's not on my face if I'm the one asking you, and by the way, eat more. You're lighter than you look."

I sighed, "Yeah, I know."

_I know._

He jumped up. I felt my shirt flatten against my body as the pressure was coming down on us. In the air, my arms wrapped around his neck instinctively as he twisted his body so that the center pull of it would move to land on the roof. And for the rest of the five minute trip, he wouldn't let me run. Rather, I was to keep my hold on his neck as he'd run over the rooftops instead, not wishing for me to fall because of my 'diversion'.

"I think we can both conclude that Sora's not the real person we're seeing. See that time at PE? With the look in his face, it's completely not 'Sora', but rather 'Roxas'. He's beginning to show more of his real personality."

"Do you think it's possible that…he has a dual personality?" I asked. Riku raised his eyebrows, "I wouldn't be so sure of that. Take it like a play. The actor's up on stage, but the personality he performs with may not be like the true him. Say he plays a weak character. Off stage, he's definitely not so. A director wouldn't hire a weak man to play even the most minor part of the story."

"So you're saying he's doing this because of something?"

"Everything happens because of something."

"I meant someone."

He smiled. "I think when you see more, you'll understand."

"What do you mean?" He didn't answer me. We'd arrived on the school rooftop and it was due to this that to my great shame, my friends saw me in my embarrassing state.

"Riku, what happened? What's up with Naminé?"

"Woah! Getting married already?"

"She fell." I'd given Riku a look begging him not to tell them, but evidently he didn't seem to notice. Or he was just ignoring me. I gave a huff of annoyance and humiliation as my friends gave me confused looks.

"What? You're so good on the rooftops though!"

"Naminé, is something bothering you?"

"No, nothing. It's just a fluke. Sorry to make you guys worried." I wormed a little in his arms and he let me down. Glaring at him a little through the side of my eyes, I could still feel the fresh pink warmth on my cheeks—the flush of embarrassment. There was an awkward silence before I assured them that it was alright and that there was nothing wrong. It was a while before we all began chatting casually again.

What _was_ that strange grey thing?

_Are you sure about this?_

…

After we purchased Sea Salt Ice Cream that Hayner had always been itching for, we gathered on top of the clock tower and watched the sunset, while licking our popsicles. The sweet and yet salty popsicles melted a little quickly even though it wasn't even summer.

Olette giggled and flirted with Hayner for the rest of the half hour while the rest of us finished our popsicles in peace. With a sigh, I watched as the sun melted below the city, dyeing the sky a bright orange color—like fire—that melted into a soft mixture of blue and purple as it ran further away from the sun's flush. The city glowed as warm streetlights were turned on and the streets were illuminated with a hazy yellow color. The whole town was like a glowing chunk of amber. I sighed with a contented breath just to watch this real life masterpiece of art.

"Man, I'm still hungry". Hayner's voice suddenly emerged out of nowhere. Olette frowned at him.

"What are you kidding? It's only been half an hour!"

"Yes, but—"

"Your appetite for dinner's going to be screwed."

"Yes well—"

"No buts."

"I didn't say a 'but'—"

"I'm sure you meant it," she smiled at him and tapped his nose lightly with her finger. He pulled back a little, looking as if he knew he couldn't argue back against someone like Olette. Then suddenly, he arched his right eyebrow and put his hands together, mimicking the laughter of some notorious villain. "Then you're going to have to cook dinner for me okay?"

_Yeah._

Olette giggled.

"Lovebirds, take it somewhere else," Riku, whose voice we hadn't heard for a while, came from behind me. Turning around, I could see he was rather irritated at the flirtations and needed some sort of peace from the 'world of love'. Hayner glared at him with a sigh of mock scorn. "Come on, Olette. Let's go somewhere else where people don't insult the Almighty Power of Love."

She raised an eyebrow as he took her hand and they went into the tower and left. I looked at Riku. "Wasn't that just an outright direct confession?"

"I'd guess so." And after that, we were left in silence.

I decided to watch Kairi, who was apparently listening to the music on her music player, singing along. As I watched, I began to feel just the little bit of envy. I doubted I'd ever be as good as her. Me, with my blonde hair and lavender eyes and her, with her maroon hair and lavender eyes, we'd still look extremely alike. So it wasn't with looks. But when it came to socializing in public, she was so much more popular and talented with the skill than the more introverted me who could only do it with my group of friends. It's not that she had a tongue of gossip or anything, but that's just the way we were. She was able to attract more people while I, would run away from them all. "In the blinking light you were the only one who didn't disappear…"

"_How's the progress_?"

I turned my head again to look at Riku, who apparently wasn't speaking to me, but to another person I couldn't locate. I looked around, but all I could see was the clock ticking distantly above me. However, there were black specks on the tip of the clock. Squinting, I could make out a pair of black boots. What were black boots doing on the top of the clock tower? Roxas?—the black kicked off of the wall and he came down right before me, clothed in a black robe that I'd imagined him in and had drawn in my sketchbook. Riku gazed expectantly at the blonde. Roxas smiled warmly. "_It's time_."

_Okay. Get ready. Three, two…_

I was confused. "Time for…?" However once again, no one answered me.

My vision blurred as I suddenly felt myself falling through everything. I was alarmed as I felt all my clothes deteriorate like petals, swirling past me. Mortified, I tried to look around, but I couldn't see anything but blue. Taking notice, I was in the sky. Realizing I had nothing to grab onto, I began to look desperately at whatever surface was below me. I tried to strain my neck to see whatever was below, but I was immediately was sunken in a mass of white clouds. My eyes were hurting from the pressure and I shut them again, resorting to counting.

Eight seconds passed and abruptly, my head hit water. Startled from the impact and falling under, the salty water rushed into my mouth and I choked, the salt stinging my eyes. I shut my eyes again.

I wanted to move and swim upwards, but my body refused to move. To cry or scream, I didn't want to die like this—if I was going to. But who'd ever heard of someone being able to _breathe_ in water? It's not like I was a fish. There were no gills on my neck and the right organs to do so. But just as soon as that thought passed through my mind, I realized that I _was_ breathing.

And where was I? If I opened my eyes, I'd risk the salt stinging and temporarily blinding them again. But against the factor still, I opened them for the sake of filling my curiosity.

As I raised my eyelids slowly, I saw blue. Everything was blue for five seconds, until my surroundings became clearer. It was dark, but around me was blue light. Peering into the darkness, there was another source of blue light approximately ten meters away. Computers and machines filled the entire room with their flashing screens that glowed dimly in the black, messages and whatnot too far for me to see. But other than our sources of light, the rest of the room was too dark to see, though tinted with blue. My body was held with huge tubes and wires that snaked all around, holding me in a standing position. There was a thick layer of glass that kept me, the water, and the wires in, but a disk suspended above my head emitted the light. It was the other captive (what I'll put for now) who was sealed in a glass container that seemed to be shaped like a flower in the process of blooming, but frozen forever by ice.

There was a thin opening-like mark straight across the glass. Narrowing my eyes, I tried to see if I could move, but as soon as I twitched my arm, there was an extreme searing pain that shot up my upper arm and numbing my lower and hands. Though my eyesight still wasn't very clear yet, there was a scarlet cloud that was moving slowly from the direction of my arm. I knew what it was, and immediately, I began to panic. This was like suicide—or should I say—was suicide.

I shut my eyes with a gasp and a thin tube that was sealed around my mouth and nose quivered.

A groan escaped from the devices around me and the water level began to reduce. The water was gradually drained from around me into holes under my feet. As soon as the water was drained, layers of glass steadily parted, opening from the middle 'split' I'd tried to get at.

"Damn, where did you put that towel? She's bleeding!"  
"It's over there. Bleeding because she tried to move."  
"Let's just get to it and get her out of here."

Sharp sensations pierced throughout my body as I felt things like needles being extracted from my body. The tubes and wires withdrew, slithering around my neck and arms down past my legs and disappeared below my feet. My balance diminished and I slipped, just as I felt a towel wrap around my body in a secure grip and I was lifted off my feet. My senses failed me, and I was sunken into darkness.

"Let's go."

…

A/N: The song Naminé was singing is called Daijina Mono wa Mabuta no Ura by Kokia. 「大事なものは目蓋の裏」, meaning "the important things are behind your eyelids". I chose that song since the lyrics have a lot to do with the story. It's also the song Kairi was singing. Why is it in English? Because I translated it…

Just curious. Before I began writing Riku and Roxas's conversations in italics, did anyone realized that the italicized sentences from Chapter One to now were a conversation? If you go back and read only the italicized phrases, you'll see :P That's why the first chapter's called "Nearing the Dream's End." Those were Riku and Roxas's voices.


	4. The Chilly Academic

A/N: Chapter four! Vexen's POV

Disclaimer: I don't own Kingdom Hearts

…

_A groan escaped from the devices around me and the water level began to reduce. The water was gradually drained from around me into holes under my feet. As soon as the water was drained, layers of glass steadily parted, opening from the middle 'split' I'd tried to get at._

"_Damn, where did you put that towel? She's bleeding!"  
"It's over there. Bleeding because she tried to move."  
"Let's get to it and get her out of here."_

_Sharp sensations pierced throughout my body as I felt things like needles being extracted from my body. The tubes and wires withdrew, slithering around my neck and arms down past my legs and disappeared below my feet. My balance diminished and I slipped, just as I felt a towel wrap around my body in a secure grip and I was lifted off my feet. My senses failed me, and I was sunken into darkness._

"_Let's go."_

…

I am a scientist. In fact, I am a very _noble_ scientist. I may be one of the physically weakest members of the Organization XIII, I still make up for it with my elite knowledge of the science. My scraggly tan hair is a point to prove it! I care not of my appearance, but obey my Superior in what he asks.

My Superior's words are law. They are my first priorities.

The Superior put me to the job of putting the girl to sleep, and so I did. Alright, rather than 'noble', perhaps 'loyal' would fit better. And how does that fit into my description you ask? It started off like this.

I wake up the same way every day. Every morning of my life as a Nobody, I rise from my bed wondering what Demyx has done. Why is this? Take for example this morning, and mind you, his ideas are not the least bit original.

Taking my first step out of bed, I immediately felt a chill rise up from my feet. Cautiously, I looked down to spot a trail of water at my feet. I froze the water. Demyx would get something tonight.

I reached out to grab my Organization cloak and threw it on just as my hand hit a lever and I heard a bucket of water tip over right as water splashed down.

Luckily I was armed with my quick reflexes, so the water was frozen long before it hit my head. And probably as Demyx had anticipated, I forgot to move my head. It fell on my head with a clunk before rolling to my feet.

The roar that emerged from my mouth could have been heard from the top of the tower to the bottom.

I marched straight to where I knew Demyx would lurk around, a chunk of ice in my hand.

I caught him peering into the crack of the door that opened to Zexion's room. No doubt of what he was doing. I watched as he fawned to himself over Zexion's sleeping form. That man…my patience wore out quickly, and I chucked the boulder of ice into my target.

A howl escaped his lips as he clutched his head, though I'd suppose that the boulder suffered more damaged. It had split into smaller chunks—exploding from impact with Demyx's iron head.

Zexion emerged from his room, awakened by the noise.

Whatever it may be, both Demyx immediately transformed into a crimson red color from the sight of his slim figure meanwhile as he glowered back.

"And what might it be that would have allowed the two of you to decide to disturb my sleep?"

As Demyx stuttered for an answer, I stated with all tones of accusation lined in my voice, "Blame the boy for observing your sleeping form with lustful eyes."

Zexion did not answer and merely shut the door in our faces. My face was smug as I strode away from the scene. I had more important things to attend to.

I needed to check on the children's current situation. It was required that it be the first thing I do every morning, although the task was postponed a few minutes by the decision of finding Demyx.

I scowled to myself as I recalled the way they'd first arrived.

…

Xemnas had disappeared that night.

We were in a commotion, frightened and hypothesizing where the man might have gone. But we did not have to wait long. For he appeared just as he'd left with the cloud of black smoke—our portal, but this time, two children in his arms. They looked to be about the age of seven or eight—and they were beautiful.

He informed us that he'd brought Kairi and Naminé, both the daughters of the king we hated. No, we did not just hate him—we _loathed_ him and his new and resilient army, SOLDIER.

We were furious.

"Why do you want those filthy plate-raised children here?"

"That's disgusting!"

"Have you forgotten exactly _why_ we are the Organization?"

He then explained to us why he'd brought them in the first place. He needed them as a reason for Rufus to surrender to his demands.

Larxene wanted them tortured and killed as she gazed at their faces with a look of disgust. "They must have been fed so well," she'd spat. But we knew who would hate them the most. Reluctantly, we hid them from Xion's sight. She was only nine, but her mental strength was strong. She hated them for what their father did to her mother. It would do no good to Xemnas's plans to have them killed.

They looked so alike! Although one was a maroon color and the other was a pale blonde, their features were so similar I felt they might have been twins.

It amused me to see Roxas watching the blonde one, as she was sealed in the waters of my lab.

I'd theorized that as we had no heart, we would be sans feelings. But I was very wrong—and I did not know at the time, though Larxene and Axel surprised me. He would continue to watch her every night after this.

In the beginning, as Roxas was the only child, he lacked many friends in the Organization. His closest friend was Axel, but that was it.

Antisocial and introverted, he made no attempt to start up conversations with the town children.

However once Naminé and Kairi appeared, he visited them many times and often spoke to them, though of course they couldn't see or hear him.

Last year, Kairi disappeared, and the entire castle was in chaos. We'd found instead, a small brunette boy named Sora. Knowing not of where he'd come from or why he was there, we'd captured him. He too was imprisoned the same way as Naminé was.

Kairi's status remain unknown.

…

On my way to the basement, I noticed that things were very wrong. And when I speak of 'wrong', I mean that things smelled bizarre. My sense of smell is more advanced than that of the average human being.

With my advantageous aspect, I detected two who did not belong to us—yes. And yet I did not immediately report to the Superior, as I felt that it was my responsibility to inspect the situation beforehand.

And so I did.

The stairs were dark as I walked down. Lights were never on in the basement, but we didn't need such a thing. Of course there were other sources of lights, like the bluish glow that was emitted from the basement room. To our eyes of course, we were able to see thing just as clear as if lights truly existed. That was the greatness of being a Nobody. Our eyes were more developed than the average human being.

I loved it.

When I entered, I discovered to my surprise that I was in the company of three lovely boys. That silver hair was just extravagant and the way it whirled around as he turned towards me. I almost wanted to open my arms and take in that beauty myself. The golden boy, however I realized was Roxas. I cried out to him.

"How nice it is to see you, Roxas, my boy!"

The thing was—I knew exactly what they were doing. The girl lay limp in Sora's arms, he who stood awkwardly from the other two. Who needed more information? Speculatively speaking that Roxas planned to betray the Organization and accomplice the two in their escape—oh, he would definitely regret this very action. The Superior would do terrible things indeed.

That was in fact, the case I was dealt with.

Roxas ignored me.

"Roxas," I called in a sing-song voice. He stiffened and turned his head to look daggers. I clutched my heart—chest—as if offended. That was why he'd come almost every day, I thought as I eyed the buttons on my monitor. He observed how I would control the machine without needing to ask. Of course! I'd blindly illustrated every motion he needed to know to get her out of the tank. I chuckled at his shrewdness.

"Hand the girl over, Roxas."

I was used to being ignored, but it irritated me this time. Shifting my weight onto my left leg, I frowned and reached out a finger to motion him over. He made no sign of moving from his location, and Sora was too comatose to do very much. So I walked closer. "Were you behind her sister's disappearance as well?"

"Don't come any closer, you bastard."

"Oh?" I eyed Riku, "Well now, I clearly am not the one using foul language here?" I could tell clearly I was an obstacle in their way towards 'freedom', and I planted my feet down were I stood. "Release your hold on her, hand her to me, and perhaps I'll even let the three of you go alive," I offered. "Kairi too."

"And why would you do that?"

"The girl is worth more to me than the three of you put together," I rolled my eyes.

"Exactly. So speaking hypothetically we hand her to you, you alert them right after and kill us. There's no way we'll come out of this alive picking that alternative."

"Marvelous!" I crowed in enthusiasm, "Excellent, and that's the way it goes, isn't it?"

"You know what? Let's just get this over with!"

Roxas launched himself towards me, and I didn't see his keyblade until it flashed right before my eyes. I bent my body back so it swiped above me, before taking off the ground and somersaulting onto his blade. He flipped the blade, forcing me to leap off. My fingers tingled as ice stalagmites shot from the ground, missing Roxas by a few millimeters.

"You shame the Organization!"

"You know nothing!" he gritted his teeth. He turned to Sora and Riku and they nodded at one another as he disappeared into a portal, probably to report to bastard boss or something like that.

Riku disappeared before reappearing before my face, and I felt his keyblade's tip graze my skin just as I raised Freeze Pride against him. Grabbing his face in my hand, I shot ice as he cried out in pain. He took off from my shield, clutching the wound in his forehead. The blood had begun to stop dripping as my ice retarded its flow around the wound. I chuckled.

"Pity you're so ignorant. As you're only able to see the surface of things, I should not expect you to appreciate my true might."

I slashed the edge of Freeze Pride against his torso, drawing a spray of blood in his surprise. Freezing the ice on my shield, it formed a bloody-red giant sword. This I swung wildly at him as he staggered backwards repelling my attacks. Ice formed on the ground created by the blood that dripped onto his feet.

He slipped and I lunged with my blade.

His reflexes were quick however. Leaping up, he kicked the shield that I held before me, causing me to stumble and fall onto my back. As he shot blue fireballs towards me, I repelled them with my shield, sending icicles after him. He was alarmed and disappeared again. It was unbelievable that he could be so quick as to disappear from my elite sight.

"Move, Sora!"

I'd directed a new trail of ice at Sora, who was taken by surprise and ran wildly, doing the best he could to outrun the icicles that emerged at his heels. For a boy who'd just emerged from a year of sleep, his mobility amazed me, especially when he had a girl in his arms. The extra weight should wear him down…but I had no time to be observing—Riku was sliding towards me with his rapid attacks.

I gave him a smirk. Below his feet was a mountain of ice I'd prepared just for this. The spikes protruded the floor, catching his arms and legs as it rose until our eyes were leveled with on another. He gave a yelp in pain and aimed a fireball at me, which I repelled once again with my Freeze Pride.

"I've already seen that move, boy."

"Not this one, I bet."

With surprise, I saw his gaze over my shoulder. But before I could turn around, I felt a blade run through my chest.

Black smoke dripped out of my wound.

And for the first time in my life, the air around me felt so cold. "So cold," I gasped, "It's so cold." Riku said nothing but watched me impassively. My knees went weak and I collapsed, kneeling before I fell sideways to the ground with a thud. My sight was flickering and the colors were disappearing. I barely felt the pain I should have in my chest.

"So…humiliated," I struggled for breath, "fallen…at hands of…someone…like you…."

He said nothing and I continued to glower at him.

"Boy…you'll regret this."

"Just die already."

At his word, the Lifestream took me.

…

A/N: "Pity you're so ignorant. As you're only able to see the surface of things, I should not expect you to appreciate my true might." Came from the game itself, though his original words were "Pity **to be** so ignorant." Lifestream, by the way, belongs to Final Fantasy VII. It's the main source of life. They are born from the Lifestream and when they die, they are returned to it. I'll be incorporating a lot of Final Fantasy VII: Crisis Core into here by the way :)

Please Review!


	5. Escape the Mansion

A/N: I hate starting from something new all the time. Oh well :)

Disclaimer: Own Kingdom Hearts? I wish.. but I don't.

…

"_So…humiliated," I struggled for breath, "fallen…at hands of…someone…like you…."_

_He said nothing and I continued to glower at him._

"_Boy…you'll regret this."_

_"Just die already."_

_At his word, the Lifestream took me._

…

"I thought we succeeded. Why is she here again?"

I was sitting on the clock tower again. My eyes widened as I couldn't remember what had just happened. All I remembered was falling into the sea and suddenly, I'm back on the clock tower. Riku was staring at me, and so was Roxas. Kairi'd strangely disappeared. In fact, everything was disappearing.

I watched as the towers slowly dissolved bottoms up.

He sighed and faced Riku, "I guess she'd fainted or something. See you later. It's hard concentrating here while fighting. Zexion will have destroyed everything by then I guess."

"Where's Kairi? What's going on? Who's Zexion?"

They turned back to me and their mouths moved, but nothing came out—or perhaps I couldn't hear it.

I watched their lips forming words and tried to lip-read, but was very unsuccessful. Everything was turning slower and slower as if time was being controlled and it took three seconds for them to open and shut their mouths soundlessly. It was completely frustrating to attempt to make out what they were saying to me.

"What?"

Everything turned black again.

…

I woke up, lying in the arms of a cloaked figure that was running down earth brown stairs. There were two sets of stairs and a door between in the huge room with two glass windows on each wall.

Alarmingly, miscellaneous artilleries shot past. Sounds of blasts and explosions reverberated everywhere as figures in black cloaks fought each other clashing weapon to weapon. Sparks flew as a huge black elaborated key spiraled overhead and struck a window, shards of glass raining down. They glittered beautifully against the sunlight for second, flashing, and blinded my eyes. The figure swore angrily at the shower of glass and leaped over the stair railing. As he did, the hood flipped off of his head, and his eyes twitched at the light that suddenly entered his line of view.

"Sorry Sora! Axel, damn it, control your Dusk Nobodies!"

A silver-headed boy shot from nowhere and caught the falling key, before taking off from the wall, kicking a couple of grey humanoid creatures that he'd called Dusk Nobodies. They were everywhere—the Dusks that is. A whitish-grey color, their slim bodies swayed to the sides whenever they walked, twisting their bodies dementedly at the same time. They covered the brown floors, walls, and ceilings, attacking anyone they saw.

"I'm a bit lazy right now, Riku. _You_ bastards on the other hand, go and burn in the pit of hell!"

I flinched at the thunderous voice. It seemed louder than the rest of the sounds. Fire blazed suddenly in a ring that encircled the entire place, the only space without fire was the pathway to the door. Screams of vexation or pain rose from around.

"Now, now, Sora," an extremely tall cloaked body came crashing down before us, standing with a bladed lance in his hand. He had the widest shoulders I'd ever seen beneath the black cloth. I shut my eyes and turned my face against Sora's chest to keep the light that reflected from the metal from damaging my eyes. They were still sensitive to even the slightest form of light—highly sensitive.

I heard a snort. "I think it's in your best interest to be a good boy and return her to us before I get angry. It might save you from the delightful consequence Superior has in store for you."

Sora said nothing and continued striding forwards, past the man.

There was a low hiss.

"Don't provoke me, Sora. I'm being exceptionally generous." His words were ignored.

Instantly, a jolt penetrated through his shoulder above my head and as I opened my eyes, red droplets spattered over my eyelashes and the towel that wrapped my body. The color imbued the whiteness of the fabric, and I could feel chilled spots through the towel. From the shoulder, crimson oozed heavily, dripping onto my face and hair, dyeing the blonde strands a pale burgundy color.

The blade pulled out of Sora's shoulder as he collapsed to the ground. I tumbled out of his arms and onto the ground, still incapable of moving my limbs. Staring at the pallor of his skin with horror, blood dripped from his shoulder and onto my cheeks.

"Look what I had to do, Sora, doesn't it hurt?"

"Damn you…"

"Still an arrogant tongue, huh? Maybe I should pierce your tongue next and finish it with a lead ring as a remembrance, to keep you from feeling so smug." The deep voice spoke complacently as he grabbed a handful of Sora's caramel-colored hair and pulled his face up, grabbing hold of his tongue with his other hand.

As he released Sora's hair, he held the tip of the lance direct vertically over Sora's tongue. Sora was breathing heavily.

It was hard to stay up as blood continued to trickle from his wound, his body losing strength as each second slipped by.

I opened my mouth in attempt to protest, though knowing that my sounds would only come wordlessly. Luckily, a small body barreled into the man, who released Sora as he gasped at the impact, flying across the room and into a wall. A loud crash emitted from where he'd fallen.

With two black circular ears and a tail, the small creature wore the same cloak that everyone else did—just in a much smaller size. It glared in the direction of the smoke that was emitted from a large crack in the wall. I gaped at the creature. For its small physique, it sure had an amazing strength.

It turned to its left just in time to see another hooded figure jumped off of a balcony, his outstretched hand towards me. Noticing the creature, the man's eyes widened, but it was impossible to change a direction in midair and too late.

With a large key that appeared in the creature's gloved hand, it slashed the man's open hand off; black smoke like mist spraying the air from the man's wound. The man howled in pain and his face twisted in agony as he slid on the ground, clutching his wrist with knuckles that were white from his grip. He was terribly close to the fire.

"Xaldin, what in Superior's name are you doing there sleeping while we're doing all the hard work?"

"Sora!" the creature ran over to him, supporting his exhausted body, just as an explosion sounded from where the man with the lance had fallen. His hood had fallen off, revealing a tumble of jet-black braids and sideburns. Boulders from the explosion were diced to small pebbles in a second. He grinned, "Shut up, Lexaeus, I was just thinking that since you're so strong, you'd like to take the spotlight for once."

"'For once'?" a curly red-headed man raised an eyebrow and eyed him with an air of superiority. Swinging his black blade over his head, he smashed the marbled floor heavily, sending boulders crashing in a straight line towards the three of us. The rocks were huge, we'd immediately be demolished. With panic, my eyes widened as my breath came quick and shallow and my hands dropped several degrees in temperature and began to perspire heavily. There were angry shouts of displeasure as my eyes begged the hooded creature before me, my head spinning due to my hyperventilation.

The creature's eyes were set forth, watching as the boulders rose up before it. Gently setting Sora down beside me, the creature's grip around the handle of the large key tightened and it raised it over its head, bringing it slashing down to the ground in the same movement as Lexaeus.

The rocks parted, flung uselessly to the side.

Lexaeus's eyes narrowed and he leapt at the creature in a close-ranged mêlée. "Lexaeus," the creature plead in its high soprano voice as it deflected his blows, "I don't want to fight you."

"Fight me to the death, you mouse," his words came harsh and coldly.

"That's not what your sister would want."

"What do you know of my sister?"

"She wants you home! You're here, putting yourself in danger, but she just wants you home and safe. She's praying for you everyday—you, her brother. What sister wouldn't want for a family to be as complete as it can be? After your parents died of the famine, you've been trying to take care of both you _and_ her. She wants to help you, to do whatever she can to make you feel better! Her parents gone, Aerith doesn't want to lose her only brother."

There were hisses around the room at the mention of her name. Lexaeus flinched as if struck, though his blows had diminished and they now merely stood there. The mouse was looking at him with determined eyes while the red-head's eyes were towards the ground.

He stammered, "I did this…because the Superior said that if we succeeded, she and I won't have to starve as we do anymore. She won't have to sell flowers to pedestrians. Zack won't have to be locked up in the palace. The child won't have to dwell in such a filthy environment. Living in the slums, we can't make much income. There are days where we have to starve, though I'd rather _I_ starve."

The mouse's eyes were compassionate.

"Go back to her, Lexaeus. That's all she asks for. If you can, the least you could do is to visit her frequently. Don't do something to put your life on the line. Don't wage this war against the king."

The man looked to be almost convinced, but his eyes relapsed to cold stone once the word 'king' slipped from the mouse's lips.

"You say the king? Ha! I appreciate your concern, mouse, but that's not going to change our lives no matter what. The king will pay for his injustice—his corruption—and lack of attention towards those who suffer like us. Then we who live in the slums won't have to endure with what we do now!"

"I don't want to be the one to say this," the mouse spoke remorsefully, "but that would never happen no matter what we try to do. Even if we try to get as close to Utopia as we can, there'll always be those who suffer so that others can enjoy the pleasures. The most we could do is to lessen the pain—"

"That's what you nobles always say!" Lexaeus was furious now.

"You bastards may have your calculations, Mickey Mouse, but you know what really tallies up? It's the spirit! And that's what we 'commoners' have that you don't! We endure more of the burden as you filthy monsters raise our taxes, develop your larger cities and towns, and leave us as the way we are, never bothering to ease _our_pains but the _trivialities_ of those who already have more than we do! We have the true nationality and love for our homeland!"

He'd spat the word 'commoners' angrily.

Crouching down, he released a low snarl. Mickey's eyes were still passionately vehement, and there were no traces of fear behind them.

"Do you know what the Organization XIII consists of?"

This was the first time I'd ever heard of the Organization. Sora's eyes flashed at the word, and everything in the room had gone still. Riku had stopped fighting, but stood before Sora protectively.

I glanced around the room, catching the eye of a dark haired girl who glowered back at me with the same lavender eyes—they were filled with hatred.

"We're called Nobodies, mouse." Mickey's expression remained unchanging, but tension filled the room.

He shifted his weight to one foot and took a deep breath, "Regardless of your superb talents, I'd never imagined that the fourteen of you would be them."

"Turns out we are."

A dark lavender swirl appeared beside me, spiraling from nothing and a hooded figure appeared from the smoke-like substance, to the surprise of everyone in the room, offered me a gloved hand. Under the hood, I could see a kind smiling face with a disarray of blonde hair.

I forced my arm up, and sweat broke out from my forehead from the strain as my hand reached piteously towards his.

The man whose hand had been dismembered let out a roar of vehemence. Many things happened at once. Still to my confusion, all the Organization members present (sans Axel) made a leap towards me.

The gloved hand I'd reached for grasped my hand firmly and pulled me into the smoke, towel and all. The other hand took a hold of Mickey and Riku, who held Sora in his arms, and pulled them into the darkness.

Before I was submerged into the smoke, the hooded blonde raised a blade warningly at the men.

"Oathkeeper! Didn't we lock it away?"

"How did he retrieve his blade?" they were more than flabbergasted now.

"Really now," his laugh was a ringing sound. "There's no way you can keep a Keyblade away from its master!"

Before I could hear more, I gasped, feeling as if all the air had been forced out of my lungs. It was dark. The pressure was immense, and with my current physical state I knew I couldn't last if I stayed in this atmosphere any longer.

But I didn't need to.

Just as immediately as I had felt that pressure, I emerged from the smoke in the hooded figure's arms.

A skyscraper stood in the distance, green screens flashing at the top and we stood in a dark street, neon lights on the sides of the stores illuminating the ripples on the ground. Rain was falling over our heads as Riku emerged from the shadows with Sora on his back, his arm hanging loosely over the silver boy's shoulders.

His fingers stroked the back of my head as Riku came to a standstill, and as soon as the physical contact was made, there was an electrical jolt that sent the both of us recoiling violently.

I was suddenly experiencing pain throughout my entire body, like needles puncturing every square millimeter of my skin, and a severe headache in my head. The others were astounded.

"Naminé? Sora?"

'_Who's Naminé?_' I wanted to ask, but was in too much pain to do so. Screams pierced the air, and I was alarmed to find that one of them was mine. My vision was replaced from a rainy street to flashes of a beach, a red-headed girl, a silver-headed boy, an oversized key, and several other images that flickered violently past my eyes.

The girl…I'd seen her before. I watched as she handled a star-shaped keychain gently in her hand. The silver-headed boy I could tell was Riku.

And just as quick as they'd come, they disappeared—but I'd seen everything. I finally stopped writhing in pain in his arms, coughing and panting fiercely with exhaustion.

I held a corner of the towel over my mouth, tasting a bitter coppery tang. I'd seen his memories. Yet the recovery was short, as I was immediately knocked out cold by another wave of memories.

_Restoration processing…_

…

A/N: Aish. Originally, I'd written more for this chapter, but I decided later to put it into Chapter 6. I can't put too much in here ;)

Please Review!


	6. The Castle that Never Was

A/N: Chapter six is now up!

…

'_Who's Naminé?' I wanted to ask, but was in too much pain to do so. Screams pierced the air, and I was alarmed to find that one of them was mine. My vision was replaced from a rainy street to flashes of a beach, a red-headed girl, a silver-headed boy, an oversized key, and several other images that flickered violently past my eyes. The girl…I'd seen her before. I watched as she handled a star-shaped keychain gently in her hand. The silver-headed boy I could tell was Riku. And just as quick as they'd come, they disappeared—but I'd seen everything. I finally stopped writhing in pain in his arms, coughing and panting fiercely with exhaustion. I held a corner of the towel over my mouth, tasting a bitter coppery tang. I'd seen his memories._

_The recovery was short, as I was immediately knocked out cold by another wave of memories._

_Restoration processing…_

…

I'd lost consciousness twice in one day already. When I opened my eyes, I was in bed. Turning my head to survey my surroundings, I stifled a scream in shock as my eyes focused well enough to see a face hovering above mine. Sitting up and aware that my hair might resemble a haystack, I breathed, "Roxas."

"How're you feeling?" He looked a little surprised at the sudden sound of my voice.

"I'm okay."

"That's good."

He stood for a moment. With a sigh, he left the room momentarily. Before the door could swing back to the frame, he returned with a tray of food. He cracked a shy smile. "Feeling hungry?" he offered.

I replied with a grateful smile and reached out to take the tray with both hands. Roxas didn't let me touch the tray though, until it sat on my lap, knowing my physical strength was extremely limited at the moment. I wrapped my hands around the bowl of rice and softer vegetables, absorbing the warmth.

"Thank you," I said.

Before he left me to the peace of my food, he turned his head and said gently, "By the way, you should rest, but if you're feeling well enough to be up and around, feel free to walk around. I don't encourage that, and for your own benefit try to stay around your room. Call out if you need help."

Obediently, I nodded and my neck ached from the effort. I probably looked like a fool. He gave a slight chuckle and left the room.

I waited and listened for the sound of his footsteps to leave the corridor outside my room. They strode farther and farther until even by straining my ears, I couldn't hear them anymore. Quietly, I counted ten seconds slowly under my breath.

_Restoration at 1%..._

I set the food on the pillow and attempted to get out of bed. Sleep was too boring, and I would crawl if I had to, to escape the ennui.

As soon as my feet touched the floor—or what seemed like the floor—I gasped in surprise, and looked down to see what I'd stepped on. Wrapped boxes covered every square foot to the side of my bed (it's in the wall right across the door) within a two feet radius. I sighed. It _had to_ be him. No one else would do such a ridiculous thing.

I nudged them to the side with my foot so that I could get a path.

Moving off of the bed proved to be an ordeal, and I sank to the floor, unable to support my body. I was forced to drag myself out of the warm room. Leaning heavily on the walls, I pulled myself up, gripping into the designs of the walls. I took slow steps, feeling the strength return to my legs only just. It was horrible being put to sleep for who knows how many years, fed intravenously, then emerging physically weak from the inactivity.

The hallway was cooler than my room by many degrees and I could feel the draft through the nightgown I wore. Catching sight of a figure ahead, I grew wary. It could be Roxas. He'd turned the corner though, and disappeared.

The corridor was lit by candles on the walls that casted a pale light onto the marble white floor. Everything was white—and cold. Other than my footsteps and the quiet flickering of the flame on the candles, I couldn't hear anything else.

I stopped approximately ten meters away from my room and noticed at a door to my right. I reached for the handle and turned it slowly.

A figure lay on a bed, but it was too dark to make out much. There was a gentle beam of what seemed like moonlight that seeped through the window and pooled on a desk below then making squared patterns on the carpet—the window pane. There was a quiet murmur that floated past my ears, and I strained them, listening. The person rolled over in his sleep and muttered a few words inaudibly. I caught a phrase though, sounding something like "I promise, I'll be back for you".

He rolled over again and mumbled more, but I couldn't hear. However, I knew it was Sora.

Letting out even a breath for a laugh turned out to be too much for me; my legs couldn't stand the strength it applied just to hold my body up and I collapsed to the ground. Gasping at the impact, I curled my body together, cursing myself for being so weak. Doing the best I could for crawling, I edged closer towards the bed and grasped the sides to pull myself up. Panting, both my arms gripped the side of the bed and I leaned against the mattress for support.

_Restoration at 5%..._

There was a groan.

Abruptly, he sat up, his eyes wide. He was breathing heavily, and turned his wild eyes towards me. "You…my…dream…."

Still gasping for breath, I let out a ragged, "What?"

I stared at him and watched him shake his head vigorously, as if his hair needed more spikes than it already had. I reached out to him. He stared at my hand and flinched before I even touched him. I pulled back, but crawled onto the edge of his bed, keeping away from physical contact. He began stammering excitedly, "I-I saw something. I-it looked like two people, but I wasn't sure. There was t-this beach, and they were waving at me. And we sat on this p-palm tree and watched the sunset. T-There was this feeling of happiness, I-I can't understand it. I couldn't see their faces, it wasn't clear enough. Remember w-when we made contact? There was that enormous pain. Do you think that was it? Do you think that's what's c-causing me to see this?"

All this flew at me in a flurry, and it took a second to comprehend exactly what he said. He looked at me nervously, and I realized I'd been staring at him while doing so. Shifting my eyes away for the sake of his comfort I said softly, "I think that's possible. You see, after we made contact, I saw your memories—all of them."

I checked to see if he was blushing, but he stared at me intently. I would have expected him to say something like "Aw man…that's embarrassing…", but of course, he wouldn't be embarrassed when he didn't even remember them. I continued anyways. "After _your_ memories, I saw mine too, so I remembered everything," I hurried on to say, "But that was probably because I left the mansion.

"Both of us were locked in the mansion's basement, and we awakened with almost no memories of our past. We couldn't speak very much and our movements were limited. You were able to maneuver around though, however that was originally limited and it diminished after you were struck with the lance. Within the mansion, our memories had no way of returning to us, but as soon as we broke from the barrier with Roxas's teleportation—he's the blonde one—we were capable of restoring our memories. Usually, it would take time, but you see. I'm a witch with power over people's memories.

"Somehow, your memories came into my hands as soon as we made contact, though I'm not sure if it was because of that or mere coincidence. And with that, after seeing all your memories, they were slowly coming back to you. Plus, I can hear your progress every now and then."

I was exhausted from having given such a long speech. It was the most I'd said since I'd left the mansion, which by the looks of it, probably almost twenty-four hours. He took the time to process the information, his hand gently stroking his bandaged lance wound on his left shoulder. His expression seemed to still be a little shocked since he had only a bit of memories to sustain on. I worried if it was too much for him to handle with his current situation. At least he didn't look surprised when I called myself a 'witch'.

So softly I almost couldn't catch it, he asked solemnly, "So what's my current progress?"

"Five percent," I said slowly. To my surprise, he grinned and attempted to put his hands behind his head in a relaxed position, but his left arm wouldn't allow it. He gasped at the pain with an "Ah!" He laughed at his idiocy, slightly embarrassed, before smiling at me again.

"Five percent, is it? Looks like I've got some long way to go. But at least it's coming." He gave me a playful wink in the darkness and leaned back onto his pillow, deep in thought.

"What did you see, by the way?"

I paused. "I think it's better if you saw that yourself, rather than I tell you."

He nodded. "Just to help you, try thinking beyond what you know." I didn't want to bother whatever he was thinking, so I gave him the advice and was silent.

It felt a bit sad, how he didn't know his past and yet I knew mine all in a second's passing. In fact, it seemed like I'd never lost it to begin with. What I couldn't remember anymore however, were the dreams I had in my sleep while kept in the basement with Sora. I wasn't even sure if there were dreams at all, but when I'd awaken, it felt like I didn't want to let something go. It was almost as if I didn't want to wake up at all. I wondered if I'd ever remember.

Sighing, my legs protested against standing up or even crawling anymore and I was tired, so I curled up in the left corner of his bed against the post. He didn't comment or move away, so I let out a quiet breath and shut my eyes. I didn't see a certain person peer into the room before shutting the door silently.

_Restoration at 7%..._

…

_Restoration at 10%..._

My mind refused to sleep anymore and I opened my eyes to a gentle white light.

Rubbing the slumber from my eyes, I stretched and rolled over murmuring unintelligibly. There was a second before I realized there were covers over my shoulders and I sat up quickly—a knee-jerk reaction of surprise. There was a thick net around the bed. I looked around the room—desk, mirror, screen, chairs, carpet, walls, ceiling, and a door. Almost the entire room was white.

There was a gasp of surprise and I saw a blur of caramel disappear behind the screen before the edge of the bed. My eyebrows furrowed in confusion, but I sat where I was. A shirt flew from behind the screen and landed on the carpet. I held the sheets over my eyes with a laugh, "I won't look."

I contended to humming to myself. There was a good two minutes.

I peeked above the fabric just to check if he was finished. Sora emerged from the screen, shirtless and reaching for a navy blue shirt. A thick silver chain with a crown dangled at the end lay on his bare chest. His black pants puffed out at the bottom and his trainers were huge, buckled and zipped at the center. His right shoulder was wrapped in white bandages. I blushed crimson. He laughed. "I thought you said you wouldn't look."

"I was thought you were done."

"How's my build? Nice, isn't it?" He joked. I laughed and pulled the sheets over my eyes again. "I'm sorry, and it's very nice. I mean—not that I—"

"That's alright." There was a chuckle. Glancing above the white blanket again, I was alarmed to find him only half a foot away from my face and fell back against the headboard with a gasp. He'd thrown on his shirt anyhow. Over it, Sora had donned a short-sleeved black jacket and left it unzipped. I let out a breath, relaxing myself. He let out a cheered laugh and patted my back as if it would start my respiration system again. I shot him a look of mock anger as I remembered to breathe once more.

"Let's get going."

"Where?"

"Breakfast, of course, if you haven't forgotten."

I _had_ forgotten. "Oh…right. Give me a moment to change."

I crawled off of bed ready to dash to my room, only to immediately collapse. Sora's right arm flew out to catch me before I hit the ground but with his weakened state, we both tumbled to the ground.

"Ow." He offered a sheepish smile. "Sorry, I'll ask for the maids."

"No," I got on all fours, turning to his left shoulder. "Your wound, that's more important."

He stood up, lifting me up with him, a smile on his face. "What wound?"

"Not funny."

With his help, I finally reached my room. I shut the door and made my way to the white pearly closet I'd had for the years since my birth. Rather, it was before my birth, as I was informed by my father it belonged to my mother's—though I'd never seen who she was. My father had told me her name was Ashe, and that she was a remarkable woman. However, he stated also that she'd died in giving birth to me.

My father's name was Shinra—Rufus Shinra, who reigned over the country of Gaia. I was one of the two between he and Ashe—I'd remembered.

Flipping through my closet, I felt a rush of memories flood into me. I smiled at some childhood innocence as I grabbed a white dress. My room was white with a long table in the center. My bed was white, floors and walls were white. In fact, everything was white other than the fresh yellow flowers that stood on the table and the colorful crayon pictures I'd drawn in my younger years that stuck to the walls—I counted thirteen. Throwing the dress over my head, I slipped my arms through and snatched blue sandals before pattering out of the door.

He chatted with me about the latest 3% of his memories all the way down to the dining room. He didn't know the way so he was always a step behind me, sometimes turning the wrong way. I'd always grab his hood, pulling him the _right_ way. Guards stood on every corner, and it bothered me, the way they'd watched us out of the corner of their eyes. Maids and courtiers would gasp at the sight of me (although they'd been informed about my return) and we'd have to stop every few steps to nod and bow and thank their welcomes and good wills.

"You know? This morning, I woke up super early. I thought I'd sleep like the dead, but I was woken up by a racket outside of our room. Care to guess?" Sora began to chat once we'd left a group of nobilities that lounged around the corner. "Mmm…can't think of much." I pursed my lips in thought.

"Your maids went into your room to clean things up and make sure things were fresh when you've waken, but what a sight! Your room was empty and they began to shriek like the living dead!"

"Why would they do that?"

"Well, they were freaked. Maybe you were captured again. But then they began to search every room nearby, and when they came into mine, they found you curled up against me, so they shut up."

He winked at me, and I blushed at the last sentence.

"You know? I saw more of my memories! I saw that girl again, and for some reason," it was his turn to blush, "I knew that I loved her."

I nodded for him to go on. "Was she redheaded?"

"Why red?"

"Oh, never mind."

"Mm…I'm not sure. I was kind of watching her silhouette. She was standing before this blue blaze on the beach, and it seemed to be night."

"What else did you see?"

"It's just more of me and that girl."

Of course—she was his strongest memory, so it would come first. I'd expected his memories to go chronologically, but it didn't appear so. The human memory is not a reliable thing, so I wasn't very sure.

Roxas, on the other hand, I'd seen him in my father's courts before, with Zack and Cloud. One would think that Cloud and Roxas were brothers (with those oceanic blue eyes and golden disarray), but rather it was Zack and Cloud. Zack was 37 while Cloud was 36. As I got to Mickey, I knew immediately I'd seen him beside my father so often. He was the Chief Advisor. Riku on the other hand, I'd never seen before the mansion incident. Guessing from the protective stance he'd held over Sora, I guessed that they'd arrived together. At least Mickey knew them.

"Her Highness is here!"

We both turned at the sound. I made a face. Rufus Shinra—strode towards me, surrounded by his twelve advisors, one of them, Mickey.

"I see you've woken up, Naminé." He smiled at me, but with eyes that looked down upon me as if I were a stray on the streets. Tall, blonde like me, Rufus was cloaked in a white robe, the hood down revealing his shocking ocean blue green eyes. Around his neck was a white scarf, tight around his neck. Looking closer, I realized it was sterile wrappings—something new I'd never seen on him before. But having been asleep for seven years, many things would have happened.

"Did you like your presents?"

"I haven't looked at them yet, sir." I kicked myself in the head mentally, for not having looked through a few before I came down. Rufus would obviously ask.

"Tsk, tsk." He shook his head. "When you have the time, be sure to take a look."

"Yes sir, I most definitely will. Thank you very much."

He gazed at my face with a different expression—almost like compassion. Reaching out, he stroked my cheek with his long fingers. He sighed. "Your face…it has so much Ae—Ashe in it."

I cocked my head to the side, with a blank expression. Through the side of my eye and to my curiosity, a dark figure strode away rigidly at the word 'Ashe'.

"It's good to finally have you back," he said, with his attention already elsewhere and his hand dropped to his side. His advisors followed him down the hall. I watched his back as he left until he disappeared. It didn't take long after Rufus left before Sora exploded before me with questions.

"You're the daughter of _Rufus Shinra_?"

"Yes."

"Hmm…Then it's 'Naminé Shinra'."

"No, it's 'Gainsborough'. I took after my mom, Ashe."

"How do you spell _that_?"

"G-A-I-N-S-B-O-R-O-U-G-H."

"Oh, I see. That's really long!" He scratched the back of his head with his good arm.

"Yups."

"Mm…about your dad, he seems friendlier than I thought—on the outside that is." I noted his addition 'outside'.

"He is, and sometimes on the inside. He looks down on everyone. From what I heard, the exception being my mother, though I never got to know her.

He looked puzzled, "How could you never know your own mother?"

"She died when I was born."

"Oh...I'm sorry to hear that," he mumbled. I smiled. "Don't be."

He didn't press anymore after that, but he kept a more friendly conversation up. I liked Sora. He wasn't the kind to push too much on a topic, although he sometimes had his exploding moments.

"You know, other than all that 'Your Highness' thing, the castle's pretty normal!"

"Define 'normal'," I'd smiled at his remark, though I knew that outside of the Castle That Never Was, the world was pitch black like it always was, though lit dimly by the neon city lights and Memory's Skyscraper. At least, that's what you first see when you first arrive, not accustomed to the environment. After being here a few days (or for some, months) you begin to see the grey sky where cities surround the castle with a half mile radius, and beyond the encirclement, there're towns before slums that take up most of the population.

The Castle That Never Was is in the heart of the country. It hovered in the sky, white and difficult to see with the cloudy weather, thanks to the Scholars. Speaking of mages, Black Mages surrounded the outside castle, always on watch. I'd seen Bards, a few Geomancers, rarely Summoners, Blue Mages, and Red Mages, and least often—White Mages. I'd heard that my mother was more or less categorized in the title of a White Mage though. Mages were what also made everything pitch black at first sight. Something to do with protection.

I shook the thoughts out of my head as I focused on the main concern: was my being here going to be safe from the Organization XIII at all? I didn't know how they'd kidnapped me in the first place. I'd just fallen asleep in my bed and woke up in the basement, being rescued, discovering a seven year transition in between. I'd been eight when I was captured, making me currently fifteen.

Fifteen…I suddenly felt a wave of sadness. Seven critical years of my life living in a dream, and I had not a memory of them.


	7. SOLDIER

A/N: Chapter seven is up!

…

_I shook the thoughts out of my head as I focused on the main concern: was my being here going to be safe from the Organization XIII at all? I didn't know how they'd kidnapped me in the first place. I'd just fallen asleep in my bed and woke up in the basement, being rescued, discovering a seven year transition in between. I'd been eight when I was captured, making me currently fifteen._

_Fifteen…I suddenly felt a wave of sadness. Seven critical years of my life living in a dream, and I had not a memory of them._

…

_Restoration at 15%..._

My father's fist came down onto the table.

"No, you may _not_ leave this castle. Roxas, watch my daughter. We're still looking for Kairi, and I would not like to lose Naminé again," he glowered back at Rude, one of his five Turks, "Rude, what's the current progess?"

Rude shifted his weight to his left leg and put his hands behind his back. "Sir, we may have found a lead on the princess."

"That's good. Fill me in."

I sat impatiently, fingering the itchy frilly dress I'd found in one of Rufus's gifts. I'd put it on in the morning just so to please him—and to help with my request. It was white and clung to my torso, but exploded into layers of frills and laces below the waist, ending right above my knees. The sleeves of the dress were long, and longer than my hands would be. The opening of the sleeve would probably have been thee inches past my fingers. I flapped them on my lap, like a little girl. Buttons on my chest were like Chinese-styled dresses. From my closet, I'd picked white tights and white flats to match. I still hated the dress.

"We've found an object around Nibelheim, just earlier this morning. Well, it was a keychain rather—Kairi's paopao fruit keychain."

"Are you sure it was hers?"

"Positive—we ran checks on the object."

He nodded thoughtfully.

"Sir, are you sure that Kairi will not return voluntarily?"

"If she was, she'd have returned a long time ago. She knows the way, but she hasn't returned."

"But what if issues have occurred along the way? Like if she was recaptured—"

"Don't disagree with me, Rude." Rufus's voice was deadly soft. "I know my daughter."

_Yes, you do,_ I thought, _the daughter seven years ago_.

Rude pressed his lips into a tight line but said nothing. Elena, the secretary, frowned and removed her glasses, tucking them into her pocket. Rufus ignored these actions and sighed, clumping papers together into a neat pile. These he pushed to the side of the table.

I sat beside Roxas as I waited for Rufus's attention. As he discussed more issues involving Mickey's advices into the conversation, I felt Roxas's hand on mine. My eyes quickly shifted to our hands and I noticed that I'd been gripping the edge of my dress tightly, knuckles white. Releasing my clutch, I flexed my sore fingers. He smiled, "Perhaps we should leave now. His Majesty is rather occupied."

With a sigh, I nodded.

Turning around, I was about to announce our leave before I noticed Rufus debating fervently with his advisors. Perhaps it was better to leave them to their discussion. The two of us left the room quietly.

Roxas said nothing on the way. I peeked at him through the sides of my light blond locks. He noticed and gave me a gentle smile. Blushing, I took a quick breath, my heart thudding vigorously inside my chest, and continued forwards down the hall in silence and embarrassment to have been caught in the act.

…

For the entire day, I was dealt with constant urges to just rush out of the castle. Roxas, however, kept me in check. Occasionally he'd cross his hands over his chest, stop me in my tracks, and remind me about my father's means, but I would just stare into his eyes and make out the exact proportions to save for later…when I had a sketchpad and pencil in hand.

I could tell he'd given up mentally, however my father's orders were orders, so he couldn't abstain from them.

We walked through the hall beside the garden in silence. Boredom filled every joint in my body. This was why I didn't want to stay in the castle. I remembered when I was younger, I'd always dreamed of finally leaving the castle and actually seeing the world outside the marble walls. Then I really did leave—captured. And now I was back, seven years later, behind the walls I'd grown up in.

"Naminé," he said.

Roxas was probably going to lecture me again. I ignored him, staring at the flowers. Every petal was so vivid in its own color.

"Naminé," he tried again.

I finally provided him my attention just as I felt myself pinned against the wall, arms on both sides of my head. My eyes widened as suddenly Roxas was only half a foot away from my face. He sighed, "Will you please listen to me?"

"A-Alright," I stammered. His eyes were on mine, and my cheeks flushed at the proximity. I pressed myself further against the wall.

"How about I take you on a visit to watch SOLDIER?"

I brightened up immediately. It was so obvious of my delight he grinned and pushed back from the wall, his arms crossed over his chest again. I eyed him suspiciously. "You really plan to take me to somewhere that's against the king's orders? I'm not allowed there, you know?"

He chuckled. "Well, we'll just have to keep that a secret right?"

I flashed him a smile and laughed as his expression became dazed. It was my perfect secret weapon. Just maybe I… "What about after that? How about out—"

He shook his head apologetically. "Nope, I've still got your father's orders."

Sighing miserably, I nodded—but brightened once again as I remembered the visit to the SOLDIER. I literally skipped there, or tried to, Roxas laughing at me the whole time, catching me when I stumbled.

Immediately I kept behind him though, as we neared the entrance to their quarters. We could hear the clashes of swords against one another, and as the two of us strode underneath the doorframe, laughter burst out before us and the clashing subsided.

"Hah! I _knew_ someone would step under it! Look up you two!"

And so we did. To our horrors, there was a branch of mistletoe. "Dang, I was hoping it'd be Cloud and Sephiroth, but this is going to have to do."

Another jeer, "Well, you know the rules!"

A SOLDIER frowned. "You idiots, it's Naminé-hime* and Roxas."

"Oh…fudge." The laughter evaporated immediately, but came out once again in howls towards a certain man with a shock of black hair. He smiled sheepishly at the crowd who roared with laughter and gave him slaps on the back. I grinned at the sight of him anyways and leapt into his arms.

"Zack!"

"Well, if it isn't Naminé!" Zack whirled me around in a circle like a child.

"Sorry about that," he apologized with a wink as he set me back down on my feet. About what? I'd already forgotten.

"So what brings you here where you're not supposed to be?"

"Roxas let me come here!" I said beaming, then to a sour face, "I'm not allowed outside." He patted the top of my head in sympathy. "Stay with us for the while! We'll hide you from that mean old father of yours!"

I smiled.

"Hey," he said brightly, "I'm a First Class SOLDIER now! But I still wear the same blue turtleneck and black armor…" He made a face as if disgusted by the fabric. A blonde walked up beside him as clashing began from behind the two again. His eyes were as blue as Zack's—in fact, the same color. There was a similarity in their faces and immediately I could tell it was Cloud, Zack's brother.

Physically both men's appearances varied greatly, but they still had the same blue, blue eyes. Zack's skin was tanner, he had an 'X' scar on his left cheek, and he was just a little bit more muscular than Cloud. Zack's hair was longer too.

Cloud, on the other hand had a handful of blond strands to serve as a fringe. His hair was casual disarray but he was still just as beautiful. Clearly when they were born, their parents would have marveled them as cherubs fallen from Heaven—that is, if cherubs were pretty.

"Would you like to watch us practice?"

His voice was much more soft-spoken than his outgoing and animated brother. It was a wonder they were siblings and related at all—sans the eyes.

"Sure!" All radiance was portrayed in his smile at my reply. Undoubtedly there were more dazzling people that existed in this world than what I could credit to.

I followed the brothers down a hall and into a practice room. Roxas followed me silently, but enjoying every moment that passed. This at least, I could tell from watching the more recent sections of his memory that appeared less than a second after every action happened. My skills were so useful. I was a little irritated and embarrassed to know however, that most of his time was spent watching my every move and reaction. He didn't have to obey Rufus' orders to the very last word…

"Leon, long time no see!" Zack called out casually towards another man. Leon grinned with a "Zack, my old buddy!" and the two punched each other's fists, whirled around on their heels, and displayed their middle fingers before each other's faces.

Cloud sighed at their immaturity. "They'd only seen each other five minutes ago, but they're just showing off."

My peals of giggles were hidden behind my hand.

Zack turned Leon facing Roxas and I. "This is Squall Leonhart, but we like to call him Leon."

Leon eyed Roxas and I, and seeing that we were not wielding swords like the others, ushered us out of the door and before a screen that displayed the interior of the room. From there, the door shut and almost a million locks clicked into place.

The two brothers took their stances across from each other and held the blades before their faces, vertically. I could make out a "Embrace your dreams" that escaped from both lips. They then flew at each other with amazing speed and thankfully to the sound system, we could hear their shouts and clanging of metal to metal. Sparks flew from their impacts sizzling at their feet.

The fight almost seemed to take forever, but the three of us were so absorbed in the action. Leon was preoccupied with concern for the safety of the room as the practice grew more violent, while I was totally fascinated by their strength and skills.

It took me a while to notice that both men were wearing what looked like visors over their eyes—or at least some type of tech thing I didn't know. I could only wonder about its purposes.

There came a great flash on the screen and our eyes were drawn back to the fight. Cloud was panting madly as he lay on the ground, while Zack was gasping for air and staggering on his feet.

Leon flew to the door quickly and pressed a combination of buttons beside the metal. The whole thing beeped and the two men inside peeled the visors off their eyes. The doors opened and we entered, though hit back by an intense steam that burst out. It sizzled at the touch of cold air from the ventilation. As soon as the room was cool enough to enter, we did so with great caution as sparks rained down from cuts into the wire-filled walls.

We could clearly see the great damage they'd caused to the Level 49 Room. I gave Leon a long look, wondering if it was the best that his best practice room could give. He returned my look with a shrug and strode right over to Zack, slinging his arm over his shoulder and pulling him out the door. He dropped him outside the room where Zack could take some cooler air and came back for Cloud, but Roxas and I already had him.

Dragging the limp man onto a couch in the main lounge room, I noticed that I wasn't the least bit exhausted from the effort, even though he weighed more than I did. Roxas probably tried to do most of the work even though his forehead cracked no sweat. Leon gave a groan as he flung Zack onto another couch. He landed so hard I felt the springs would protest from the impact, but of course Rufus would make sure _royal_ _springs_ would never do such a thing.

I stifled a laugh as I sat on a cushion beside Cloud's head. The two really worked themselves to the max at practice. Without a prior body stretching work out, their muscles would ache so much they wouldn't even be able to crawl out of bed tomorrow. That would be the case if it wasn't that they did this almost every day.

After three minutes, Zack's eyes fluttered open and he immediately pounced back off the couch. He strode broadly over to Cloud and gave him a light prod on the shoulder. Cloud's eyelashes quivered, but he did not wake.

"Poor guy," Zack muttered, shaking his head sadly, "He's been working himself to the bone these few days."

"What for," I asked in surprise, "when he's already so talented?"

"He's not in First Class, but rather a Second Class SOLDIER. And now with me being a First Class, everyone's expecting him to become one soon too—just because we're brothers. Really, he's almost there."

I smoothed his sweat-matted hair in sympathy. Zack looked uncomfortable. "Oh uh, Naminé…the sweat…"

"I don't mind."

"You must be an angel. Aerith always complains about my sweat whenever I get back home," he laughed as he rolled his eyes. Just as suddenly, his mouth clamped shut and he eyed me carefully.

I'd stiffened at the name 'Aerith', remembering Lexaeus's words at the mansion. _'I did this…because the Superior said that if we succeeded, she and I won't have to starve as we do anymore. She won't have to sell flowers to pedestrians. Zack won't have to be locked up in the palace. The child won't have to dwell in such a filthy environment. Living in the slums, we can't make much income. There are days where we have to starve, though I'd rather I starve.'_

"Zack," I said softly and he flinched as I said his name, "You and Cloud…you two aren't here on your own will, are you?"

"No SOLDIER is here on his own will, Naminé."

My face must have given up my surprise. I was now wondering what Rufus had done. "I'll tell you more about it later. For now, I bet your dad will be wondering where you are."

I nodded obediently and bid him a goodbye before following Roxas out the room.

…

He followed me into the garden as I stood before the roses, fingering the flushed petals idly.

'_No SOLDIER is here on his own will, Naminé,'_he had said. I watched a man watering and tending to the garden, trimming and watering. The man's hair was spiked rosy pink color—like the roses. A woman followed him around. The woman's face I couldn't see at the moment due to her white hood, but she was donned in a flowing white cloak embroidered with red thread around the edges. When she took a few steps, I could see her brown boots and on her wrist were silver metallic bracelets. A purple belt fit snuggly on her hips over the white fabric. Her slim figure was bent over bright beige flowers that I'd never seen before.

They were so beautiful.

Skipping over to the gardener, I watched the care in closer details. Every curl and twist of the blooms was memorized perfectly into my mind. I'd sketch them out afterwards.

"Your Highness Naminé, what a surprise to see you here!"

I smiled my brightest before Marluxia, though my good impressions of him were ruined with his following words. "It's great to have you back!"

I scowled inwardly, as I was thoroughly sick of hearing the same phrase repeated over and over. However, my insides melted once the woman behind him flashed me a brilliant smile. I was dazzled for a second at such a beauty. The kind warmth in her leaf green eyes and rosiness in her cheeks made her look literally like the roses Marluxia was watering. The gardener noticed my bewildered gaze and he turned to the woman before returning his attention to me. "Oh, I see you haven't met her yet," his voice was suddenly layered and careful, "Her name is Aerith, she's a good friend of mine."

_Aerith_—wasn't that Lexaeus's sister? What was she doing here in the palace? Wasn't her brother against Rufus, the king? I remembered Lexaeus stating that Aerith's husband was here in the palace and that their child…wasn't she the black haired girl? Now that I thought of it, she looked very much like Aerith, but with black hair and…blue eyes. That's right! She was Aerith and Zack's child. I was careful to keep my voice controlled.

"Hello, Aerith," I chirped happily. It seemed her turn to be bemused; however it was only for a short while. Stepping around Marluxia, she held out a slim hand—the one with silver rings on the wrist—and touched me gently on the cheek with smooth and pale fingers.

"You sound like you know me already. It's so great to finally meet you, Naminé."

'_So great to_finally_…_' that meant that she'd wanted to see me before. I could only wonder why…

"'Naminé-hime'," Marluxia corrected. Aerith rolled her eyes at him before presenting me another stunning smile. As we gazed at each others faces with smiles, I noticed how much she resembled Kairi. Or rather—how much Kairi resembled her. They both had the same sad expression deep down underneath their smiles. And as if that weren't enough, their smiles seemed like replicas of another.

Roxas strode up from behind me and gave them both a nod in greeting. Marluxia gave him a light punch in the forehead and they grinned at one another. Aerith turned her attention to Roxas. "And you must be…Sora?"

"No, my name is Roxas. Sora's my brother."

"Oh, I'm sorry…"

"Don't be. It's alright"

Her smile was motherly as she'd unconsciously placed her hands on my shoulders as she'd spoken to Roxas. It was almost somehow a protective stance. When she noticed, she almost released me with surprise written all over her face, but just as she did, her eyes were warm again and the arms stayed. She marveled quietly, "You were so small the last time I held you."

"Beg your pardon?"

I was totally caught off guard at the sentence.

"Naminé…I'm—" She didn't finish the sentence. Her hand flew to her mouth as she jumped back from me, behind Marluxia again, her eyes in fear. I looked up in astonishment just in time to see black wisps disappear from behind him. It was a portal.

And she'd disappeared.

But Rufus had arrived.

Why did she have to go right before he arrived? I wanted her to stay. She was the closest thing I'd almost had to a mother—even if it was only for four or five minutes. An idea clicked into my head. _She must not have belonged to this castle_—especially when Marluxia was here.

The black wisps I'd figured probably served as portals for only the Nobodies. Why else would Mickey, Riku, and Sora have waited for Roxas to appear before they escaped? They weren't capable of performing the same portals. If they could, they would have already escaped without the fight and Sora having to be injured. That meant Roxas and Marluxia were Nobodies. But whether or not they were on Rufus's side… Judging from Marluxia's action just then, they didn't seem to be totally on Rufus's side—even if Roxas saved me. They could have their own reasons and intentions for all that I'd know.

"Naminé, what brings you here? Taking a walk?"

His eyes were on Marluxia as he said this. I smiled bitterly. "It's been a long time since we've spoken, Marluxia. The flowers are well, I suppose?"

He waited for neither of us to answer before he spoke again.

"Irises…they're beautiful. But they love so much to hide from me every time I try to find them. So delicate…so easily crushed. But they're always so well hidden by the roses. I'd really love to have one, but sometimes, there are weeds around them, so thick and plentiful—it's hard to get to it," he looked at me with a smile, "If you ever find one, bring it to me."

"Yes…sir…"

"Be at dinner tonight, Naminé."

"Yes sir."

…

*hime (hee-meh) – a particle used like –san, or –kun, that means princess

A/N: End of chapter seven :)


	8. A SOLDIER's Past

A/N: Chapter 8 is up! And Zack's here with his story!

…………………………………………………

"_Irises…they're beautiful. But they love so much to hide from me every time I try to find them. So delicate…so easily crushed. But they're always so well hidden by the roses. I'd really love to have one, but sometimes, there are weeds around them, so thick and plentiful—it's hard to get to it," he looked at me with a smile, "If you ever find one, bring it to me."  
"Yes…sir…"  
"Be at dinner tonight, Naminé."  
"Yes sir."_

…………………………………………………

I went down to dinner finally liberated of that frilly dress but forced into another. It was a tight fitted dress that hugged my figure—explicitly. What was with Rufus's tastes?? Composed of silk fabric that stroked my body with a chill at every move, I was seated before a mirror and my hair was addressed to. A silver crown was tipped to the right side of my head while elaborately flowery silver ornaments were twisted in my hair. When I excused the maids, I felt tempted to tear the hair décor off my head, but I didn't want to hurt the maids' feelings. As a result, I only removed the crown, but kept the rings of silver and the flowers.

Sora was waiting at the bottom of the stairs and politely offered me his arm. I took it as it was custom (it was considered rude of the lady to refuse a 'gentleman's' arm).

"Wow, you look dazzling, Naminé!"

"Oh shut up, Sora."

I blushed on his remark and heard him chuckle lightly and say, "Tsundere".

Upon entering, we took fully the sight of the pearly whiteness of the dazzling area. It was so huge, possibly the side of a mansion's first floor. Portraits hung upon the walls, depicting those who'd preceded Rufus in his rule. The table was long, almost taking the entire length of the room. It was more narrow in its width—a polished white marble surface. Silver plates and wine goblets donned its top. Rufus was seated at the way end of the table, chatting away with a couple of acquaintances. I furrowed my eyebrows and Sora patted my arm gently in reassurance. Even with his memories at 25%, he could tell clearly I was always edgy in my father's presence.

I gasped.

His memory process was already at 25%! I heard the progress sound in my head. I had been so attentive towards other things that I'd never noticed the percentage soar upwards.

I gave him a glance as we took seats farthest away from Rufus. "You're already at twenty-five percent!" I whispered to him. He gave me a totally bewildered face with a puzzled expression. I waited as he fumbled through his mind before he gave a yelp. "That's right!" he burst happily, "my memory restoration's at 25%!"

"Congrats! That's one quarter the way!"

"Ah well," he shrugged, "still 75% to go…but let's not bury ourselves in sorrow. I'd like to try that bit of grilled Moogle there…" I laughed, "It's fried, not grilled." It was a second before it suddenly occurred to me I was a vegetarian. Sora was piling food onto both our plates and I exclaimed quietly, "I'm a vegetarian, Sora! I can't eat all that fried Moogle!"

"Oh…well, at least I can." He said happily as he piled all the meat onto his plate. I giggled.

"You have a big stomach for such a thin frame."

"That's what Roxas always says!"

"Roxas?"

"Yeah, didn't you know? He's my brother."

"Your brother?"

"You're repeating a lot, but yes he is."

"Oh, I see. I didn't know that."

"That's okay," he stuffed a mouthful of baked Paopao into his mouth. Merlin, a servant, placed a hand gently on Sora's shoulder. "I'm sorry sir, but it's not time to eat yet." Sora made a face, but put the fork down.

Right when he did, a ringing sounded on the other end of the table. Rufus rose from his seat with a smile plastered on his face. All was silent.

"As the current ruler of Gaia, I am thrilled to announce to you all that as you may have seen this morning or throughout the day, my daughter has been liberated with the assistance of our Keyblade wielding knights—Mickey, Riku, Roxas, and Sora," as an applause roared from both sides of the table, he held up both hands for silence once more.

"Were it not for the four of them, she would still be held like a convict by the Organization XIII, which we all know to be an ominous group of rebels whom seek my head for what they claim—my injustices. Yet, they are fools! The imperial military is not as easily defeated as they believe us to be! They believed that with my daughter in their hands, they'd effortlessly won the case. But they're wrong! And they have been proven wrong! And so, I straightforwardly state to those who sit within this room, behind these walls, there is no reason to be apprehensive for they have been reinforced with dauntless mages and SOLDIERS. We are safe. Therefore, let us eat."

He sat down, and the room erupted in applause. At that moment, I noticed Roxas standing dutifully beside him, silent and watching Sora and me with such an expression that albeit the chill in the room, I felt the blood rush to my cheeks. My gaze sank to my plate and I fiddled with the fork.

"Finally I can eat!"

Ravenous, Sora began to eat. I watched his eating with great interest. It was like he was just a machine, one mouthful after another. He chugged down his wine glass quickly. And it soothed me to know that it contained not wine, but water. Before I knew it, he leaned back into his chair and patted his stomach contently. "Wow, I feel great!"

A servant came to us and cleared his plates away before returning to offer me Paopao pudding. I then realized that I'd been so absorbed in watching him stuff food into himself that I'd left my plate untouched. Well, for one thing, I wasn't hungry. Smiling remorsefully, I declined the dessert. Sora stared at me. "Aren't you hungry?"

"Nope, but you sure did eat fast."

"Definitely," he grinned. "Moogles taste the best!"

I raised my eyes to Roxas. Rufus had called his attention, and Roxas had bent down so that he was level with him. His head was hidden by a bouquet of roses that sat in a glass vase. Sora caught my gaze and looked at Roxas, then back at me. I blushed and murmured to him, "I'm not hungry. Let's go."

"But we _just_ sat down!"

"You're satiated and I'm not hungry. C'mon, Sora," I pushed my seat back and attempted to leave, but was immediately crowded by a mass of courtiers who offered me their 'congratulations' and 'welcome back'. Nodding and giving the greeters smiles and my thanks, I stole out of the room. He followed me out.

"So now what?" he shot me an amused look. I shrugged.

"What do _you_ feel up to?"

"You make me leave, and then ask me to come up with something?" He chuckled.

We walked into the garden again. I loved it ever since I'd met Aerith. It was beautiful at night. Fireflies buzzed around, occasionally alighting on a random rose bud or leaf. Everything looked just magical—the darkness and small lights floating around. My fingers itched for a pencil. Well, it was going to have to wait. "I'd like to ask you something. That's one thing."

"Sure, what is it?"

"Don't think badly of me, please?"

"C'mon, Sora," I chuckled at his adorable, pleading look, "I wouldn't." He held out a pinky finger. With a laugh, I hooked my pinky around his and he chanted:

"_Yubikiri genman,  
Uso tsuitara hari senbon nomasu."_

"Yikes, I don't want to swallow a thousand needles," I complained, but smiled and said it anyways. "_Yubi kitta_!"

Seemingly satisfied, he took a large breath.

"Do you like Roxas?"

"Of course I do."

"I meant more than friends or anything of the sort that Rufus would want him to appeal to you," he muttered under his breath. I stared at him for a long time, silent and stunned. "N-no…"

"Then…someone else?"

"I don't know what you're talking about," I mumbled under my breath.

"Naminé," he put his palms together as if in prayer, pleading. I didn't want my face to give it away again and turned my back towards him, tucking a strand of hair behind my right ear. The moment was so awkward.

"Why do you ask?"

"Naminé," his voice was softer now. Abruptly his arms wrapped around me in a violent manner. I jolted in surprise as he burrowed his face into my hair in a way that I could feel his cool breath on my neck. I forgot to breathe, and my body stiffened as blood flooded into my cheeks.

"Even though my memories are only at 25%, I know that I love that girl in my memories."

"T-that's great, S-Sora…"

"A-And…"

He took a breath—and then several breaths.

"Sora? Don't hyperventilate on me!" I turned around in his arms and cupped his cheeks in my hands. "Take a deep breath, exhale."

"I'm not hyperventilating. Naminé, I think she's you."

"Who?"

"Naminé," he released me to take my hands off his cheeks, but he didn't let go of them. "The girl in my memories is you."

"T-that's…Sora…"

Did I love Sora? In my memories, he was the one who'd saved me from the mansion. I was grateful, and held deep feelings for him, but were they friendship or love?

A slight movement to the left of my eye—there was a shift in the shadows. In a panic, my breath quickened. Sora noticed my abnormal breathing and released me quickly. He held my dizzy face in his hands, "Naminé, calm down. I'm sorry…I'm so sorry…I…sorry."

He was blushing too, scarlet from the glow of the fireflies. "Zack…," I murmured as soon as I did.

"What?"

"I promised Zack I'd visit him today…"

"Oh, okay," his voice was embarrassed too. We walked in silence to the SOLDIER wing.

Zack was sitting on a couch, watching the doorway as if he'd been expecting us to come. Well, he did tell me he'd explain about his past. It was dark in the room. No one was active there. Everyone had gone to bed. I shivered. It was a cold night. Zack's eyes were distant as we sat in the darkness. The moonlight was soft on his face, now matured with the memory of his past experiences. His lips were tightly pressed and there was an air of solemnity about him. Sora was silent; sitting in a relaxed manner on the platform stairs. His fingers were dangling touched mine. I didn't object.

"That's a pretty ornament, Nam."

"Oh, do you mean this?"

"Yeah, those rings of silver on your hair—they're nice. Flowers too, they remind me of Aerith."

I smiled at him, but the atmosphere was too tense.

"Well, I owe you a story don't I?"

I didn't say anything, though I was confused. Where did everyone go? Where was Cloud? The only source of light was the moonlight through the glass wall now. Zack took a deep breath before he began.

"Okay, when I said that no one wanted to come to SOLDIER, I didn't mean before we knew about it. I was about your ages. Back in my village of Nimbelheim, every young boy would want to be a part of SOLDIER. It was our ideal dream. We wanted to be heroes. We wanted to defeat villains and come back to the village with open arms, famous like the well known Sephiroth. He was our idol. What we didn't know of course, was the process it took to actually becoming SOLDIER. The village boys played together, each pretending to be SOLDIER. We would fight each other with sticks—imaging that they were our heroic swords that we'd wield as a true member of that army. We fought each other so desperately, so wanting to become the top one of us all. Scrapes and minor cuts were nothing more than stings to us. No one dared to use guerilla tactics. We all wanted to be the heroes. No hero would lounge at his opponent before backing off into the shadows. It just wasn't cool.

A truck arrived one day, and two men clad in black came out. Both were silver haired like Sephiroth, but there was no way we'd mistaken these two men for that hero. Anyways, they asked for young men willing to join SOLDIER. It was the moment we'd always been waiting for. It was what we always wanted. So many of us leapt to our feet ready to jump right into the truck and become a SOLDIER. There were of course those who suddenly felt doubt. If only Cloud and I had been one of them. But our dreams were too strong in comparison to those flickers. We volunteered right away. Our parents were proud and yet regretful of our leave. But pride was what kept us from staying. The men were named Kadaj and Yazoo.

It was a six hour drive, and when we arrived, we were immediately sent to a laboratory. This unnerved a few, and they regretted their decision. Those who recovered their senses tried to run away, but were hunted down—we never saw them again. They were probably forced to be used as test rats for other extreme experiments, but at that time, we didn't know. The remaining of us merely considered them cowards. We were the ones who would reach stardom.

They had us wait outside a room in a line. I only had half an hour to wait, since my last name was Fair, but Cloud wanted to stay together with me regardless of his last name."

I interrupted him apologetically at this moment. "I'm sorry to interrupt, but why is Cloud's last name different from yours?"

He rubbed his chin lightly. "Well, for one thing, we have the same father, but different mothers. He took after his mother's. I kept my father's surname. Mm, he and our father never got along well. The black hair and blonde is from our moms, but the blue eyes that we share are from our dad. Anyhoo, we were permitted to stay together. They couldn't have cared less to begin with. The list was originated just to make sure they'd know who'd run away.

We stayed together all right. When we entered the room, there was a man who stood there, waiting for us. His name was Dr. Hojo. He was the man in charge of the experiments that we wouldn't know until it was too late. So he took our measurements—our height, our weight. We told him our ages and names. We were permitted to enter the next room. That was when the horror began. They separated the two of us regardless of what they allowed in the beginning. We saw tanks filled with the bodies of other youths, their eyes blank and their mouths open as if they were screaming. There were tanks of red, the blood probably two thirds of the liquid inside. Frozen, we couldn't move, but take in the horror. At first, we thought they were going to kill us. The stench of blood was so strong.

They injected us with syringes and we were knocked out. I couldn't remember anything after that until I woke up a little over a year later. I was stronger than most of the others kept in tanks of Mako, so I woke up first. My eyesight was dimmed and everything was blurry, but I could see the faint figure of a man entering the room. Suddenly my eyesight was so clear that it made my head dizzy. I could see every bubble in the Mako and every scratch in the glass. It was as if I'd opened my eyes for the first time in years too. My eyes felt so sore. So was the rest of my body. My muscles ached from the lack of activity.  
And by sheer willpower, the glass of the tank broke, and I took a step for the first time. It was a wobbly step and although I was fresh and strong from the tank, that did not prevent my feet from being pierced by the glass."

He lifted his right leg slipped off his boot. I gasped. In the moonlight, scars were so visible all over the base of his foot. "Zack…"

"Don't worry," he smiled, "it doesn't hurt anymore."

I knew that it didn't, but it still hurt me to see him with scars so visible caused by the pain in his past. I remembered the x-shaped scare on his cheek. That didn't look as hurting until I really thought about it. How much pain did it cause him to have a slash on his jawbone?

"When I came out, my first action was to break Cloud's glass and take him with me. I thought that he could walk at the very least, but he was entirely in a vegetable state. No matter what I said to him, he wouldn't even move. Those eyes…they were so blue and blank. That was the first time I'd ever see his eyes seem like ice. I carried him over my shoulder and escaped the room, knocking the assistant out—I didn't want to kill him regardless of the things he did. The one I wanted to kill was Hojo. But still, I first focused on escaping. Ironically, I didn't want to weigh the odds of life and death by putting myself before Death itself first. I needed to get stronger.

We were nearly caught, but escaped successfully. Well, not that successfully that we'd be all safe and sound. Cornered at one point, I took a good view of the glass wall behind me. What I saw was freedom just a few meters away. It may be the slums, but it was sweeter than life as a SOLDIER. I jumped back into the glass, breaking it and falling into the slums below. The glass tore my back too. You don't need to see the scars though. Anyhow, as I fell, there were no gunshots. They probably didn't expect us to live.

I fell into the roof of a church—broke it in fact, but I'd passed out then. It was the first time I'd ever jumped from such a high way off. So I woke up to the face of a girl, and I have to say, she was pretty cute. That was how I met my wife, Aerith, the flower blooming in the slums."

I smiled at him. Zack was embarrassed and weighed his head, scratching the back of his head, "Sorry for my lame attempt at poetry, heh."

"She was beautiful, yeah. The both of us grew up in that church, always hiding from the Turks or Hojo's troops out looking for us. They probably considered our great strength because of the Mako's effects. A few months after escape, Cloud began to recover. It started with his hand twitching, and his lips moving a little and then it got better after a while—moving was hard for him the time being, but he didn't plan on losing to the Mako. Funny thing is that we both fell in love with her. When her mother died from fever, her safety was placed in our hands. I remember how we'd often compete over being in her favor. But at the time, she only looked towards us as her beloved brothers. Years later and she returned my feelings for her. We were married 16 years ago. At that time, she was 19 and I was 21. It makes me feel old…remembering those times.

We had a daughter, her name's Xion, and I don't want to hear you relay any of what I'm telling you to anyone else other than the three of you alright? Three includes you, Sora, and Roxas. She's got my eyes and hair color, but Aerith's looks. In a way, she looks like you. She didn't get to spend much time with her mother though."

"Zack, you're still awake?"

Cloud came in, the moonlight pouring on his pale features. It was beautiful the way the light made his hair seem so silver, eyes shining as if they were radiating with their own glow. He wore a dark teal sleeveless turtleneck and dark navy trousers. His pale lips parted as he sat beside Zack and patted him warmly on the back.

"I'm just telling the kids a story."

"What story?"

"Ours."

Cloud was silent for a long time; he didn't question Zack. He ruffled the back of his head, fluffing the hair. With a simple "Alright then—see you, I'm going back to bed", he left he room once again in a slow amble. As soon as he was gone, Zack released a sigh.

"He's not fond of our past."

"Cloud…"

"After Aerith was taken from us and we were recaptured back into SOLDIER, Cloud lost the original light he had when he'd recovered. Back then, he was the happiest man I'd ever seen. But after she was raped by that man…," Zack's eyes darkened and he glared outside the glass tiled wall, his expression cold. The tension was so heavy in the atmosphere. Aerith was raped…who would do such a thing?

"Who would do something like that??"

"Shinra that bastard…"

I felt frozen, my lips parted and my eyes in shock. There was that moment where she tried to tell me something in the garden. She seemed so motherly…unless it was her personality there was a chance that…

…………………………………………………

A/N: end of chapter! Please Review!!!


	9. The Truth

A/N: and…Chapter 9's up! By the way, thanks **talkstoangels77** and **sillysally** for the reviews!!! I'll try my best to make things as unconfusing as possible! There's explanation for everything that's happened so far later on, so… I should stop with the spoilers… o.o|||

…………………………………………………

"_After Aerith was taken from us and we were recaptured back into SOLDIER, Cloud lost the original light he had when he'd recovered. Back then, he was the happiest man I'd ever seen. But after she was raped by that man…," Zack's eyes darkened and he glared outside the glass tiled wall, his expression cold. The tension was so heavy in the atmosphere. Aerith was raped…who would do such a thing?_

"_Who would do something like that??"_

"_Shinra that bastard…"_

_I felt frozen, my lips parted and my eyes in shock. There was that moment where she tried to tell me something in the garden. She seemed so motherly…unless it was her personality there was a chance that…_

…………………………………………………

"I didn't want to tell you this, Naminé—both you and Kairi. 'Ashe' never existed as your mother. Shinra just used the name of his deceased younger sister to create an imaginary mother in replace of the truth. Your true mother is Aerith. It didn't seem right to let him keep lying to you. The morning after you came back, the king greeted you. I overheard the beginning of his words, and as soon as I heard the word 'Ashe', I knew who he was truly talking about. That's why I decided to tell you about my past. Now you see your true origins."

I was horrified. There was a muffled whimper that came strangled from my throat as I pressed my hands over my mouth. It was one thing to be alone, grow up and realize your mother was. It was another thing to be alone, lied to, grow up and realize that your mother isn't who your father told you who she was. Moreover to find out that you were a child whose origins were derived from an unwanted method. I was an illegitimate child. I was a child that my mother didn't want.

"Zack…" The word tore out of my throat. "Don't…you hate me then?"

His eyes softened from his hard gaze at the sky. Reaching out, he took me into his lap as a father would to a crying child, and laid my head against his shoulder, wrapping me into his strong arms. "Naminé, why on Earth would I hate you? You can be considered a result of that, but to me, you're like my own child. That bastard may have assisted in your birth, but you didn't ask for him to be your biological parent."

"But doesn't looking at me remind you of that incident?"

"The only thing you remind me is of Aerith and Xion…and nothing more than that."

"You have her looks and that shy side of her personality too," he smiled.

I was surprised at this relation. The blood rushed to my cheeks at the compliment. But personally I felt deep down that Aerith was too beautiful to be compared to me. I paled by the million in contrast. In a way, a sudden lurch of happiness filled me. Aerith was my mother and she was still alive. My mother wasn't dead. "It's okay if I feel…if I regard as you my father… is it?"

"That's definitely okay! Now I've another daughter, hey." He winked at me and I beamed at him in response. "But right now, it's late, and you'll want to return back to your room before the maids notice and begin to panic. They're exceptionally noisy."

I took his advice and gave him a big hug before getting up to my feet. He kissed me lightly on the top of my head. "Sora, ikkimashou*!" He followed me willingly. I turned to wave goodbye to Zack, but when I did, his back was turned and he gazed at the moon with a longing expression there was no need to even ask him what was in his mind. I didn't want to disturb him, so we left quietly.

…………………………………………………10:00PM

Sora was quiet on the way back. I gave him a look of concern, but his face remained expressionless.

"Sora…I'm sorry." No response from him.

His eyes shut for a minute as he continued to walk without trouble. There were definitely things about Sora that I really didn't know about. "Sora…Are you alright?"

There was a little flash for a second to my right side, where he walked.

In surprise, I turned around just in time to be pushed gently into my room and as the door shut, my back made contact with the wall. My eyes flew wide in surprise to see Roxas with his arms pinning me to the wall on both sides of me. His face was solemn and he stared at me for a long time, while my cheeks blushed at the proximity between our face.

"Don't do anything rash for two days, no matter what happens to me." I stared at him wordlessly. His right hand left the wall and lifted my chin gently. "Do you promise?"

"Where's Sora? What are you going to do?"

"I'll tell you everything after it's over and we're gone. I didn't expect that he'd tell you about Aerith this soon, but since he did, we can't delay. We've only got two days."

My breathing quickened. We were leaving? What was going on? It became clear to me suddenly amongst all my thoughts. Because Zack told me something he shouldn't, major things were going to happen very soon. We were going to leave the Castle That Never Was before Rufus realizes what I've been told, otherwise consequences would follow.

"If all this was going to happen, why did Zack tell me?"

Roxas gave me a pained look. "He couldn't have you not know. He'd rather put his life in danger than have you not know forever."

Zack…he was always so selfless. Why did he have to do this for me? I bit my lower lip in hurt. He did this just for me even though I was the result of what happened to his wife, my mother. He truly was selfless. By doing this, Rufus would demand his death. Both he and Cloud would be hunted down even if they tried to escape. But if he died, what would happen to Aerith? She and their daughter would be in agony forever. There's no doubt he was a good father and husband to them.

"Where's Sora?"

"He's in his room."

"Then…all that time it was you?"

"No. After his confession, I told him to return to his room."

I blushed at the memory and sat on my bed in an air of awkwardness.

That night, Rufus didn't come, but Roxas stayed by my side. It was hard to sleep with all this sudden information crammed into my head all within an hour. He stroked my hair with his hand, smoothing the strands. I didn't object.

…………………………………………………11:00PM

She finally fell asleep. Naminé really looked innocent as she slept. You wouldn't think of her as the dangerous girl (she could be) at all. I couldn't really keep myself from stroking her hair. Definitely, I wasn't allowed to love her inside the Castle That Never Was, but of course, that was going to change soon. I have to look for Kingdom Hearts soon.

The truth was that I've always loved her ever since I began to talk to her while she was locked up in that chilly laboratory. She was so small then. Back then, when I told her things, I used to think it was just a one-sided conversation, but really. Some days when I'd speak to her there'd be a twitch in her lips as if she was laughing along with me. It kept me interested. Well recently I've been pinning her to the wall and I'd like to say that what I feel for her has nothing to do with that. Well, maybe just a little. But that wasn't my original intention. So far, our close proximity doesn't seem to bother her as much when I'm being serious. She still blushes of course, and it's cute, but the message still gets in her head.

Anyways, it'll be starting soon. There's no time to waste as of now.

Before I left, I didn't bother to restrain myself and kissed her on the cheek lightly before leaving. _Sorry, Sora._ But that Shinra bastard can go ahead and sue me all he wants. What amused me was that even in sleep, she smiled at the touch of my lips. Cool.

…………………………………………………7:00AM

When I woke up, he was gone, like he said he would be. For some reason, I felt that he was in the castle still; all I had to do was…no. I didn't want to break into someone's memory and accidentally kill them or something. I had that capability.

My room was so white when I opened my eyes. Just staring at the pure whiteness reminded me of the drawings I still owed my sketchbook. Breakfast didn't sound very appealing and I wasn't hungry. Sora would have lectured me about that. What upset me was last night though. _Sora_…

I knew that it would never work out between the two of us as long as we stayed in the Castle That Never Was. Rufus would probably plan to marry me off to some other country's heir to the throne and just get me out of the house, or use me for an alliance. Basically I was most likely another pawn used for political deals. I wasn't interested in helping. I wasn't even sure if I felt that way towards Sora.

Flipping open my sketchbook, I reached an empty page and scribbled to my heart's content. Who ever said crayons were elementary? With the right techniques, a few crayons could turn a picture into a beautiful masterpiece. Though they were my favorite, I didn't like the wax getting on my fingers. Pale irises appeared on white and I drew devotedly on my work. Fresh green color for the stem, and yet a little on the base of the flower—I applied a dark tint of brown and some green to the stem. Fireflies appeared above the flowers, illuminating them in a bright golden light and the dark of the night was shaded in.

After a few more touches and more pictures developing on several other sheets, I pushed my sketchbook away.

I'd be working for about an hour. It was eight now. Roxas wasn't even going to come and visit me was he?

A flash shot through my head and I fell to the ground twitching slightly. _Kairi_, I thought, _where are you?_ I was seeing another all white room. She sat in the center singing quietly. It'd been so long since I'd seen her, and her hair was longer than what I'd seen in Sora's memories. They passed the shoulders now, a beautiful burgundy color. Kairi sat in a pink dress decorated with zippers. Pink…it was her favorite color.

A portal opened up behind her and in surprise, she turned to see a hooded man. _Run, Kairi, hurry and run away!_ The man spoke a few words that I couldn't hear, but what mattered to me most, was that she smiled. Kairi smiled at the man—it was a genuine and broad smile that touched her eyes. I wanted to see my sister again.

When my eyes opened again, I was gasping on the floor.

It suddenly became harder to breathe, as the room felt so empty. There was no one here except me, and my maids and guards weren't here at the moment. I heard the quiet shuffling and murmurs of my guards outside the door shifting places.

I wanted to find Roxas.

…………………………………………………8:00AM

Walking down the hall, I caught the scent of flowers that smelled so sweet.

Drifting towards the garden, I caught sight of Marluxia squatting in the middle of a patch of roses, plucking the weeds. I almost thought I saw an iris there, but it as probably just my imagination. When I blinked again, it was gone. The gardener turned towards me with a smile.

"Well, if it isn't Naminé-hime!"

"Eh…I'd really prefer it if you just called me Naminé…"

"No can do," he chuckled lightly and resumed his plucking.

"What if it's an order?"

"Yes, even if it's an order, Naminé-_hime_."

I sighed. I really didn't like being addressed so nobly. I didn't deserve that kind of thing anyways. Kidnapped for seven years and finally back—I didn't even help anyone yet.

"Don't think that way, Naminé-hime. There's nothing really bad in being called 'hime'. It's what you are anyways." Holy roses, did he just read my mind? I gaped at him and watched as he tugged at a large batch of weeds.

"How did you—"

"You're just an open book."

I was pouting now. Zack, Roxas, _and_ Sora seemed to find me so easy to read too, and it bothered me a little. So I decided to enjoy the roses.

"Naminé!"

I turned around to the source of the voice and gasped. I found myself leaping into Aerith's open arms. Marluxia rolled his eyes, but they didn't go unnoticed. She stuck her tongue out at him in a reply. The gardener sighed and muttered something like "immature".

It didn't matter anyways. I was in the arms of my real mother. If only Zack could see me now…

"Aerith, I'm so glad you came—" Just as she'd appeared, I stumbled to find myself embracing mere air. Stunned, I looked around. She'd disappeared.

"Ae—" A hand came over my mouth and pulled me behind the bushes. I struggled until I realized it was Marluxia. Before I could question his action, he shushed me, gesturing over the roses. Looking over the bush, I saw one of Rufus' Turks, Tseng, the man with his raven black hair in a ponytail and a red dot between his brows. I used to think it was a permanent pimple.

He whispered Aerith's name and looked around with a wistful expression on his face. I was dumbfounded again. What did he know about my mother?

As I pondered behind the bushes, a streak of brown hair appeared in the corner of my eye. Sora!

"Tseng! Hi there," I plucked a poor ladybug off of a leaf and stood up from the bushes as Marluxia slapped his forehead with a groan. He crept to the side of the bush and tugged at the weeds sullenly. Tseng was shocked to see us and walked stiffly and awkwardly over.

"Good morning, Naminé-hime," he said slowly with his eyes on Marluxia.

"Aren't these cute? Marluxia was showing them to me just then!"

"Ah… well…I've never been fond of insects, Naminé-hime."

"Oh well…that's a pity."

"Be careful, Naminé-hime, don't let them urinate on you."

"You mean that? I could always just wash my hands."

Marluxia was quiet as I chattered away with Tseng, trying to find a way to ask how he knew Aerith. At least I was gifted with only 20% less talkativeness in me than Kairi. But then again…I didn't know how she was anymore. I wondered if I could just connect with her again…

As Tseng ended the conversation with a bow and left, I shut my eyes and focused. _Kairi…_I thought hard of everything I could of her. Everything I knew of her in the past that I could remember, I tried to shove into my head. But because of my recent conversation with Tseng, it was hard just to focus on her.

…

_Connection at 99%…_

My mind was shot with a sudden pain for a second and I almost lost concentration.

_Connection at 100%…_

I was seeing a door that I'd seen once in the Castle that Never was. Everything was a little fuzzy—this person's memories …it wasn't Kairi's!! She couldn't possibly be in the Castle!

_The person walked to the door and opened it, greeting the beautiful face of—_

_Aerith._

_It was Aerith. She entered with two large men grabbing both of her arms, struggling with no avail as she was brought before Rufus. A man in black—no wait, it was Zack. He appeared suddenly and ran towards the four but was shoved aside by the large men to the right of Aerith._

_He came at them again with his Mako eyes shining a bright turquoise color and reached for Aerith once again whose eyes begged for help and reached for him._

_Rufus gestured away with his head as two other SOLDIERs knocked him to the ground, grabbing his arms and carried him away. One of them muttered to Zack as if in condolences but Zack paid him no mind, only reaching for Aerith._

_He disappeared from the scene as the person turned his attention back to the beautiful girl carried away from her husband. The person crept behind the guards, hiding in a corner as he waited for the four to turn another. He followed them down a hall and up the stairs to the entrance of Rufus's room._

…

I was horrified at this moment. I knew suddenly what was going to happen next, but I couldn't stop the flow of memories from reaching me.

…

_The guards dispersed and the doors to the room were sealed shut. At this, the man walked closer to the door and pried it carefully and so quietly. There were screams that were muffled by the thick door, but it could just be heard so quietly._

_Slap._

"_Be quiet, Aerith. I'm much better than your husband and I hope you've realized that."_

"_No! Stop it!"_

_There was a sound of ripping cloth and the man could see two figures on a bed. Rufus was holding Aerith down as she struggled against his clutch._

STOP!! I don't want to see this!! I forced the memory out of my mind and everything disappeared.

I knew whose memory this was now, and I found myself in my bed, dried tears on my face. _Tseng_, I sobbed, _how could you have watched all that and not done anything for my mother_? It was sickening to have seen how I was born, how I was created. How could I not be an unwanted child? Zack couldn't have been telling the truth.

"You're finally awake."

…………………………………………………

A/N: Well… I tried to keep that memory as away from rated M as I could.

Rufus: You're sick.

(Aerith sobs in the corner of the room)

WS: Oh shit…O_O|||

Tseng: I can't believe I… watched all that…

Naminé: I did too…and I'm only 15. My virgin eyes…

(Tseng pats her on the head in sympathy)

Tseng: Don't worry. I was forced to read porn ever since I was 15…

WS: Sucks to be you.


	10. Terror

A/N: Chapter 10! I'm sorry I didn't update last week! As a gift, this will be a double post!

Disclaimer: I don't own Kingdom Hearts.

…………………………………………………

_I knew whose memory this was now, and I found myself in my bed, dried tears on my face. Tseng, I sobbed, how could you have watched all that and not done anything for my mother? It was sickening to have seen how I was born, how I was created. How could I not be an unwanted child? Zack couldn't have been telling the truth._

"_You're finally awake."_

…………………………………………………

Flinching, I turned my head towards the speaker in shock. Green-blue eyes glared back into me. Rufus stood with his guards, whom he dismissed. "Tell me," he said, "Did you happen to see anyone you didn't think you were supposed to?" The sketchbook was in his hands and it was flipped to the page of the iris.

"Rufus…"

"That's not how you address your father."

"I…"

"Lovely art, Naminé, it's an iris. And as I'd completely removed all irises in this castle, there's no way you'd ever have seen one before."

"Ah…"

"So tell me, did you see her?" I took a deep breath. I knew what he was getting at. He wanted me to admit having seen Aerith. Back when he talked about irises, I knew what he'd meant. And since Zack explained everything to me, I understood it even more. Aerith was the iris Rufus had referred to. The weeds were anyone else who would get in his way. He wanted me to tell him where Aerith was. But I wasn't about to give in to what he wanted.

"No," I snapped and glared up at him in the eye, "it was something I saw back when I was asleep in the mansion."

"Oh?"

I didn't dare say more or he'd see through my lie, and kept my silence as his eyes dug to find the truth.

"Naminé," his voice was low and dangerous, "You're a liar. They tell you not to look into the eye of a person you're lying to for a reason. When you lie, people like I will know right then and there you've told me a lie just by your eyes—and that's a dangerous thing to do to someone like me."

He kicked me in the face and I fell against the wall of my bedroom. I clasped a hand over my mouth as blood beaded from a wound on my lips. It hurt.

"You've been a really naughty girl, Naminé…and Daddy will have to punish you." I gazed up into his face with fear. At this, his eyes were frozen on my face and he stiffened. There was a whole ten seconds of silence. He gritted his teeth and his eyes were even more hostile towards me. "Those eyes…"

Grabbing my throat, he pulled me up. He was clutching the side of his head with his other hand, his face scrunched up in pain. Rufus's teeth were bared and I winced as he pinned me to the wall by my neck. Just two days ago he was stroking my cheek and now, he was attacking me with a possible intent of leaving me almost dead. He grabbed the vase on the table and held it before me.

"You know where Aerith is, don't you?"  
"I don't know."

"Tell me where she is!!"

"I don't have anything to say to a monster like you!"

He snarled angrily and threw me against the adjacent wall. The solid marble made a sharp contact with my head and I couldn't remember how to breathe for a second. My body was numb and I couldn't see him swoop down and throw me across the room.

"Yes you do!"

"Let me go!" I shrieked as he lifted me by the hair. I kicked hard against his hold as he pushed my face into the wall. My nose must have snapped under that force, though amazingly it didn't. I was gasping for air as he swung me to the floor. He really didn't care whether or not I got a concussion from this.

"You witch…"

"I'm not a witch, you are!"

"You don't know anything!" He raised his hand with the vase over my head, the flowers and water splashing onto my aching head. He then held the vase at an arms length with eyes intent to strike me with the glass if I didn't give him a good answer.

"No! Stop this!"

He froze. I'd repeated the words my mother had said when he'd taken her. His arm with the vase lowered and he dropped me onto the ground and backed away slowly. With one hand, he grasped the side of my bed with balance.

"Like… mother… like daughter," he gasped.

"No…no…," he clutched his head. "No, no, no, no, NO, NO, NO!!" He flew at me, clutching my throat and the vase came close to my face. It wasn't at all like the slow motion most people think. It was so fast I couldn't see it.

I screamed.

It came.

His eyes…

Blackness.

…………………………………………………

I regained consciousness maybe hours or even days later in the comfort of my bed. It was dark already, to the point I decided to get out of bed and light the candles. As soon as I tried to raise my head, a searing pain shot through my head and I collapsed back down on the bed. Raising my hand to the side of my head, I felt a sticky mass on my wet matted hair.

He'd hit me with the vase.

Maids even stood beside my bedpost, stiff and uncomfortable. What were they doing there? A sane person wouldn't send maids into the room of the victim of abuse. Though then again, he wasn't sane to start with.

"Please leave." I croaked my words before they bowed and left.

I struggled to get out of bed and find a mirror to check my wounds, but I collapsed on the ground.

My clothes were gone.

To my horror, I lay on the ground without anything but the blanket to cover my body. At first I thought this couldn't be serious, but evidence was right there. Hardened blood stuck to my legs clearly telling me it had trickled down there. I doubt blood that came from my wound on my head would have dripped all the way there. Lifting the blanket in terror, I almost choked seeing a white hardened liquid cake my lower half. I wanted to cry. Bite wounds marred my chest like bloody crescents. My dress and underwear lay torn and disposed on the bed.

This couldn't be happening to me. A sob tore from my throat as I curled in a ball on the floor.

Maybe an hour passed. I lost track of time. My body felt too defiled to even bother raising my head and checking the clock that hung on the wall across from my bed. My cheek pressed against the cold, marble floor—a comfort to the sudden nauseating feeling that passed my mind.

This was sick.

This was really sick.

I wanted to get it off of me as soon as I could.

I staggered to my feet and attempted to light a match, but my hands were shaking so much I had to sit down and take deep breaths before trying again. When I did and lit all four candles that stood beside my bed post, I desperately grabbed a thin robe from a chair, wrapped it around my body, and tied the cord snuggly around my waist. The pain in my head didn't matter to me anymore. That was nothing in comparison to what that bastard did to me after he knocked me out.

I didn't know what to do for the wound. By candlelight, I could see the dried blood on my hair in the reflection of my mirror and there were teeth marks around my mouth. I had to wash myself—to get rid of this filth that clung onto my impure body.

Staggering backwards, there was a sharp sensation in the center of my foot. It stung and I gasped at the pain and feeling. Glass shards littered the floor and without knowing, I'd stepped on them without knowing it. I glowered at them and kicked the shards away. Cuts on my feet spattered flecks of blood on the ground and at the sight of it in the dark, I shivered.

I may be fine at the sight of blood, but not when it looks like a scene out of a horror movie.

_Smart, Naminé._

Limping to my bathroom, I pulled the heavy curtains aside, letting them fall back in place as I entered the large and dimly lit room. Untying the cord and removing my robe, it dropped to my feet, a light puddle.

I thought I heard an intake of breath. Turning around, I was about to get into the water that was illuminated with bowls of candles on the edge, but saw something else instead. I stifled a scream in seeing Roxas in my bathroom. _What was he doing here?_ He glanced sullenly at the wound on my head and the dried blood on my leg.

"Roxas," I whispered.

His face was twisted in pain as he stared at the blood. He walked up to me and I cowered, taking a step back. Men scared me now, didn't they? They were just monsters weren't they? Roxas couldn't possibly be one of them too could he? Even after having saved me from the mansion he couldn't be…. _You're thinking too much, Naminé._

Stopping in his steps before me, his eyes were on the matted blood on my hair. Embracing me in warm arms, he held me close to him. I flinched in reaction, trembling in fear. _Let go of me,_ was all I thought. All in a second, he held me at arms length. It felt like forever to me.

Though according to correct definition, that wouldn't be forever.

"You need to get cleaned up."

He stared at my face for a while, and I stared back at him. The moment became a little awkward. His cheeks darkened in color and he cleared his throat before he walked to the edge of the pool in the center of the room and turned his back towards me. My lips almost twitched in a near-smile, but I didn't have the heart. "Spare me my dignity at the very least."

"It's not safe for you to be by yourself. I'm sure you're not the kind who enjoys being alone."

"You don't have to take care of me anymore. That's Shinra's orders."

"Screw it. It's what I want."

He had a point. I felt a bit safer with him there. So I didn't argue anymore. _God spare what's left of my dignity_.

He could hear me slid in to the pool, gasping as my wounds felt a sudden sting at the touch of the water. I stood there, blanking out for a moment and seeing stars before I began to scrub the blood and … those, off of me. I was afraid of touching my open wounds, and merely washed soap over them before soaking myself entirely in water again. The blood on my hair came floating off, twirling away on the surface of the water before it sank to the bottom. It was really a nostalgic sight.

Wounds stung when I did brush them with my fingers, and I trembled as I pulled the cord and the filth sank into the hole, drained with the water. Fresh water immediately poured in and I took a large breath before immersing myself in the water.

When I emerged, Roxas had sat down and he murmured, "You might want to _clean_ the wounds."

"Did you look?"

"No. You haven't made much of a sound, so I just guessed you hadn't touched them."

"I still think you did," I muttered as I leaned my back on the side of the pool.

"Whatever you say, Naminé-hime, just don't forget to clean them."

"I'm not a child." Regretfully, I did what he asked and grit my teeth though sounds still escaped me. I hated the pain. I hated what he left me to deal with. Rubbing soap and making sure they were well washed, I glanced at Roxas every now and then.

I came out of the water, dripping wet. Sitting on the side of the pool, I took bottles and washed my body and hair before I dove in again, rinsing myself off. Breaking through the surface of the water, I clambered out of the edge. Water dripped silently off of my limbs as I shivered at the cold air.

A large soft towel was wrapped around my body. I held it to my body silently, the sound of dripping water in the room.

"Roxas…what should I do?"

"What do you mean?"

For sure I didn't want to see _him_ again. I didn't even want to stay here.

…………………………………………………

*ikkimashou = let's go

A/N: I really should incorporate something fun in the story too. Aish, the last part was so difficult for me to write x_x


	11. Waltz of the Damned

A/N: Here we go!

Disclaimer: I don't own Kingdom Hearts. Nor do some quotations from Genesis. They belong to Final Fantasy VII: Crisis Core .

…………………………………………………

_A large soft towel was wrapped around my body. I held it to my body silently, the sound of dripping water in the room._

"_Roxas…what should I do?"_

"_What do you mean?"_

_For sure I didn't want to see him again. I didn't even want to stay here._

…………………………………………………

"I can't keep you here any longer."

Roxas leaned back in his seat. He wore a simple white t-shirt that fitted nicely on his torso, his pants baggy and loose on the other hand. Over his shirt was a vest with a stripe of checkered patterns running across the cloth. What surprised me was what he also wore—a checkered band on his wrist and a black and a white ring on the same hand.

I sat on the other end of the table, clothed in my usual white dress, but when I heard his words, I looked up from my sketchbook in curiosity. "I've found Kingdom Hearts."

…Kingdom Hearts? What was that? Roxas didn't seem to want to explain to me yet. For now, it was just justifying why we had to leave, not that I cared. I wanted to leave—in fact, I've always wanted to leave ever since I realized that I was just a bird in a cage. He didn't need to fill me in with anything yet. I was willing. But I was curious about Kingdom Hearts, just not wanting the explanation now. For now, it was just get up and go for me.

Sora entered the room (it seemed like Rufus didn't care about the coming and going of people in my room, and it goes without saying that it had the exception of me). He spotted Roxas and strode towards us. "Hey, I've got everything prepared."

"Thanks, Sora."

Roxas smiled gratefully at his younger brother, but resumed to staring down at the table. I picked up a duffel bag and chucked my sketchbook and box of crayons into it while a keyblade appeared in Sora's hand. When I glanced at it, he smiled.

"This is the Kingdom Key. Roxas has Oathkeeper." I nodded at the names. Sora turned his attention to Roxas. "Where's Zack?"

This question caught my interest. Roxas's face disappeared into his hands and he groaned, "He's gone to kill Shinra."

Sora yelped and the air caught in my throat. Zack had gone to kill Shinra because of me. Why was he risking his life over and over again just for my sake? I wasn't even worth it. "He's not alone. Cloud, Angeal, and Genesis are with him." Oh. Now there were more.

Angeal was a man around the age of 48. Zack became his apprentice when he was recaptured by Shinra. He had shoulder-length jet black hair that parted in the center of his rough face. Regardless of his harsh appearance, he had a soft side of him that wasn't too difficult to find. On the other hand, Genesis was a brunette around the same age, the same being Sephiroth. The three were the best of friends as I'd discovered, also being the strongest of all SOLDIER. Genesis, I'd met seven years ago. I was very afraid of him at the time.

"What would motivate Genesis to do something like that?"

"They've been waiting for this day forever. It's like a game for Genesis. Sephiroth's in it too, by the way."

"Ew—that's just nasty." Sora made a face of disgust. As Roxas said those words, I could almost hear sounds of chaos ensue from the west side of the castle. In fact, there were sounds of running that began to appear here. It seemed like total chaos really was about to proceed.

"Well, you might be like that if you discovered that you were scientifically modified by experiments of the king, plugged up with Jenova cells that were from a humanoid creature that came to Gaia in a meteor, intent on destroying the world."

"What??" Sora choked.

"They were kidnapped when they were young, and genetically modified to create an unstoppable army. It made monsters out of them although it provided them with inhuman strength."

"That's disgusting."

"That's why Sephiroth's on a rampage right now, and we have to get out soon."

"Yeah…Sephiroth having lost control is hell."

"Tell me about it." Roxas stood up and held an out stretched hand before him. The air his palm touched seemed to hiss and spark as a black and smoky swirl twisted out the air. It revolved around until it was the height of his entire body. All this happened within two seconds. He offered me an outstretched hand that put forward a white jacket. The jacket came over my back and fitted snugly over my body. I gave him a puzzled look.

"Naminé, let's go."

I took his hand hesitantly, and once again felt all the air shoved out of my lungs. It was hard to breathe with this immense pressure and when it was over, I found myself stumbling out into the room of my father's.

"Wrong stop", Sora muttered to himself. "No", Roxas sighed, "We're getting Zack."

I couldn't breathe at the sight of blood spattered all over the room.

He wasn't there though.

Instead, it was Genesis. He looked so different from the last time I'd seen him. Looking beautiful and yet fearsome, his chestnut brown hair was now silver and stuck out in an unruly manner. His red cloak was transformed from its original crimson color into a crimson-spattered grey cloth. He turned his pale face slightly towards our direction and smirked. I could see spots of blood on his cheeks. A large black wing hung from his back.

"G-Ge—"

Roxas put a hand to my mouth and pushed me behind him.

"Roxas, Sora, and…Naminé-hime…how great it is to see you two."

The boys before me said nothing, but their arms tensed and keyblades emerged in their hands.

"A pity that it's not the three of you I'd like to see."

"What are you saying, Genesis?"

"I'm deteriorating, Sora," Genesis held out an arm and eyed it with contempt, "Can't you see? I'm blessed with Gillian cells…isn't that perfect? Because of it, I'm degrading… I need Jenova cells and not what I got out of that imbecile of a G-Project. Without Jenova cells, just like Angeal, we deteriorate. I need them…and I won't let myself deteriorate like this."

He smirked with his last sentence, his arm returned to his side.

"Stop this madness, Genesis."

"Who are you to tell me it is madness…Angeal?"

The man emerged from the shadows, and like a single black wing that emerged from the back of Genesis, I could see a single white wing on his back. They were like a…

"Monster," Angeal scowled at Genesis, who laughed at him in response. "You're not so much different than I am. We're both an outcome of the G-Project, which your mother was so ashamed of and killed herself."

"Don't speak of that blasphemy."

Angeal held his sword, its blade threatening Genesis's throat.

"Oh now we come down to threatening me with your Buster Sword is it?"  
"You insult my mother, what would you have me do? You are not sane, Genesis."

"Oh, I'm so much saner than you'd ever know, Angeal."

"Where's Zack?"

Genesis sighed dramatically and shrugged, the Buster Sword's blade stroking his Adam's apple gently. "I'd like to ask you that."

He didn't even look the least bit afraid, even though he had two swords threatening his life.

"I doubt we'll see him for a while. With this attack, Shinra's bound to be after him with his troops if not dead already," Genesis said. I opened my mouth, but no words came out. Though still shocked, I pressed my lips together again, but alarmed by his words. _If Zack didn't manage to kill Shinra, his life would be greatly at stake…_

_It would all be because of me._

I didn't want it. I didn't want him to risk his life just because of what happened to me. I was—

I forced my thoughts to a stop. Zack already told me he didn't see me that way. I should accept what he says rather than believe he only said it to make me feel better. Zack isn't the kind of person to lie. In fact, he's wouldn't even lie to himself. He's the kind who can't even keep his own thoughts off of his physical expressions.

"'Generously, you are blessed with the Goddess' love. To hate the world, even as heroes.' You're late."

"'LOVELESS' again is it?"

"How did you know?"

Zack emerged from the shadows of the doorway, a dark figure. "Hearing you reciting that play so many times—I have no choice."

Genesis chuckled.

"So like Sephiroth."

"Don't compare me to him."

"In a bad mood now are you? You arrived earlier than we'd expected."

"Go figure."

"What did our old friend do now? You used to idolize him so much."

"Sephiroth? He found out his creation—how he was born an experiment. He's gone mad. Thinks Jenova is his mother now and is after Shinra."

Zack's glare sank deep as he sauntered forwards. Angeal stiffened and grabbed Zack before he could reach Genesis. Genesis laughed. "Sephiroth, that poor boy…"

"Naminé, stay behind us."

"What—oh yes."

As soon as I stood behind Roxas, Genesis lolled his head back. He raised his arms to the sky with a look as if he'd been enlightened. Lifestream, our planet's source of life, sank down towards him in a spiral format before it smashed him.

"Don't become a monster, Genesis."

The light was too blinding to stare at.

Empowered—he was empowered with the Lifestream; the Goddess Minerva knows how he'd summoned it. (A/N: Minerva is a Boss and Goddess in Final Fantasy VII: Crisis Core) But he'd become a large red beast that wielded a large red sword. On his back were two large rings that were donned with outward-facing blades, his shoulders and legs also bore blades. On the left side of his body, there was one tawny wing.

"Everyone…everyone takes me for granted," Zack said with a helpless expression. He shoved off Angeal's grip.

Genesis drew his sword and plunged it into the ground. Amazingly, the ground didn't shake, but several grey and winged creatures emerged from where he'd plunged into. They launched themselves at Zack, slicing at him. But he, unruffled, spread his arm out and what looked like blue lightning shot down from the sky with a large crackling sound and hit each of the creatures. They disappeared without a sound as Zack continued to attack not Genesis, but a giant red Materia on Genesis' sword. Angeal joined in and both men swung their swords, sparks flying from the impact.

Genesis withdrew his sword, now gleaming white and raised it towards the sky and a white flash blinded us all.

We fell to the ground, dazed. Zack choked on the smoke, but both he and Angeal continued to fight Genesis vehemently. Roxas took a step towards the three, but Zack snarled. "Don't you dare move, Roxas. Keep Naminé safe!"

I could tell Roxas was struggling to keep himself from attacking Genesis, and I didn't like being protected. But Zack's orders were for our own good, so I resisted too.

Two more times, Genesis plunged his sword into the ground again, and the strange grey creatures emerged and attacked the two men. Zack repeated the lightning, which took out three of the grey creatures. Angeal took care of the rest. One of the grey creatures approached Roxas, and before Zack noticed, Sora smashed it. It vanished simply.

Zack's arms tensed as he held his sword behind his head, running towards Genesis. He was weakened by the big flash from earlier, which was one of Genesis' few strongest attacks, so his movements were a little less smooth, but when he swung the sword at the Materia, I was sure that it would hit.

And it did.

Genesis shuddered and there was a flash. He limped forwards as the flash cleared, as a human once more. The grey specks on his hair and shoulders had disappeared and he'd reverted back to the Genesis I knew seven years ago—chestnut brown hair, red leather robe. He had no wing.

"Here."

A purple blur shot through the air and Genesis caught it, collapsed onto the ground, sitting against the wall, clutching his side.

"Achieve your life's ambition."

Genesis scoffed, but took a bite out of the purple object with a smile. As I took a closer look over Roxas's shoulder, I saw that it was an apple. But…

"A purple apple?"

"It's called a Banora apple, but we call them 'dumapples'. They grow in his hometown."

"I didn't kill him—that Shinra," Genesis said suddenly, "that's for you and Sephiroth to take care of." I trembled a little at the name of that monster.

"You sent me to the Lifestream, Zack. Thanks. I saw Minerva. She wanted me to live—"

A shot rang out, and Genesis's eyes widened. He fell dead on the ground, blood leaking from a hole in the side of his head. Zack rushed to the three of us and pushed everyone into the portal, where we returned to my room, still in shock.

…………………………………………………

Everything was chaotic. Half of my room had been torn down. It must have been Sephiroth.

"What do we do now? Genesis is dead."

"Take her to Twilight Town."

"What about you and Angeal…and Cloud?"

"I… can't have Aerith put in danger. We'll have to be on the run."

"Zack…"

"Say hi to Xion for me. Here. Give this to Aerith."

Roxas was silent as he solemnly took a letter from Zack's hands.

"Don't read it. I'll be embarrassed", he chuckled, trying to make light even in this dark mood. Roxas promised he wouldn't, and took my hand. I shook my hand out of his and threw my arms around Zack.

"Will I see you again?"

"I…I can't be sure, Naminé."

His hand stroked the top of my head.

"Don't worry. The two of them will take care of you. I'm really sure of that."

"But you'll be away."

"No matter what, I'll always be there. Here."

A silver emblem fell into my hands. The shape of a wolf's head was engraved onto the emblem.

"That'll be me and Cloud! See? There." He attached the emblem on my jacket, right below my left shoulder. "Remember this, 'Embrace your dreams.' Even if I become a part of the Lifestream, each of you will be a part of my legacy. My honor, my strength, my will…they'll be yours."

"Zack…"

Zack gave me one last squeeze and a kiss on the top of my head before Sora and Roxas took my hands and led me to the portal. Tears were dripping madly down my cheeks now, and I was unable to struggle against the two. After one look at the man I considered my father, I sank into the black swirls that pushed the air out of my lungs.

I didn't feel it as strongly as before.

We came out to an orange-setting street. There weren't too many people around, but a few around my age who ran around. There were three of them, and they waved at us.

"Welcome to Twilight Town, Naminé-hime." The portal disappeared behind us.

That was the last I ever saw of Zack.

…………………………………………………

A/N: Lol. I actually had to study videos on Zack's fight with Genesis to write and describe Genesis's looks and how to fight him. I wish I had the game *tears*. But anywaysssssssss please REVIEW!!!


	12. The Usual Spot

A/N: Chapter 12!

…………………………………………………

_I didn't feel it as strongly as before._

_We came out to an orange-setting street. There weren't too many people around, but a few around my age who ran around. There were three of them, and they waved at us._

_"Welcome to Twilight Town, Naminé-hime." The portal disappeared behind us._

_That was the last I ever saw of Zack._

…………………………………………………

"What's your name?"

I sat on a bench in a church. There was one single flower in my hair, but I wasn't feeling too flowery. I must have looked weird—sandals, white dress, and a white jacket with a silver wolf emblem, and a flower. I was really weird. But I didn't care.

"Aerith, this is for you." Roxas said.

Footsteps across the wooden floor. I only stared at the iris in my hands.

"Her name is Naminé."

Xion. That was _her_ name. She was a beautiful girl who resembled Kairi so much. Her short jet black hair reminded me of Zack, as did her blue eyes. Her cool expression reminded me of Aerith. She was the best daughter they could ever have—beautiful, talented, and clever. Contrasted to me, she wore the black cloak of the Organization XIII. I couldn't look up at her. Not after her father risked his life just for mine. I couldn't.

Just when I should have been so happy to finally have found a perfect family, I wasn't. I was torn out of guilt, and out of sorrow.

I'd torn their family apart.

"How's Sora?"

"He's…still a little upset. He's on the clock tower, watching the sunset."

"Oh…"

"If he was here, Rik—"

"Don't, Roxas."

Aerith was tending to the patch of white irises in the back of the church. As I gazed at her, I realized that she wasn't just a mother to me, Kairi, and Xion, but also to anything she took care of. She looked like she was in shock. Her fingers trembled at the base of an iris. It's no wonder. She had never seen her husband for 15 years and now there was a risk that she would never meet him again.

"Didn't you promise them that you'd meet them at the Usual Spot as soon as you came home?"

"Oh…yeah..."

"You could…introduce Naminé to them."

"Yeah, sure."

"Naminé?" he walked over to where I sat and kneeled before me, waving a hand before my face. I snapped out of my thoughts and looked at him. His face changed to worry and he put his hand on my shoulder.

"Would you like to meet my friends?"

I hesitated, looked down at my lap and nodded slightly. He took me by my hand and looked at Xion. "Want to come too?"

She shook her head and sat beside Aerith, wrapping her arms around her mother, comforting her. We left the two in their despair and walked out of the church and into the town. The sun was almost setting and the town was cast in a beautiful orange glow. I looked down to see my hand still in his. He led me, and I didn't pull away.

Out the church was the town's square. There were shops everywhere selling jewelry and clothes. They looked like vendors to me.

"Want me to buy something for you? Are you hungry?" I shook my head.

"Are you serious? I'm a little hungry…" his words trailed off as he scratched the back of his head. We halted before a store. He stared into it longingly and I told him that he could buy something for himself if he wanted.

"Don't worry. I'll get something for you too. Just a little…snack."

Roxas disappeared into the shop. I looked around the area and noticed a rather large hole in the wall. Through the hole I could see greenery. Maybe it was a forest past the walls. I would ask Roxas when he comes back out. Even though I felt sure that this was the first time I'd ever seen those patches of green, it felt almost…familiar.

I could see him through the glass of the shop, him scratching the back of his head and his other hand holding the popsicles—he looked lost in thought—or rather, deep in thought.

Almost immediately, he fame out again, holding a plastic bag.

"We'll eat it together when we meet them."

"How do you know they're at the Usual Spot?"

"Oh. They're pretty much there ninety percent of the time when I'm not around."

He took six bars out of the bag with his left hand and held the plastic bag with his teeth. He hovered his right hand over the bars and suddenly a blast of blue and white hit the ice cream and they were coated in a thin layer of ice.

"What was that you just did?" I was astounded and touched the bars gently. The ice stung my fingers and I flinched.

"Careful, that was 'Blizzard'."

"What's 'Blizzard'?"

"It's a freezing spell. This is the weakest of the three. From weakest to strongest, it's 'Blizzard', 'Blizzara', and then 'Blizzaga'."

"Oh. Why not use a stronger spell to keep them cold?"

He laughed as he chucked the bars back into the bag. It was really…a nice laugh—very relaxed, unlike the expression he had in the store. "You don't need something that strong on something as simple as ice cream. I could freeze _you_ with 'Blizzard' already."

I winced. Roxas reached out and stroked my head. His hand trailed down to a lock and he yanked gently on it. "Don't worry, Naminé, I won't do that to you."

I gave him a look of annoyance which he chuckled at and I flipped my hair behind my shoulders. Roxas pulled them back over my right shoulder. "You should keep it that way. You look prettier with your hair like that."

Luckily my hair liked to curl around that shoulder.

"By the way, Roxas, what's that forest behind the wa—?"

A tall boy bumped into me as he ran by. Turning around, he shot me an annoyed glare. "Watch where you're going, y'know!"

He ruffled his black hair and flexed his muscles as a grey-haired girl and a blonde boy with a beanie appeared beside him. The blonde boy with the beanie spoke first.

"Now I haven't seen you before."

"She's got nothing to do with you, Seifer." Roxas said protectively.

"I wasn't talking to you. But hey, she's pretty cute."

"Go away." Roxas snapped. I flushed at the Seifer's statement. The boy who bumped into me took a step forwards to look at me and I slid behind Roxas, flustered.

"Hey, she _is_ cute, y'know! Seifer, you've got taste, y'know!"

"Of course I do, Rai," Seifer said. The girl didn't say anything, but ate from a bento in her hands with chopsticks. Chopsticks? I didn't know how to use them…. Roxas was really irritated now and crouched, as if ready to pounce with his keyblade. "I said go away."

"Hey! Don't be so rude to Seifer, y'know!"

"You guys haven't changed at all", Roxas groaned in impatience and walked away, and I was suddenly yanked in his direction, running in attempt to catch up in his speed. I turned around to look at the three, but they were walking away, jeering. Roxas really was fed up with them. I guess they were rivals or something. I couldn't help but notice that during that entire time, his mind was really occupied with something. There was a distracted look on his face.

Into the Sandlot we went. I could only tell this because he told me when we entered. It was a large square area with benches along its sides. We went through another turn.

We walked into a small alleyway cast in shadow and there was a tunnel to our left with stairs and a big sign above the entrance with the number '3' on it. Past the alleyway was a black gate with an open doorway which we walked into. Roxas parted the red cloth and held it until I stood beside him. As he let it droop down, I saw three people around my age, sitting on the furniture before us.

"Roxas!" they said almost in unison.

Another blonde boy with wavy hair leaped up and grabbed Roxas' hand before pulling him into a man-hug. He gave him two slaps on the back before he was attacked by the two others. Both were brunettes and one was a pretty girl with two curls of hair on her shoulders.

"Hey there, Pence, Hayner, Olette! It's great to see you guys again."

"Yeah! Long time no see for real!"

The blonde boy he called Hayner grinned and gave him another hearty slap on the back.

"Ouch! That hurt!" Roxas chuckled despite his outburst, "Hit a little softer will you?" They laughed comfortably with each other despite the gap in their time together. I wondered how long Roxas stayed in the Castle that Never Was. When was the last time he met them?

"Everyone, this is Naminé."

"Hey, she looks like Xion!" the chubby brunette called Pence said.

"Nah…I think she looks a lot like that mysterious newcomer," the pretty brunette, Olette, said, "I'll bet my lunch tomorrow on it."

"You've got a deal!" Pence grinned.

"Hey, you two sure eat a lot." Hayner sighed.

"Speaking of eating, guess what I brought!"

"It's got to be sea-salt ice cream!"

"Haha, no surprise there," Roxas took out five bars of blue ice cream that was coated in what he called Blizzard. The Blizzard had worn off, but the bars were still cold. "I envy you Organization XIII. My ice cream always melts before I finish."

And soon we were all licking away on our bars of ice cream, sitting on the furniture around the room. I found that it was really sweet, but suddenly it's really salty! It's really good and everyone laughed at my surprised face when they asked me about what I thought of it. "It's sweet…and salty!"

I don't know what was so funny about it. Roxas said that it was the same thing he said when he first took a bite of it. Maybe we just all shared the same exclamation at the first taste of this special ice cream. 'Special' because Olette said that they always eat this when they're together. Roxas said that he, Xion, and Axel always eat it together after missions. I wasn't who this Axel was (it sounded a little familiar) or what these 'missions' were, but I guessed I'd find out soon.

"By the way, what 'newcomer'?" I asked. There was a pause.

"Newcomer? Oh. There was this redheaded girl in pink who appeared. She's staying with the Organization XIII right now, so I heard. I met her once," Pence said thoughtfully, "I think her name was…Kairi. She's really nice."

"Kairi?" I said in surprise. Is that why she never returned to the Castle That Never Was? Well…what was I saying? Of course there was a million reasons that she wouldn't. I wouldn't have wanted to either.

"Yeah! You know her?"

"I…yeah…she's my sister."

I don't think I've ever mentioned this directly, but Kairi's my older sister by a year. I think she's definitely prettier and really slender. Rufus was desperate in searching for her because he planned to marry her off to Snow Villiers. Snow's a tall blonde man who's already in his twenties and the next-in-line for the throne of Pulse. The current ruler of Pulse asked for an alliance against their war with Cocoon, another world that's very advanced in technology. They offered a large amount of natural supplies that Gaia doesn't have and so Gaia offers Kairi and military support, which is a great use to Pulse considering that she's of royalty and that they will be able to continue the royal line. That was supposed to strengthen the alliance.

Snow Villiers on the other hand, I've heard that he very personally refuses to be married to Kairi although his father intentionally suggested this so that he wouldn't be able to marry the sister of a sergeant in the army. I think her name was Serah Farron, sister of Lightning Farron, the sergeant. Hearing current news however, it seems that they'd secretly engaged, provoking the fury of his father, and making him want Kairi to be married to Snow as soon as possible. With Kairi missing, Rufus is in infuriated and so is Snow's father. But politically he doesn't push Rufus in the search of Kairi since he's the one asking for support in his war.

"Wow! No wonder there's a resemblance!"

"That's _great_! But what is this?? Eating without _me_? I'm _so_ flattered!"

A peeved voice burst from the doorway. I turned around to see a tall man's silhouette against the setting sun. When he came in, I was amazed by his spiked array of red hair and the two (painted?) tear droplets underneath his eyes. He looked extremely…_exotic_. Was that the right word?

"Axel! Here's one. I didn't forget you. Don't worry." Roxas took out the sixth bar of ice cream. So that was who it was for.

When I said 'soon', I didn't think I'd see him _so_ soon. Axel took the ice cream with his other hand. His cheeks were a light tint of pink and he ruffled the back of his hair, pleased. "Hey? Who's worrying? I didn't say anything about being worried."

"Yeah? Where's your girlfriend?"

Axel choked on his ice cream. "_Who's_ my girlfriend?"

"Who else, but the queen of all sociopaths?"

"_Larxene_?? No _way_, she's _not_ my girl!"

"Really?"

"Oh yeah? Who's spreading this rumor around?"

"I'm just kidding," Roxas laughed. The redhead muttered something incomprehensible and ruffled his hair, annoyed.

He drew the topic elsewhere. "You know? That was one big trouble you left us to deal with a week ago. Seven days? Eight? Whatever. None of them knew about it and it took a long time for them to quit being so pissed off about it."

I discovered that Axel was one of the members of the Organization XIII who was really outgoing around the townspeople. He chatted away and I found myself charmed by him. Of course, it's not the same way I feel about…. It's just friendship—

Who filled in that blank? Sora? Roxas? I thought about what memory I had of Sora. Not the ones I saw in his memories, but what I saw in the mansion. After all that he did for me, how could I not grow so fond of him that I am now? He was gravely wounded just because of me. I wondered how his arm was… it seemed fine when he tried to battle Genesis. Did people like him heal so rapidly? Was it Cure*? Maybe the white mages did something.

"Gaia to Naminé!**"

"S-sorry", I stuttered in surprise.

"I _said_: So I heard you're sisters with Kairi? Would you like to meet Xion?"

"I _said_, Axel, she's already met Xion."

"Oh really? I wasn't listening. Sorry about that, zombie."

"Clearly you weren't—Hey! I'm not a zombie anymore!" Roxas complained.

"No way, you're still a zombie," Hayner cut in. Olette giggled and suddenly her eyes widened.

"Pence, your lunch is _mine_!"

Everyone burst into laughter as Pence clutched the sides of his head and shook it madly. "No! I was hoping you'd forget!"

Olette cackled evilly.

"Wait no! I never said anything on a deal, did I now?" Pence struggled pitifully. Olette's smile was pure evil, "Actually, you did."

"What the Heartless-bottoms did I just do??" he wailed. I sighed and everyone turned at the sound. "What's wrong, Naminé?"

"It's just that…it's the first time I've actually had an experience like this—the chance to be with a group of people I…can have fun with."

"Any friend of Roxas is a friend of ours!" Olette gave me a warm hug. Hayner grinned.

"Hey, do you know why the sun sets red?" Axel asked. "Well, light is made up of a lot of colors, and out of all those colors, red travels the farthest." Roxas laughed and punched him lightly in the arm, swallowing his last bite of ice cream. "No one asked, know-it-all."

They laughed together, so comfortable with one another. The conversation went on for a while, and I participated every once in a while. But mostly, I stared outside the door. The sky's last hint of orange was fading from the sky and it was darkening. Were it not for the lights in the room, Twilight Town would be very dark without the sun. But then again, it was probably beautiful with the lampposts on full and bright. I wondered for a moment if there were fireflies here.

"So why is Kairi there and you're here? Aren't the two of you sisters?"

"Pence, there's some questions that don't need to be answered." Roxas answered.

"Oh… didn't mean to pry, Naminé. Sorry about that."

"No, it's okay." I smiled.

"We'll open up on each other some time." Hayner said with a wave of his half-eaten stick of ice cream, "Including where you're from, because I'm _really_ curious about that." He pointed the ice cream stick towards me and I gave a small smile. Suddenly, Olette chucked her ice cream stick into a glass jar across the room. Hayner's eyes widened and he almost fell off of the crate he sat on, "WOW! How long did that take for you to master??"

"Two years of hanging out with you morons," she chuckled as Hayner glowered and gulped down his ice cream before he aimed for the jar. With no avail, it fell to the ground and he attempted several times to chuck the stick into the jar—in vain.

I was amused, but a little tired and tried to hide my yawn, but Axel noticed.

"Looks like somebody here's getting tired."

"Me? Oh no…I'm not tired."

"Oh yes you are", he teased, ruffling my hair and I protested, smoothing it back around my right shoulder. "It's time we headed back anyways. By nightfall, and there'll be Heartless all over the town. We should get back early before we become stew." Pence agreed with Axel's statement and we stared at the floor for a moment—no one willing to leave first.

"Well then!" Olette said suddenly and brushed her pants as she stood up, "I think I need to get home now." Hayner offered to take her home immediately and she accepted. Pence leaned towards me, whispering, "Those two will definitely be going out in less than two week's time."

I giggled, and waved as the two walked out the door with a wave.

"We should go too." Hayner and Axel shrugged. Axel ruffled Roxas's hair and left. He and Pence threw their ice cream sticks into a jar that was filled with them and left, chuckling to one another. Three of the ice cream sticks in the jar wrote "Winner". But what did they win? I'd ask Hayner, Pence, or Olette one day…

Roxas and I stood up. It was quiet now with the others gone. The moment felt awkward, the both of us just standing there. His hand touched mine lightly, and it trembled. I looked down and his hand moved away, to my disappointment.

"We… should return to the church. Aerith will…be worried. We don't want that."

I was confused at the hesitant words in his voice and when I looked at him, he turned away slightly at the door. Roxas's hand was still trembling. I reached out and took it. "Are you cold?"

"No."

"What is it?"

Instead of answering, he flinched a little when I touched him, but his fingers curled around mine, then let go suddenly again. The touch of his fingers was enough. "Your fingers are cold." He turned around and held mine too with a slight smile. "So are yours."

"From now on…" His arms wrapped around me and I was caught with a sudden flutter of butterflies in my stomach, "don't keep any discomforts from me. I'll be there to help you. Cheer you up. Yeah." His "yeah" came out in a sigh that tickled my neck and it was my turn to shiver. When he let go, his lips brushed my cheek and my eyes went to his oceanic blue ones. I was lost in them for a moment before I noticed his face coming closer.

The tip of his nose nuzzled mine gently as he smiled and suddenly the room felt two degrees warmer than it was before.

I took a breath, lost in his warm scent.

…………………………………………………

A/N: Why the Sun Sets Red is from Kingdom Hearts 358/2 Days cut scene on day 255 and in the beginning. The words were based on Axel and Roxas's conversation. I really love that game ;_; but I don't want to have to fight Xion! It's too sad! Luckily I'm still on day 271 or something…something like that ):

* For those who have never played the game, there's a spell you can use called Cure, which…does what it does. Heals your HP. Stronger is Cura, which constantly heals you (I suggest you use this whenever you're in the higher times of Limit Break) and the strongest is Curaga—if I'm not mistaken. Of course, we still love potions :)

** My sorry attempt at making a version of the English phrase "Earth to XXX!"

HOLY MIDGET —gasps— that was my sorry attempt at writing fluff! I wonder if that worked… well, review!!! (Please)


	13. Roxas

A/N: Chapter 13!

Thank you so, so, so much for the reviews!! I'll do my best to write up to your expectations ;3;

**Ravenfollower13**: Yes…Shinra's a mean bastard who can't get his hands off of people –sigh–… haha his _mom_??

**XShiori-chanX**: Haha "holy midget" is just the way I substitute for _other_ words! As for Kairi, she'll finally make her appearance in this chapter!

**Wrath Lover**: Umm, not really. It was more like an accidental touch while he's straightening up. But Naminé's being a little hyperaware there ;)

…………………………………………………

"_From now on…" His arms wrapped around me and I was caught with a sudden flutter of butterflies in my stomach, "don't keep any discomforts from me. I'll be there to help you. Cheer you up. Yeah." His "yeah" came out in a sigh that tickled my neck and it was my turn to shiver. When he let go, his lips brushed my cheek and my eyes went to his oceanic blue ones. I was lost in them for a moment before I noticed his face coming closer._

_His nose nuzzled mine as he smiled and suddenly the room felt a little hot._

_I took a breath, lost in his warm scent._

…………………………………………………

He leaned in as I fell into his arms, and I held him tight. I didn't want to let him go. He didn't seem to want to let me go either. We stood together, our bodies pressed against one another, and it felt as if it was made to be that way.

He looked at me with the deep blue eyes and I took my head off of his shoulders to gaze into his eyes and him into mine. He leaned in and we touched noses, foreheads against each other, but our lips made no contact. I wanted it that way. He wanted it that way.

…………………………………………………

Roxas.

I opened my eyes to find myself in a small grey room on a red-white-striped bed. There wasn't much to the room except a small table beside my bed and a drawer at the foot of my bed. The door was to the left and there was an electrical fan overhead. All four of the wings were spread out, white, like wings of pigeons that suddenly fluttered past the window. It took a while to realize I was propped up against something—no. It felt like some_one_.

I turned my head to the left to find my face in a batch of straw-blonde hair. My breath caught in my throat as I watched him wriggle a little behind me and lift his heavy eyelashes to reveal bright blue eyes. He smiled passively and apologetically and rubbed his eyes.

"Sorry about that. I fell asleep reading LOVELESS."

"No need to apologize. Did I wake you up?"

"Nah—the birds did. They always do."

I smiled. "What's LOVELESS?"

"An unfinished play that Genesis was obsessed with." I had to be honest; Roxas looked very…adorable in the morning.

"Can I have a hug?" He asked, ruffling the back of his hair, embarrassed. I gave hugs to any friend. Throwing my arms around him, I felt the blanket slip off the bed, tugging me down with it.

He caught me in his arms and I held him tight. My mind travelled to the dream I had just five minutes ago and I could feel a blush creeping onto my cheeks.

"Sorry."

"No need to apologize."

Roxas used my words and I smiled—a little crookedly. He put me back on the bed and I got off, picking up the blanket and setting it back on the bed.

"I'm going to shower first," he said. "There's only one shower here, and I'm feeling a little filthy." I looked at him in surprise. There were little splotches of black on his arms and legs and some on his black cloak that I could only tell because it was shinier than the black leather.

"What is that?"

"This stuff? Heartless goo."

"Heartless…goo?" I reached out to touch it. Roxas took half a step back, chuckling. "You don't want to touch this—nasty bits of darkness."

"…I just hugged you."

"Oh…," he looked at my arms and dress. "You should shower first then."

I was just about to protest before he shushed me with a finger to the lips. "Just go." He shoved me gently out of the room and I came face to face with Aerith, who raised her eyebrows in amusement at the sight of the two of us.

"Sorry about yesterday, Naminé, I didn't get to spend time with you—your dress!" She fingered the black splotches on the hem of the skirt and on the white straps. "Roxas, you didn't take her on Heartless-patrol did you?"

"No, I didn't. I hugged her."

Aerith suddenly had a weird look on her face that made it look evil. She stared at Roxas for a long time with that look.

"Roxas…please take good care of my daughter. Don't worry, I approve of you. She's all yours now—"

"Aerith!"

Roxas was blushing when I turned around to see his face.

"We're just…friends. Nothing…more than…that."

It was my turn to blush now. Aerith giggled, "You two are so cute! Well, get along with your shower now, Naminé. I'll wash off those spots for you."

"Thank you, Ae—Mom."

Aerith smiled so happily when I called her "Mom". She hugged me, careful not to get the splotches on her and vanished into a room.

I took a quick shower.

…………………………………………………

Xion wasn't there all morning. I hoped to see her some time but she didn't appear. Sora was there though.

_Restoration at 50%..._

It had been a long time since I last heard that sound. It had only been a short while since his confession. I was very embarrassed then, but now I could tell that he'd been mistaken. "I'm so confused", he said. "Her name is Kairi…but she looks so much like you!"

We sat on the only clock tower in Twilight Town, watching the peaceful panorama.

He then said quietly, "I don't want to have used you just because I thought she was you."

"You won't have, Sora. You just didn't know."

"Really? I wonder where I can find her…"

"You want to meet her? She's with the Organization XIII."

"Are you serious?" Sora pounced off of the ledge and back onto the brick ground. I turned around to face him. "Yes, I'm sure. I'm told she lives in Castle Oblivion right now. I'm very sure she wants to see you too."

I had that vision a little earlier—in the shower; the one where Kairi was sitting in the center of the room and the hooded man came in. This time, I heard the dialogue.

"_You'll see Sora soon."_

"_Thank you, Riku."_

Riku — that was the name of one of the people who saved me; he was the one with silver hair. I never saw him after that time. I wondered why. Maybe he was here all along, in Castle Oblivion. Sora and I just had to find out.

"How do you get to Castle Oblivion?"

"I heard it's only accessible through the Dark Corridor."

"What's that?"

"The portals they summon. But I'm told that we have to wear the black suits to prevent us from being affected by the darkness."

"What happens if we don't?"

"We'll be visibly darker and have golden eyes. Plus more evil I think."

Sora let out a low whistle as he sat back down beside me.

"I want to get there now."

I chuckled. "I know."

…………………………………………………

"You want to use the Dark Corridor?"

Roxas tilt his head slightly. Sora and I looked at each other and nodded. He sighed. "I'll need to get you a cloak. You've used the Corridors enough that if you use it anymore, you'd be so dark."

"Sora can borrow mine."

Xion emerged from the doorway, drying her hair with a grey towel. She wore a dress that was similar to Aerith's flowery one that was white with pink flowers, however hers was black and the flowers were white stars. She wore sandals similar to mine, but they were black.

"It's alright, he can use mine. Did you just come back from a mission?"

"Superior sent me to Agrabah just then. There was this annoying Strong Body…," Xion's eyes went elsewhere as she glared at a poor bench. "It was really windy today and the Strong Body and Loudmouths were helpful enough to kick up more sand."

Roxas was sympathetic. "I know…it's annoying."

"Luxord was lucky. He got to go to Wonderland again. I'm so envious."

Her voice trailed off as she sat down with the towel slung around her neck.

Sora looked at Roxas and put his hands together as if in prayer and mumbled, "Please, Roxas? I really, really have to see Kairi!"

Roxas looked surprised. "You remember Kairi?"

"Yes," Sora said, "And I want to see her."

Roxas was hesitant, but unzipped his cloak and threw it to Sora. He stood there in black leather pants and boots, but no shirt. I thought they at least wore something underneath the cloak, but it seemed I was wrong. I was momentarily amazed at his thin and lanky body—perfectly structured—as well as his well toned arms. He seemed to be made of perfection…. Blushing, I covered my eyes with my hands.

"Roxas!"

"Oh, sorry. I forgot there were girls here…"

"No way you did! That was on purpose!" I peeked from behind my hands to see Xion throw her towel into his face. He stumbled backwards with a yelp and I couldn't help but giggle. Roxas gave me a grin before smirking to Xion, "What's wrong with my body?"

"You mean your shameless mind!" She teased back.

"What! Naminé, don't tell me you agree with her!"

I tried to speak, but the air caught in my throat and I doubled over, coughing. Sora and Xion burst into peals of laughter as she patted my back in approval and sympathy. Roxas pretended to glower at them, but found their laughter irresistible and joined in. I smiled. It felt wonderful to be one of them.

Straightening again, my head bumped into Roxas's bare chest, and I blushed immediately at the proximity, stumbling into a bench with a gasp in surprise.

"S-sorry!"

"I get it, I get it," he chuckled. "I'll get a shirt on." Sora and Xion seemed to find something amusing between our reactions, but chose to say nothing. Roxas pulled a complaining Sora with him by the back of his shirt as they disappeared behind the interior church door. Xion and I waited for a moment in…not exactly silence; Xion would occasionally break into a fit of giggles (I didn't know why) before Roxas appeared again, with a white shirt and vest—oh. It was the same set he wore when we escaped from the Castle.

"Let's go."

"But Naminé doesn't have a…" Sora protested

"Only you, out of the four of us us, need it."

"Oh…"

Xion created a Corridor of Darkness, and we entered, with Roxas's hand behind my back. There was barely any pressure this time, and immediately we entered a white mansion. No, it was a castle. The floor was white, the walls were white. In fact, everything was white.

"Welcome to Castle Oblivion," Xion said, her dress billowing gently behind her.

_Where was Kairi's room?_ This place had to be big, and she had to be in one of the million rooms here. A walk down the hall took us to a door. Several twists and turns took us to another door. More than just a castle, this place was like a maze too.

"Roxas, I think it's about time that Naminé told about…_that_." Xion said as she continued to walk down the corridor.

"What do you mean?" I asked.

"After we visit Kairi, you should take her to Zexion."

Roxas said nothing. I noticed his hand was still behind my back, but I didn't say anything. He didn't seem to notice the proximity between us anyways. I touched his face gently. "Why the sad face? Is the truth that hard to bear?"

"You wouldn't know."

We were surprised to see a boy around our age with lank dark grey hair standing before us so suddenly. In one of his hands was a book and he had a stiff figure underneath the black cloak. Roxas's hand on my back jolted. He sighed, "Zexion, would you stop appearing so suddenly?"

"You are the one who was not paying attention to your surroundings, didn't Vexen teach you that during your first days in the Organization?" Zexion said. "Whatever the case is, come to Vexen's lab after you've visited Kairi. I'd like to talk with Naminé—that is, if she decides to know the truth."

What did they mean? Didn't I already know the truth?

Sora looked just a little impatient at the mention of Kairi. I could tell he really wanted to meet her.

_Restoration at 51%..._

No wonder.

Xion gave Zexion a nod and began to walk in a direction down the white marble hallway and I ran to catch up with her long strides. We appeared to have about the same body proportions, but something about her seemed to make her walk faster.

We came to a large door (all the doors were large) and Xion pushed one door while Roxas pushed the other an ushered us in. The room looked strikingly like my own back in the Castle that Never Was, but there was no bed.

A long white table sat in the middle of the room and two white chairs were placed at the both ends of the table. There was one dresser that stood in the back of the room and drawings that covered the floors and walls. One throne sat to the left of where we stood. But my eyes weren't focused on the furniture. They were only on the one person who sat across the room on the floor, scribbling away to her heart's content.

I could recognize that pink dress anywhere.

"Is that you, Xion?"

"It's not just me this time, Kairi."

"What do you mean—?"

Kairi turned around and her eyes widened. She stuttered as she stood up slowly, "N-N-Naminé? Is that really you?" I gasped and flew into her arms and we embraced each other for the first time in seven years. Tears burned in my eyes.

I burrowed my head into her shoulder and I wept, a little disappointed in myself. We finally met each other after such a long intermission and I was _crying_. I lifted my already tear-soaked face to see that her cheeks were just as wet as mine. We laughed at each other. "Y-your face is w-wet."

"S-so's yours." She smiled.

"I haven't seen you in so long. Your hair's so much longer!" I couldn't help but to state the obvious. She didn't seem to care. "Yours too, Naminé. It was almost a buzz cut the last time I saw you."

"It wasn't that short!" We laughed and hugged again.

"Come on, Sora," Xion said, turning away from us and Kairi's head shot up from my shoulder with a gasp. We released each other and turned to face the doorway.

As if unsure of himself, Sora stepped into view with an awkward step forward. Roxas gave him a pat on the back for encouragement, but Sora's eyes were only on one person in the room—Kairi.

"Sora…."

He walked all the way from the door to where we stood and the two stared into each others faces for a long moment. Tears ran down Sora's face suddenly and Kairi reached out to touch his cheek and wipe the tear. "Sora…you're really here," she said softly, but sadly. I could understand: his memories of her probably didn't fully restore yet. He took her hand in his and held it to his cheek.

The moment felt too personal between them for me and I looked away.

"Kairi…it's really you. It's really you, Kairi!"

His words were soft, and then the last words were louder as his eyes widened. So did the rest of ours as we all stared at Sora who suddenly pulled Kairi to him. Her eyes were surprised as she angled her head up to look at him in confusion.

_Restoration at 100%!_

_What_? I was amazed. Sora and Kairi's eyes were on me as without realizing it, I'd spoken the words. Xion gasped, "Restoration? His memories…are at a hundred percent?"

"Yes, they are." I was flustered and put a hand to my temple. I shut my eyes as I focused clearly to his memories. They were really complete. He was completely recovered now. _But it was only a week since we had left the mansion!_

"This isn't how it's supposed to be," I muttered, "Sora's memories are supposed to take months to recover. After 50%, his memories were supposed to slow down to a half the rate that they were recovering at. But after seeing onee-sama, his memories…fully recovered…?"

"That is because Kairi is his light," said a sudden voice, and we turned to look at the intruder.

A hooded figure walked into the room and removed his hood. Silver hair cascaded to his shoulders as he came to stand beside Xion. Kairi stammered, "H-His light?"

"That's right. That's because of his love for you, Kairi."

Sora and Kairi blushed and their hands dropped to their sides, but never let go of one another.

Xion's eyes were on the person's blindfolded ones in confusion. Sora smiled, "That's what love does, Riku?"

"It's my guess," Riku shrugged. "But I think it's also because of the strength of your heart."

Roxas said quietly, "Xaldin visited the Beast's Castle once on a mission. The Beast did everything at that time to protect Belle from him at the time. Xaldin said it was because of 'love'—though at the time I didn't know what 'love' was. When he laughed at the word, I thought it was something bad. He said something like 'a weakness'. Later on Axel told me about 'love', but I never really understood. I guess this is what it is."

"'Love' isn't a weakness," Riku said with a smile, "It's an incredible strength and power."

"So is 'truth'. Naminé, you should know the truth of your existence too and of what happened seven years ago," Xion said suddenly. I protested, "But I know my creation already…and I just got to see Kairi—"

"Your birth isn't what you think." Roxas's voice was hushed. "What?" I wanted to say 'Zack isn't a liar! There was no way he would lie to me', but Xion was there, and to mention him would break her.

"Zexion will tell you all about it."

"Why can't _you_, Roxas?"

"I…just can't. I can't do it," he turned away and left the room, his head hanging, leaving me staring after him. My previous tears stayed dry on my face.

"Why can't he tell me?" I murmured to myself and forced myself to walk after him. "He's having a hard time already. Just…don't ask him about it," Riku said as I walked past. I didn't look at him. The dryness that was in my eyes were now starting to wet again. _Silly_, I thought to myself, _why are you crying over something like this_?

"Sorry Kairi, I'll probably see you later."

"Oh don't cry, Naminé!" She gave me a hug, "I'm sure he has his reasons. Let's spend the night here—Xion too! It'll be a girls' night only." Xion nodded as her fingers entwined with Riku's. I flinched at their movement and took a step back.

"I-I t-think I should f-follow him now. D-don't want to keep him waiting…"

Kairi nodded in surprise as I turned and walked a little faster than I intended to. I hope I didn't hurt her.

I took a right and followed the hallway back to where we first started. Roxas wasn't there. In fact, the entire corridor was empty. I wondered how powerful the Organization XII was if they didn't have guards stationed around the building. Maybe they were so powerful they felt they didn't need to. Maybe…there was just something else that they had I didn't know of that kept them safe from…Shinra.

_Stop assuming things_.

I took a breath and continued down the corridor.

All the corridors looked the same after a couple of twists and turns and I wasn't sure if I was going the right way anymore. I didn't remember there being stairs...

"Lost?"

With a gasp, I spun around on my heels in surprise. Familiar blonde hair…oceanic blue eyes…"Roxas!"

"That took you a while."

"I'm sorry… for what I said to you earlier."

He smiled—it was genuine. "I'm sorry for what I said to you earlier too."

"You don't need to apologize! It was my fault."

"No—I shouldn't have been so…rude. Do you forgive me?"

"It wasn't your fault, Roxas."

"Naminé, will you forgive me?" He asked again. With a huff, I frowned at him. It came out more like a pout. "_Yes_, I forgive you. But there's nothing for you to apologize fo—"

"Yes, there is." I was suddenly pulled against him, I gasped in surprise. "But I really thought I upset you back there. I heard you crying and I was so scared. So I followed you, and it turned out you were lost!"

He laughed on the last sentence. To be honest, I was a little pleased to hear that he'd followed me in concern. A sigh escaped my lips. I rubbed his back with my hands. "Don't worry, Roxas. It really was my fault. You've been through so much lately and I asked you to do something you didn't want to do—as if you didn't have enough on your hands already! I shouldn't have done that. I'm sorry, Roxas."

_He felt so warm, like the dream I had last night_.

Roxas released me with a solemn look on his face.

"I don't want to have you have to face the truth, but it's for the best."

"I'll go. It's okay as long as you're there."

He had a weird look on his face, as if he was trying to smile, but I didn't know. It was a little sad.

"Then let's get going."

"Alright."

…………………………………………………

A/N: Dang! I was hoping to put Zexion's explanation in here, but I reached 3,000+ words! Looks like I'll have to put that in the next chapter… Ah well. I'm on schedule. I tried to make just a little conflict between Roxas and Naminé, but it ended up looking like Roxas was PMSing ): Roxas went very OOC too…Let me know what it sounded like to you in your review please? Gotta work on chapter 14 now—please review!!!

And thanks so much to those who did –sheds tears of blood–


	14. Another Story

A/N: …and I present to you…Chapter 14!!

PLUS!!! There is a **major spoiler** of the new Kingdom Hearts game: BIRTH BY SLEEP (that will come warned!) But honestly, when I reread it, without the spoilers, the story just doesn't make sense…

My god… I realized I never explained what 'onee-sama' was in the previous chapter! Okay, for those who don't know, 'onee' means 'older sister' and '-sama' is an _extremely_ polite honorific that you use towards someone of a higher rank or that you really admire (…or customers). Never _ever_ use '-sama' after your own name! Or it's bish bash :O

Disclaimer: As usual, I don't own Kingdom Hearts because if I did, I'd be making game instead of fanfiction, but this time, I specifically don't own a certain quote Roxas says: _"__I can't…just look inside. But I figure…if there is something there—inside us—then we'd feel it, wouldn't we?__"_

THANK YOU **SO** MUCH FOR THE REVIEWS! I love you guys x)

…………………………………………………

"_I don't want to have you have to face the truth, but it's for the best."_

"_I'll go. It's okay as long as you're there."_

_He had a weird look on his face, as if he was trying to smile, but I didn't know. It was a little sad._

"_Then let's get going."_

"_Alright."_

…………………………………………………

"So you decided you wanted to learn about the truth?"

Zexion turned around from a large glass tube to face the two of us, who stood hand in hand before the Nobody.

The room was dark—the only light source coming from the tube and some screens that flickered around us. The room looked like the basement I came from. That time, the only people I saw were Roxas and Riku. There was also another person in another container—like me. But I never really found out who that person was. Before escaping, stupidly, I'd cut myself earlier and they'd tended to my wounds in addition to fighting off the members of the Organization XIII—one of them stood right before me at the moment. Looking down at my arm, it was there. Just a thin scar that I'd never really noticed ever since then. White mages did a lot of work to keep it unnoticeable.

"Yes, I did."

"I won't offer you any comfort after you learn everything. If you wish for me to stop, then do so. But that doesn't mean I have to respect you for not being able to face the truth," Zexion's words were harsh, but I knew that he really meant it.

"I won't. I won't ask for you to stop." I wanted to find out the truth.

"I ask that Roxas leave the room. I prefer that this conversation only be between you and me. Of course, he already knows about this, but still…," he turned to give Roxas an icy look. Roxas gave my hand a squeeze before he left the room. "Shut the door if you please, Roxas."

The door shut and Zexion turned to face me.

"Take a seat if you want."

I accepted his offer and sat down on a conveniently placed chair, ready to face whatever he'd throw at me. He paced around the room.

"You are not actually supposed to exist. In fact, you are not the daughter of Aerith and Shinra. I can't say that you're not blood related, but it was not you, but Kairi who was born from the two. In fact, you were…created from her."

"But Zack said—"

"He didn't know the truth," Zexion said. "Shinra used you in an experiment right after the birth of his first child to test his experiment about darkness. Roxas is also a product from the same experiment, however from a different person. He was created from Ven."

"Ven?" I wasn't surprised anymore. I wouldn't be surprised if in two days time they told me that I was actually a Moogle.

"You don't know who Ven is?" Zexion raised an eyebrow in slight disbelief. I shook my head, a little embarrassed.

_(Spoiler Begin)_ …………………………………………………

"Ven is a Keyblade Master, like Sora, Roxas, and Riku. He was one of the greatest of the three during his time—just a little before Sora. However he fell into a comatose state after the experiment. Right now, his body lies in the Chamber of Waking, which is located in this building." Zexion explained. "Just imagine a Roxas-lookalike. Although to put it correctly, _Roxas_ is his lookalike."

_(Spoiler End)_ …………………………………………………

I nodded slightly

"Returning to the topic of you, Shinra used you as a tool, taking advantage of the abilities you were given—those that are capable of altering, viewing, or recovering memories. It is obvious that he planned to use you as a weapon, where you can wipe out a massive amount of the enemy with a single alter of their memories. Roxas, on the other hand, was the first in his experiment. When he was informed that it was a success, he continued to create the rest of us. He decided that soldiers were more difficult to control if they had feelings of their own, so he removed it from us. We were put through torturous ordeals that led to the collapse of our hearts. We became Heartless, creatures of darkness. However, our bodies turned into other creatures called Nobodies—which is what you see now. We cannot feel as we do not have a heart—we can only imitate from the memories of our previous selves," Zexion's last words _sounded_ angry as he paced quicker.

I was surprised and a little 'angry' too. He removed their hearts without their consent just so that he could have powerful soldiers. But why could they feel now? Was I really 'angry' according to what he told me?

"His experiment failed. Only thirteen of us survived to become Nobodies with human forms. The rest became beast-like creatures that we humanoid Nobodies could control. What was more, the massive creation of us created a massive amount of Heartless that plagued the cities. What he thought was a 'success', was just a mere glance. The scientists had been too frightened of their creation to spend more time on him. Anyways, he decided to have us removed and threw us away," Zexion spat, "However, as Roxas was cloned from the powerful Ven, Shinra decided to keep him. The rest of us escaped and killed the entire crew of those who created us. One of us stayed. Marluxia—you've met him. Since Shinra didn't hand-pick his selection and those who did were dead, Marluxia was able to stay in the castle and pretend to be a gardener. However he reports to us occasionally every now and then."

That's why Marluxia was there. That's why he could use the Corridors of Darkness. He was a Nobody too. No wonder he hid Aerith away from Shinra. Now I knew.

"Is Aerith a Nobody too?"

Zexion paused in his pacing and snorted. "Superior-forbid, no, she isn't."

"But Marluxia let her use the Corridors of Darkness…"

"Presumably, that would be when Shinra walks by and only once in an emergency. You should already know that constant usage of the Corridors of Darkness corrupt one's heart. It's preferred that she does not use it again without this cloak."

"Oh."

"Returning to the topic, after our failure, he created SOLDIER. They were all fused with Mako to enhance their abilities. They were strong, but it seems like it failed," he smirked. "Seven years ago, we captured you to keep Shinra occupied with searching. Vexen put you to an extended sleep inside a tube similar to this in a room similar to this room. He asked that I invent dreams for you to keep you occupied in your sleep. So I did."

"But I don't remember anything. I don't remember having dreams."

"That is simply because you did not wake up during a REM period—"

"REM?"

"R-E-M; it stands for rapid eye movement. It is a period of time when your brain is most active in sleep. It is during this period that you have the most vivid dreams. If you wake up during this period, then you will remember dreams. However if you do not, you won't. If you want to know whatever occurred in your dreams, then see me sometime later."

"Anyways, we had Roxas look for Kingdom Hearts," he returned to the topic, but with a look of my confused face, he proceeded to explain with amazing patience, "Kingdom Hearts is the heart of all hearts. Whenever we kill a Heartless, the heart returns to Kingdom Hearts. By fulfilling Kingdom Hearts, we will finally get our hearts back."

_Will I get _my_ heart back too?_

"Unfortunately, Roxas was also sent on a 'find-Naminé-or-don't-come-back' mission, therefore he was delayed in his mission to search for Kingdom Hearts and returned to us to get you back. What we didn't know—with the exception of Xemnas and Roxas—was that Xemnas intended for you to be recaptured so that Roxas could continue his search for Kingdom Hearts. That is why we attacked your friends. If we knew, we wouldn't have been able to do so as fluently as if we didn't know. Therefore we were only informed of this afterwards, which annoyed us greatly. But we understood."

"Xigbar was wounded and Vexen was killed in this process, which was regrettable," Zexion's voice wavered a little although his eyes stayed firm, "Luckily Roxas found Kingdom Hearts a little while afterwards."

"Zexion?"

"What is it, Naminé?"

"Was Vexen…your friend?"

"Friend?" Zexion turned to eye me with a puzzled look. I said with hesitation, "Uhm…before the…experiment—or after."

"There's no need to hesitate so much, Naminé," he sighed, "We do the best we can to refrain from keeping secrets from one another, otherwise missions will difficult to operate. Of course, we don't expose everything…. But yes. Vexen was one of my good friends back when we were still apprentices under Ansem the Wise. There were five of us: Ienzo, Aeleus, Dilan, Braig, and Even."

"Ienz…"

"Those were our names before the experiment. After becoming Nobodies, we inserted an 'X' into our names and I became Zexion. Aeleus became Lexaeus, Dilan became Xaldin, Braig became Xigbar, and Even—Vexen."

"Oh…I'm sorry."

"Sorry for what? For Vexen's death? Don't be," Zexion waved a hand, "it's probably better for him this way."

"How is it better for him? He won't have a heart?"

"It's better that he won't have to be plagued with knowing that he doesn't have a heart."

"I see…"

It really seemed terrible that they didn't have hearts. Of course, I was included. But in a sense, I always thought I could feel. I _blushed_ whenever Roxas came into a close proximity; I _cried_ when I met Kairi, I was _happy_ when I met Axel, Hayner, Pence, and Olette. I was _thrilled_ when I was with Zack, Cloud, and the rest of SOLDIER. I felt _wanted_ when I was with Aerith. Did I really not have a heart? Or was this only the imitation from memories that I reacted with?

"How is…Xigbar?"

Xigbar—he must have been the man who jumped off the balcony in the mansion. The last I saw of him was him clutching his wounded stub of a hand, black mist enveloping the wound. That had to be him…Aerith's brother—that was Lexaeus. Mickey had directly addressed him last time. The only other person who was really injured was the one who who pierced Sora—Lexaeus had called him Xaldin.

"Xigbar?" Zexion gave a low chuckle. "He's fine. We have quick regenerative properties. Plus it's useful to pack a potion or two for things like that."

"Oh…that's good." I still felt that I had to apologize to him for the damage.

"I think it is fine for you to meet them after this. For now however, do you have any questions?"

"Well, you did say that when our heart collapses, our body remains to become Nobodies, right? Why are Kairi and Ven still here rather than Roxas and I replacing them, like the rest of you?"

Zexion almost smiled.

"That's a good observation. Kairi is what we call a Princess of Hearts. That means that she has no darkness in her. Therefore, she does not become a Heartless. Usually you would not have memories of your past, because she never became a Heartless, but because it is your ability over memories, you are able to," he explained.

_(Spoiler Begin)_ …………………………………………………

"Roxas on the other hand, is a…difficult case. We actually do not know what really happened to Ven, but it seemed that something happened to him that resulted in his darkness being taken away. Therefore he was not whole when they made Roxas from him. _And_ it seems that his heart currently resides inside Sora, which is why his heart is so strong. "

_(Spoiler End)_ …………………………………………………

There was a low scowl.

"I prefer to think of myself as an individual being."

I spun around in my seat to find Roxas standing beside me again.

"Roxas," I breathed.

"I thought I told you to leave," Zexion rolled his eyes.

"I did. But I came back," Roxas replied. "It's been half an hour already, so I told myself, 'Zexion should be faster than that'."

"Keep your mouth shut, you impudent boy," Zexion snapped, "But I see that, Naminé, we are in fact done, so there is no need for me to stay in this room any longer. Do not forget to make your report to Superior, Roxas. I trust that you haven't reported to him since you left the castle."

"Yeah, sure."

"Do not prolong it."

Roxas looked more than a little miffed. I was a little surprised. Why was he so angry? Then I remembered what he'd said earlier. _I prefer to think of myself as an individual being. _Truth to be said, I wasn't very happy to know that I was created from another being with the intent that I be used for a tool.

Zexion swept out of the room and I gave a slight nod to him as he passed me and made a sharp turn out of the room.

When he left, I immediately turned around and was about to ask Roxas if he was alright (of course he wasn't), but he turned to me at the same moment and our mouths parted to speak. I hastily pressed my lips together and waited for his words, but he had shut his mouth too.

"What were you going to say?"

"It's okay, what were _you_ going to say?" Roxas said as he ruffled the back of his hair. My lips pressed into a thin line as I wondered whether or not I should let him speak first or ask in concern for his wellbeing.

"Well…I was just about to ask if you were alright…."

"Oh. Well, yes, I'm fine." His eyes were full of concern and I blushed—not used to being worried about. His 'I'm fine' sounded like words coming from a person who had just been beaten with iron rods by a mob of gangsters and was trying to bluff it off, sustaining four broken ribs and missing a whole row of teeth.

"Are you sure?" I pressed.

"Are _you_ alright?"

I paused momentarily.

_Was_ I fine? I was just told by one of the people who kidnapped me seven years ago that I was actually cloned from the daughter of the king of Gaia and a SOLDIER's wife and that I wasn't supposed to exist. I was also told that I was cloned through a torturous process that led to the collapse of the heart of my original being.

And that was Kairi.

"I'm…fine." I clasped my hands together and stared at the ground. "Right." He sighed. My 'fine' wasn't any better. "I thought I told you to let me know if anything's bothering you. I'm here for you."

My face heated up at the memory.

"_From now on…" His arms wrapped around me and I was caught with a sudden flutter of butterflies in my stomach, "don't keep any discomforts from me. I'll be there to help you. Cheer you up. Yeah."_

"It can't just be one-sided either." I mumbled. He smiled slightly. "You're right."

"What's bothering you?"

I reached out to touch the back of his hand. It was warm. He looked down at the contact but didn't say anything. Nor did he pull away.

"First, let's not stay in this room. It's…cold."

I laughed, but complied. The room _was_ pretty cold, and I was only wearing a white dress—sleeveless. The fact that it ended right above my knees didn't help with the temperature of the room. Under Roxas's short sleeves, I could make out (slightly) goose bumps on his arms.

My hand went back to my side and he turned around, noticing.

"Ah," he said suddenly. "Are you cold?"

I rubbed one hand over my upper arm. Sure enough, there were goose bumps too, giving me away.

"Not really."

"Sure doesn't look like it." To my surprise, he took my hand into his warm hands. His skin was so smooth and I couldn't help but curl my fingers around his. Like a leech, I clung to him. I didn't want to let go. To be honest, I felt comfortable around him.

He gave a quiet laugh before leading me back into the bright white corridors.

…………………………………………………

"Didn't expect you to be back, you little squirt. Finally didn't want to stay with _darling_ daddy now did you?"

I fidgeted a little under the gaze of the tall blonde girl who was seated in a couch and she gave a high pitched laughter that sent shivers down my spine. Roxas and I stood in a large grey room with a wall of glass before us. On the left and right of the room were couches—three on each side. Roxas called this room the Grey Area.

"Quit it, Larxene." A tall man leaned against the wall of glass and I recognized his wavy, rust-colored hair immediately. Lexaeus—he was the brother of Aerith.

"Oh? Defending her now is it?"

Lexaeus sighed in annoyance but also gave me a slightly unpleasant glance. I wasn't sure if it was supposed to be noticed, but it made me cling tighter to Roxas. Even though I wasn't the direct biological daughter of Aerith and…Shinra, he still didn't seem to like me.

"Be quiet."

A slight look of relief crossed over Lexaeus's face as another tall man strode over. I didn't know this man from previously or I just didn't see him in the mansion. He had long blue hair and a scar on his face that I didn't want to know how he'd gotten it. His expression was slightly frustrated and it didn't seem like he had any other. With his posture and stride, he seemed to hold the authority here. Was _he_ the Superior?

"Saïx." Roxas and Lexaeus greeted him respectfully. It seemed like he was in charge.

"Have you made your report yet, Roxas?"

Roxas shook his head. "I'm on my way. But I'm dropping Naminé off with Kairi first."

Saïx didn't say anything but nodded slightly before turning to Larxene. "You have a mission to go to Neverland today. Your mission is to destroy any Shadow Globes you find. Do not forget to report to me by the end of the day, especially about any irregularities about the Globes."

Larxene rolled her eyes. "Mission schmission."

Saïx's eyes narrowed and he opened a Corridor of Darkness.

"I want fifteen Thunder Shards for this," she traced his jawbone lightly with her finger as she disappeared into the portal. Saïx's expression was blank as the portal vanished. He turned to face me.

"Let go of the boy, girl."

I released Roxas's hand in surprise, but he didn't let go, even when Saïx glowered at him.

"Roxas…" Saïx frowned.

"There's nothing wrong with this." Roxas said.

"You know that you do not have feelings as you have no heart. You cannot love," Saïx's voice was harsh, "You do not need love, and it is a weakness. So I suggest that you do not try and imitate something that your past self would do."

"Love isn't a weakness!"

"Regardless, you cannot love." He pulled my hand out of Roxas's. "Be a proper Nobody." He shoved me behind him. "Now go, and make your report to the Superior."

Roxas stood where he was, his feet firmly planted to the ground. "Who says I can't love? Just because _you're_ convinced that we can't feel without our hearts doesn't mean that you're sure. What am I feeling now then? Give me an explanation—no, not that. Give Naminé back to me."

"Or what, Roxas? Do you really plan on threatening me?"

"He won't go without her," Lexaeus grunted. I jumped at the sound of his voice beside me. "Keeping her away from him won't get things done."

"And what? Let them continue this pathetic façade?"

"It is better than not reporting to Xemnas."

"'Superior', not Xemnas, Lexaeus. Respect our leader."

Saïx shoved me roughly back to Roxas, and I blinked in surprise. _He gave up?_ Roxas's hand was over mine in an instant as he took off immediately, livid. I stumbled after him with a glance backwards to see Saïx glowering back at us, though I couldn't tell if it was Roxas or me that he was glaring at. Perhaps it was both. Lexaeus was walking in the opposite direction that we were without a glance back.

"What a bastard. Just because he thinks that when Superior's around, he's in authority doesn't mean he has to boss us around to the smallest details like holding hands." Roxas muttered under his breath as he quickened his pace. "I mean there's nothing wrong with holding hands! He didn't lecture _Larxene_ when she touched him like that."

I couldn't really keep up as we turned another corner. "Roxas…please…slow…down!"

"Oh. Sorry there." His pace slowed a considerable amount and I took a deep breath in relief.

I took this chance to organize my wildly buzzing thoughts. Back there with Saïx, Roxas really took me by surprise. I didn't expect him to defend me so much although I should have—when he tried to keep me safe from Genesis's attacks. He did everything he could to keep me safe and I had doubt in his actions? _Naminé, you know better than to do that!_

"Did…"

"Oh, sorry, did you say something?"

I fidgeted a little, nervous of my words. It wasn't very comfortable at all saying what I was about to say.

"Did you…really mean that back there?" I really was curious, but mentally slapped myself. Don't those words still doubt him?

Roxas hesitated in his steps. I blushed furiously and kept my eyes to the ground. We were a little close to Kairi's room, but I was glad that from this distance, no one could hear us. We were alone in the entire corridor.

"I…of course I meant it, Naminé." He said with a hint of confusion.

"O-oh. Thank you." My voice sounded stupid and I was suddenly so embarrassed. _Well now you have your answer, Naminé. Stop asking him questions._ The corridor couldn't have gotten several degrees warmer.

"Naminé, I wasn't lying back there about what I said to Saïx." His voice was suddenly quieter and he sounded unsure about his decision in his words. His eyes were still cast to the ground before him. "I know we have feelings. I mean…I can't…just look inside. But I figure…if there is something there—inside us—then we'd feel it, wouldn't we? He can say what he wants, but I _know_ I can love."

I was taken by surprise at his words. Of course I would believe that. If he said he could feel, then I would be sure that he could. If he said he could love, then I would trust him that he could. Now there was an example of trust. "I believe you, Roxas." His name felt good on my lips and I wanted to say them to myself over and over. "I believe you."

"You're not getting it."

I gave him a look of surprise.

"What I mean to say is that…" he turned to face me and I felt a shiver go down my spine at the sight of his eyes gazing into my own, as if trying to read my mind—predict my reply. I couldn't look away from him, stunned by his intense gaze and words. Our hands dropped to our sides.

"Naminé, I'm…" he covered his mouth with a hand, unsure. I tilted my head slightly to the side, at a complete loss. He'd never been so tentative before.

"What it is, Roxas?"

"I'm in love with you."

…………………………………………………

A/N: End of chapter 14! …I have a slight feeling my eyes might be clawed out for ending this here ;) Please review!


	15. Torn Up Again

A/N: Chapter 15! The POV changes to Xion for a while in one section! You'll notice when ;)

Disclaimer: As usual, Kingdom Hearts doesn't belong to me, but this time, same goes with the room that is first mentioned here! It belongs to Birth by Sleep x)

**Thank you guys _so_ much for the reviews!!!** Hearts and Nobodies to you all ;3; Take your pick

…………………………………………………

"_What I mean to say is that…" he turned to face me and I felt a shiver go down my spine at the sight of his eyes gazing into my own, as if trying to read my mind—predict my reply. I couldn't look away from him, stunned by his intense gaze and words. Our hands dropped to our sides._

"_Naminé, I'm…" he covered his mouth with a hand, unsure. I tilted my head slightly to the side, at a complete loss. He'd never been so tentative before._

"_What it is, Roxas?"_

"_I'm in love with you."_

…………………………………………………

There was no sense of color. Everywhere was white. It wasn't a room. At least, it didn't seem like one. The ground was white, if there was a ground. All I knew was that I was standing in a completely white area, and there was one golden double-door behind me.

And I wasn't alone.

Too afraid to speak, I turned around, looking for whoever could be in this world of white. I stood there, hoping for something to appear, waiting for a person to emerge, and listening for a sound. Any sound would do.

_What's your name?_

The hollow voice sounded from all around me, as if I stood right inside whatever had spoken. With a sudden gasp, my eyes flew to the door, thinking that someone was there.

"Who is it?"

_Can you hear my voice?_

I gave it a shot. "Y-yes, I can."

_Where are you?_

I didn't know where I was. "I-I don't know where I am...where are you?"

_Isn't that good…?_

Not knowing where I am most _certainly _wasn't good. And it certainly wasn't good, because suddenly I felt tiny hands groping my hands and feet. In surprise, my eyes wildly took in the sight of burning white hands climbing my body. The hands crawled up my limbs and I held back a scream—no, I didn't. My scream escaped my throat and I tried to wrench myself out of the white hands.

They clawed their way up my body.

Tears formed in my eyes as I felt them tear into me everywhere, making their way up my legs and torso. Hands from my hands had made their way to my neck and I found it harder to breathe. Thick lukewarm liquid was dripping out of my wounds. I could smell iron.

"Stop it! No! Stop this!" I cried out to no one. Nothing stopped as I my arms and legs were bound with wriggling white hands.

"This could all stop if you had listened to me before. If you had answered me…"

I knew that voice. I would know that voice anywhere, no matter how much I wanted to forget.

"S-Shinra!" Perspiration slid down my cheek and my breathing grew shallow and quick.

_Naminé!_

A totally different voice sounded in my head. Roxas?

"That's not how you address your father," Rufus's voice was closer now. I wormed in my painful bonds, frightened and extremely uncomfortable. I wanted to get as far as I could from this man, no matter how distant "far" was.

"Go away! Let me go!" I shrieked as his form emerged from the whiteness.

_Naminé! Naminé, look at me!_

"Roxas, where are you?" I cried to the emptiness. The haughty, arrogant face smirked at me as he loomed closer. "Now, now, Naminé," he purred. I leaned as far as I could away from him, but it was in vain. He stood in front of me, and I couldn't get any farther than I was already. I whimpered, "Roxas…Roxas…"

His fingers touched my cheek and I stiffened. "Don't cry now, Naminé."

I hadn't noticed, but tears were sliding down my cheek. I was too terrified to notice. He wiped my cheek and I turned my face as much as I could to the side to escape his filthy gaze.

"You're disgusting."

He laughed. It was a hollow and ringing sound that stayed buzzing in my ear even after it ended. "You don't know anything, Naminé."

But I wasn't paying attention to that. His hands rested on my knees and were sliding up my legs, slowly.

"No, no, no, s-stop it! Don't do this! No!"

Words were flying out of my mouth and I fought against what held me from escape. The skin on my wrists and arms were already reddened from my attempts and the pain was terrible. This wasn't the first time, I knew. And I didn't want what I didn't see happen to my body happen again right before my eyes. I needed to get away from this. I needed to escape—to run away.

"You witch." Rufus was leaning closer to me and I craned my neck away from his face, thrashing against my bonds. His hands were getting closer; his evil breath was on my face. "There's no way you'd ever escape me."

"Naminé!"

That one sound—I flew up in my bed, gasping, drenched from head to toe in sweat. My eyes were wild and I could tell even without the need of a mirror. A lamp flickered on a small table beside my bed that cast a dim orange light across the room.

…I was in bed?

"Naminé! Are you okay? Oh god, I was so scared." Arms were thrown around me, slamming me against the headboard. A hand behind my head kept me from the possibility of a concussion—the force that I was thrown in. "R-Roxas?" My words came out feebly.

"Naminé…Naminé…"

His words were gasps beside my ear and my face was burrowed in his shoulder. I sat there, my back against the headboard, listening to his rapid heartbeat.

"Roxas, I'm alright." But my body was sore and I wanted to lie down and sleep for another couple of hours, were it not for that nightmare that kept me away from slipping into a deep sleep. "It was just a nightmare. I'm okay."

Roxas released me slowly and his eyes were full of anxiety. I hated to see that perfect face in such concern for me. "Are you sure? You were screaming and thrashing in your bed."

"I was screaming?"

"You said 'Shinra'. And…my name."

"Oh." I could feel a blush creeping up my cheeks now.

"Are you sure you're alright?"

"Yes, I'm fine." Thank god, Aerith wasn't here. She would panic and put me under 24-hour surveillance—which was something she didn't need with her sadness. Speaking of Aerith, where was she? I'd be surprised that she didn't hear my screaming. I was probably really loud…

Something made contact with my head and I noticed that I'd sagged onto his shoulder. He held me in an embrace as my breathing slowed a bit towards normal.

"Naminé? …Naminé?"

"Mm?" I was tired. "Just a couple more hours…"

He chuckled and brushed a sweaty bang away from my forehead. "It's okay. It's only three in the morning." _Three? No wonder it was so dark._

Roxas let me lie down before tucking in the blankets to my chin. I felt my heart racing as he blew out the flickering flame in the lamp and turned to go. What if when he left Rufus came back to get me? What if the dream continued? What if…?

_Don't go._

I reached out from the blanket and captured his hand. My voice was barely audible. It was only a whisper. "Don't go."

It was enough. He heard.

…………………………………………………

"I don't know what I'd do if you weren't here for me." I said, watching the morning sun peek over the horizon. The sky was turning a beautiful violet as fire was creeping into the blue.

We stood on the clock tower, the only one in Twilight Town. It was the most beautiful building—well, second to Mom's church. The church would always remain the most beautiful in my eyes. But this clock tower was beautiful in another way. It held many of my memories with Roxas and Axel, my two best friends. It also held memories of Riku and I, together. It was this place where he first told me he loved me.

He held me in an embrace as he stood behind me. His fingers caught my chin and turned it towards him to kiss my forehead.

"Neither would I, Xion."

I turned around in his arms and wrapped my arms around his back, burrowing my head into his chest. The warmth radiating off of his body was comfortable and I wanted to stay in his arms forever. He told me once, when I'd thrown myself into his arms in the exact same position and in tears, that he'd immediately know when I was upset, because the first thing I'd do is bury my face in his chest.

"Mom's hiding it, but I know she's really upset."

"Who isn't?"

"Riku!" I slapped his chest as I turned my head up to glare at him through the black cloth that hid his eyes. "I'm serious!" He heaved a heavy sigh and burrowed his face into my hair. "I know, Xion. So am I. I miss him too. Life isn't the same without Zack."

Tears were threatening to leak and my nose was beginning to stuff up. His chest muffled my voice. "Riku…"

"What is it, Xion?"

I didn't answer, but tightened my embrace.

"Aerith is trying to be brave before you and Naminé, Xion. What would she do if all three of you were broken down? She wouldn't want that to happen to you." I stiffened when he mentioned Naminé. I shared the same view as Lexaeus. Although we would rather be friendly with her, it was hard—especially when she came from Shinra. She wasn't biologically Shinra's daughter, but Kairi was. And Naminé was Kairi's Nobody.

I didn't know her name until yesterday. Everyone in the mansion only referred to her as "the girl" or "that Nobody in the basement". I knew that Roxas visited her daily, but I never had the compassion to ask him about her and her name. At the very least, I could tell that he was head over heels in love with her, even though she was pretty much unresponsive, comatose, and behind a centimeter thick layer of glass.

Still, I tried to reach out to her. It wasn't her fault Shinra decided to make her.

To be honest, I was actually a Nobody for a shorter amount of time than she was. Since she and Roxas were the first Nobodies, she was a year ahead of me. But she was _created_. I was _born_ a little more than one year before she existed. And she spent seven years in a basement unlike I, who spent all my years as a Nobody attempting to perfect my skills.

"_I_ wouldn't want that to happen to you too."

"I know," I said.

We watched the sky brighten. Aerith would be waking up now. So would Roxas, to the sound of the birds. I've never forgotten that.

Riku sat down and pulled me into his lap. I leaned against the crook of his neck, listening to the pulse beating rhythmically in his neck. It was a slow beat. The serenity calmed my nerves down and my eye lids half drooped.

"It's your birthday in a week." I said, breaking the silence. I turned around in his lap and gazed into his perfect face.

He laughed and the trembling of his chest vibrated through my body. I had a sudden temptation to peel of the cloth from over his eyes and kiss his eyelids—to admire those beautiful aquamarine eyes.

"I know what you're thinking," Riku said abruptly.

I was caught by surprise, snapped out of my train of thoughts. "What?"

"These aren't coming off," he said, fingering his black blindfold. I picked at my own fingers, my eyes cast down. I wasn't even going to ask a "_How did you know?_"

"It's been so long since I last saw your eyes. All I have left are memories of them."

"But you know what happened the last time."

I did.

The last time he took off his blindfold he was taken over by the darkness inside of him. It was darkness that he had submitted to in order to achieve power and help Sora. But now Sora's memories were complete having found Kairi and Riku's darkness was still here. He said that I was his light and that the more time he spent with me, the less he felt of his accumulated darkness, but he was still cautious so as to not hurt me.

That time, when he was taken over by darkness, he was possessed and immediately tried to attack me. Although I could see him trying to fight against his darkness, I sustained a deep gash in my torso and my limbs were mutilated by the time he could finally recover his blindfold.

I could still remember the severe pain. Thank god we Nobodies had quick regenerative properties.

But Riku could never forgive himself.

I never asked him to remove his blindfold then, but I always hoped that if I really was his light, that his darkness would disappear faster.

"Sorry, I brought up bad memories."

He hugged me closer, his voice gentle. "Don't sweat about it."

There was a moment that we gazed at each others faces for a long time (I wondered how he could see through the blindfold) before Riku lowered his face closer to mine and kissed me gently, his hands cupping my face. I kissed him back. It was a simple and chaste.

We parted and his index finger and thumb pinched the blindfold and he lifted the bottom edge below his left eye, revealing his startling aquamarine eye. It was even more beautiful than the one in my memory. I gasped.

"Riku! You just said—"

"It's okay. I think I can handle this."

He was so beautiful. His long lashes, his silky silver hair, his gaze—everything about him was wonderful. I felt like a weed in the arms of an iris.

"You're so beautiful," he said, stroking my cheek. I smiled, "The beautiful one is you."

"Do you really think so?" His lips were on mine again, but a little more aggressive. I felt his fingers tangling themselves in my hair as I kissed back just as much in need. My hands were in his soft hair as our lips played with one another, fighting for dominance.

"Yes, I do," I gasped, crushed against him.

Riku drew back slowly, his gaze soft and steady. My hands fell to his shoulders and his, around me. I felt him ready to stand up and I released myself from his hold, back on my feet. He rose to stand beside me, his eyes still on mine.

He let the blindfold fall back over his eye just as a slight tint of gold crept into the green.

"You're wrong."

…………………………………………………

The sound of birds flew past the window and their cries not muffled the slightest by the window. The sun was rising slowly from the east and coloring the sky with a morning violet. There was a tinge of pink—just slightly.

My eyes fluttered to the boy sleeping beside me and I couldn't help but to smile. During the last four hours, I had no nightmares.

"It's all because of you," I whispered to his sleeping figure. I'd asked, and he'd stayed. That I didn't wake up covered in sweat and fear was all because of him. He was the source of light in the darkness that plagued me.

"What did I do?"

He rubbed his eyes and revealed his bright blue eyes. For a moment, I forgot to breathe, just lying beside him and gazing into those eyes as blue as the sea.

_You're not getting it._

A blush was creeping up my cheeks as he stared back, not moving, under the sheets.

"Oh. Um, sorry, I'll get out."

"No! I didn't mean that. I mean…sorry. It's…it's not that."

"You want me to stay?" he looked a little skeptical. "Aerith wouldn't like to see the two of us in the same bed under the same sheet."

I mumbled incomprehensibly into the pillow. I was embarrassed, and tried to hide my blush with the blanket.

"What did you say?" he leaned in closer and oh, he was amazing. I shut my eyes with a small intake of breath and ducked my head into the blanket. The warmth was flowing throughout my face, definitely tomato-red.

"Hello?" Roxas tugged on the blanket and I clutched it over my head tightly.

"Naminé?"

"No, no, no, no, no," I muttered to myself quietly, burrowing my head into the pillow with my hands, tightly gripping the blanket. Why did my face have to blush so red at the sight of his face? My cheeks never warmed so much from looking at him before.

_What I mean to say is that…_

There was a sudden silence in the room and I froze. Did he leave? Should I check?

A huge weight unexpectedly fell on me and I yelped in surprise, only to be immediately attacked in my sides with fingers that tickled me from under the blanket. I cried out in surprise and laughter, struggling to shake Roxas off of me. He was laughing and refused to get off.

"You…will…suffocate…with…like…that!" He gasped in between breaths of laughter, tickling me relentlessly.

"I…will…suffocate like _this_! Quit…it…Roxas!"

"Ah!" I cried out again, wiggling around, trying to tickle him off of me. Roxas laughed. "Too bad…I'm not…ticklish!"

"No…way…!"

Sora's voice sounded from the doorway and we stopped what we were doing.

"That certainly doesn't sound like she's still sleeping—Oooooooookay!" He stumbled backwards, bumping into Kairi, who was just about to walk into the room. She rubbed her forehead as she peered in. "Ouch."

"Kairi!"

"Well um, sorry to disturb you two," he chuckled. "Go on."

I then realized the position we were in. I lay flat on my back in bed while Roxas leaned over me, kneeling with legs on both sides of me. My dress was disheveled from the tickling. You have got to be kidding me.

Roxas slapped his forehead. "What on earth are you thinking, Sora?"

_Naminé, I'm…_

"Hey! Anyone would think that way with that kind of sight!" Sora said defensively. The tips of his ears were turning pink, and so were my cheeks.

Roxas swung himself off of me, crouching beside me, and I immediately sat up, blushing madly. "Sorry, we were…tickling… each other."

Sora raised an eyebrow and Kairi giggled behind her hand.

"_I'm in love with you."_

"_You don't have to answer now," he said softly. Turning his back to me, he cleared his throat awkwardly, scratching the back of his head. "I mean, well, I should take you to Kairi's room. Xion'll be there to take you and Sora home. I still have to report to the Superior."He laughed, clearly uncomfortable. His steps down the corridor were awkward and his hand was trembling._

"_Roxas…." He stopped and turned around with a smile. His hand was still trembling._

"_Naminé?"_

_My words stuck in my throat. Impulsively, I reached for his hand, as if mine would stop his from trembling. I stroked the back of his hand, as if that would stop it from shaking. I looked up at him with a smile, as if it would make him smile too. I held him in my arms, as if it would make him feel better._

"_It's alright, Roxas. It's alright. Shh…" My hands rubbed his back._

_He tensed slightly. "Is that…a rejection?"_

_A rejection? What did he mean by that? I blinked. "Rejection to what?"_

_He visibly relaxed and forced out a laugh. "Nothing. You must think I'm crazy."_

"_No. No, I don't."_

"Anways," Kairi was saying passively, shaking me from the memory, "I was thinking that you should get a chance to meet the rest of the Organization XIII. They're really nice people—really. It's probably just Larxene."

"W-Won't they…be angry t-to see me?" I stammered. Kairi paused, but shook her head with a smile. "I doubt they will."

I was unsure. Because of me, there was a lot of trouble caused that involved a lot of injury and one _death_. I cringed. "But Kairi, someone had_ died_ because of me. Why wouldn't they be angry with me?"

Kairi shifted her feet. "I never said they'd be happy, but I think the only one who'd really be upset is Xion."

"Xion?" I was stunned. Why would Xion be upset? Was it because of my creation? Or was it Zack? But Xion had been so…well not cheerful, but she never really showed a sign of irritation or annoyance around me. Or did I miss it?

"There's nothing wrong with Xion, Kairi." Roxas was glaring daggers.

"No, I didn't mean it in a bad way. I'm not trying to badmouth her," Kairi said quickly. "You know what I mean, Roxas. It's just that seeing Naminé and me, we remind her of Shinra. I mean, it was hard for her to accept me too, at first."

"It's alright, Kairi," I said, "I don't think that I should meet them. We should give them some time before having me thrown into their faces." She looked like she was going to protest, but bit her bottom lip, deciding against it.

A sudden and fragile cry sounded from the main church, followed by wailing.

Aerith.

"Aerith!" We all rushed out, bursting through the door in anxiety.

"Aerith! Aerith, what's wrong?"

"Mom!"

I took in the scene, Aerith collapsed and shaking with tears in…Cloud's arms—Cloud, looking ready to faint from fatigue anytime. His hair was matted with blood and a bloody smear marked his cheek. Xion and Riku dashed over, their cheeks flushed from having rushed in just like the other four of us.

If Cloud was here, where was Zack?

"C-Cloud?"

Aerith shook her head, unable to speak. She shook, burrowing her face in the crook of Cloud's neck, weeping.

"Why is Aerith…?"

"I… don't want to be the one to say this to you," Cloud murmured as he stroked Aerith's back, doing his best to comfort her. "If…if it wasn't for Shinra's soldiers… if I hadn't been paralyzed…none of this would have happened. I'm…sorry."

"What happened, Cloud? Where's Dad? Why isn't he here with you?" Xion asked, a note of hysteria creeping up her voice. Riku immediately had his arms around her, rubbing her upper arms through the black leather.

Cloud's face was pinched as he stiffened.

"Xion…."

"T-This is j-just a j-joke right? T-This isn't funny." Xion words were a bare whisper. She was shaking violently, staggering back against Riku.

Just a moment ago, four of us were laughing together, having fun and suddenly, we were brought right back to life. Only a few days ago, I parted from Zack. The last I ever saw of him was his smile, still alive. Only a few days after, he was… _Wake up_, Naminé, you can't escape this.

"I'm sorry…your dad…it's all my fault…." Cloud's voice was hoarse.

"I can't believe it," I whispered. "Zack…he's…gone." I choked my words out, tears stinging my eyes. It wasn't Cloud's fault at all. It was mine. Zack risked his life for me, just to tell me the truth. The truth that he didn't even know was wrong.

I would never see him smile again. Have him ruffle my hair and laugh as I huffed in annoyance. Feel him lift me up into the air and twirl me around as if I was his own daughter. Hear him say my name as if I was his family. Feel his cheerful aura no matter how disheartened the atmosphere was. See those eyes that were warm and smiled no matter what the case.

For fifteen years, he never saw his wife and daughter. Now, they would never see each other again.

It was my entire fault.

"It's not your fault," Roxas said, gripping my shoulders. Did I say that out loud? I couldn't meet his eyes. "It's not your fault," he repeated. "If it's someone's fault, it's definitely that jerk—Shinra."

"Of course it's his fault. It's because of him this is happening," Xion's eyes flashed at the name and her trembling seemed to become fury.

"Cloud, what happened?" Sora asked calmly, though I could see his fist clenching and unclenching.

Cloud's eyes were dull and his gaze didn't meet Sora's. His voice was as if weighed down with lead.

"Zack was gunned down by Shinra's troops, trying to escape with me. Angeal he…he never made it. Zack was forced to kill him due to his deterioration. A-Angeal wanted it that way," Cloud shut his eyes, kneeling to the ground to hold the still Aerith.

Xion fell to her knees, Riku by her side. Kairi gasped, her hands flew to her mouth.

"I was paralyzed by a sudden reaction with the Mako inside of me. I don't know why it suddenly happened…the last time I was paralyzed was back when I first became SOLDIER. But because of that, Zack had to carry me the entire time…I couldn't even do anything to help." Cloud hung his head, shaking it slowly.

"The troops thought that I wouldn't survive anyways with my paralyzed state and left me for dead. But so pathetically, I found myself able to move after they left. Zack…Zack…he gave me this…before he died, he entrusted this to me…."

In Cloud's other hand that was not holding Aerith, held Zack's Buster Sword.

"Aerith…you have the 89th letter he finally sent you." '_Finally'_? Aerith only received the eighty-ninth letter? What happened to the other eighty-eight letters? It then occurred to me. Shinra must have had something to do with it. I grit my teeth, angry. Aerith was unresponsive, limp in his arms.

"Tseng sent it two days ago," Riku murmured as he raised his head only momentarily from Xion's huddled form.

"I'm sorry, Aerith…Xion…." Cloud apologized, his knuckles turning white over the handle of the Buster Sword.

"I'm sorry…"

…………………………………………………

A/N: So yeah…recently I read about Final Fantasy VII again and realized that Shinra was after Aerith during the entire plot. What a coincident to this fanfiction! Final Fantasy VII still gets me down…If only Zack and Aerith didn't die. But I guess that's what makes them successful. If no one was going "if only they didn't die!" then that would mean they weren't successful as protagonists.

Well, that's what Nomura says.

I think I realized a mistake too in my previous calculations:

Xion is 16 and Namine is 15. Therefore, Aerith and Zack would have been married for 17 years, and not 16 years. And Shinra would have kidnapped Aerith _and_ Zack about two or three months after Xion's birth. So Kairi is 15. …Zack is 38 and Aerith is 36?! –Commits seppuku–

Anyways, review please!!


	16. Gunshots

A/N: Chapter 16!

Disclaimer: Crisis Core quotes in here :) can you find them? (2) And plus I don't own some things from the game that are mentioned in my last author's notes.

…………………………………………………

"_Aerith…you have the 89__th__ letter he finally sent you." 'Finally'? Aerith only received the eighty-ninth letter? What happened to the other eighty-eight letters? It then occurred to me. Shinra must have had something to do with it. I grit my teeth, agry._

"_Tseng sent it two days ago," Riku murmured as he raised his head only momentarily from Xion's huddled form._

"_I'm sorry, Aerith…Xion…." Cloud apologized, his knuckles turning white over the handle of the Buster Sword._

"_I'm sorry…"_

…………………………………………………

It had been three days since Aerith last got out of bed for reason other than the bathroom. It was a total of six days since I left the Castle.

Aerith wasn't looking good.

She denied Zack's death and broke down often. Everyone tried to do our best to comfort her. We talked to her, soothed her, and did whatever we could. But it seemed to be in vain. And we didn't know whether or not the denial helped.

Xion wasn't looking any better. She looked like all the life had gone out of her. Her eyes were dull and I noticed once when I tried to talk to her, that she never really seemed to hear what we said to her. If it wasn't for Aerith and Riku, I wouldn't know what would have happened to her. I wouldn't want to see that.

But unlike Aerith, she never suffered from other factors of her past life. She was never forcefully separated from her husband for fifteen years. She was never kidnapped. She was never raped. This was probably Aerith's last straw—or second to last. She still had Xion.

"Zexion."

I stood before him, trembling. Aerith and Xion weren't the only ones deeply affected by Zack's death.

"You want to see the book, am I right?" He turned from his white desk that was piled with books of varied thickness. I nodded, unable to say anything else.

"Here, follow me," he stood and left the room. I followed him down the familiar path to the dark room where he'd exposed the truth to me. The truth of my creation. We walked down white hallways, down white stairs. I still found myself marveling at the magnificence.

In the room, I took in the familiar scene of blinking computers and the single tube that held nothing. On the table Zexion walked towards sat a single white notebook. I stroked the hardcover, taking in the simplicity. Flipping the cover over, the words said _The Truth about Naminé._ "Oh. I've already told you about that."

I nodded.

"You should thank Roxas for everything after this."

I blinked. "What?"

"He put himself in the story to save you." I was puzzled and turned to find Zexion holding an enormous book.

Before I knew it, we were standing in a pitch black place. I couldn't see him, but I could feel him standing there. "Zexion? W-What is this?"

"My Lexicon, the book I hold," he said nonchalantly and I heard the crinkling of paper as he flipped the pages, "I transported us to a different dimension. Close your eyes and let your mind go blank."

Memories flashed before my closed eyes, piecing together chronologically in my mind.

_You probably think I'm 'Sora' because of the bandages. The person you're guessing is correct, I am that him. But is the reason that you think my name isn't 'Sora' because of the change in my appearance?_

_The roof belongs to the school, not you. The first to be on this roof is actually Naminé, and I can see that that she actually doesn't seem to enjoy your presence._

_Well, it's a reverse world of where we live in, where like said is experiencing a war at the moment, with the people of Destiny against one another. It's total chaos. There's a group that's upset with the ruler and their ideas, and there's those that feel that the ruler's doing just fine._

"Why did he call Gaia 'Destiny'?" I said abruptly. Zexion's reply was quick, "That was where I put my hand in when I realized he was tampering with the dreams so it was affected and some things went wrong. Actually, I tried to stop him before that, when I used people I created to attack him. That was the 'bullying' you thought."

"Remember when you fell jumping over the side of a cement roof?" I nodded, able to remember now. And then I remembered he probably couldn't see me. Nevertheless, he continued. "That was because of his tampering. It brought side affects. Cloud came into the story, which should never have happened. And he recognized you."

The memories came to a standstill with the disappearance of Kairi on the clock tower and the destruction of the virtual town and I was stunned. Zexion really was right. I wanted to thank Roxas for his efforts to bring me back to reality. His voice still sounded in my ears.

_I thought we succeeded. Why is she here again?_

"Does he really have a relation with Sora? When I first met Aerith in real life, he said that Sora was his brother…" I found myself asking.

"Biologically they aren't brothers, as Roxas is the Nobody of Ven, but they still consider one another brothers."

"Oh…"

Memories were a little confusing now, even though I was a witch of memories. I laughed in my mind; that was pretty ironic. I now had more memories that depicted the people I knew in two different ways. Aerith was still with Zack, but there was no Xion in my memories. Sora and Roxas became one in my dream, but not in real life. I never went to a school before, and I only knew Hayner, Pence, and Olette a few days ago. It was hard to differentiate between what was real, and what was in the dream.

"A little staggering?"

Staggering? I laughed. "Yes…a bit." He was strangely silent as we returned to the dark room with blinking computers.

"You are…much more emotional than any other Nobody I have ever known," he said, and I flinched in surprise. "Both you and Roxas. I wonder why…. But you have an extremely fragile personality in comparison."

Fragile? Me? I wasn't fragile at all. My mind was bringing up all the memories that I'd been a rebellious person and I couldn't find myself to agree at all. My memories relived the moment when Roxas and I snuck to visit Zack, and I felt the smile drop from my face.

Zack…

He noticed my expression. "Doesn't seem like you've noticed, but when you speak, you're very quiet and you have a habit of clasping your hands together in front of you when you speak." I realized my hands _were_ indeed clasped before my waist and put them down immediately. "You are, however, still pretty rebellious at times," he sighed at this, and I had to wonder if he preferred quiet girls. "But that has nothing to do with emotion."

Whatever the case was about the fragileness that Zexion claimed, there was something at least that I could firmly know. Roxas helped me so much more than I could ever imagine. He was…. I was unable to find words to fill in the space. So okay, I guess I don't have anything I can actually acknowledge. Wait, that wasn't right.

My thoughts were in a mess, Riku helped me so much too, but my thoughts were mostly around Roxas.

_I'm in love with you_.

Agh. I slapped my cheeks with my hands, blushing. Zexion stared at me, surprised by my sudden action

"What?"

…………………………………………………

"Naminé?"

I turned from an unresponsive Xion who sat on a bench beside Riku.

Kairi was walking up the church aisle, and peered curiously at an invisible space beside me. I turned to see what she was looking at, but her voice had me turning back to her.

"Where's Roxas? Isn't he always with you?"

Now that I thought of it, this was probably one of the rare moments that Roxas wasn't with me. He rarely left my side after we escaped the castle.

Earlier in the morning, I had woken up with him sitting beside me in bed. Unlike him, I'd woken to the warm and soothing feel of sunlight on me. "I have a meeting with the Organization today. I won't be back until noon. Take care of yourself," he had said.

"Roxas…he has a meeting with the Organization XIII." My fingers were clasped together before me and my eyes were cast to the ground. "He won't be back…until noon."

Kairi nodded. "I see. Then—" She couldn't finish her sentence.

Cloud walked out of the door beside the flowers, Buster Sword on his back.

"Cloud?" We said in sync, in surprise. He was usually with Aerith, doing his best to comfort her, and himself. As he was the brother of Zack, he felt it was his duty to do what he could to "revive" her. My beautiful mother — though not biological — looked nearly dead.

"Where are you going?"

"I'm going back to the spot where Zack…died."

"I…I'm coming with you!" Xion suddenly stood up from where she sat. Riku rose with her. My eyes widened. I protested, "I-Isn't that…w-won't that make things worse?"

"So what if I cry?" Xion murmured, shaking her head, "I'm going to see my father." Her hands closed into fists.

I bit my lower lip, afraid to say more. Kairi took my place, "What about Aerith? Should she come with us?" Kairi was going too? "Yeah." Cloud said as the doors in the back flung open again. "She was the first to suggest it."

_Aerith?_ I was surprised. I wasn't the only one. After she'd been denying his death for days, she'd finally accepted it?

"I'm sorry…I made you guys worry." Pale, gentle hands rested on Xion's shoulders. Tender green eyes shone with light that radiated from a hole in the ceiling. Aerith told me once, that that was the exact same hole that Zack fell through when he and Cloud escaped from the terrible experiments. She never patched it up again after she returned to the church.

"Don't worry about it," Riku replied with a comforting smile.

"Let's not wait." Her hand went to her pocket and she patted it fondly. Cloud tilted his head to the side with interest. Aerith smiled slightly. "They're seeds. Flower seeds. Zack…he always liked…the yellow flowers. It reminded him…of your hometown, Gongaga Village."

I smiled. Xion flung her arms around her mother, burying her face into Aerith's shoulder.

"Let's go."

…………………………………………………

No one spoke as we stood over the arid brown cliff. Apparently, the rain had washed off the blood, but there were tinges of red here and there. Zack wasn't there anymore. Of course, the Lifestream had taken him.

Cloud turned off the roaring engine of his motorcycle. He called it Fenrir.

I had to adjust my eyes to the bright sunny light that entirely contrasted the mood.

We were dry-eyed. There was just no more space for tears in comparison to the overwhelming surge of emotion that came over us. Knowing Aerith, she wouldn't want Zack to see her cry, that she wanted him to see her smile, because she knew that the sight of her sadness would hurt him.

I fingered the metal in my hands, the badge that Zack gave me. I traced the outline of the wolf, remembering the times I'd been with him—those before I was kidnapped, and those after I returned to the Castle that Never Was.

Aerith crouched down and patted the ground one last time. The seeds she'd planted were buried snuggly in the ground. Her hand tightly held Kairi's.

_Boy oh boy... the price of freedom is steep. __I'm sorry, I couldn't meet you again._

Zack.

We searched frantically for the source of the voice, pleading inside for his appearance. "Zack, where are you?"

A whine came from behind an enormous rock as a wolf bounded forwards, the wind ruffling his grey fur. Green wisps trailed after his bounds and even I, a person who had been trapped in a tank of water for seven years, knew it was Lifestream.

As he surged forwards, we stood frozen to the ground. That beautiful fur that rippled with the wind, the laughter in his eyes, the legs that brought him closer to us…

Before he made contact with us we heard his voice one more time before both he and the voice vanished into nothingness.

_But hey, would you say I became a hero?_

And then, he vanished.

"Zack…" Later on, I wasn't sure whether or not what we saw was a hallucination, but I knew he was there. He was there, though not in flesh, but in spirit and soul.

"Dad, you're a hero!" Xion's voice exploded from behind me, and I jumped, hands clutching my chest in fright. I wasn't the only one. Riku chuckled lightly.

"You're definitely a hero!" Kairi joined in, leaving the adults smiling and shaking their heads. But it didn't last long.

The air around us quivered. Cloud stiffened and turned his head towards the edge of the cliff, his hand reaching back to pull out the Buster Sword. Xion and I were wary. As Nobodies, we could feel Dark ripples in the air, as if ready to burst.

A swirl of darkness appeared in the air before us as it became a Corridor of Darkness. There was a figure that emerged from the vortex as we cried out in surprise.

A roar of bullets. A sickening thud. The Corridor of Darkness disappeared.

I suddenly felt like I was punched in the stomache. I gasped slightly.

Riku was the first to react.

"Roxas!"

Roxas! I lurched towards his fallen body, dark wisps seeping out of the black leather and onto the dry ground. His breath came out in quick gasps as he lay immobile on the ground.

"The darkness…the smoke…it's not stopping!"

"No," I gasped as I pulled myself to his body, my hands swept over his wounds, ignoring dark stains that formed on my dress. I held his face that was draining of color, patting his cheeks, trying to bring the color back. "Roxas! Roxas, you can't die!" The others were closing in, sans Cloud who stood protectively over us. It sounded like they were saying something and tried to pull me away from his body, but I couldn't hear. I wouldn't budge, clinging to his jacket.

"He's been shot! We need to get him out of here!" I thought I heard Riku shout.

Roxas's eyes fluttered and his grimaced, hand over a bullet wound in his shoulder. He swore. I couldn't laugh, tears streaming down my face, my hand holding his hand. His eyes went to me and he smiled. But they became panic stricken as he stared at me. When he tried to speak the words he said made no sense. That was before his eyelids drooped down again, against his will.

"Roxas?"

No response.

"Roxas, wake up!"

He was still, with the exception of the occasional rise of his chest.

I hung my head, anger building up in my chest. Who would dare do this?? That person— "Roxas…," I whispered, my tears dripping onto his body.

"Roxas is fine, don't worry," Kairi whispered. I could feel her stroking my hair. How could Roxas be fine? He was dying. He was bleeding.

Cloud and Aerith were lifting him up. "Xion! We need a Corridor! We need to get away from here!"

"Naminé! You're bleeding!" Kairi suddenly screamed. Aerith froze.

"I'm not…bleeding…Kairi, calm down." I rasped, though it was a struggle to stay up without Riku's help. She was frantic. Riku looked down and his surprise couldn't be hidden by his blindfold.

He rushed to his feet, holding me up. "There's a bullet hole in her stomach. Don't worry Kairi, she won't die." But Kairi still wept, tears streaming down her cheeks.

I wasn't bleeding…it was Roxas's darkness…

Xion turned away from Riku to blast a vortex into the space beside them. It swirled to a height taller than Cloud as the he carried Roxas into the Corridor. There were no sounds of bullets this time. Aerith ushered us in quickly. Riku carried me in. It felt so…nostalgic. Like the pseudo dream.

The church came into view—no, it was Castle Oblivion. We appeared in a white room with a single white bed and desk. Slight grey patterns decorated the walls and floors. Colorful seashells lay organized on the table.

Whether or not it was fatigue or the bullet hole they claimed, I was soon engulfed in darkness.

…………………………………………………

"It has to be soldiers from one of Shinra's troops."

"But what would he be after? Why would they have been in the church?" Aerith murmured quizzically, smoothing my hair as I lay in a bed. I felt the morning warmth on my face.

"You…Namine, and Kairi, pretty much." Cloud said.

"I doubt a person would go so far for something like three women…there has to be something more…something else he's after." Aerith's voice was filled with doubt. I opened my eyes and took in the view. It was the one with seashells, the one we first came in. Where was Roxas?

"Well, he wants Kairi at least, to stop Purge from waging war," Cloud murmured.

Purge? Waging a war?

"Naminé, you alright?"

I was better, over the initial shock and pressure that was put on me back at the canyons. Now, it was just pure concern for Roxas.

"I'm…fine." I whispered. It came out sounding feeble and…fragile. Like what Zexion said. Kudos to him.

"We're staying in the Castle for now until we're sure that they're far gone." Her voice was soothing and it helped to calm me down. But I still had to ask the questions. "How's Roxas? Where is he? Is he alright?"

"Slow down, Naminé, he's fine. Nobodies are quick at regenerating."

Of course. I remembered now.

"Can I go see him?" I pleaded. Aerith gave me a look of concern, perhaps evaluating whether or not I was really ready to leave her surveillance. I gave her a hug and she hugged back. "Aerith, Mom, I'm really fine, after all, I'm a Nobody too."

"But Naminé…you had a…miscarriage…last night."

I was confused. "Miscarriage? What's that?" It didn't sound good by the looks of Aerith's face.

Aerith took a breath and held me closer. "That means you were pregnant, but because of something, you lost the baby. That _something_ was the bullet that hit you through the Corridor of Darkness when Roxas appeared."

"Oh." I never realized I was pregnant at all. How did I…

And then it came to me.

"Shinra." I whispered the name in fright, remembering the night I'd woken up to find what had happened after he'd struck me with the glass vase. My mind tried to pull all the memories out but I tried to fight them away. _No_. I didn't want to remember this. I had to see Roxas. I _needed_ to see Roxas.

"Naminé…are you alright?"

"I'm really fine," I assured her.

"Relax, Aerith, I think she'll feel much better especially when she sees Roxas." Kairi said in a teasing tone as she walked in. But I could see dried tears on her face and Sora's anxious frame appear in the doorway. I could tell she'd been crying all night.

Stumbling out of bed, I landed in her arms as I clumsily hugged her.

"Don't worry, I'm fine."

"Y-yeah… you really worried me." She held me tight.

"If seeing Roxas makes her feel better, I don't see why she shouldn't go." Sora reminded her. Kairi nodded, hand behind my back. If only they knew, that Roxas was the source of light in the darkness.

I stumbled out the door for a moment before I felt Kairi's hands on my shoulders. I wanted to get Shinra out of my head. I wanted to forget him, forget what he'd done to me. "Slow down, Naminé, I'm pretty sure you don't know where he is right now."

My cheeks burned a little and I complied, keeping with Kairi's pace as she walked with me. Aerith stood at the doorway, watching me go.

We reached another room that of course, I would never remember the way there. There were voices from inside and I could hear them almost clearly.

"I need to get the Return of the King out of me now!"

Roxas's voice.

"What?" I could tell that was Xion's. Her voice was a gasp. "How could it still be inside of you?"

"Listen. When I returned to the church yesterday, soldiers shot me. That was what you guys saw as I escaped through a Corridor of Darkness. Shinra didn't have soldiers shoot me in the church for no reason. And he's not stupid enough to know that it takes more than a round of shots to kill a Nobody. But one of those shots had the device. I can tell. And he's going to make me go back."

"What for? His goal isn't you," Riku's voice said.

"No, his goal isn't me. It's for Naminé to return," Roxas's voice was hurried. "Look. Before I came back here with Naminé, I caught a glimpse of his files. Purge plans to attack Shinra."

"Impossible…" Xion murmured.

"_Not_ impossible." Roxas continued. "Purge won its battle with Cocoon. The king's not willing to wait for Kairi anymore. His son's disappeared with Serah. The king knows his son hates wars, so they're going to declare a war on us with Kairi as an excuse. He's doing this just to get his son back and Kairi over there as fast as Shinra can manage for a truce…treaty, whatever. With technologies from both Cocoon and Purge, Shinra knows this is going to be a huge crater. Purge will end up conquering or destroying Gaia if that happens. And he wants Naminé, for the battlefield. This way, he can lure both Aerith _and_ win his soon-to-be war with Purge."

"But how will the device in you lure—" Xion was puzzled, her voice over-layering Kairi's gasp. Sora squeezed her other hand that wasn't holding mine.

"Do you really need to ask?"

There was a moment of silence before I heard Xion's voice again. "Naminé loves you…if Shinra makes you return to him, she's bound to come after you…."

"She doesn't feel for me that way, Xion. At least…I don't know. But at least as a friend, I know Naminé well enough to know that she won't let this go." At hearing this, my heart stopped. I gave a slight gasp. Oh how _wrong_ Roxas was. And he didn't even know it.

_You don't have to answer now_.

Roxas emerged from the doorway and he caught the sight of the three of us standing in the middle of the hallway. I'd forgotten. Forgotten how we had more acute senses than the average human and he'd heard my gasp.

"Naminé, Sora, Kairi. What are you guys standing there for? Come on in."

"You must be _blind_ to not notice, Roxas." Xion murmured from inside. "She's head over heels for you."

…………………………………………………

A/N: Lol. Return of the King is this object that you can buy from a Moogle at the end of Kingdom Hearts 358/2 Days that allows you to use King Mickey in Mission Mode x) And "The Truth about Naminé" was the title of this log in a journal that Axel found in Vexen's room.

Please review! Over and out :)


	17. Trying

A/N: Chapter 17! Btw, I changed some things in chapter 16 revolving around blood and bleeding. Apparently I forgot that Nobodies don't technically bleed blood, but they have those swirls of darkness .

Thanks for the reviews :) I really appreciate it!

…………………………………………………

"_She doesn't feel for me that way, Xion. At least…I don't know. But at least as a friend, I know Naminé well enough to know that she won't let this go." At hearing this, my heart stopped. I gave a slight gasp. Oh how wrong Roxas was. And he didn't even know it._

_You don't have to answer now._

_Roxas emerged from the doorway and he caught the sight of the three of us standing in the middle of the hallway. I'd forgotten. Forgotten how we had more acute senses than the average human and he'd heard my gasp._

"_Naminé, Sora, Kairi. What are you guys standing there for? Come on in."_

"_You must be blind to not notice, Roxas." Xion murmured from inside. "She's head over heels for you."_

…………………………………………………

Kairi and Sora sat down with Xion and Riku on the floor. Roxas took his seat on the edge of his bed, facing them. He patted the seat beside him and I went to him.

"So you guys heard." Roxas said quietly. It didn't take being a witch of minds to know that he was thinking about Xion's words.

"But," Sora protested, "What exactly _is_ the Return of the King? I mean—why does it make you return to him?"

Roxas murmured, "It's a device he created, knowing that we Nobodies were more powerful than he was. If we tried to escape, he'd use these to call us back. It's…a call we're unable to sway no matter how hard we fight against it. I don't know how it works."

"How do we get the Return of the King out of you?" Sora asked. "…for one thing, you take it out of me, directly," Roxas mumbled. That wasn't pleasant to hear and I felt my hand clench into a fist at the thought of the pain it would cause him. "And what's the other thing?" Riku asked.

"The other thing is…because of my enhanced self-regeneration, my wounds completely disappeared," he said, shaking his head sadly.

"Which is a good thing," Kairi was confused, and so was I. Especially when both Xion and Roxas shook their heads. "No, it's a bad thing."

"Why?" Kairi was utterly bewildered.

"Because," Xion said, "If the wounds heal, then we have no idea where the bullets went. Without a visible mark, we can't tell where the Return of the King is. And relying on vague memory is extremely…unreliable. Because then we'd be searching blindly inside his body for the device."

If it had to do with memories…

"When we first escaped, it was Vexen who removed all of our Return of the Kings, but now, he's dead and we're no longer able to do it without a visible mark there," Roxas said solemnly, "and I don't even remember anymore where I was shot."

"Roxas, I could help." I offered. "I can help you locate the Return of the King."

All five other people in the room stared at me as if I'd just spoken in Moogle. I felt slightly insulted by their expressions but didn't say anything about it. Riku nodded his head as he seemed to get an idea of my plan in his head.

"That's right," he said. "You can look into our memories of Roxas's wounds. Then we can locate possibilities." Roxas cringed. "Before you guys try and mess up, I want a morphine injection."

We laughed.

I decided to examine Kairi first. I told her to close her eyes and let her mind go blank to make things easier for me. Beginning my search, I found a mind so similarly constructed to mine. That would have to be Kairi. Searching through her memories, I found nothing of Roxas except the moment when he appeared through the Corridor of Darkness.

She cringed slightly. _Just bear with me a little_, I thought as I returned to my search. But all Kairi's eyes at the time were on was me. I could see her watching as the me in her memories jolted back faintly, as if an invisible hand had punched me. Her eyes rushed around the scene to see if others were safe before she heard Riku and saw me kneeling beside Roxas's body. She'd felt that something was wrong with the way I was and it wasn't until I reacted to Cloud and Aerith lifting Roxas up that she saw that the swirling darkness on my dress wasn't mine alone.

It was then that she'd screamed my name. And when I'd turned, she'd seen the wound I never noticed on my body. I wonder how I could not have noticed the bullets in me. That I hadn't cried out in pain when I was shot.

I left her mind with a sigh. Kairi's sole concern for me at the time left me with no image of Roxas's wounds.

Kairi opened one eye with an apologetic smile. "Anything?" Sora asked. I shook my head. "Nothing."

I turned to Xion, and she closed her eyes without needing me to say it. I stopped at the point when Roxas emerged before us and was falling. In Xion's position, I could see one puncture in Roxas's back. With her good eyesight as a Nobody, I could mark exactly where it was. I saw two more wounds in her memory.

"I see three of them," I said aloud. Xion smiled and nudged Kairi, "Ha!"

Kairi gave a huff and lunged herself at Xion, poking her in the ribs. I could only stare wide-eyed. This was the first time I'd ever seen Xion so…open. She'd always seemed more careful about her composition and words when I was around her. She always seemed reclusive. After learning that Zack wasn't returning and also his death, she became more emotional. But now, she seemed to open up more before me. Well, just a little. It was clear I had a lot to learn about her.

"Alright, alright," Riku pulled Xion into his lap and away from Kairi. In his arms, she pouted a little, but both she and Kairi burst into a fit of giggles. Riku continued, ignoring them, "Where are the wounds?"

I placed my hands on Roxas's shoulders. There was a ripple of chills that were sent up my spine and I blushed slightly. I told him to turn around and when he did, I traced my fingers down from his shoulders to the first mark. I could feel him relaxing under my touch. Ignoring that and closing my eyes, I revived the memory of the other two and placed two other fingers on the wounds.

"Roxas, take your cloak off," Riku commanded. Roxas obeyed without a word, tossing the discarded cloak to his side, until he saw a black marker in Riku's hand.

"No _way_ are you going to draw on my back!" he complained, "I'll get skin-poisoning!"

"Don't be so immature. What do _you_ suggest?"

"How about Paopu juice?" Sora suggested. "It stains the skin for a few days."

Suddenly we all stared at Sora as if he'd turned into a Moogle. "You're not supposed to be smart," Roxas said shaking his head with his eyes holding nothing but surprise. "Were you knocked over by a brick when you were born?"

"Oh shut up." We had to laugh.

Sora left the room muttering incomprehensibly under his breath. We waited patiently wondering where he'd get a Paopu fruit anyways before he came back, yellow fruit in hand. "So where'd you get that anyways?" Xion asked. "Without going to Destiny Islands?"

"They're in the kitchen downstairs," was all he said. "I put them there."

"Oh." She said. "Why not take this all to Zexion's lab instead of staining my bed with Paopu juice?"

"Don't worry, we won't," Riku buried his face in her hair.

I took the Paopu fruit and yelped at the coldness. "Sorry, I used Blizzaga to keep them frozen," Sora mumbled an apology. With almost numb fingers, I peeled the skin off of one point. The cold juice dribbled onto my finger which I used to pinpoint Roxas's back. My finger was shaking slightly and chills ran up my back at the coldness and also because this was the first time I'd ever touched his bare back.

He yelped too, stiffening immediately at the chill. "Damn it's cold! Sora, you'll regret this!" he joked.

"What?? You're terrible, Roxas," Sora rolled his eyes. Kairi laughed and poked Sora in the ribs.

I pushed my thoughts away and focused on marking the location of the other marks. The Paopu juice made reddish stains in his skin and the tip of my finger.

Then turning to Riku, I asked him to close his eyes and let his mind go blank like Kairi. He blinked visibly behind his blindfold. I sighed. Of course. He wore a blindfold. There was no way he'd see. "Sorry, I forgot."

Sora wasn't there, so the only memories I could count on where Xion, mine, and Roxas's. I flipped back to my own memory, locating two more wounds my hand had swept over when I was in a craze. They were on his chest, and it was hard for me to concentrate. On the last one, Roxas had to hold my shaking hand to help me pinpoint. He probably thought it was because of terrible memory.

"Roxas…now it's your turn…," I started. He nodded and immediately closed his eyes. I was immediately stunned by his angelic features. That was how he looked every time he slept beside me, and I never even noticed.

Shaking my head, I returned to my job. Judging by the pain he'd felt, I found four more wounds. There were a total of nine at the moment.

"All right, Kairi and Xion, I want the two of you to stay in the room."

They complained and protested against Riku's words. "Leaving girls out?" Kairi whined, "That's so sexist!" Xion shot Riku glares that agreed with Kairi's words.

"I'm not a sexist. I'm staying here too, and the same goes for Sora. You stay here too."

"What??"

"This isn't for fun, Sora."

"Well, I'm not arguing. On the bright side: I'm with Kairi." Sora threw up his hands with a shrug and escorted the other two exiled out. Riku turned to back to Roxas. "You can put the cloak back on now. You're going to Zexion."

Zexion? I thought Vexen was the only medically knowledgeable here. I guess Zexion was a lot more talented than I'd acknowledged him to be.

Roxas threw the leather cloak back on, zipping it up to his collarbone as usual. I had to admit, I felt a little disappointed to see his bare, lean chest disappear under the black. He'd seen my entire body before and embraced me nevertheless, I remembered with a stricken expression on my face, but this was the second time I'd seen his unclothed torso and the first time I'd touched it.

"Naminé?" Roxas was waving his hand before my face. "Are you alright?"

"Y-yes," I barely managed a squeak and Xion and Kairi gave me peculiar looks.

"ROXAS!" A familiar red-head burst into the room before enveloping Roxas in a tight hug that sent his feet off the ground. "Axel! Let me…down!"

"Do you know how _worried_ I was when I heard from the higher-ups that you were shot?" Axel exclaimed, dropping a struggling for breath Roxas back onto his feet. "But now I see you're fine. Looks like I underestimated you. But don't do that to me again. Got it memorized?"

"_Yeah_? You almost choked me there! Of course I'm fine."

"Axel!" Xion leaped into Axel's arms and he caught her before swinging her around in a circle. When he put her back down, Riku raised an eyebrow. "Should I be jealous?"

Axel rolled his eyes and Xion laughed, dancing over to Riku to give him a light peck on the cheek.

Clearly, I had a _lot_ to learn about Xion.

"So what were you doing before I came in?"

"We were on our way to Zexion. And actually it's best that we go now."

"What?" Axel raised a brow. "No one goes to Zexion unless you want to hear his super tolerance-testing lectures. Or…to play Twister which he's a king." The way Axel put it made Zexion sound so lonely. It made me want to visit him more, to cheer things up. Of course…I was only assuming.

"I need to get the Return of the King out of me. Now." And suddenly Axel was all understanding. His expression went solemn and he nodded with a hand on his chin in thought before blasting a Corridor before us.

"Thanks, Axel." We thanked him and went through the shortcut, sparing us the need of long twisting halls and stairs. Come to think of it, although I was a Nobody, I never learned how to create a Corridor of Darkness. During those eight years I was in the Castle, Shinra was never aware of the skill, so I was never taught about it. Then I was sealed up for seven years which didn't advance any of my skills. I should really learn.

Upon entering Zexion's lab, curiosity was biting at my finger tips and I extended them just slightly to the side. Just a little test wouldn't hurt. How would they get somewhere? Maybe they had to imagine the place first…I thought about my room. Now what set Nobodies different from humans were that we had no heart and that we were made of Darkness. So I tried to use whatever Darkness I could think of and push it into what I wanted.

It felt a little silly. I sighed.

Before Roxas could turn around to ask me what was wrong, Zexion entered the lab, with eyebrows raised. He stayed where he stood. "How may I help you, Roxas? Naminé?"

"At least one of the bullets that hit me is a Return of the King. I need to get it out of me."

Zexion was already preparing tools before Roxas even finished his sentence. He gave me a look that Roxas caught. "Oh. Naminé, you should wait back at the room," Roxas made a face. "It's not a pretty sight."

"But what about you—"

"It's okay. I'll return to Xion's room after I'm done. Just wait there."

I backed out of the room, still feeling unsure. He smiled with a brave face with eyes that were a warm ocean, reassuring me that everything was alright.

Shutting the door behind me, I couldn't think of anything else but Roxas.

_She doesn't feel for me that way, Xion. At least…I don't know. But at least as a friend, I know Naminé well enough to know that she won't let this go._

I couldn't let Roxas think that way. There's no way I could keep the truth from him. But now wasn't the right time to tell him at all. He hadn't asked for an immediate answer, but if I didn't tell him soon and he was taken by the Return of the King, I would never get a chance to let him know how I felt.

Although preoccupied with my thoughts, I couldn't bring myself to leave the doorway. I stood beside the door, hands clasped below my chest, in thought. I would tell him today. At the very least, I couldn't let him wait another day.

It was almost noon, but already I was impatient.

Strangely enough, I heard no screams. It was completely silent on the other side of the door. I resisted the temptation to check on Roxas, but it didn't last for long.

Opening the door slightly, my eyes took a second to adjust to the darkness within. Roxas was standing up, still shirtless, but there were now bandages on his back. Zexion had stood up also and was putting things away.

"Naminé?" Roxas turned to the door with a look of surprise. He took a step forward but stumbled. I was by his side in an instant, holding him up.

"Roxas, are you alright?"

"Yeah, don't worry. Zexion did a good job."

"Truth to be said," Zexion interrupted, tossing me a pouch that fell heavily into my hands, "every single bullet shot into him was a Return of the King. Therefore their target really was him or anyone precious to you. Or of course, even better for Shinra, you."

"Well," I sighed with relief, holding the pouch full of the metallic device, "then it's good that they were all taken out. Otherwise—"

"Contrariwise, I found three more that you missed. Therefore there is a chance that there are more in his body."

My relief turned into fright and concern. What if there were more in Roxas? "That is why," Zexion continued, "He is fairly weak at the moment. It was required that I search his entire body or at least the most likely areas for more of the devices."

"You didn't need to tell her that," Roxas muttered. His arms were around me in a defensive manner.

"If you have the strength to argue with me, you'd better use it to return to your room to rest," Zexion said, nonchalantly. He waved us off as he himself vanished into a Corridor of Darkness.

"Come on, let's get you back to your room," I smiled. Considering him probably too weak to conjure a Corridor of Darkness or walk the long way, I held his waist with one hand and with the other, extended it before me. I thought hard of Roxas' room, even though I'd never been there before.

There was a blast of darkness that emerged before my hand. I jumped slightly in surprise and it vanished.

"Here." I could feel Roxas's breath blow gently on my neck as he held my hand, steadying it. I could almost feel my heart pounding at the proximity. I took a breath and tried again, with his help. This time, the darkness became a Corridor of Darkness, successfully.

We stumbled through the vortex and emerged in a room similar to Xion's.

It only lacked the sea shells.

I laid him down on his bed as he took long breaths, his chest rising and falling faintly. I reached towards the edge of the bed and pulled the blanket over his body to his neck. Now that he could rest, it would be a good idea for me to report to the others, just so that they'd know.

I stood up to go, but a hand shot out and took my wrist.

"Don't go." Roxas said with a faint smile dawning up on his face. I blinked.

I sat down beside him as he extended out his arms to me. Slightly puzzled as I was, he pulled me down in an embrace. "Let me be selfish just this once, even though I still haven't heard your answer."

My heart was beating fast, and I held my breath, trying to stabilize the rhythmic pounding. We held this position for a long time.

It felt almost like an hour. My head rested on his shoulder and his arms held me down so I lay on his chest. Occasionally he turned his head around to bury his face in my hair. It felt so peaceful, and my heart took its sweet time before it finally slowed down.

"Did you fall asleep?" Roxas finally said. His voice was a gentle whisper. I shook my head, exceedingly unwilling to separate myself from his body—his warmth. Even to get up and sit beside him. But at the same time, I didn't know what to say anymore. What else could I say? How could I reply? I wanted to keep the silence between us, the serenity that we had. Everything Xion had said was true.

"She's right," I murmured into his ear. "Xion's right more than you could ever think."

He was confused. He sat up in his bed, lifting me along with him to stare at me with those startling eyes of his. I almost wanted to push him back down on the bed, to hold him and freeze the time. "What? Xion? What did she say?"

I took a breath. "Roxas…"

He tucked a strand behind my ear, looking unsure whether or not he should be concerned for what I was about to say. "What is it, Naminé?"

Immediately at the sound of his voice, I lost my courage. "I—you need to get some rest." Roxas chuckled. I looked away, unable to gaze into his oceanic eyes without feeling the warm blush creeping onto me.

"Roxas, you okay now?" The door creaked open to reveal Sora, with a slight grin on his face. He showed no surprise at the sight of me sitting on the edge of his bed. "Hey there, Naminé. You're here too? Kairi's been worried about you."

Worried? When I was still in the Castle? Now that was sounding like Aerith.

"Thanks, Sora." I smiled back.

"Hey there, Sora. Come on in," Roxas grinned, "Don't just stand there."

…………………………………………………

That sunset was beautiful, a complete contrast to what I was feeling. Watering the flowers in Marluxia's garden, I watched it set slowly, painting the sky a warm shade of orange and red. It was the most beautiful of all sunset's I'd ever seen since I'd first come to Twilight Town.

That was a week past.

Time seemed to pass so quickly. So many things happened in the week. There were good things, and there were bad. Zack's death was still a tragedy for us, but knowing he rested in peace, we could smile again. Aerith could smile and become her kind and gentle self that was full of life.

Roxas told me he loved me.

The watering can trembled, and I used both hands to hold it steady. Water sprinkled down on the thirsty plants, giving them what they needed.

He loved me, and I knew that I loved him too. But I didn't know how to tell him. How did Aerith tell Zack she loved him? How did Xion do it? Kairi? I bit my bottom lip. It felt so difficult, especially when I knew that there was chance that he could leave us any time any day. Who knew if there was still another Return of the King embedded in him?

I didn't want to think about it, shaking the thoughts out of my head.

I set the watering can down on the ground and sat there, my mind buzzing with thoughts. I could still taste dinner on my tongue. I smiled, remembering the seventh night sitting before the Organization XIII and dining with them. I was comfortable there, unlike at the Castle. Everyone chatted with one another and there was a feeling of family.

I laughed silently to myself, remember how a few of the members had fussed over Roxas's wounds.

"Naminé." Marluxia entered the room. "Thank you for helping me with the flowers."

"Don't mention it," I smiled, stroking a white petal.

"Like Aerith, you have a green thumb." He said with a slight nod in the direction of the flowers. I looked at my thumb in surprise. "A green thumb? ...my thumb isn't green. And I'm very sure that Aerith's thumb isn't green either."

Marluxia shook his head. "No. A 'green thumb' means that you're very capable with plants. You can take good care of them."

"Oh." I blushed at my mistake. "Thank you."

"It's pretty late now, and we have big days ahead of us. It's best you get some rest."

"A big days? What's going on?"

"We've only got the basic plans," Marluxia said, kneeling down to inspect some flowers. He pushed the dirt around until he looked satisfied. "But I'm pretty sure we have some alliances to make. The goal is still the same as always, Kingdom Hearts."

"Marluxia, what exactly _is_ Kingdom Hearts?"

He shook the dirt off his hand, in thought, probably trying to narrow down the explanation in layman terms for me. "It is the heart of all hearts," he finally said. "If we successfully retrieve Kingdom Hearts, we will have our hearts back—or so goes the theory."

I nodded.

But did we really need our hearts back? What was the difference between having a heart and not having a heart? Who could say we _weren't_ complete beings?

I gave Marluxia my thanks. It was time that I returned to Roxas.

Roxas was under a 24 hour watch. Because no one was sure whether or not a Return of the King still resided in him, a Nobody had to be at his side at all times. Tonight was Lexaeus. I felt a little queasy about approaching him, but as long as Roxas was there, everything would be fine.

I crept into his room and peeked in. Lexaeus wasn't there.

"Naminé," Roxas greeted me with a perfect smile on his face. He sat at his desk, writing.

"Roxas," I smiled back and walked up to his desk. "What are you writing?"

…………………………………………………

A/N: Sorry guys, I have to cut it off here! Anymore and this chapter will be too long. It's already over 4000 words, and that's a sign I have to cut off. Looks like something's happening soon! Please, please, please review!!!!


	18. Gone

A/N: Chapter 18 issss up!!

…………………………………………………

_Roxas was under a 24 hour watch. Because no one was sure whether or not a Return of the King still resided in him, a Nobody had to be at his side at all times. Tonight was Lexaeus. I felt a little queasy about approaching him, but as long as Roxas was there, everything would be fine._

_I crept into his room and peeked in. Lexaeus wasn't there._

"_Naminé," Roxas greeted me with a perfect smile on his face. He sat at his desk, writing._

"_Roxas," I smiled back and walked up to his desk. "What are you writing?"_

…………………………………………………

"Don't look!" He laughed and shut the book. I blinked in surprise and giggled. "Saïx just told us all that we should keep a journal and write stuff down everyday. I was just writing, though there's not much to write today."

"Not much to write? You had your body—"

He laughed. "Yeah, I did write that in."

"You usually have more to write?" I was curious.

"Usually…I have missions I can write about, times that I hang out with Xion and Axel, or Hayner, Pence, and Olette…stuff like that," he said, stretching his arms before him. "Today…" he left the sentence unfinished, with a slight tone of nervousness.

I smiled.

"Anyways, did you have something to see me for?"

"Do I have to?" I asked, tilting my head to the side. Roxas immediately shook his head, "No! No, you don't have to."

"That's good. I just wanted to see you."

"Can you stay with me?" Roxas grinned. "I always stay with you."

"What would Lexaeus say?" I said with mock appall. Roxas looked as if he was about to say something, but I cut him off. "I was just kidding, I'll stay with you."

"Don't worry. The Return of the King doesn't seem to work when we're asleep."

"That's convenient," I commented as he rose from his seat.

"Pretty much. Something to do with the mind—I wasn't listening when Vexen was explaining about it," he grinned, a little ashamed of himself. I had to laugh, "Don't worry, I bet it's something way over our heads to understand."

"By the way," he said, his face suddenly going solemn and his eyes flashed, "I was told that you had a miscarriage last night. Are you alright?"

I paused. What was a miscarriage again? Oh right. "Yes, I'm fine. Kairi said I was shot, but I didn't even feel it...and strangely enough I wasn't even aware I was pregnant." He flinched at the word 'pregnant'. "Am I supposed to notice?"

He was silent for a moment before he did a double take. He grabbed my shoulders and his face was panic-stricken. "That's right, Naminé…you were shot!"

"Y-yes…I was…," I stammered, surprised at Roxas's delayed reaction, "but I'm sure that they removed the bullets from me. It only gave me a…um…miscarriage thing." But Roxas shook his head frantically. "No, Namine. All of the bullets were Return of the Kings. We have to have Zexion take it out of you, or Shinra will have you too."

"I don't think Shinra would know I was shot too…his goal was only you."

"They'll report to him. He'll know."

"Oh." I was silent. Roxas blast from his palm a swirl of darkness that I was so familiar with. I sighed as he took my hand and led me in. On the other side was a pure white corridor. I blinked in surprise at a door that stood before us. Roxas raised his hand and knocked twice.

"What is it?" The door opened Zexion, and to my surprise—Aerith and a blonde man I didn't know. Zexion raised an eyebrow. "You've been calling a lot of favors from me nowadays."

"I wouldn't if they weren't so important."

Zexion nodded and waved us in. Roxas wasted no second, never dropping my hand, as he murmured rapidly to Zexion, filling him in on the details. Zexion nodded every now and then and eyed me.

"You say she has a Return of the King?"

Aerith stood up and crossed the room in two strides, standing beside me. The blonde man remained unconscious on the Zexion's bed, his arm and torso wrapped in white wraps. "What's going on? What happened to Naminé?"

"Roxas suspects that Naminé has a Return of the King inside of her, the bullet that caused her miscarriage." Zexion said simply. He stared at my stomach and I blushed, cringing into Roxas. "I will inspect her in case. Aerith, tell me what happened during the moment of miscarriage."

"It happened last night, while Naminé was still sleeping. Cloud realized there was blood permeating through the sheets she slept in and we realized she'd had a miscarriage. I…I'm not sure why she was pregnant but I think I know why."

Even though I was hearing this through words, I couldn't help but to remember the horror I experienced waking up to find that I'd been raped.

"She was raped by Shinra," Roxas seethed, his face livid. "That stupid bastard did this to her."

Aerith paled immediately. "I knew it…,"she whispered, her face in an expression of pain. She pulled me into her arms. "I knew it…"

"Well," Zexion said slowly, "This will sound absurd, but when was your last period due?"

I blinked. "Period? What's that?"

"Like your menstruation cycle."

"I don't know…," I shook my head, disappointed that I couldn't answer his question. His mouth was a slight "O". "That's right. You were in the tank for seven years. At eight years old, you most likely didn't experience the cycle then."

He nodded thoughtfully to himself. "Then it should have been around three days ago, the day after we learned about…Zack's death. Sometime around that…Naminé, you should talk to Aerith about this. I'm sure she can help you. It's…definitely not a guy thing."

I nodded, blushing.

Zexion paced around for a moment, muttering to himself. "And I assume, Aerith, that you didn't remove the bullet?"

Aerith shook her head rigidly. "No, I didn't. I planned to take her to you today."

"Alright then, both you and Naminé, come with me. Roxas, you may return to your room. The two of us will take care of her." Zexion said as he blasted a Corridor of Darkness before us. I knew where this one would lead to. And my guess was right. Once again, we entered the dark room with flashing computer screens.

"No, I'll stay with her." Roxas had followed us into the room and he kept one pace behind me.

Aerith handed me a pair of long pants I had no idea from what source, and instinctively I put them on underneath my dress.

"Your choice," Zexion muttered, preoccupied with tools. He pulled out a long needle that immediately had me sweating. Aerith seated me on a cot I'd never noticed and flicked some switches I had no idea what they did. What they did do, was turn on a bright light above my head.

"Lie down, Naminé. It'll be alright" Aerith's gentle voice soothed me in the blinding light and I gripped her hand tightly.

I felt a sharp nick in my arm and I gasped as I felt the needle enter my skin. "Don't move," Zexion's monotonic voice muttered.

Numbness spread all over me and I couldn't feel anything. Moments passed and I lay on the cot, not knowing what was going on. I closed my eyes, yet not feeling sleep drift over me. I couldn't tell if Aerith's hand still held mine. There were clicking noises occasionally, and I trusted they belonged to Zexion's tools.

I was surprised I didn't feel any pain, but there were strange sensations from the area around my waist. I didn't raise my head to look, afraid I'd create a chain reaction and Zexion would have to start again.

The bright light suddenly disappeared and I lay stunned on the cot, seeing nothing but darkness.

"I'm finished. There was only one Return of the King, and I'm sure of it. There was nothing else."

I blinked. That quick? I felt absolutely nothing other than the strange sensations.

"You can get up now, Naminé."

My sight was slowly returning to me as my eyes adjusted to the darkness. The numbness was wearing off already and I sat up, feeling my dress slide down over my stomach. He must have lifted my dress off of my stomach so he could operate. No harm done. So that was why they had me wear the white pants…

"Thank you," I whispered. But I still had a question to ask him. "Z-Zexion, I have a question…why was my Return of the King easily located while we still aren't sure whether or not a Return of the King is still in Roxas?"

"That is because for you, I have a limited perimeter where I have to work on which is your waist area, but for Roxas, his range was larger and was hit multiple times in several areas, so it is difficult to determine whether or not there were anymore, especially when I had found more than that in which you'd located. That makes things inaccurate."

Oh. I hadn't thought of that. I nodded in the dark and Aerith nudged me gently. "You should get some rest now. Plus, it's late."

Roxas nodded in agreement. "I'll take her back."

There was the sound of two Corridors of Darknesses as we parted our ways. "Goodnight," I whispered to Aerith and Zexion. As I turned and followed Roxas into the portal, I heard Aerith's quiet "Goodnight", and felt a warm sensation envelope me. I was glad to have her, and even not biologically, as a mother.

"Do you want to sleep in Kairi's room, or Xion's room?" Roxas asked me, as we emerged into his room again.

"I'm not sure…"

"If I remember right, Kairi promised you two a sleepover at her room right?"

"I don't think so anymore," I said, "especially after hearing Zack's death. Kairi told me it was best to cheer Xion up, but she has never asked her." Poor Xion…her father was dead. I really felt that I should ask her to come over to Kairi's room, but I didn't know what we would do once we were there.

"Better than sleeping in a tank," Roxas muttered under his breath. I wasn't sure if he'd meant for me to hear it or not.

"Oh right, Roxas. How long have you known I was there?"

"What? The tank? ...well, I've known pretty much since you arrived," he seemed to be murmuring to himself and he grinned at me, flashing white teeth, "I used to visit you, did you know that?"

"Really?" I gaped at him. My blush worsened as I remembered the naked state I was in when I'd escaped from the mansion. He looked at me curiously, "What are you blushing about? Not that it's bad, I mean… you look… really cute."

My gaze went to my feet, but I couldn't bear not looking at him for long. His finger lifted my chin, and he stroked my cheek gently. My eyes were mesmerized and I felt that I couldn't tear my eyes off of him even if I could. I held my breath and my body tingled in excitement. He mistook my expression, realizing what he was doing and his hand shot back to his side. His gaze went to the ground too. "Sorry," he mumbled.

I shook my head and changed the topic. "You said you visited me," I began, "What did you do?"

"Well, I'd tell you about my latest missions, kind of like with the journal earlier. One-sided too, but I'd always imagine that you were responding." He blushed at his confession. "And before I knew it, I'd fallen in love with you."

That was his second time telling me he loved me.

"Thanks, Roxas." I took a step forward, wrapping my arms around him. I couldn't see his reaction, but I could feel his arms behind me, holding me close to him.

He chuckled, "Well, we should get to bed anyways, huh? You and Kairi can invite Xion. Maybe all of us can have a sleep in…maybe my room."

"That sounds like a good idea."

He let me go, visibly unwilling, and turned to his bed. He put one hand on his coat zipper. His cheeks were slightly tinted in a rosy color. "Actually, I… take that back. I…just want it to be the two of us."

I tilt my head to the side. "That's fine."

"I won't look," I promised, and put my hands over my eyes.

"What?" he laughed. I felt him gently pulling my hands off of my face. Once again, I was dazzled by his face. "I'm not bothered by that! I'm a guy. I was just surprised to see you still standing there. Weren't you going back to Xion's room or something?"

"I was under the impression you just asked me to stay with you."

"Oh…well you don't have to really," Roxas said. "I was…kind of just joking."

"No, I'll stay." I mumbled as I seated myself on the edge of his bed, refusing to budge. Roxas said something that sounded like "suit yourself", but I was already tired and sleepy. Too tired to notice when Roxas crawled into the bed with me having removed his cloak and boots and thrown a white shirt on.

"Sleep," he whispered, and I did, against the cotton fabric over his chest.

It was around midnight that I woke up. I didn't wake up from a nightmare like the time a few days ago. This time, I didn't know why I woke up, but I just did. I listened for the peaceful breathing I knew close to me. His slow breath breezed gently across my cheek.

I propped myself up on my elbows. Around this time, he should be deeply asleep.

According to Roxas, the Return of the King wouldn't work on him while he was asleep. I prayed with all my might that it would be true and thanked the stars that he was still beside me, fast asleep.

_Don't leave me_.

Ever so gently, I leaned down and kissed him on his cheek. "I love you," I whispered into the night, snuggling into his chest. He probably wouldn't hear this, though I wished for some miraculous reason he could in his dreams and know my answer for him. I hoped it would make him happy.

"I know." His words were so quiet that if I wasn't lying against his chest, I wouldn't have been sure that he'd said it at all.

I gasped quietly as he pulled me into a tighter embrace. "I know you do," his words were whispers.

…………………………………………………

My first wish failed to come true. I didn't expect it to. Roxas disappeared that morning.

Somehow, we all knew it would happen. But when it really did, it hit us just as hard. My heart felt so hollow and empty waking up without him beside me. Roxas was right. I wasn't going to let this go. I would find him, wherever he and Shinra were. I would find him and bring him back.

"You're dancing right into Shinra's palm, Naminé."

"I know I am," I whispered. "But I can't let it be this way."

"You're doing exactly what Shinra wants!" Axel tried to reason with me. "If you do that, it won't help you at all, less said, Roxas!"

The moment I realized Roxas was gone, I'd plead Marluxia to take me to the meeting with the Organization XIII that morning. "You're out of your mind," he'd said, shaking his head. But he'd taken me anyways, knowing that nothing would sway me.

I sat in the ring of thrones, feeling small in comparison to everyone else. Sitting on the throne beside me was Xion. She was silent.

"Silence," Saïx's voice thundered throughout the room, though his expression never changed. "Our Superior has a word to say." Superior. That meant the man who sat on the tallest throne—Xemnas, as Lexaeus had stated before.

I shrank into my seat, taking in Xemnas's calm and yet authoritative appearance. His golden eyes flew around the room and his pale lips parted to speak, his expression also indifferent. "The plan will carry out as stated in the last meeting. However, there will be a few changes, due to our sudden loss."

It was then that I noticed one of the members missing. I recognized Xaldin, Lexaeus, Larxene, Axel, and Zexion. The other faces I wasn't familiar with so I couldn't tell who was missing.

"With Demyx heavily injured by Roxas under the influence of the Return of the King, there are modifications that need to be made."

I held my breath. Demyx? Who was that? Roxas had injured him? What exactly does the Return of the King do to them that they would be compelled to attack their own members?

"Successfully, we have achieved an alliance with Purge and SOLDIER, in which we will attack Shinra. This is the same as stated last time. However, we will need to include recovering Roxas. And assuming his memory having been wiped, we will have a need to include Naminé in our plans also."

Me? For a brief second, Xemnas' eyes met mine, and I felt the pressure of his orders.

"Stupid moron…" An unfamiliar voice sounded as a massive swirl of darkness shot up in the empty throne and faded out into sparks. Everyone turned their attention to the sudden appearance as a straw-blonde man with a strange mullet sat sprawled in the seat.

"Demyx," Xemnas greeted him. "It seems you are alright."

"Yeah, I'm alright after an hour of treatment from Aerith," he drawled. "Anyways, I came here with an idea."

"An idea? That's rare coming from you," an Organization member commented. I didn't know who he was, but the scars and eye patch on his face made him appear intimidating. The grey streaks in his hair made him seem old, which somehow contributed to the frightening appearance.

"Shut it, Xiggy," Demyx rolled his eyes. 'Xiggy'? That was a pretty strange name…. I was pretty sure it was only a nickname. "Anyways, as I was saying, I have an idea."

"As if!" 'Xiggy' snorted. Saïx silenced him with a glare, which Demyx shot him a look of thanks.

"I think that since we've allied with Purge and SOLDIER, we won't need to fear the great amount of Shinra troops," he stated casually, "So, we have Namine recaptured by Shinra so she can regain Roxas' memories because Shinra's bound to have erased it. We all know if his memories aren't retrieved, Shinra's bound to threaten us with his life. We take down Shinra before he gets any ideas about using Kingdom Hearts."

There was a moment of silence before it was interrupted with 'Xiggy's' snort.

"That was pretty much what we _all_ had in mind, dipshit—"

"Argh!" Demyx groaned and slapped his head with his palm. "Leave it to you, Xigbar, to ruin my moment to shine!" Ah. So his name was Xigbar. That name perfectly fit his appearance…in a way.

Axel waved a hand dismissively. "Rather than keep the conversation between the two of you, let's all discuss this."

"What else is there to discuss?" Xigbar raised an eyebrow in question. Axel didn't look the least bit put down. "Well, I'm pretty sure Roxas won't like finding Naminé out there in the battlefield—especially when she has no offensive skill."

"Oh, now we're discussing Tiger's personal preferences?"

"Tiger?"

"Roxas."

"Oh." Axel sank back in his seat with a blank expression tinted slightly with amusement. "No, that wasn't my point. I was saying that Naminé's incapable of defending herself if she's recaptured _alone_. So I'm suggesting that I go with her."

"And be what, her shield from bullets?" Larxene snorted. "Not like you can really do everything by yourself. It's not like she can't use her talents to destroy the minds of those who attack her."

"Well," Axel growled, to the amusement of the other members, "then at the very least, let her have Zexion with her. At least he can do something."

Zexion shot Axel a look. Larxene gave a howl of laughter, "Sure, sure! Keep on babying her."

"No," Zexion said quietly, "I'll go with her. Better than nothing."

Larxene looked like she was about to say something, but Xemnas's voice interrupted her. She flung herself back into her seat with a visible pout on her face. Xemnas nodded, his eyes on Zexion, "Then it's settled. Zexion, you will go with Naminé. But remember that she is not to wholly depend on you."

I nodded as his eyes swept over the room.

I would take Roxas back, even if it meant losing my life.

_I love him._

…………………………………………………

A/N: Here comes the action!

Also, I'm sorry. There won't be an update next week due to the Spring Break. It's ironic, but Spring Break=being hauled out on a trip, so I may not be able to complete chapter 19 on time. Again, sorry for the inconvenience! x(


	19. Missing You

A/N: Chapter 19! Thank you, **Wrath lover** and **XShiori-chanX** for your reviews! (: You guys make my day~

…………………………………………………

_Larxene looked like she was about to say something, but Xemnas's voice interrupted her. She flung herself back into her seat with a visible pout on her face. Xemnas nodded, his eyes on Zexion, "Then it's settled. Zexion, you will go with Naminé. But remember that she is not to wholly depend on you."_

_I nodded as his eyes swept over the room._

_I would take Roxas back, even if it meant losing my life._

_I love him._

…………………………………………………

"Focus, Naminé."

I bit my lower lip, trying hard to rearrange Luxord's memories as fast as I could. Did the moment he placed the queen card down come before the moment he placed a King on the outside? Basing my placements on the background behind Luxord, I watched Xigbar's movements across Luxord's peripheral vision and adjusted the memories in that order.

"Zexion…I don't know how to play Captive Queens…"

"You don't need to know how in order to correctly order the memories. Judge by the surroundings and order of the memories."

I sighed and fidgeted slightly in my chair.

_Feeling your breath breeze across my face…_

Ever since the plan was made for our attack on Shinra, Zexion had settled me into lesson after lesson on manipulating the mind and memories. I was taught to take apart certain uninteresting memories and put them back together, without missing a piece. Sometimes, it took me a long time to find the right piece, but Zexion was always patient with my progress. Putting memories together was just like a puzzle to me.

It felt empty around the Castle, and it was hard to push myself to focus, but I had to do it. I knew where the emptiness came from, and I knew I had to. Not only did I have to save Roxas; I _wanted_ to. My nonexistent heart felt that I needed to.

"Naminé."

"Sorry…," I murmured in apology as I returned to rearranging Luxord's memories.

_I can't help but to breathe in the aroma_.

As the last piece fit into the rest, I let out a breath of exhaustion. In a total, I had pieced together a year of Luxord's life in ten minutes.

"Finished?"

"Yes," I said as I collapsed into my chair. Zexion stole a glance at the clock, his expression difficult to read. "I'll allow you a five minute break, Naminé. This time, your patient will be Sora. You will have to do the same thing, but with his entire life."

"Sora?" I had been in Sora's mind before. Not to mention, unconsciously revived fifty-one percent of his memories in less than a week.

"Yes. Remember, Naminé," Zexion said, "this is all about time and accuracy. You must not only be quick in your actions, but also exact. Shinra will not wait for you to put together Roxas' entire life and thoughts before attacking him. I want you to recover the remaining forty-nine percent of his memories within the hour, rather than the years you'd predicted."

"Months," I corrected him.

_The huskiness of wood,_

"Yes," Zexion waved his hand dismissively as he returned to his book. "You have four more minutes until we begin."

Luxord, who was lying idly on the bed, brought himself up in a sitting position. He wore a look of amusement. "That felt peculiar. Almost like a dream. That is, if we Nobodies really dream." Zexion said nothing to this.

At this rate, I was made to recover memories at an incredible amount of speed. There were only two days left before the Organization would put their plan into action, and Zexion had spent the entire day (with an unbelievable amount of patience) doing his best to make sure I perfected my gifted ability.

"Three more minutes."

I stretched my arms in attempt to loosen up my cramped muscles. It really was tiring. My fingers found its way to a red crayon on the pure white table and I traced circles on the table.

"Not on the table please, Naminé."

_The bitter-sweetness of an orange,  
_

"Sorry," I flinched back into my seat, my arm reached out to scrub the red marks from the table. Zexion handed me a sketchbook that I found to be mine. Where he'd gotten it, I would never know.

"I've noticed that whatever you draw, things tend to happen."

"What?" Zexion walked over and took the sketchbook from my hands, opening the cover to hastily flip to a certain page. This, he placed back in my hands. I didn't know what he was trying to say. Was he…suggesting that I could manipulate events? Certainly in my hands at the moment I held an image of Kairi in the arms of Sora.

"What about it?"

His finger tapped the date below the image. Thank god I had a habit of recording the date of my works. I chewed my lower lip apprehensively as the pieces fell slowly in my head and I was rendered speechless. Yes, the date was before this exact same moment ever happened.

"Impossible," I shook my head. "I'm not that powerful. I can't make things happen like that. This was just coincidence—"

"Nothing is coincidence," Zexion cut me off, "If more than anything, you _are_ powerful. How else would you explain your power over minds?"

_The fresh smell of an iris sprayed with morning dew,  
_

"Namine!" I would know that voice anywhere.

"Kairi, what are you doing here?"

"Coming with Sora, of course," She entered the room, the brightest smile on her face as if I'd brightened up her day, which was ridiculous of course, considering how I'd only seen her at breakfast and no other time.

"Where's Sora?" I saw no sign of the bouncy, happy, brunette who usually found peace beside Kairi. She raised her head to gaze at the ceiling as if she could see him through the marble surface. Not that she could…of course.

"Draw something to do with Sora, Naminé," Zexion prompted me. "Let's see where your capabilities take you." Draw something to do with Sora? What was there I could _do_? I let my imagination take me though with slight difficulty. Kairi's look previously told me he was upstairs. What if I… My fingers flew across the white page, itching to be blessed with vivid color. I found myself a blue crayon and stairs began to take shape on the white sheet. A bit of brown here, a bit of black there. Soon, Sora materialized on the page, racing down a spiral staircase that led to…

_All put into one simple gust of air._

"Wow!"

A swirl of white mist emerged from the crack between the doors that sealed the room shut, drifting absentmindedly into the room. Muffled noises sounded from outside the doorway and Luxord rose warily from his bed. Then we heard a familiar, though muffled, voice.

"This is amazing!"

"Sora!" Kairi broke into a wide smile. My eyes rose from my work and I gawked at the sight of him throwing open the doors. His eyes were wide and were bright with enthusiasm and his lips were parted as he struggled for breath.

"You guys can't believe it! I was upstairs," he bubbled, "and then there was this hole that appeared on the ground beside me. It was HUGE! There were these spiral glass blue stairs that led down and when I came down, I found you guys—"

_And I'm dazzled beyond reality.  
_

He rambled on animatedly as we stared outside the door. Eventually his voice disappeared as he noticed our diverted attention. True to his word, there was a spiral staircase just outside.

"You said 'stairs', Sora?" Zexion said slowly. Sora nodded in response.

I raise my eyes to meet yours

Zexion crossed the room and peered into my sketchbook. Sora wordlessly followed him, staring into the book on my lap. "Hey…that's me!"

_Those clear oceanic orbs,  
_

"It appears that Naminé has the ability to bring whatever she draws on the sketchbook to life."

I blushed, feeling Luxord, Kairi, Sora, and Zexion's eyes turn to me. _As if_ I craved attention. I would be better without it. A lot better without the weight of their gazes on me.

"Well isn't that something," Luxord commented.

Kairi nudged me with a dazzled smile on her face.

"How about this," Luxord continued, "I'm curious. Whether or not you have the ability to create something that's totally impossible? Like to put it in other words, stairs appearing before Sora is always possible. We can always make one out of thin air. It's not a zero percent chance. Probably only one to five percent chance that'll ever happen, but we have mages here, so that heightens the chance of occurrence. _However_, Zexion here, can't cook to save his life—"

"Shut up," Zexion said, unruffled.

_Sparkling with white light floating across your eyes  
_

"My point is," Luxord ignored Zexion's interruption, "Why not try something that has zero percent chance of happening? Like maybe…Kairi's apparel turns blue without reaction from anything chemical or magical. Like Sora becoming a female. Like changing the past. Like Zexion can suddenly cook a feast within the minute…"

"Leave me out of your baloney," Zexion grumbled.

I thought to myself. I had never known myself to be able to do things that were impossible. And I'd _certainly_ never changed the past. If there was something I _could_ change, it would be that Aerith was ever raped. That Kairi was born from Aerith and _Zack_—rather than Rufus. But while I had watched Tseng's memories, I didn't feel any surge of anything that would make me change these things. Then again, I never tested it out on my sketchbook. But that was because I never knew about this ability anyways.

Excuses, excuses…

My sketchbook held countless images. Had they all come to life? Or were the only ones that did were the ones I wished would happen. What about…? I flipped quickly through the pages...until I reached one that I had never seen before. Roxas stood on my sketchbook, an example of fierce determination, armed with his two keyblades.

_I'm blinded by the magnificence  
_

That's right…

_Roxas looked over my shoulder at my drawing. Smiling, he took the side of the sketchbook tentatively, as if asking for my permission. I released my grip on the sketchbook and settled myself with watching his reactions at the images. There were signs of surprise that soon became admiration. He complimented on my skills (I blushed) but before he could flip to the page with my drawing of him, I shut the book with heat growing on my cheeks. Chuckling, he didn't protest as I dragged the book back to my side of the table. I shoved the paper bag with the towel into his arms, keeping my promise. He showed no surprise, but sniffed the fabric. I swatted him on the back of his head, to his amusement and he cracked a smile._

My fingers fluttered across the unfinished piece from my dream. Gently stroking the uncolored keyblades, I found tears burning my eyes, threatening to fall. I wished hard that I would see this soon, that I would have him back in my arms.

I kept this wish in my head as I plucked off color pencils from the table. Black on this keyblade and the color of dawn on the other.

I felt Kairi's hand rest gently on my shoulder as she tenderly pressed tissues to my eyes. I took them from her gratefully.

_The vastness I see behind those blue, blue eyes_

"That's a good idea," Zexion nodded. "With your luck, I'm very sure Roxas will be fine."

_Your warmth,  
_

"_Arigatou gozaimasu_," I whispered. "Thank you."

_Your serenity,  
_

And I hoped that what he said would come true.

_because you're as beautiful as life._

_Roxas_.

…………………………………………………

"You're awake, my child."

Those were the first words I'd heard when I'd opened my eyes. The darkness took me once more not long after that. By the time I'd fully awaken, the voice and the person were no longer by my side, and I felt lost. There were no words that I could speak, so I stayed mute. I lay on the bed, wondering when I would hear another voice, but all I heard was a strong pounding in my head. The pain came shortly after.

My head ached as if pounded by large iron hammers. I didn't know where that headache came from. Paralyzed in my bed, I didn't move, nor scream, nor shout.

There was a strange sound that I became aware of beside me; a harsh beeping sound. I ignored it at first, closing my eyes again, wanting to succumb to sleep. But I didn't. I lay for hours, listening to the one sound that I clung to.

The shrill noise became painful. I wanted to tell someone to shut it off, to leave me in peace, but no one came. So I lay there, waiting for my patience to run out, waiting for the moment I would become sickened of that sound and finally smash whatever was making it. My patience dripped away slower than I thought.

_Beep. Beep. Beep. Beep._

_Go away, _I wanted to say. _Go away_. _Stop what you are doing_. I silenced myself to thinking, eyes wide open, my gaze cast towards the ceiling. Where was I? Who was that person who called me his child?

Only after a long moment of thought did I realize that there was something missing—something important. Not physically, considering how I could still feel my limbs. I swept my tongue across the inside of my teeth. None of my teeth were missing either.

More like my heart. It was a strong aching feeling, as if I had forgotten something important. Perhaps I did.

I lay thinking, no longer trying to ignore that irritating beeping sound. What was it exactly that I had forgotten?

"You're awake."

That same voice again. But this time, he didn't say 'my child'. I turned my head to the side, taking in the sight of limp blonde hair and a long white robe.

"Who're you?" I croaked.

"Rufus Shinra, ruler of Gaia, your father," the man said as he left the doorway to come beside my bed. He placed a cool hand on my forehead, brushing untidy strands from my face. I licked my dry lips, and tried out the words. I murmured, "My…father…"

"Yes. I have waited so long for you to come back, my child. It has been painful without you here. I am glad that," he ruffled my hair gently, "you are safe. Now, are you well enough to rise? Or do you need to rest some more?"

Rise? I exerted force on my hands, pushing myself up so that I was propped up against the pillow behind me. The paralyzed feeling left me at once and I felt well enough to even leave the room and perhaps run a few laps. "Everything has gone well," he was saying. "You recovered quicker than I had expected. Now all that's left is for us to catch up with one another."

"I have something in mind for you," he went on, "Would you like to do some physical exercise? I'm sure that lying in bed for two days doesn't feel very nice."

"Two…days…," I said slowly. Had I really been in bed that long? I could remember nothing. My attention turned to a glass vase that sat alone on the lengthy white marble table beside the bed. There were no flowers except a single white one that I'd never seen before. Then again, I couldn't remember having seen a flower before although I knew what it was.

"I'm sure Genesis will do a fine job teaching you."

"Who's…that?"

"Don't worry," my father said and his hand squeezed my shoulder. "He will never hurt you. I'll never let anyone hurt you." Not that I knew who Genesis was anyways. Less said what he was capable of and the idea that he would hurt me at all.

"Your Majesty, it's time."

Curiosity burned and flickered against my insides. Time for what? What was going on? What was happening?

My father's eyes bore into mine. "I won't be gone long."

"Wait for me here, Roxas."

…………………………………………………

A/N: Dun, dun, dun! Genesis is actually alive and Shinra's calling Roxas his son?! Please, please, please review!! (: I'm really curious, how many of you guys knew the second part was Roxas's POV immediately?


	20. Reaching You

A/N: Chapter 20!

…………………………………………………

"_Don't worry," my father said and his hand squeezed my shoulder. "He would never hurt you. I'll never let anyone hurt you." Not that I knew who Genesis was anyways. Less said what he was capable of and the idea that he would hurt me at all._

"_Your Majesty, it's time."_

_Curiosity burned and flickered against my insides. Time for what? What was going on? What was happening?_

_My father's eyes bore into mine. "I won't be gone long."_

"_Wait for me here, Roxas."_

…………………………………………………

"So…"

Straw-colored blonde hair, brown eyes, and a laidback expression—those were the words one could use to describe Hayner. He was so easy-going that it was almost strange in the situation and time. That was of course, until he's angry. When Hayner gets angry, he snaps his words and he can hold a grudge for years. He told me once that Seifer had cheated in a game of Struggle and beat him, back when they were seven. Eight years of holding a grudge is a long time.

Pence on the other hand, couldn't hold a grudge no matter what. He was slightly chubby, a contrast to his sporty attire. But his gentle eyes were what would have attracted anyone. Large, soft, and a chocolate-brown, it was almost like Aerith. Surprisingly, Pence was the major informant and knew everything about Twilight Town. How he'd gotten all his store of information, I would never know.

Olette was beautiful, slender, and slightly petite. Her size surprised me, considering the quantity of what she eats. She was even more outgoing than Hayner. Both Olette and Pence could be seen all over Twilight Town betting their lunches on the most trivial of things. Like Pence, she could never hold a grudge against anyone. Playful and optimistic, Olette was just like Kairi. They were the supportive spirit of their trio of friends. I had to wonder if she made Paopu fruit good-luck charms for her friends too.

Speaking of Paopu fruit charms, Kairi had made me one.

"Keep it. Carry it with you. That way, you'll always be safe," Kairi had said.

"In a tightly sealed box, because rotten Paopu fruit is the smelliest thing you'll ever find," Riku had said.

Kairi had punched him lightly in the stomache.

"That was my first try at making it!" Kairi had laughed.

"He's referring to the first time she made one," Sora had said, "She didn't dry the skin under the sun for a day and it rotted after a few hours. It smelled worse than a dorang."

"You mean 'durian'," Xion had corrected him.

I laughed at my memories of the four of them bickering about a Paopu fruit. It was white with yellow points—a rare color for a Paopu—and I loved it immediately. Kairi held a yellow Paopu, with its points tinted a soft shade of pink, herself. I didn't see Sora's nor Riku's but I was guessing Sora had a yellow Paopu, the natural color of Paopu fruits.

I wondered what Roxas's was…

"Naminé?" Hayner's hand was waving wildly before my face. "You there?"

I snapped out of my reverie. "I-I'm sorry," I stammered, shaking my head to clear my mind. "What were you saying?"

"I was just asking about Ventus."

"What about Ventus?"

"Even if we find his body…how are we going to put his soul back into his body? I mean," he said slowly with a glance back at Sora who walked side-by-side with Kairi, "his soul is inside Sora's right now isn't it?"

"It is…," I sighed, remembering Zexion's words, "but I don't know how to get it out either."

"Well," Hayner muttered, "what are the chances of us finding the Chamber of Waking anyways? Even Xemnas couldn't find it."

"Do you guys know where you're going?" Olette said suddenly.

"Why? Where are we going?"

Olette shook her head, "I was asking you guys that question."

I blinked and took in the surrounding. We were still in a white corridor, but it could have been any of the corridors in the castle. Where were we? Hayner, Pence, Sora, and Kairi seemed to be asking themselves the same question.

"Alright guys, where are we?"

"Let's keep walking," Pence suggested. "Maybe we'll find something interesting." I caught Olette rolling her eyes at him, but we continued down the hall. There were no doors as we found except at the end of the hall. It was the only way out.

I felt a slight chill behind me and I stopped in my steps to turn around. The others, seeing my reaction turned around with me. Shadowy wisps were vanishing into the air as a hooded Organization XIII member stood behind us. He was about the height of Roxas. My breathing hitched as I watched him remove his hood. Could Roxas have returned? Would we not have to wage war against Shinra after all?

I shook my head mentally. There was no way we could not wage war. It would still have to happen. Lives would still have to be lost. I bit my lip. I didn't want that to happen. Zack was enough. To have another would be…

"Naminé."

The voice wasn't Roxas', nor was the face. Zexion gazed at me with grave eyes and I knew what was to happen.

"We haven't found Ventus yet," I said. "Is that alright?"

"That's fine," he nodded and extended a leather-gloved hand out to me. I took it without a moment's hesitation. "You are not the only one searching for Ventus."

"I feel terrible though," I sighed, but gripped Zexion's hand tightly. His hand squeezed mine gently as if reassuring me and pulled me closer as he turned away to blast a Corridor of Darkness that swirled in misty black smoke into existence.

"It's time."

Kairi reached over along with the others to smother me in a tight embrace. I let go of Zexion's hand temporarily to hug them all back with my thin arms. I dropped one of my hands to reach into my pocket just as my friends stepped back, wishing me luck. I fished out the lucky charm Kairi gave me and held it up, its surface glittering dimly as it swung on my fingers.

I burned Kairi expression into my mind as she smiled at me, that I'd brought the charm. This would be the last that I'd see Kairi for a while. It had only been a little more than a week since I'd been reunited with her, and already I had to leave. I would see her again, that is, if I survived. Zexion's hand grasped mine as he pulled me into the Corridor of Darkness, my friends' faces disappearing with the black smoke that engulfed the both of us.

"I'll come back for you, I promise," I whispered.

I turned back towards the emerging scenery before me. The darkness that stretched before was only disturbed by neon lights flashing on the towers. Rain drizzled and Zexion raised his arm to wave a gust of darkness over him. I blinked and glanced at him to see that he had changed his leather cloak into a white shirt and a leather jacket framed with fur on the collar. He wore tight black pants and boots. "You look like Squall," I commented.

"Borrowed," he said.

I nodded. It wasn't surprising that Squall was on the side of the Organization XIII. What was he wearing now? I couldn't imagine him in anything other than his typical black attire. Maybe he had extras. "This should be grey streets," I murmured.

"No, it's not. This is all real," Zexion said indifferently as he began to walk. "No," I frowned, running to catch up with him, "the blackness is an illusion casted by the mages." _I_ was actually born here. I knew about the environment like the back of my hand.

I thought I saw Zexion roll his eyes as he turned a corner, "I can see through illusions. Illusions are my element. The _grey streets_ are the illusions. This blackness is the _real_ World that Never Was."

World that Never Was? "E-excuse me?"

"Politics," he muttered, waving his hand as if waving the topic away. I fell silent, confused but not daring to ask more. I fingered my white dress as I could feel it being soaked by the rain. It wasn't cold, but my dress was becoming see-through. I clutched my body, my eyes searching all around me in embarrassment. Fortunately, there was no one, but my clutch only tightened. I might have ripped the fabric with my grip.

Zexion turned a couple more corners before he entered a dimly lit building. A woman sat behind the counter, leaning on it as if she'd been expecting us to enter. I stared at her appearance—lush black hair that cascaded down her back in braids, bangs that covered once side of her face and long black dress. A heavy layer of fur wrapped the top of her dress.

"Well look who's here," she said amusingly. "You're early."

"I've never been late to anything," Zexion replied nonchalantly, "and the key to our room, Lulu?" He walked over and extended his hand. I followed him to the counter, still clutching my body. Lulu fumbled through the drawers before her and tossed a platinum key into his hand. "Upstairs, fourth room to the right." Zexion caught it smoothly but was suddenly sent flying into the air.

"Don't think I haven't noticed," Lulu said as she walked around the counter to me. "You, a _gentleman_, and you didn't even prepare an _umbrella_ for her. She's soaking. A _girl_, and not to mention, her dress is _white_." Although she sent Zexion flying across the room and into the wall, she scolded him as if she was his son.

She took me by the hand and pulled me behind the counter. She yanked a drawer open and handed me a long black shirt. She sighed, "I bought this shirt for Wakka, but he prefers running around bare-chested so you can wear this for the moment. I'll go upstairs in a sec and take your dress to wash. You'll have it dry by tomorrow."

I nodded shyly, taking the black fabric into my hands. She turned to Zexion, an apparent glower melded into her face, "You, she'd better not catch a cold or you're in deep trouble, _Zexy_."

"Don't call me that."

"Go. Shoo." She ushered both of us halfway up the stairs before disappearing. I obediently followed Zexion to a room and watched as he fumbled with the keys for a while before sticking it into the keyhole and throwing the door open with a twist of his wrist.

Before us was a cozy little room complete with two beds, a table, and a miniature table between the two beds, a closet, and a bathroom.

"You could have used the Corridor of Darkness to bring us into the room," I offered, "that way you wouldn't need to bother with keys." My voice died away as Zexion shot me an incredulous look. "S-sorry," I said quickly, clutching the black shirt tightly, wringing it nervously.

"Mages can sense the use of magic within the radius of the World That Never Was. If we were to use it," he said as he turned away, tossing the keys onto one of two beds, "they would sense it. Not to mention, the magic used by a Nobody is marked with darkness. They would immediately know that we'd come."

"But—"

"Now _earlier_, was because I asked Lulu in advance to mask our magic for us when we arrived," he said, cutting me off. "And speaking of our arrival, I apologize. I was preoccupied and had not remembered… your dress."

I waved one of my hands quickly before me. "No, no, no—it's not a problem. It's okay!" I quickly wave off his need to apologize.

He didn't press the topic further. I excused myself and popped into the bathroom. I pulled my white dress over my head and started the water, turning the knob all the way towards the left. Hot water would do me some good. When the tub was halfway filled, I turned the knob towards the right and stopped it when the tub was three-fourths filled. Kicking off my sandals, I stepped into the tub, flinching at the sudden hotness.

I sank into the water and folded my arms over the side of the tub. I rest my head on my arms, letting the rest of my body soak in the humidity.

_A large soft towel was wrapped around my body. I held it to my body silently, the sound of dripping water in the room._

"_Roxas…what should I do?"_

"_What do you mean?"_

I would definitely save Roxas. Wait for me, I thought as I eyed a clean white towel hanging from the rack. I'm come for you, I promise.

Exhilaration bubbled throughout me and I couldn't stand being in the tub anymore. I rubbed myself quickly with body wash and shampoo I found and dunked myself underwater, washing the suds off of my body. Pulling the plug, I wrapped a towel around my body and jumped out of the tub, nearly slipping on the rug. I dried myself thoroughly and threw the black shirt over my head along with other necessities.

Zexion wouldn't get in trouble. I wouldn't get sick.

I flung open the door and leaped out of the bathroom. Zexion sat on a bed drinking from a bottle of water and turned his head towards my direction. At the sight of my appearance followed by a cloud of steam, he choked. I stared surprised.

"What?"

"Nothing," he gasped and coughed. "I…was just startled at…your appearance." What about my appearance? I looked down. The three B's were covered. Boob. Check. Belly. Check. Butt. Check. The black shirt was long enough to be a dress. There was nothing wrong.

"Pardon my use of…colloquial language…," he murmured. "But you look—"

"Sexy, I know," a voice behind me finished as the door shut quietly. A girl clad in black swept beside me and plucked my white dress from my hands. "I must remind you, Zexion. If it wasn't because you are the only thing that can protect her now, I would never agree with the two of you staying in the same room." We were staying in the same room? I blinked. The idea had passed through my subconscious mind but I had never really acknowledged it.

"Keep your sexual desires to yourself," she said breezily as she left the room, our faces stained with a tint of red.

Zexion coughed and turned away, his face hidden by his long lock of hair, "Do ignore what she says. Tifa is extremely…absurd."

"A-a-ah." I murmured, stiff on my feet. "I see."

He was silent as he rose from his bed and swept past me and into the bathroom. As he passed me, I could feel the heat radiating off of his face and the slight tinge of pink in his cheeks. A whole new session of a blush rose into my face as the bathroom door shut.

What was I doing? I'd better connect with Roxas. I walked to my bed and sat on the edge, an action so familiar in my memories of time I spent with Roxas.

I closed my eyes and let my search begin.

…………………………………………………

"Very nice."

His lazy tone echoed across the metallic room. Other soldiers turned to watch me perform another spin in the air as I came down towards him with both keyblades. He deflected me off easily and I flew across the room only to ricochet off of the wall towards him. I swung Oathkeeper and Oblivion at him fluidly. Underarm. Side. Overhead. Across.

"Don't develop a pattern in your attacks," he snapped as he dodged my swipes. "You make it so easy for your opponent to tell your next move."

I grit my teeth at his criticism and adjusted my wrist to quickly swipe his underarm. Oathkeeper made contact and he drew his sword arm away quickly, gripping his upper arm, flinching. "Very good," he drawled, smirking. I was used to his ways; he tended to talk a lot outside of training, but whenever we were in practice, he became solemn and obsessed with correcting my moves. There wasn't much to correct, increasing his obsession.

"I want a break," I muttered as I leaped away from a swipe, Oathkeeper and Oblivion crossed before me. He snorted, "You're not going to get one. I want you to have perfected your skills…"

He left the sentence unfinished, shooting a fireball in my direction. I countered it with Blizzard. The two elements collided to burst into a cloud of steam. I danced to the side, knowing he'd use the steam as a shield and attack me.

A sharp nick to my side.

I knocked his blade roughly with Oblivion and flew into a flurry of swipes, ending it with an aerial spin that sent him flying across the room, clearing a trail of lingering steam. The heat stung me and I leaped away, wincing at the sting.

Genesis rose to his feet. "That's good enough, let's take a break."

"I thought you just said you wanted to perfect…," I started, before my eyes caught the sight of my father watching the two of us. I grinned, "Father!"

Rarely did he ever have the chance to visit me after leaving me with Genesis to train. Genesis was a wonderful teacher and I wanted to thank my father for finding such a man. I dashed to the doorway, wiping the sweat off of my face.

"Roxas," his serene voice said as he placed a gentle hand on my shoulder, "I am glad to see you well. How is your training?"

"It's great, father," I chuckled, "Genesis is a great guy."

I heard a snort behind me and ignored it.

"It's good to hear that," he patted my shoulder. "Soon, you will…" My father's voice had cut off completely. I blinked. Everyone had frozen as if…they were made from stone. It was strange, and I touched the back of my father's hand. He didn't reply.

I looked around to see a figure suddenly appeared beside him. I let out a yelp of alarm and shook myself free of my father's hold. Oathkeeper and Oblivion appeared in my hands as I recognized the figure standing beside my father.

She was a girl with pale blonde hair and eyes that were bright shades of lavender and seemed to pull me in as if I was a moon pulled by the planet's axis. She wore only a simple white dress and blue sandals adorned with white flowers. The girl was still and stared at me. I felt rather self-conscious and removed my keyblades.

"W-who—," I started to say, before she crossed the distance between us in one step and placed a finger on my lips. Oh gods, she was beautiful. I felt myself captivated by her brilliance. But along with the beauty, I felt a pang of nostalgia. Something about her made me feel as if I knew her before…

"I wanted to meet you at least once," she said softly, withdrawing to entwine her fingers together.

"Me?" I gasped, completely thrown off track.

"Yes, you," the gaze in her eyes was soft, and I had to wonder if I had ever met her before this. I voiced my thoughts carefully. "Have we…ever met before?"

The smile was frozen on her face and her eyes fluttered to the ground. "So you don't remember…they were right."

"Who is 'they'?"

"You'll know, very soon. But for now, goodbye, Roxas," in her eyes were unmistaken pain and I reached out towards her impulsively. My fingers touched her cheek just as she shattered into shards of light.

If I hadn't been momentarily blinded by the light, I could have sworn she'd leaned her cheek into my palm.

Everything moved again. My father's hand fell to his side with the lack of my shoulder being there and he wore an expression of surprise. "What is it, Roxas?"

I jumped at his voice. "Nothing, father. My eyes were just playing tricks on me."

…………………………………………………

A/N: Chapter 20, finished! I'm sorry this wasn't uploaded yesterday! Working at the Spring Fair my school hosted kept me working for a long time Please review, and thanks so so much to those of you who did!! Cookies to you (:


	21. Finding You

A/N: Chapter 21!

…………………………………………………

_If I hadn't been momentarily blinded by the light, I could have sworn she'd leaned her cheek into my palm._

_Everything moved again. My father's hand fell to his side with the lack of my shoulder being there and he wore an expression of surprise. "What is it, Roxas?"_

_I jumped at his voice. "Nothing, father. My eyes were just playing tricks on me."_

…………………………………………………

"Have you connected with him?"

"I have," I murmured back sleepily, "I've been piecing his memories together since last night." Sighing into my pillow, my mind idly returned to the moment I'd met him again. Had I given too much away all at once? Did he see me cup his hand over my cheek?

"Then let's go. You can finish the rest in the Castle."

I nodded and glanced at the miniature table between our beds. A white dress that wasn't mine lay folded beneath the lamp and I smiled. A visit to the bathroom and I came back in a white sundress. The sun had not yet risen outside the window. It was around four in the morning and we had arrived here at nine last night. "Zexion, what about your outfit," I said hastily combing my hair. "Can't they sense that you've changed it?"

"My attire isn't an illusion," he said at he walked out of the door, turning around with key in hand. "I merely switched mine with his. That, Lulu had masked."

"What about my ability? I've been reviving his memory for hours." I followed him out.

"Apparently not," Zexion glanced around the room, shut the door and locked, "Because I'm not sensing any darkness. Perhaps it is because memories have nothing to do with magic, or because you are the Nobody of a Princess of Heart."

Princess of Heart…that's right. Kairi was what they call a Princess of Heart because she was so pure and untainted by darkness. I smiled at the thought of my sister although there was a sharp pang of homesickness that struck my empty chest.

"Let's go. It's best we make it to the Castle before the sun rises."

We drifted downstairs and it took time for me to get used to the billowing folds of the sundress. It was so different from my usual white dress that hugged my features. There was a pocket in which I'd tucked Zack's wolf emblem and Kairi's Paopu fruit lucky charm. Over everything, I wore a long grey cloak that covered just below my knees.

I needed both of them for luck.

Lulu bid us good luck as she watched us leave. Tifa came out from the back of the inn to tell me that my dress was drying and that it would be returned to me when I return for it. I thanked her and returned Lulu the black shirt and key. As we left the inn, I turned around to gaze at the inn.

_Seventh Heaven_… I would come back and thank Lulu and Tifa for all that they had done. As the two of us left, I noticed a man with fiery orange hair enter the inn with a cry, "Lulu! I'm back! And guess what? We won the blitzball competition with Tidus!"

To be honest, I was a little miffed at his exclaim. "I thought there was a war…"

"There is. His words mean that he has succeeded in his mission with Yuna and Tidus. We will meet them soon. They will help." I nodded slowly. That was a very strange code. I wanted to ask Zexion what the two of them would do to help us, but I figured that I had asked enough questions and I should be quiet.

The streets were dark and only a few cars drove by idly. No one turned to stare. Only a few early risers walked around the streets though none of them seemed to have anywhere in mind to go, as if they only came out to walk for something to do. As if they'd only come out because it would keep their minds busy, or perchance walk by something interesting and finally have something to see or do.

Maybe it was only my mind.

How many of these people were against the Organization XIII? How many of these people would try and stop us once they found out what we were doing? How many of these people were with the Organization?

How many of these people would be sentenced to death?

The last thought I shook out of my mind. Zexion paid me no heed as he strolled on, as if he'd lived on these streets all his life. Where did he come from anyways? It was only now that I really wondered. I wondered if he was like Zack, captured when he was young by men he didn't know and suddenly tortured beyond recognition. Zexion, I never heard of the name before, or of Ienzo. They obviously took people who wouldn't be noticed, I thought sullenly.

Then it occurred to me.

"Sora," my lips parted in a sigh. "Why is that?" Zexion stopped in his walk. "What about Sora?"

"I meant Roxas. You said that everyone added an 'X' into their original names. Roxas'…was Sora, right? But I thought his human form was Ven, not Sora."

"Roxas was created after Ven's heart merged with Sora. A Nobody may not completely resemble the original person, but there is a strong resemblance. So when Shinra found out that Sora's Nobody resembled Ven, he was ecstatic. He had one of the most powerful keyblade wielders in his hand, even if it was only the Nobody." Zexion paused occasionally when he said this, the silence depending on how long it took a passerby to get out of hearing range.

We'd left the narrow streets and made it into a large square. I left my hood on. Zexion hadn't given me the command yet, and it wasn't time. Once I removed it, I would be recognized and taken into the Castle. I shivered at the thought of returning to the cold palace.

"Hello, my name is Yuna," a whisper beside my ear.

I looked up to see green and blue eyes glittering back into mine. Hazel brown hair framed her pixie face and enthusiasm bubbled from her being. I'd stopped before a bridge. Both sides of the bridge were lined with soldiers, and at once I knew this was the way to the Castle. Zexion had disappeared from my side.

In a louder voice, Yuna said aloud, "Please remove your hood. We are searching for the Princesses Naminé and Kairi and would like to confirm your identity."

_Appear frightened_.

Stepping backwards slowly and wringing my hands, I prepared myself for to run.

"Miss, please remove your hood." Another voice, distinctly male. Was this Tidus? "Grab her, Elena."

I remembered there was a protruding brick in the road four steps behind me. Four steps back and I deliberately fell backwards. My hood slipped off of my face and I heard gasps among the guards.

"Naminé-hime!"

I scrambled to my feet and replaced my hood. I was going to count on them to come after me. Ducking into the crowd, the sounds of the guards calling my name sounded after me. None of the civilians made a move to grab me as I rushed past them, darting through the streets.

"Don't let her escape!"

Their calls sounded right behind me and I purposely tripped on the ground and in a mad scramble to "escape", stumbled again. A strong hand grasped my upper arm and lifted me up. I struggled in his clutch in vain, but continued to fight, to make my act look more realistic. From my lips came a shriek and a couple of choice words I'd heard a few of the Organization members yell when they stubbed toes or lost against Luxord in a game of strip poker.

"We've got her!" called the man who'd caught me.

"Good," he murmured in a lower tone that I could hear over the sounds of those around us. He was Tidus; I was sure of it. The mass of people parted to form a path in which we passed through and made it to the bridge.

My limbs continued to kick and scramble pitifully as Tidus dragged me to the bridge.

"I've got the princess," Tidus said. "Teleport her into the Castle, Yuna."

"On it, Tidus," Yuna murmured. Rude hovered around us to make sure that I didn't manage to escape. Not that I could or would anyways—my struggles were futile to Tidus' single-handed grasp on my arm. My movement barely shook him from his stance.

A column of bright yellow light illuminated around us and I could feel myself being pulled away from the ground. My legs swung in the air, dangling uselessly as my body shattered into pieces. I could only see the bright light and my limbs were numbed. My stomach lurched at the sudden movement and a wave of nausea swept over me. Higher and higher the shards of my body went before suddenly collapsing on the hard marble floor I knew so well as the Castle that Never Was.

In a way, I was home.

Stopping in my pseudo and pitiful struggle to take in my surroundings, my rapid breathing came to a stop when I caught sight of the single person I would drop everything for. A casual disarray of blonde hair that I wanted to run my fingers through…oceanic blue eyes that I would never tire of admiring, this was him. This was a god who'd stopped in his steps to stare at a wild and besieged girl who'd suddenly appeared before him. This was a god who'd told me he loved me only a few days ago.

"Roxas!"

Roxas's shoulders rose with a gasp as he took a double take. His eyes widened as he recognized me as the girl from last night. I watched as he took a step forwards only to be cut off by multiple guards. A person I would never forget entered the room.

"Take my son away! I will deal with the girl."

"Wait! Father, I know that—"

A surge of anger filled me as I heard him say the word "son". But the fury that'd built up in my chest vanished as soon as I heard his voice, shooting down my fears and suddenly, I was at calm. Even when Roxas was taken away, I stood firm, unshaken by Shinra's words and lies. Roxas wasn't his son. He would never be.

As soon as Roxas disappeared, Shinra turned to me. "You're finally back. I've missed you."

I gave him a silent treatment, uninterested in what he said.

He went on as if nothing had happened. "I was disappointed when you suddenly decided to betray me, your father, to follow those imbeciles. But don't worry. I'm here. I won't let them brainwash you anymore. You're home, Naminé. I'm glad you'd come after Roxas, because you're now where you should be." Meaning "I'm glad you're finally here. I can use you to kill off all the Purge troops and have a stunning victory that'll make sure they'll never challenge my authority ever again."

I saw his hand reaching out towards me and I shrank back against Tidus.

"Keep your filthy hand away from me," I said, weaker than I'd intended. "You're only using me for war and your own personal uses. It's no wonder Kairi wouldn't come home!"

_Slap_.

"You mentioned Kairi? Oh, of course. I have no use for her now that Purge intends to attack Gaia. If I hand her over," he sneered, "I'd only be submitting to his demands, which would make Gaia look weaker. That girl doesn't have to return. I don't care."

"Why you—"

Another slap.

"'Why me' what? I don't need you right now, especially for you to meddle with Roxas." He turned to Tidus, "I thank you for having caught her. Your promotion will be ensured. Take her down to the dungeon. You may do anything to her afterwards as long as she is able to perform activities after three days."

Tidus nodded as I gasped and resumed my struggling against his grasp. "NO! No, not again! Stop this! Let me go!"

My feet scraped against the marble floor of the hall, down the stairs, and across the dungeon floor.

"Leave," Tidus' voice echoed through the stone walls and I heard the quick footsteps of the soldiers out of the dungeon. As soon as they'd all left, I scanned the dungeon for any wisp of magic. There was only one source of darkness before us, one that I knew very well. I stopped struggling immediately and resumed to walking. My legs were sore from the constant kicking and I was glad to feel the chill of the stones below my feet.

"Thank you, Tidus."

My voice was a quiet sigh as we turned a corner. There was a small cell that wasn't very comforting, but I had to make the best of it. I wasn't planning on staying long anyways.

"No problem," Tidus grinned. "You did great acting back there. Anyways, here's your accommodation for a few days. Where's Zexion?" On the last word, Zexion materialized before him. Tidus started, one hand clutching the cell bars. "Man! You scared me there!"

"Keep your voice down," Zexion's quiet voice murmured. "We do not want them coming here suspecting anything. Do you have any artistic utensils?"

"Artistic stuff?" Tidus searched his pockets. "I've got a pen and a small sheet of paper. Does that count?"

"Perfect." Tidus handed me the two objects and I stuffed them underneath the sheets of my new bed. It was a small thing, the bed. If I rolled around too much in my sleep, I'd risk falling over the edge and getting a concussion.

"When do the guards check around the dungeons?"

"Ah…I'm not sure," Tidus scratched the back of his head, "I'm not a dungeon guard. But I think it's around 7. You got a watch or something?" Zexion nodded and from his pocket he drew a chain.

"Well, I'm not sure how a necklace is a watch but—"

Zexion rolled his eyes and raised the entire length of the chain to reveal a pocket watch dangling on the end of the silver chain.

"Oh."

"Thank you Tidus, you may lock us in now." Tidus nodded and flipped through a set of keys before thrusting one into the lock and turning it. I heard the lock click and Tidus gave us a friendly wave before taking his leave.

"It's good that Roxas caught a sight of you before he was taken away. Now, he'll be even curious and possibly even come down to find you," Zexion mumbled as he dropped the pocket watch back into his pocket and stood in the corner of the room.

"I'll be counting on that," I whispered back, hearing the shuffling of boots as the guards resumed their places in the dungeon.

"Heyyy! Look who's here!" A fierce and unshaven face appeared before the bars and I felt a slight tingle of magic as Zexion became invisible in their sight. "It's the itsy bitsy hime!" "Don't scare her," a voice drawled, "she might get so scared she'll piss herself. We'll have to clean that up then."

I sat frozen in my spot as a few of the guards gathered around the cell and stuck their arms between the bars.

"C'mere, little hime!"

"I wanna touch some of that fresh meat!"

I retreated to the back of the cell and onto my bed, ignoring their calls.

"Shut up, you morons. What do you not understand about the word quiet?" an irritated voice growled. Immediately the men who had crowded before my cell returned to their posts in a flurry. I watched as the man in charge of them replaced their spot to glower down at me.

I could only stare in shock as I recognized his face. Why was Riku down here in the dungeon?

"Hey you," he snapped. This was no twin—he was completely identical down to the voice. "Just because you're the princess doesn't mean we'll be nice to you. Got it? Now these guys," he gestured to the men who I couldn't see, "will tear you to pieces if I wasn't here. So I suggest you don't get annoying."

"R-Riku, what are you doing here?"

"My name isn't Riku, okay?" he scowled. "So don't call me that."

"He's Riku's replica!" howled one of the men, followed by hoots of laughter.

"SHUT UP!" the replica roared and the men hushed immediately, though there were still occasional bouts of giggling. "Don't say I didn't warn you," he hissed though his teeth before stalking away. I heard the man who'd mocked him cry out in pain followed by a dull thump on the ground.

As footsteps trailed away becoming more distant, the man crawled up to my cell, clutching a twisted arm. "You got that, dear?" he rasped, "If it isn't for that bastard, I'd kill you. I'd tear you apart. I'd beat you so bad. I'd rape you and cover you in my—."

I wasn't listening to them anymore. I sat on my bed and felt Zexion's arm around my shoulders as he sat down beside me. "Don't worry," he whispered. "I won't let them do that to you."

"It's time," he said after a moment's pause, "to revive Roxas' memories."

"I know."

…………………………………………………

"It's you again."

She sat on a white chair across the room from me. Her thin arm gestured the chair beside me, across the table from her. I took it without a thought and waited for her explanation. When it didn't come, I began to speak.

"What happened to you? My father wouldn't let me see you and—"

One finger—that's all it took. She raised one finger and I went silent, waiting for her to speak.

"Roxas."

Unlike a few hours ago when she cried my name, this time her voice was quiet and full of compassion. Already I was in love with her voice. It was beautiful and soft, almost meek and afraid. Speak again, I wanted to urge her. I want to hear your voice. And almost as if she'd heard my thoughts, she spoke again.

"Sometimes, do you think that there's a world much deeper than this? How about one that's filled with war that's lasted for years—no—centuries? Do you believe that there might just be a place that's filled with more power? Of course, you're living in it, but you're not aware."

"W-what are you talking about?" I stammered. I couldn't imagine anything other than what I lived in at the moment.

"Would you laugh, if I told you that you lost your true memories?"

I was silent.

"Tell me."

…………………………………………………

A/N: Over and out! –runs out the door quickly and locks all 100 locks– see you next week!


	22. Desire for All That is Lost

A/N:

…………………………………………………

"_Sometimes, do you think that there's a world much deeper than this? How about one that's filled with war that's lasted for years—no—centuries? Do you believe that there might just be a place that's filled with more power? Of course, you're living in it, but you're not aware."_

"_W-what are you talking about?" I stammered. I couldn't imagine anything other than what I lived in at the moment. _

"_Would you laugh, if I told you that you lost your true memories?"_

_I was silent. _

"_Tell me."_

…………………………………………………

Life in prison was terrible, I could tell you that. For the entire day I would endure hearing the guards jeer and poke fun at me, anything they could get at. I stayed mostly in the back of the dark cell, drawing pictures of Roxas free from my father's grasp.

The food was tolerable. A thin grey stew with a thin slice of stale bread was presented to me every day. I had no idea what the stew was made of, and I had no immediate plans of discovering soon. Zexion took nothing. According to him, Nobodies did not require food daily like a normal human. Figures. We were far from the average human anyways. It was no wonder I felt no pangs of hunger when I began to store the bread for later use. He never said we _didn't_ need food.

As much as I could, I connected with Roxas's mind, freezing his time to squeeze as much information as I could into him. I couldn't be sure if he really believed it, but I knew he was taking at least something in.

It had been a day since I'd first entered the cell.

I convinced myself I was content with seeing Roxas every night, but in reality, greed for more began to build up in me. A mist of loneliness encircled me whenever Zexion left momentarily, though he promised to be back soon.

"Here."

"Keep it out of sight," Zexion was saying as he handed me a small package. I took it curiously and almost gingerly and brought it to my nose. Sniffing it inquiringly, a faint aroma of fresh food filled my nostrils. I gaped at Zexion with a dumbfounded look.

"How did you get this?" I gasped quietly.

"The kitchen—invisibility has its uses."

"Thank you." I murmured quietly, but gratefully. He shook his head, "You deserve it. You've been working hard and yet all they give are nasty pieces of food. That cockroach in the soup last time was unnecessary."

Last night, I'd found a strange twitching black speck in my soup, and as I never drank the substance anyhow, I picked at the black speck with the mangled fork only to jump back with a cry. I launched the fork across the cell and it flew out from between the bars. The black speck had crawled up the fork, revealing the body of a cockroach. It was a large one too. The insect had taken me by surprise and had by then scurried away across the dungeon floors.

I felt sorry for the critter. It had done nothing except to escape drowning in the grey soup and yet I'd thrown it out. After that incident, Riku's replica made sure to check any food that entered my cell.

Speaking of Riku's replica, strangely enough, he began to treat me in a strange manner. He seemed to lose his original antagonism occasionally, but was still rough. He protected me from the other guards, which I was immensely thankful of and sometimes made as if he wanted to talk to me. I was completely clueless of his changing behavior towards me. Did I say something in my few hours of sleep that affected him?

Only this morning, I had seen him enter my cell and tuck the thin covers that were my blanket. This confused me greatly, even frightening me to some extent, as this contrasted his actions from yesterday. Was he tsundere* or did he have a split personality disorder?

"Still, thank you—"

Zexion had blown out the candle and I felt the traces of darkness beside me disappear. His footsteps too quiet for the average person to hear tip toed to the darkest corner of the cell. I whispered in his direction, "They're checking for magic again?"

"Yes."

If I was a normal human, I would have stumbled around and tripped over everything. But with my heightened senses, I maneuvered around in the darkness as if it were day.

…………………………………………………

"Really, now? What else did you see?"

"This girl…but I'm not sure of her name…she said she was a witch."

We took a turn around the path of the garden. Everything she said to me was making more and more sense. "I am a witch with power over memories," she had said. She told me that she was something called a Nobody and that I was one too. We had better eyesight, hearing, taste…and all kinds of senses than that a human.

Gazing around the bushes, it seemed to be so. I could see every single detail in the leaves and flowers that when I'd pointed out my father had to squint to see. She might have been lying and my father had terrible eyesight, but I didn't know.

"A witch? Now that's peculiar."

"She says I'm a Nobody."

My father completely halted in his stroll. For a second, I thought that time was frozen and the girl was going to appear again it I hadn't seen a flower gently swaying in the light breeze. That feeling—I'd felt so ecstatic at the thought of seeing her again. It had only been two days since I'd first met her and yet it felt as if I was…in love with her. A blush crossed my face at the memory of her dress so tight on her figure.

_Stop thinking about that!_ I knocked on the sides of my head to shake the thought from my mind.

"A 'Nobody'? Roxas, you must be too tired. Perhaps I should ask Genesis to—"

"I'm not tired!"

His face had gone slightly paler and I clutched his arm as he stumbled backwards a step. He spun on his heels and gripped my shoulders. "Whatever this girl says to you, don't believe it. You're my son and you have always been my son. She is lying or perhaps even a dream."

"She's not a dream! I saw her—"

"That witch is lying, Roxas!"

I was too taken aback at my father's words to say anything against it. "Y-yeah," I mumbled, still shaken. He pressed his fingers to his temple. "Do excuse me. I have a headache. Never mention that witch-girl to me again, Roxas."

"A-ah, okay."

He swept away and had disappeared within seconds. I was left alone in the garden, wondering what had made my father so upset. Something was up, and I didn't know it. Whatever it was, I would find that girl in the dungeon.

There was no way I could ask one of the guards for directions. They would shake me off or report to my father, and then he would do everything he could to keep me away from her. She was definitely down there and I had to find a way in.

I returned to the main hall, where I'd first seen her in person. The soldiers had blocked my view and dragged me off the scene but I had returned just in time to see Tidus yanking her struggling form. Tidus had dragged her off towards the left of the entrance, and my shoes slapped mutedly against the ground as I dashed towards the door closest to left. My feet took me down several flights of winding stairs and through several doors. The guards were alarmed at my sudden appearance but always hesitantly let me pass. Being the son of the king of Gaia sure had its uses.

The darkness didn't bother me, surprisingly. Everything below was lit solely by torches which cast a gloomy orange light upon the stone floors.

"Roxas-dono?"

"Let me through, now!"

"H-hai!" The wooden doors were immediately parted for me. I was definitely in the right place, as I could see cells lined down the dungeon. I heard faint sounds of quiet moaning and also a strange and yet familiarly tingling feeling. She was definitely here.

"Do you need escort, Roxas-dono?"

Hushed wailings and a reeking stench. This was definitely one hellhole. What was she doing here? Voices cried out to me from the cells but were immediately hushed by guards that stood beside the cells. The two guards who had opened the door for me had shut it behind me and followed me apprehensively. I ignored them. There was a turn further down the row of cells. In the corner of the turn was a meter of stone wall and a wooden desk. A thin and lean silver haired man dozed quietly with his feet crossed on the table.

In my observation I'd forgotten one cell. Retracing my steps and laughing inwardly as the two guards behind me stumbled backwards, I checked behind the steel bars. A large and moony face with a Mohawk of orange hair gazed back morosely. Definitely wasn't her.

Every cell had a straw mat, tiny cot, and some even had a tiny wooden table. In one of the cells, I stopped at the sight of a thin child with limp grey hair. His arms were wrapped in steel and his eyes were blindfolded. "H-hello there," I tried.

He shot me a glare behind the blindfold but remained silent. I tried again, "What's your name?"

"What it is to you?"

I pressed my lips tightly. One of the guards whispered into my ear, "He's a war prisoner. His name is Hope Estheim."

"Heh. The one thing we don't have happens to be my name." He snorted.

"Hope…," I murmured quietly as I passed the cell slowly. Some prisoners' voices died down as I passed them, and others cried out. "Filthy swine!" they howled, "You sit nice and tight in your damned thrones in a feast and leave the rest of us starving! Long live Organization Thirteen!!"

Organization Thirteen? The word stirred a vague feeling in my chest. The two guards rammed at the bars, braying. The prisoners who cried out were silenced, though a few continued to shriek out.

A low hum began throughout the rows of cells, though I didn't hear the voice of the boy earlier with them. "Organization! Organization!"

_Hey Roxas, __bet you don't know why the sun sets red. You see, light is made up of lot's of colors. And out of all those colors, red is the one that travels the farthest._

I stumbled. A man with flaming red hair and glittering green eyes. A leather black cloak. A clock tower in a town painted in sunset. A girl with raven black hair and bright blue eyes like the sky. I heard the sound of my own voice laughing in response, "_Like I asked, know-it-all!_"

The guards had pulled me up and were waving their hands before me, calling my name. I snapped back into reality and shook my head wildly, to shake the thought from my head. It was another memory. Recently, I'd been seeing strange visions about me in a black cloak with others who wore the same apparel.

The red man knew my name.

"Axel!" I suddenly yelped and jumped to my feet. That's right, his name was Axel. We were best friends. I was a member of the Organization XIII. A sudden clatter came from around the corner that caught my attention and I rushed towards that direction.

Was another Organization member here too?

The man with silver hair had woken up and was staring at me as if I'd grown a third eye and four more arms. Those aquamarine eyes, long silver hair, pale face…Riku! No. Riku was back at the Organization. This had to be Riku Replica.

I tore past him and around the corner, the crashing sounds and mad grunts of the two guards behind me. "Roxas-dono??"

It was at the end of the row that I saw her, the light of my life. By candlelight, fretfully bending down to pick up fallen coloring pencils, one of them yellow—the same color she'd used back in her pseudo dream to color my hair. I could recognize it anywhere.

"I heard him, Zexion!" she was whispering in such a low voice only Nobodies would hear. "He's regained his memories!"

"Leave," I whispered. There was a moment of silent response. I swung around with a furious glare that sent the hesitant guards sprawling towards the other direction. Riku Replica stared at me for a long moment.

"What are you doing here, Roxas-dono?"

"What do you think?"

…………………………………………………

"Axel!"

My coloring pencils cluttered to the ground at the sound of his voice. I heard his footsteps turning the corner and towards my cell. Roxas had come! But what was he doing here? Had he fully regained his memories yet? I gazed out the bars to see him watching me, breathing rapidly.

"Roxas-dono??"

"I heard him, Zexion!" I whispered elatedly as I plucked my coloring pencils from the ground. "He's regained his memories!"

"Leave," I heard him say. His guards gawked at his order and he swung around. His expression must have been so angry to have sent them running off. Riku's replica stood where he was. I rushed to the bars that kept me from leaping into Roxas' arms.

"What are you doing here, Roxas-dono?"

"What do you think?"

"Replica-san, please let me see him!" I gripped the bars of my cell. Riku's replica gave me an unsure glance, and moved before the cell bars in a protective stance. "It hasn't been three days since her capture, and his Majesty doesn't need her yet! Don't…don't hurt her…please…"

"Hurt her?" Roxas' eyes widened at his words. "I won't hurt her. I love her."

Riku's replica staggered against the cell bars in astonishment. "Y-you regained your memories…"

"I have, now please let me see her."

Riku's replica shook his head. "I-I can't…" Roxas's expression changed into a desperate exasperation. "Please, Riku, please."

"Don't call me that name!" Riku's replica snarled. "I hate that man! He stole Xion away from me! She was the center of my existence, the only one who knew my pain! And he stole her from me! I was a replica…and she was changed into a Nobody…we were meant to be together…." His silhouette shivered and he fell to his knees.

So that was why he was so protective of me. He loved Xion and saw her in me. Yesterday was an act and wasn't at the same time. The sight of me tore open an old wound in his heart. I brought back his memories of Xion and the time they spent together.

"You're his replica. Therefore you are him. You have all his past memories before the project don't you?" Roxas had crouched beside Riku's replica and was now rubbing his back supportively. "You can meet Xion again." At the mention of Xion's name, Riku's replica had stiffened. "She'll hate me," he moaned, "I've been working for Shinra all these years. I'm on the side that killed Zack."

"Then join us."

The words slipped out of my mouth and I watched as Roxas nodded, agreeing. I extended a hand from between the bars and wiped a stray tear from his cheeks with a finger. Riku's replica gripped my hand tightly in his and held it to his face. "I just want to see her again…," he murmured quietly.

"You can," Zexion's voice came from behind me. Roxas and Riku's replica gaped at the sight of Zexion materializing behind the bars. "Z-Z-Zexion???"

"What?"

"How long have you been there?" Roxas demanded with a hint of annoyance. Zexion rolled his eyes. "Don't worry. I didn't do anything to her."

"That's not what I meant," Roxas's cheeks were tinted a light pink. Riku's replica stood up. "I'll open the cell for a few minutes and give you two some time, but Naminé, you have to stay behind these bars for two more days. Shinra will have you taken out on the third day and order you to destroy the Purge army using Roxas' life to blackmail you into doing it. But now Roxas has regained his memories, it is to his weakness. You two will be able to catch him off guard and then Naminé can destroy him herself by destroying his mind. Purge and the Organization XIII will be able to handle Shinra's army of millions."

"That Shinra," Roxas growled as Riku's replica pulled out a ring of keys and unlocked the cell door, "he erased my memories to delude me into thinking that I was his son. Then I'd be emotionally tied to that bastard and unable to lay a hand on him. I can't believe I fell for that."

"What about the Return of the King?" I asked hastily as the cell door opened. I flung myself into Roxas' arms. Riku's replica shook his head. "That won't matter as long as Roxas continues to pretend to be under his spell."

"Riku Replica, I'm counting on you to protect Naminé. I will be updating Superior with the current progress." Zexion stepped out of the cell doors. Riku Replica nodded.

"I thank you for your cooperation."

"I've missed you," I whispered into Roxas' shoulder. Roxas held me tighter. "So have I."

"It's time for you to return to the surface now, Roxas." Riku Replica said with a wary glance towards the dungeon doors. He didn't need to. We Nobodies could tell if anyone had entered. "This is all the time I can spare you."

"Thank you," Roxas whispered as he breathed into my hair. "You need a bath, Naminé."

"Oh you!" I shoved him away. "Excuse me for being kept in this cell without a bath!" He chuckled and pulled me against him again with a gentle squeeze, staring me down with his blue, blue eyes.

Then he was gone again. Riku Replica ushered me inside the cell before locking it with a copper key. "Thank you, Namine-hime," he whispered. "Thank you for giving me a chance to meet Xion again." I giggled quietly, "There's no need to use 'hime'. I'm no longer his daughter."

"That's right." The sounds of the guard's clanking footsteps echoed the dungeon as they filed in, still surprised at Roxas' entry.

…………………………………………………

A/N: *I've used this term before, but I'm just reminding. Tsundere means a person with a combative and hostile personality but really warm and caring on the inside. Tsuntsun means to be cold and turning away, and deredere means to be lovey dovey. Riku Replica's changing personality was "inspired" by how he was changed by Naminé because of how she rewrote his memories to make him think he was really Riku, causing him to become super protective of her. He is pretty tsundere x)

Please review!! And see you next week (:


	23. Sinister Sundown

A/N: Chapter 23!! There's going to be some nasty language in this chapter, btw. I'm sorry to those who dislike profanity _ Personally, I dislike cussing, but it felt rather appropriate in the scenes containing them.

…………………………………………………

"_Thank you," Roxas whispered as he breathed into my hair. "You need a bath, Naminé."_

"_Oh you!" I shoved him away. "Excuse me for being kept in this cell without a bath!" He chuckled and pulled me against him again with a gentle squeeze, staring me down with his blue, blue eyes._

_Then he was gone again. Riku Replica ushered me inside the cell before locking it with a copper key. "Thank you, Namine-hime," he whispered. "Thank you for giving me a chance to meet Xion again." I giggled quietly, "There's no need to use 'hime'. I'm no longer his daughter."_

"_That's right." The sounds of the guard's clanking footsteps echoed the dungeon as they filed in, still surprised at Roxas' entry._

…………………………………………………

"Out with you."

Guards stood outside of my cell, and Riku Replica held the barred door open. I hesitated, folding my drawings into my pocket. My eyes swiftly checked the room for anything I might have left behind. I hastily plucked a yellow coloring pencil off of the table, hoping the guards didn't notice.

"Drawing? Isn't _hime-sama*_ a little too lighthearted?"

I grit my teeth at being addressed as a princess, but recognized him as the guard who had crawled up to my cell, clutching his twisted arm, threatening to kill me. I tumbled backwards in my cell, coloring pencils flying out of my pockets. He shoved Riku Replica aside and lumbered into the cell. He seized my arm and lifted me off the ground. My legs dangled in the air as I tried to twist myself out of his grip, but to no avail.

"Loz! Enough!"

"No! I hate Nobodies," a snarl ripped from his lips, "They're the fucking reason that Kadaj and Yazoo are dead! It's their entire fault! If they didn't kill Kadaj and Yazoo when they escaped years ago, then…then…"

I was flung backwards crashing into my small excuse for a bed. I clambered against the wall, my eyes lowered. Bruises would form from the areas where my limbs hit the iron railing. Riku Replica was furious and he lashed out at Loz, striking him against the wall opposite of mine. "That's _enough_, Loz! Stop this at once!"

Riku Replica grabbed my arm and tugged me away from Loz. In truth, I felt sympathy towards Loz. Because of the Organization XIII's actions to escape the castle, they'd killed many who stood in their way. Loz was another victim from that incident, losing two men who were dear to him. Even though I recognized Kadaj and Yazoo's names from the Zack's story about his youth as those who'd taken him and Cloud to the horror that awaited them, I couldn't help but to feel a pang of sadness. To have lost those close to him…it was a terrible thing.

I could only watch as Loz fell to his knees, body trembling. A mangled howl erupted from the back of his throat as I clambered after Riku Replica out the dungeon, attempting to keep up with his pace.

Two guards captured my upper arms and towed me towards their destination, my toes barely skimming the marbled floors. A couple of my toes stubbed against the ascending stairs and I bit my lower lip to hold back a gasp of pain.

Up stairs, across hallways, and around corners. It was just like a maze. I closed my eyes and let the two hands gripping my upper arms carry me wherever they were taking me. It didn't shut off my senses though. I could still tell, by the smell and feeling of my surroundings that I was being carried through the back and mostly unknown areas of the castle. Of course. They wouldn't want to disturb any of their guests or nobles with the sight of my capture. How Shinra was still in the Castle That Never Was befuddled me to no end. How would he have escaped Sephiroth? Wasn't the Castle halfway torn by the three top SOLDIERs? Sephiroth, Genesis, Zack, and Angeal's attack couldn't have let him escape unscathed. I still didn't know what the bandage around his neck was when I first saw him again. I idly wondered if it had anything to do with his escape. He'd never mentioned it in my presence before. I'd never asked him either.

All my thoughts flew out of my head when I was suddenly and roughly tossed onto the ground. The floor's friction with my skin as I skidded was a burning sensation and I couldn't hold back a whimper of pain.

I came to a stop at the feet of a person and before I could pathetically look up to verify his identity, the tip of his boot met my chest with a sharp kick and I was sent sprawling against Riku Replica gasping for air. He caught me effortlessly in a bridal style that didn't help with the rush of dizziness that overcame me. I took slow breaths to prevent any kind of regurgitation.

"Welcome home, Naminé."

I spat out a coppery taste from my mouth in reply. Dark wisps dripping onto the floor as I glowered at Shinra with all my might. "Thank you for the warm welcome," I wanted to say, but the words were only spoken only through my glare.

"Don't be that way. Here, come. I have a task for you."

"Task?" I muttered.

It was only the second day. I took in my surroundings and inexcusable for a Nobody, I finally felt the chill of a cloudy day around me and the gentle breeze. The atmosphere was slightly thinner due to the height from the ground, but I could still breathe easily. The wooden platform I stood on stood high above a roaring crowded mass of people, but below the Castle by several feet. I glanced to the right to see Tidus chained to the wooden ground between two burly and armored guards who held lances that crossed right above Tidus' neck.

I could only cry out in surprise. This wasn't a part of the plan. Tidus wasn't supposed to be sacrificed. Where was Zexion? What was he doing? Here Tidus was, bound to the ground about to be decapitated and Zexion still hadn't returned?

"It's very simple, Naminé."

"No."

"All you have to do…"

"No."

"…is to remove his memory…"

"No."

"…and render him unconscious."

"No."

"And you can't attack me either. Otherwise your dear Roxas' life will be at stake. The mages are protecting my mind. You can't touch me."

"No," was all I could say. I shook my head, my eyes wide. The cries from the crowd below screamed for justice or cheered for his death. I couldn't understand the second. How could anyone support this monster? My body wouldn't move. I was paralyzed in Riku Replica's arms, my fingers cold and entwined with one another.

"Do you understand, Naminé? Every second you waste is a danger to Roxas. The fool believes that I am his father and that he is my son. He will be the sheep slain in sacrifice if you do not accomplish this task."

I squeezed my eyes shut and began to tremble "I-isn't he y-your underling? H-how could you do this—"

"You would know that better than I."

My eyes widened. Tidus had somehow been caught! I looked away. I murmured, "Impossible."

"When you lie straightforwardly, you look away. Just like Aerith. Well of course, you are the Nobody of our daughter. I would ask her to say that she loved me, but of course, I'm not that stupid. I know her loyalties lie with her husband, whom I've executed recently. Did you know that? I threatened her anyways. Ah, how I miss her. The scent of her hair—"

At the mention of Zack's death, my lips curled up into a snarl. "How could you do that? You know nothing about Aerith! I refuse to acknowledge you as my father! Zack is, and not you! You're just a rapist and—"

The crossed blades lowered slightly, touching the back of Tidus' neck. I swallowed and bit my lower lip. Shinra's gaze was a silent and deadly frown. "Watch what you say, Naminé. Because what you say may lead to a more painful death for the both of them. Whatever made you think that Fair was your father? He's not the one who impregnated Aerith with Kairi. Well, you're not exactly my daughter either. Just the product of an experiment gone wrong."

"You…you…"

"Now I suggest that you hurry with it, because I'm not a patient man." The noises from the crowd grew louder and Shinra smirked, "It looks like the crowd's waiting for you. We'd better not keep them waiting."

I glanced at the audience below and to Tidus then to Shinra. I felt dizzy and my hands flew to my chest and I slowed my breathing. _Think, Naminé! You can find a way out of this! A way without hurting anyone!_ My brain was empty although I continuously racked it for ideas.

"Just do it, Naminé! It's okay!" Tidus comforted me morosely. "I know that I've served my country and fought for justice. If this is the way out of it, then do it!"

"Tidus…"

"Ah!"

A furious roar burst from above me. Startled, I glanced up at Riku Replica. He set me down and launched himself at Shinra. I cried out his name as he screamed, "You monster!"

"You're one of them too, you replica? I should have known. Monster and monster."

"Fuck off!" Riku Replica snarled angrily and from his right hand shot a bright white luminescence that took the form of a keyblade. A black winged blade swiped at Rufus, who stepped back, dodging the blow. In a flurry of quick thrusts, Riku Replica's blade came up, down, and diagonally. Another blade, one that I recognized, shot out from thin air and blocked every one of Riku Replica's blows, and finally knocking him back before me.

I fell to my knees and clutched Riku Replica close to me. "Riku!"

An eerie and yet familiar laugh shook the air. My eyes travelled up the wooden planks, up a pair of boots and a red cloak. I knew this man.

"Genesis! You were killed!"

"That's not just Genesis," a person I knew so well emerged from the stairs behind, knocking out the guards behind us. The soldiers standing behind Shinra reached for their weapons, but Shinra raised a hand. They paused for a moment before recovering their original positions, though still wary. "He's been controlled by the Return of the King."

Shinra gawked at Roxas. He took a double take before resuming his calm semblance. "I see. So you regained your memories. I'm not too surprised. Naminé's appearance in the Castle insinuated just that. Your appearance here tells me you're not afraid of being retaken by the Return of the King, or it is no longer inside your body."

At his last sentence, Shinra eyed one of the guards and I whipped my head around to see Roxas at gunpoint. The guns roared.

"Exactly."

Roxas smirked as two keyblades emerged in his hands and he swiped the air around him. Four bullets struck against the metal from behind him and clattered onto the floor. I immediately recognized them as Return of the Kings. "You've been infiltrated a long time ago, Your Majesty. It seems you haven't been too well organized and prepared in what you do. Not realizing that if you make me think I'm your son, that if I regain even a little piece of memory, I can regain them all. And when I do, I can use the power you've given me to command. It's rather foolish of you. Memories are not truly loss. You can't erase one's memories. You're at a disadvantage, Your Majesty. Especially when we have a witch of memories on our side. You may have mages, but the true power of the mind lies within her."

He'd walked across the wooden planks and stood beside me. A keyblade disappeared in his left hand which took mine. He bent down pull Riku Replica to his feet and releasing his hand just as quickly to recreate Oblivion. Guns behind us roared again. He swung the blade again, but this time around the three of us and six Return of the Kings tumbled to the ground. Genesis tensed, and I noticed his unfocused eyes.

"Naminé, I need you to recover Genesis' memories. Can you do that?"

"I'll do my best," I offered. He smiled—a light bulb that lit my heart up. "I know you will."

"Nobodies can't feel sexual desires," Shinra snarled, eyeing the two of us in disbelief. Roxas snorted. "I'm not even going to talk about that."

Roxas's fingers lifted my chin. His eyes focused on mine for a few seconds before he leaned down and captured my lips in a chaste kiss. The feel of his pale lips against mine sent me into pure bliss. The crowd went wild. So did my mind. I froze with shyness at first, but soon, I found my lips moving against his. He pulled away all too soon and straightened himself slowly, his eyes gazing into mine. I reached up to kiss him again, but he stopped me with a finger to the lips.

"Now you see, we do."

Riku Replica rolled his eyes. "Stop wasting time, Roxas. We have a man to save."

Roxas nodded. "Right."

"Executioners! Kill him!"

"As if. I'd rather much kill you." The sarcastic tone…Xigbar! Both he and to my surprise, Lexaeus turned around. Xigbar waved sadistically at Shinra before both his and Lexaeus' lances swung down and cut Tidus' chains. Tidus leaped to his feet with an amused grin on his face.

"Didn't recognize you guys!"

"Whatever. Don't let him get away."

Lexaeus' voice boomed sullenly as he knocked out the two stunned soldiers. Shinra took a few steps back. A column of bright yellow light shot up at where he stood. We all leapt towards him as he vanished quickly along with the yellow light, leaving only sparkling shards of magic.

"You can't escape," Roxas glowered up at the hovering Castle. "The war starts now, Shinra."

…………………………………………………

A/N: *hime-sama is basically calling her "Princess". Since "-sama" is an honorific, it's giving it a respectful note.

Man...end of the school year is coming...and for a highschooler, that means loads of tests and exams. I need a break _ glad it's the weekends.


	24. Beginning

A/N: Did anyone catch the Birth by Sleep reference back there? While typing up that execution scene, I remembered that Xigbar and Lexaeus served as guards while under the apprenticeship of Ansem the wise.

And THANK YOU SO MUCH to those who've stayed tune to my terrible uploading management and still gave kind and thoughtful reviews :D I really don't deserve you guys at all!

…

"_As if. I'd rather much kill you." The sarcastic tone…Xigbar! Both he and to my surprise, Lexaeus turned around. Xigbar waved sadistically at Shinra before both his and Lexaeus' lances swung down and cut Tidus' chains. Tidus leaped to his feet with an amused grin on his face._

"_Didn't recognize you guys!"_

"_Whatever. Don't let him get away."_

_Lexaeus' voice boomed sullenly as he knocked out the two stunned soldiers. Shinra took a few steps back. A column of bright yellow light shot up at where he stood. We all leapt towards him as he vanished quickly along with the yellow light, leaving only sparkling shards of magic._

"_You can't escape," Roxas glowered up at the hovering Castle. "The war starts now, Shinra."_

…

"The Purge soldiers aren't here yet…what can we do?"

"We'll have to hold out until they arrive. War has begun. We can't back down."

Murmurs of agreement sounded as I stared up at the Castle that floated above us. Xigbar and Lexaeus muttered to one another as they shook their heads eventually, both agreeing that the move had been a day too early. Then again, if it hadn't been for Shinra's early move, this wouldn't have happened.

"We can't blame everything on Shinra like that, Naminé."

I frowned at Roxas. "You mean you're siding with him?"

"Of course not," he shook his head, "I would never side with him. But what I meant was that I would have done that too if I were him. Why wait for Purge to get here and then fight? If he destroyed us first, then he would be able to destroy Purge much easier."

"That's true…," I nodded my head slowly in agreement. He had a point. Early bird gets the worm isn't it? "Anyways, aren't you worried? What about the Return of the King in you?"

Roxas waved his hand dismissively before I could finish. "Zexion took care of that yesterday. I'm free of it now. Don't worry, Naminé."

He embraced me with a tightness that sent my heart fluttering.

"O-oh!" I drew back in his embrace with a sudden feeling of shyness. He noticed and held me at half and arm's length. "I'm sorry," he apologized, "I guess I'm being pretty forward in this. You can run away if you want to."

I shook my head and buried myself into his chest again. "I won't run away from it."

"Please don't force yourself—"

"No, I'm not."

"Roxas! Naminé!"

I started in his embrace and rubbed eyes. Was that really a spiky array of brown hair?

"Naminé!" Kairi flung herself into my arms and Sora pounced on the two of us. I toppled backwards, pinning Roxas to the floor underneath us. "You're alive and well! I missed you so much" shrieked Kairi, tightening her hold on my neck. I tried to speak as well as I could but ended up spluttering pathetically.

"K-Kari, Ah mished yoo…"

"Huh?"

I wriggled my head out of her shoulder. "I missed you too, Kairi!"

"Get off, Sora! You're so heavy," Roxas complained from below all three of us. Sora shook his head happily, reaching past my head to flick Roxas in the head. "No way! We can sandwich here together!"

"We must be suffocating them," Kairi reminded him and flipped both Sora and herself off of me. He flipped onto the ground and she perched on his stomach, much to his displeasure. "Don't do that, Kairi...we just ate! I'm going to puke…"

She leapt off with the grace of a dancer. "Pardon you for binge eating on fried Moogles!"

"Sora! Kairi! What are the two of you doing here? It's dangerous! Go back!" Roxas shook his head at Sora in disapproval. Sora pouted and crossed his arms before his chest. "No way, Roxas. I'm not letting you have all the show! I'm a Keyblade wielder too! It's our destiny!"

"D-destiny?" I stammered. What did he mean by destiny? Why did he have to bring my sister with him? Like this, he was endangering her! But before I could say any more, Kairi was shaking her head and clutched his arm.

"I know what you're going to say, Naminé. But I'm the one who made him bring me. He wanted to leave me in the care of Lulu and Yuna, but as if I'm going to let that happen!"

"Kairi…"

"Even Xion and Riku came. I don't plan on being left as the useless maiden."

"War isn't for fun, Kairi. You're endangering your life!"

"So are you," she pointed out. I was left wordless for a moment.

"That's a different case," I whispered. She and I were different. She had no offensive ability, but I as a Nobody was able to heal rapidly, mismatch memories, and render people unconscious. She couldn't do anything to defend herself.

"That's _not_ a different case!" she growled. "You're endangering your life too! And if you're talking about fighting, I can do it too." A beam of light shot out of her hand and took the form of a keyblade ornate with vividly colorful flowers. I gasped, "You have a keyblade? H-how?"

"It's not mine, but Zexion says that as a Princess of Heart, I'm able to use keyblades. Riku gave this to me for defensive measures."

"R-Riku?" I stammered. I couldn't really imagine something so feminine in his hands.

"That's beside the point, Naminé. You can fight. I can too," she said with strong vehemence. "I just don't want you all to get hurt. I want to help."

"Don't worry, Naminé!" Sora said exuberantly. "You can count on me to protect her! I'll make sure she has nothing to do. Kairi will be safe and sound with me. " Kairi pouted slightly at his words.

"Thank you, Sora," I smiled.

Kairi put a finger to her chin in thought. "Then Roxas, you have to—"

"Hey!"

"—protect Naminé for me!"

Arms encircled my waist and I felt Roxas's chin rest on top of my head. "Even without you saying that, it's something I intend to do even if it costs me my life." I didn't need eyes on the top of my head to see that he was grinning in his usual heart-melting way. My heart melted anyways.

Sora swore loudly and looked around for a watch. Shouting about needing to report to Squall, he and Kairi took off with a cheery wave. I found nothing about death, risking one's life, and dying a cheerful topic to me and watched silently as they leapt off of the platform and disappeared into the deserted streets.

"Change that," I whispered after a while in his embrace. "I don't want you to risk your life. I want you to live."

His lips kissed the top of my head, "I don't want to live if it's without you."

"Neither do I."

"That's great then. We both have to live after this war!"

I thought about his words. They made so much sense. If we all lived, then no one would have to live in pain and suffering like Aerith and Xion. And yet the cloudy skies above frowned down upon us, as if disagreeing with my thoughts, or contradicting us ominously. I shook my head and tried to rid myself of the illusion of a cloudy day and grey city. Zexion had said it was false and I believed him. A gentle breeze picked up and Roxas pressed himself closer to me. I was starting to see darkness and black buildings with neon lights.

Crowds below had long since dispersed. After Shinra had escaped back to the Castle, the Organization XIII had arrived and had situated themselves in the town. Many of the townspeople had evacuated as soon as they could, to escape the inevitable war that would soon occur. Mothers carried their babies and children ran barefoot. Men held simple packs containing their bare necessities and left with their families. There were many others whom had stayed behind.

A lone building with a large glowing screen stood in the distance, gloomy and lonely in the darkness.

"Alright guys! Hugging time is _over_! I'm going to vomit."

Xigbar's voice sounded from behind us. I blushed, but Roxas didn't let go.

"You're enjoying it, Xiggy."

Xigbar snorted. "As if. And don't call me Xiggy either." His voice trailed away as his footsteps did too.

"I don't see any fighting. Shinra doesn't plan to attack us now? I thought he wanted to take the first step."

"Well, it doesn't seem like it, but we're going to have to be on guard just in case. I doubt he'll attack today. Purge isn't here yet, so we don't want to be too risky. Shinra's army is famous for its vast amount of soldiers. But we can't have him reach Kingdom Hearts before we do. The Organization XIII won't send us in just yet, so no need to worry. We need to cut the support out from beneath him first."

I nodded. "Of course."

Riku Replica turned around, and I jumped, noticing that he was there all along. I flushed, embarrassed for not have noticing him earlier.

"Xion's here. I'm glad. I can see her again after all."

…

A clear bubble of discomfort surrounded him. My fingers fluttered to his shoulders immediately and rubbed them to calm him down. His hand went to my left hand and held it, searching for comfort. His calloused hand…it was like Zack's. I gripped his hand tightly, though feeling ashamed for using it just to bring back memories of our youth together.

Now I only had Xion left, and I couldn't lose her.

"I don't like this."

"It's the only way, Cloud."

"Aerith…"

…

"I don't like this…"

"Neither do I," I muttered. Tension was heavy in the atmosphere and Demyx's body was pressed against mine too closely. "Quit it, Demyx! Aw man…I'd rather have Larxene with me here than you! At least she doesn't press herself against me like you do. Just barks like a mother Moogle."

"Hey! That hurt, Axel. I'm just not in for combat! Better at recon…"

"S-s-shut up!" Soldiers had us at gun point. I didn't complain. I held my arms above my head and sneezed. "The dust is too heavy here. Don't any of you guys clean up? Man…I'd like to burn all this furniture… not that there's much anyways."

"P-p-pyromaniac!" one of them stammered.

"I said shut up!" He prodded me in the ribs with his gun, threatening to shoot me to smithereens. I wasn't taking it.

"You think," I said slowly, "That you guys can take us down. We're just two people right? No worries. No worries at all."

"S-shoot t-them!" He ordered, knees quaking like he'd seen a behemoth on its hind legs twelve feet tall. His fellow soldiers were shaking just as violently as he was. What a group of cowards Shinra had with him! But then again, I had a coward trembling against me just the same. I rubbed my temples with my thumb and index finger. "Demyx, get yourself off of me."

The roaring of gunfire sounded around us. I pulled Demyx down with a hiss of distaste and waited for the roaring to end. I shoved on my hood over my head as blood began to spurt from all sides. The stupid men were shooting one another and screaming the life out of them too. I didn't like blood. Never liked it. Fire was more of my taste. I liked seeing things burn, crinkling in the glowing flames that devoured them. Ooh. Nice imagery there.

When the gunfire ended, I peeked from my underneath my hood to find a neat circle of men around the two of us, the smell of blood thick in the air. I crinkled my nose in disgust then shrugged. I had prisoners to save. No time to waste.

Chakras materialized in my hands and I threw them down the corridor of cells, watching in satisfaction as they slit open the bars and knocked them down before ricocheting off of the opposite walls and flying back swiftly into my hands.

"Get your legs moving!" I yelled down the columns. "We're gonna cover you guys and get you guys outta here!"

Heads popped out from behind the walls and they stared at me with nervousness. One, two, three, four…. I counted them then counted the columns as I walked down the row of cells. Thirty cells in a total, but almost every cell held 10 people in each. I let out a breath. Around 300 prisoners to care for. What a chore.

"Hey?" I stopped beside one cell with a silver haired kid. "Who're you?"

He sent me a glare before turning away. I scratched the back of my head. What did I do? Watched their jailers kill themselves and break down their prisons. I didn't see any wrong in that. His head swiveled around and sent me another glare. What was his problem?

"Doesn't matter. You can just leave me here to die. Kill me like you killed them."

"Whoa, whoa. First of all, _I_ didn't kill them. Got that memorized? _They_ killed themselves—and that serves them right. Second of all, I'm not going to leave you here, because I'm going to burn this place up and you would be left as a bubbly mess of burned and oily fat. And that's _really_ messy. Got _that_ memorized?"

With a snap of my fingers, I lit the one of the bodies on fire.

"You'd look just like that. And that's ugly." I turned to Demyx, "Put out the fire, old chap, and take 'em out with you."

"You guys," I advanced towards him and through my peripheral vision I could see people scurrying quickly with Demyx out of our escape route, "You guys always say that. 'Kill me!' they say. 'Leave me here to die!' But you know what? I can see right through that bluff. You're shaking like a leaf. You're scared of death. You don't want to die."

"I'm not shaking!"

"Yes you are."

"I'm _not_! You guys know nothing!" he was screaming now. "All you guys know is to kill and kill and kill! They killed my mom! I don't want to see anyone else die! But you guys—!" Hands quickly covered his mouth and he cringed back against the wall. I eyed him morosely. "Nice job going there, fella. Plan on waking up the entire Castle?" I muttered, "not that they're not already up and around…and probably on their way down here."

"I…I…"

"Save your words for later, kid. For now, you're coming with me. If you want to make your mom happy, live. Got that memorized?"

"Y-yeah…"

"Good." I turned around in the cell and walked out. He followed me and as I turned around, I noticed the glowing orange light cast around the dungeon. I slapped my forehead. "I thought I asked him to put it out!"

Cussing, I lit all the corpses on fire and stalked out of the escape route.

"My name's Hope."

"Nice to meet ya, Hope."

…

Our footsteps were quiet and I turned around a corner, watching the corridors before slipping into an empty room. Guards were everywhere and it was difficult to maneuver safely around without being sighted. My fingers pressed gently against the chill of the marble door and we waited as loud marching footsteps sounded past the door. My nose crinkled at the smell of sweat. Roxas stood behind me, muttering inarticulately, pinching his nose.

"Didn't I tell you that—?"

"Shush for a sec! I know Shinra!"

"It reeks of sweat here."

Without a doubt, we were in the armor room. I glanced around, sweeping the room for anything useful. Roxas grabbed my arm. "Don't even think about it, Naminé. You're not the offensive type when it comes to battle."

I stuck my tongue out at him like a child. He chuckled.

We stood for a minute or two, listening for the sound of boots. The corridor was entirely quiet, but in the distance the sound of chaotic scampering and yelling could be heard. I laid my hand on the handle carefully and pulled the door open.

"Axel and Demyx should have infiltrated the dungeon by now. If nothing goes wrong, they've freed all the prisoners."

"All of them?"

"Yes. Hush."

I wanted to say to him, "You were the one who talked first", but held it back anyways. We listened at the door for a while before stepping out into the corridor. The coast was clear momentarily, but I could hear the sound of boots against the marble floor headed in this direction from around a corner and down the stairs.

"I'm going to get a headache thinking this much," I muttered. There had to be some way that I could be useful to the group. I couldn't just hide behind Roxas and the others all the time. There had to be someway I could defend myself. I could only manipulate memories. How was that useful? Of course…there was that…

"Naminé! Hurry up!" Roxas hissed. He pulled me behind a pillar just as a soldier turned the corner, dashing past. "T-thank you," I gasped, surprised that I hadn't noticed. "You're welcome," he muttered, "Pay more attention, Naminé. This is dangerous—"

The soldier had turned around, hearing our voices. He raised his gun and before he could shout or pull the trigger, I pulled Roxas to the side of the pillar that separated his sight from the two of us. Reaching out mentally, I removed his memories of having seen us and replaced them with the memories of nothing out of the ordinary. The soldier gasped and staggered back against another pillar, before squatting onto the ground. I peeked around the pillar carefully to see him shaking his head in confusion. He shrugged to himself and picked up his weapon and left, mumbling unintelligibly.

I sighed in relief as he disappeared around a corner. Arms snaked around my waste again.

"You didn't have to do that, Namine. You risk getting shot."

"I just want to protect you." I turned around in his arms and kissed his cheek gently. His eyes held my gaze for a moment before a laugh escaped him and he clutched me closer. "There you go again, setting my heart on fire. But then again, I don't have a heart to set fire to."

"When we get our hearts back," I said boldly, "I'll burn your heart as much as you want."

"I'll be holding you to that."

…

A/N: Please review! Only a few more chapters left of this story~

Finally the hiatus is over with. Exams are done with and SAT too _


	25. Fragile Strength

A/N: Chapter 25! I'm really sorry about last time's huge hiatus! School and exams are officially over and summer break's started so now I can focus back on DWY :D Well, save for summer school (cramming) that I've got this month…plus SAT cram _next _month. Gods spare me please ):

I haven't done the disclaimer thing in a while, come to think of it. So here I am, one of the sad millions who don't own Kingdom Hearts. Disclaimer done? Moving on.

…

"_I just want to protect you." I turned around in his arms and kissed his cheek gently. His eyes held my gaze for a moment before a laugh escaped him and he clutched me closer. "There you go again, setting my heart on fire. But then again, I don't have a heart to set fire to."_

"_When we get our hearts back," I said boldly, "I'll burn your heart as much as you want."_

"_I'll be holding you to that."_

…

Time would be what would tear us apart, and I knew that. But I continued to play around as if we would last forever. Ever since I first saw the two of them brought in by Xemnas, my eyes couldn't stop staring at them. So alike, just like twins. It was like what Vexen said. They were identical. The only difference lay in the color of their hair as one was blonde and the other was maroon. The blonde girl wore a simple white dress and sandals, while the other girl wore a white spaghetti-strap, lavender skirt, black choker, and large yellow sneakers.

_Something always brings me back to you._

It could almost have been love at first sight. My eyes were only on Naminé.

I'd watched Vexen set her up in the large tank and set up Kairi in the other one. The tanks had been filled up with a sort of strange liquid intended to keep them hydrated and yet make sure that if they managed to escape their glass container, that their muscles would be too weakened to allow their escape. Well, being caged up over time, that tends to happen even without the need of the liquid.

_Never takes too long._

It began with seeking their silent comfort. After missions that I was sent to, I would return to the dark room and watch them floating quietly in their tank. The serenity was strangely comforting and I found a sense of peace.

It turned into talking to them. As I grew older, I was sent to much more difficult missions. I fought with stronger Heartlesses and came back with heavy wounds. If Xion and Axel were away on their own missions, I would take that chance to find her. Even after time spent on the clock tower with my best friends, I'd share my stories with Naminé and chatter away about my latest escapade. I soon stopped writing in my diary, preferring to tell her about my days instead.

_No matter what I say and do,_

There was one time when I'd felt sick of her lack of response and I'd struck the glass, crying. The glass was thick and strong, and hadn't budged the slightest under my punch. Not that I expected it to. I was close to striking it once more until I'd caught a slight fluttering of her eyelids. Her face remained stoic but that slight movement had rendered me frozen. Nevertheless, Vexen was enraged. During the next meeting, he'd complained to Xemnas about my actions towards their hostage and that I should be banned from the room. Xemnas, in his indifference, couldn't have cared less. He'd let me off with a slight warning that had left Vexen unsatisfied. Larxene on the other hand, had actually been _pleased_ with my violence until I promised Vexen that I would refrain from such a thing ever again.

Sometimes the still gaze and emotionless face encroached past my personal bubble. If felt like she wouldn't look away. But behind her closed eyes all she saw were false dreams—a pseudo reality for her. As she developed and matured slowly from an eight-year-old to a nine-year-old, I couldn't bear to leave her lidded gaze. I held no interest towards her body, but towards her mind. What was going on underneath the surface?

_I still feel you here 'til the moment I'm gone._

Eventually, I was ordered to allow myself to be recaptured by Shinra and I disappeared from her life for six years. Three souls in one room, two in light and one prowled in darkness. My brother, also my original, was taken back by the Organization XIII who contained him in the same cage as the two girls were. I didn't look back. In a way, it was almost like an exchange—him for me.

Exchanges—it was always about exchanges. First me, then Sora, then Kairi, then _her_. And finally, we were all coming back to the place we started, the Castle That Never Was.

_You hold me without touch.  
_

When Riku and I had freed her from the thick barrier of glass that held her for seven years, I could only stand aghast at the pale and fragile body in my arms. She was so pale—save for the redness trickling down her arm. Kairi had seen the same when she'd finally reunited with her sister after seven years. Pale and fragile. Those were the only two words that could describe her. Hidden from the sun for almost a decade and immobile for as long, it was a wonder she could support herself with her two thin legs. Now Kairi was slender, but she was beyond that. It was as if she carried only enough to keep her alive. For all I knew (and Vexen cared to tell me), she was fed intravenously.

But the screen that flashed beside her tank had shown 45kg. She weighed _45kg _for a _15-year-old girl_. (A/N: 45kg is equivalent to 99lbs.) And it was because of her deteriorated health that I couldn't help but to watch over her no matter what she did, with only a few exceptions.

_You keep me without chains.  
_

Even now, as I watched her sneaking down the empty corridors in an amateur style, I felt utmost concern for her. Of course, it was only natural.

"Naminé, be careful. Stay close to me."

_I never wanted anything so much than to drown in your love and not feel your rain.  
_

"Don't worry, I'll be fine," she smiled, her arm suddenly reaching to the right where another corridor met this one. I panicked immediately and rushed to her just in time to see a flower fall to the ground and a trembling soldier crawl backwards with a cry.

"W-witch!"

_Set me free, leave me be. I don't want to fall another moment into your gravity.  
_

"Did you do that?" I could only gasp. The soldier proceeded to fall asleep, drooling on the floor. I demanded, "What did you do?"

_Here I am and I stand so tall, just the way I'm supposed to be.  
_

"I made him think that he was supposed to go to sleep."

"I meant before that. Where's his gun?"

_But you're on to me and all over me.  
_

"Oh," she breathed out the word. "I changed his and my memories of the gun. I mean…I had a theory. If we all think that a gun was actually a flower, then…it would really be a flower. So it did. But I can't hold it for so long."

At that mention, the flower glowed and returned to its original form of a gun.

_You loved me 'cause I'm fragile._

We returned to our hunt upwards and encountered only a few guards. The other Organization members must have really caused a distraction down below. It was a grim thought. When war begins, it becomes a haunting mountain of death. The only thing that will matter will become the number of deaths on the other side. The bloodthirsty attraction—I didn't want to think about it anymore. _Foolish, you can't escape this, Roxas_.

Zack was right. The cost of freedom is really steep. This burden of truth is inevitable. One will fight for freedom, but along the way may lose their lives, their loved ones, and even their morals. It's a desperate battle that I never wanted to be in, but at the same time always _needed_.

_When I thought that I was strong._

We're weak. You wouldn't be able to see it, but we become weaker in our morality the more we kill. It was for that reason that Naminé and I couldn't bear to kill them, to steal their right to live. It's naïve, I know. But killing wasn't something I felt we were capable of. She felt the same and merely seduced them to sleep on the cold marble floor. Sleep was all we were capable of at the moment, because we were young and ignorant. We were full of dreams. And this we wanted to share with them.

And still, a pain of guilt shot through my body as I struck another soldier behind his head, lulling him to slumber.

_But you touch me for a little while and all my fragile strength is gone.  
_

Because we were weak.

And yet, how many times had I slain a Heartless? I never felt it as killing, and it always comforted me to see their hearts fly away. When you destroy a Heartless, they become one with Kingdom Hearts, but who could prove that? The steadily growing mass of the energy? What becomes of those who lose their mind and soul to become Heartless? What happens when we destroy their dark forms? So many questions I'd left unanswered over my short life span.

_Set me free, leave me be. I don't want to fall another moment into your gravity._

I wondered to myself, if we would ever achieve what Zack never achieved: freedom. No, he did achieve freedom. Floating among the others in the green swirls of Lifestream, he was free. He was freer than anyone else who still fought for this independence. But at the same time, he was still locked behind chains, unable to come to us, unable to be with us, fighting in blood and sweat—to be with his loved ones.

Zack, what is the price of freedom?

_Here I am and I stand so tall, just the way I'm supposed to be._

It felt like a routine, striking soldier after soldier. And at the same time, I felt like a parent, tempting them with a lullaby. A lullaby of violence and bloodshed.

I can only hope that you will not meet this similar situation, where you will have to wonder if your freedom is worth the cost of others' lives. Where you will have to see blood spray across the walls and hear torrents of gunshots against screams of terror. And all this blood was mine.

_But you're on to me and all over me.  
_

"Roxas!" Naminé flew to my side, holding me up. "Roxas…" So stunned was she that she could only say my name. And yet, it was comforting music to my ears. I was loving the way she said my name, and yet hating the sadness and fear that laced it. I wanted her to be happy, not upset.

I swung my Keyblades before me, striking down the men that surrounded us, but at the cost of more darkness to spill from my wounds. "Roxas, don't move," she whispered beside my ear, "let's rest. You'll only lose more blood."

_I live here on my knees as I try to make you see that you're everything I think I need here on the ground._

"I can't," I gasped, "We've got to keep going…when they wake up, they'll attack us. I don't want them to hurt you… I want you to stay—"

"I thought we were over that already!" she exclaimed, "I don't want them to hurt you either! If you feel pain when I'm hurt...well, that's what I'm feeling now! I'm looking at you—you're bleeding, full of bullets…It hurts…"

_But you're neither friend nor foe though I can't seem to let you go._

I turned around, against her wishes of immobility, and pulled her close to me. For once, I couldn't care less if my blood stained her dress with darkness. My muscles pained in complaint from my movement, and I knew that I would lie in her arms like this for a long while. "Namine…sorry. I'm sorry. I was being selfish. Your right, I really need a rest."

She pressed her lips to my hair and she fell against a marble column. I collapsed into her arms, my head on her chest, hearing only empty heartbeats. Her touch kissed my arms as my arms kissed her waist. "Rest, Roxas," she whispered stroking my hair, "It's my turn to watch over you."

_The one thing that I still know is that you're keeping me down._

Against my wishes, she was putting herself in danger. But I would put aside the war, just for now. My body began to recover, dissolving the bullets. She had lulled me into sweet darkness.

_You're on to me, on to me, and all over...  
Something always brings me back to you.  
It never takes too long._

"Well, well. What do we have here?"

…

A/N: The italicized lyrics are from Sara Bareilles' song "Gravity". One of my friends introduced me to that song through her personal message on Google Talk, and I fell in love with it :) It's a really peaceful song.

Okay, so why does _Roxas_ dissolve bullets and yet _Naminé_ can't? It's simply because he's all on the battlefront and capable of dealing with more damage than she can so her body can't do something like that. That's also why Aerith didn't immediately take her to Zexion when she was shot in the stomach because she'd overestimated Naminé's capabilities.

I know…this chapter's short. Finally a chapter completely from Roxas' view and it's **short**. 2,626 words. But I can't put everything important into one chapter, so I'll cut off at this point. But man… it's a cliffhanger! Pretty guessable one at that too. Please, please review! And cookies for all those who've reviewed in the past without fail :)

And after posting this, I just realized that something happened to my section divisions...


	26. Flower Blooming in the Slums

A/N: Chapter 26! I'm just going to keep these line breaks. But in future stories, I guess I'm just going to have to change them :/

Special disclaimer: "You'll be fine now" was a quote that Aerith said in _Advent Children_. Her final scene, the summoning of Holy, Sephiroth's summoning of Meteor, and his fight with Cloud are all based off of Final Fantasy VII.

…

_Against my wishes, she was putting herself in danger. But I would put aside the war, just for now. My body began to recover, dissolving the bullets. She had lulled me into sweet darkness._

_You're on to me, on to me, and all over...  
Something always brings me back to you.  
It never takes too long._

"_Well, well. What do we have here?"_

…

If I could have things my way, I would never want to hear this voice ever again. The voice of the one who betrayed Aerith, the one who I saw again on my second day back to the Castle. He was a bystander, but at the same time, an enemy. He may not have been the one who raped Aerith, but he stood by and watched it all happen. And he still tried to search for her and ask for her forgiveness.

"Tseng," I scowled.

"H-hime-sama," was his stammered reply. It was pretty obvious he hadn't expected it to be me. He demanded, "What are you doing with that boy? Get away from him, hime-sama! He's dirtying your dress…"

As he reached down to pull me away from Roxas, I shook of his hand angrily. "Don't touch me."

He drew back immediately, shaken. "W-what's wrong? Don't be silly, hime-sama. Come. The king…your father expects you."

"He's not my father," I snapped. "He's a monster. All he cares about is getting what he wants exactly the way he wants. He's just using Kairi and me to win against Purge. He doesn't even care about us. We're just science experiments meant to be used by him. And don't call me '_hime-sama_'. I'm just Naminé."

"That's not true, hime-sama." Roxas trembled a little in his sleep and I clutched him closer. "You know better than to believe that."

"That's right. I know better to know that he _doesn't care_. Kairi's just born from rape that should never have happened, and I'm…I'm just a product."

"Wha—where did you hear that from? That's…that's just rubbish!"

"Oh? Wouldn't _you_ know more about that than I?"

I was being unlike myself and I could taste the acidic tang in my mouth for each word that rolled off of my tongue, but I could never forgive him for his actions. I was glad that Kairi was born, but it should never have been under these circumstances.

"Hime-sama…," Tseng sank to his knees, eyes watching something beyond what sat before him. We sat in this silence for a long moment, tension thick in the atmosphere.

It wasn't long before he quivered slightly and reached backwards into a pocket to reveal a small glass bottle. Red liquid sloshed around as he unscrewed the small cork. The bottle, he held over Roxas' lips. I pulled Roxas away, alarmed.

"W-what are you doing?"

"It's just potion."

Unsure, I watched a drop of the liquid fall from the lips of the bottle onto Roxas'. The drop slipped between his parted lips and disappeared. I held my breath, wondering why we hadn't brought potion with us before we'd left.

We watched Roxas stir, and his eyelids raised, revealing oceanic, but drowsy eyes. Darkness swirled around his wounds, covering the flesh and it looked as if he'd never bled.

"In truth…I've…never felt as guilty as that day I didn't save your mother. I could have stopped him. I could have entered the room and thrown that wretched man off of her. I could have done all that…and yet…all I could do was to stand there and watch, frozen and unable to move. Every time I see you or Kairi, I can't help but to wonder if all this should have been. The two of you," he laughed like a wretched man, "aren't like him at all. The two of you resemble her so much. But if that hadn't happened, there wouldn't have been the two of you. Roxas would have no Naminé to love."

I shuddered at his words. But then Aerith wouldn't have had to suffer. I couldn't understand how she'd been able to smile and embrace us without feeling a needle thrust into her chest.

"She… belonged to Fair. But Shinra couldn't accept that. Once he saw her, he knew immediately that he would have her. And he would stop at nothing to get what he wanted. To put it frankly, he wasn't the only one to fall in love with her, even though she was already taken. …I did too."

At this, I was rendered speechless. It should have been clear from the beginning, when I'd first peered into his mind by chance. Why else would he have followed Shinra secretly? His attraction towards Aerith….

"But there was no one who suffered worse than Fair," he continued. "He was torn and angry, directing all of his hatred towards practice. Driven by anger that no one could see, he was restless until he heard that she was pregnant with Shinra's child. He didn't snap, like what we all thought would happen, but he was actually happy. He'd thought that as long as she passed the ordeal, then Shinra would return her to him. He was naïve. It was a hopeless case to begin with.

"Shinra locked her in a room for the nine months of her pregnancy and refused to let anyone but him to see her. Well, the maids too. I wondered how Xion was dealing with her mother gone. But then, sometimes when I passed that door, I could hear her crying. I wanted to free her somehow, but I was a coward. I was too afraid of being discovered. Then again, what would I lose? My job. That was it. I'd probably be executed too. Not that I care about _that_.

"But then she escaped. No one knew how, except me. A few days after giving birth to Kairi, I once again could only watch as Fair whisked her away from her room. He took her to the garden where Marluxia waited and she disappeared with Marluxia via a black portal. It happened right there. Shinra was devastated and ordered a search for her that lasted for five years. He could have found her, but I'd made sure to send them on false leads and to destroy any evidence of her appearance. Even now, he still longs for her and won't give up. I don't know where she is now, but all I can hope for is that she is happy and safe.

I really admire Zack Fair. I admire how he can see both you and Kairi not with a semblance towards Shinra, but seeing only Aerith reflected back in your faces. I…I can't do that."

"Tseng…." His last confession had carve a hole in my chest but all I could think of was his tale of one-sided love. He really cared for her, but she was already the loving wife of Zack. Nevertheless, he did everything he could to make sure she'd never be found. And yet, nothing ever comes from this kind of story but tragedy.

Roxas sat up slowly in my arms, his fingers gingerly touching the wounds that had disappeared. He proceeded to strike Tseng in the cheek.

Tseng recoiled from the impact and I cried out in surprise. "Roxas?"

"It's okay, hime-sama. I'm…pretty sure I deserved that," Tseng muttered, gingerly touching his bruised cheek.

"Wake up, Tseng. Don't loiter around in the past," Roxas grinned. I was befuddled by his action. First he punched Tseng, and now he was encouraging him?

He laid a hand on Tseng's shoulder and grinned, "I'm sure Aerith appreciates that a lot. She would be glad to know that someone took care of her this whole time. That someone kept her safe. So don't feel so upset."

"You're only comforting me…"

"No, thank you Tseng, I'm glad. I really am. Don't doubt that." That scent of irises…the flowing locks of auburn…those leaf green eyes…that cheerful voice…

"M-mother!"

"A-Aeri—ah, I mean, Gainsborough-san!" Tseng stammered as he rose to his full height, eyes dilated in surprise. "W-What are you doing here? It's dangerous! You can't be captured again! Please leave the castle!"

"Just call me Aerith," she smiled serenely and eyed the bodies of the men around us. "You guys haven't killed them have you?"

"No," Roxas shook his head. "They're only unconscious."

"W-What are you doing here, mother?" I twittered, throwing myself into her arms. "It's dangerous here! What if…what if you're captured again?"

"I have some business here," those playful green eyes flashed with a slight hint of solemn. "Speaking of which, the Purge soldiers have arrived and are doing a great job taking out the Shinra troops. The Organization's fine, don't worry. SOLDIER's arrived too." Her voice trailed off as she gazed at the corridor behind her. "I just wish that no more lives will be taken… it hurts to watch the battle."

"S-slow down, Aerith!" Lexaeus' voice boomed from behind her. He strode quickly, but careful to not step on any of the bodies.

"Onii-san, you have to walk faster!"

Tseng took in Lexaeus' full height and bulkiness and quavered slightly. Lexaeus eyed him with complete animosity. "What's this? A Turk?"

"He's a really good guy," Aerith tsked at her brother's immediate judgment.

"I'm not too sure I deserve that comment," Tseng whispered quietly. "I've been too—"

"Be a man," Aerith slapped his chest, catching him by surprise. "Don't be so depressing. You haven't been useless at all! I'm here aren't I? I haven't been captured during all these years because of you! So really, I really thank you."

Tseng looked sheepish and slightly dazzled by her smile, still feeling unsure. His hand rubbed against the spot on his chest she'd slapped. "You really hit hard, Ae—Gainsborough-san."

"_I said_, just call me Aerith."

"But Aerith—," Lexaeus began. She backhand-slapped his chest too, and Lexaeus doubled over groaning, clutching his chest.

"Anyways, my time is short, I need to get things done quickly," she rushed her words, giving me a kiss on the forehead and a hug. She winked with a dazzling smile, "Keep my daughter safe! And stay safe yourselves, or face my wrath."

"The same to you. We need to reach Kingdom Hearts before he does," Roxas frowned. Aerith wasn't as morose.

"Maa*, then we're going to the same place!"

"You know where to go?"

"Courtesy of Superior."

"I see."

"Naminé-chan, I haven't had a lot of chance to properly be your mother, but I'm glad I'd finally found you," she whispered into my ear, holding me close, "I hope we can survive this together. Roxas will be here with you through to the end, and I know. You'll be fine now."

"You too, okaasan."

She kissed me again on the cheek.

Black mobs moved in the corner of my eye. I swerved around just in time to see the soldiers regaining their balance. They clambered to their feet and surrounded us immediately with their guns, though some of them faltered at the sight of Tseng.

"Tseng-sama!"

"Do not attack these people," Tseng commanded, turning around to face them. The soldiers could only gawk, unable to believe the words they'd just heard.

"T-Tseng-sama! It can't be…you're betraying us?"

"Damn right, I'm betraying that selfish bastard. No—I'm not betraying. I've been awakened. Get that? I don't understand how you people can tolerate him," Tseng muttered, drawing out two handguns. "You guys, leave this to me. Hurry and go."

"Don't let them escape!" the leading soldier barked, his face twisted into a mask of fury.

The soldiers raised their guns, ready to shoot. But that was before several shots sounded, and the guns fell from their hands. The soldiers clutched their aching but unscathed wrists, crying out in surprise.

"Go!" Tseng called out to us.

We watched his tense back for a moment before complying.

"You'd better be alive after all of this!"

"Don't die!"

We turned the corner before pushing open the marble white door that led us up a series of colorless stairs and the final corridor.

…

Bursting open the door, I met a panoramic view of the entire town and a huge golden moon. The buildings were illuminated, drenched with the golden light. The clouds above shone with the same opalescence. It was so beautiful, but I didn't have time to admire it all.

"Aerith!" I cried, dashing over to meet them. But I came to an abrupt stop, suddenly caught up with the sight of Aerith kneeling before the golden moon, the glow dyeing some of her auburn strands golden.

"Cloud," she greeted, turning around with a smile. It was no wonder she was recognized as the flower blooming in the slums. Those spring green eyes with flecks of gold in them and her melting smile…it took all of my strength to hold myself back from collapsing in wonder at the sight of this goddess.

All too soon, a sudden surge of strength shot through me, and I found myself raising my broadsword over her head. I knew this power. Aerith said nothing and continued to gaze into my eyes, her hands clasped before her chest. A small smile. A flash of silver illuminated behind the lush green.

"S-Sephiroth…w-what are you trying to make me do?" I gasped. I couldn't let him have his way.

"C-Cloud? What on Planet-"

"What the HELL, Cloud?"

The others had taken up their weapons sans Naminé and had blocked my sword. Throwing my broadsword to the side, I was determined not to let him control me. I heard the sigh of impatience.

"If you can't do it, then I'll do it myself. I won't have this Cetra ruin my plans."

A flurry of silver strands. One would have called it beautiful, illuminated by the golden light, but it only meant death.

"Run! Aerith!"

She closed her eyes as a sudden and silver blade burst through her chest. Her emerald eyes widened in pain and we all cried out in horror as she fell forwards, her entire weight on the sword. The blade withdrew, and Sephiroth laughed, a mechanical and empty sound.

I couldn't tear my eyes off of the sight of red seeping onto pink and the slashed binds cutting through her hair tie, freeing her auburn braids. It was a sea of auburn waves. In a way, I was so entranced that I never noticed the great pool of water that emerged from the ground below her, filling the roof with a clear liquid. Naminé was running towards Aerith, held back only by Roxas' arms.

"Holy water…," Lexaeus choked.

I took the goddess into my arms, hearing a strangled cry. It was probably mine, but all I knew was that the goddess was cold and limp in my arms. "Aerith…Aerith!"

A splash beside me. White Materia tumbled from her hair and fell into the water. She'd been summoning Holy.

"That silly girl, she thought that she could stop me. But I've already summoned Meteor. This entire world will die."

My arms brought the goddess into the water. There was no swirl of red clouds like one would usually see, but it remained clear. I would avenge her. I would avenge her death.

Sephiroth…

…

Cloud's arms shook as he held Aerith close to him, shaking. But there were no tears. Abruptly, he lowered Aerith into the water as a flurry of green wisps spiraled into the sky. Aerith was of no more.

The silver haired man who'd killed her…I could recognize him anywhere. First Class SOLDIER. He'd left on a mad rampage after Shinra, but Shinra had survived the assault. He'd destroyed half of the Castle, but it was repaired in a week.

_Sephiroth_.

He sauntered towards us, blood dripping off of the tip of Masamune in a haunting manner. Angeal had said that he discovered his creation and had lost his mind. Before she'd died, Aerith had summoned Holy, something that was supposed to stop Sephiroth's maddened intent of world destruction. How she and Xemnas had known was beyond my understanding.

_She knew she'd die_.

And suddenly, those words she'd said to me when she'd hugged me had no more meaning.

_Die._

_Die._

_Die._

_Die._

_Die._

_Die. _

Sephiroth sagged suddenly, stumbling in his stride. He clutched the side of his head and his steel cold emerald eyes locked onto mine. The side of his lips twitched and Roxas immediately thrust me behind him. I clawed at him. _I want to avenge her! Let me avenge her!_

"Don't touch her." Roxas warned.

He took a step closer.

"Stay away from us."

Another step. A blur of gold. A spray of red.

Sephiroth glanced down to see a large flat blade protruding from his chest. He breathed out through his teeth and turned around to glower underneath long lashes. "Cloud…"

He brought out his own bloody sword and took a swipe. Cloud leapt into the air, pulling back the broadsword he'd snatched from the Holy water. They came after one another, clashing silver against silver. "You've improved a lot since before…," Sephiroth drawled, "Tell me, what did you do?"

"As if I'd tell the likes of you!"

A flurry of silver blades, they leapt onto the pointed roofs of the Castle. Sephiroth slit open one of the towers and it came cascading down. Cloud gritted his teeth and twisted his sword. A second sword slipped out and he took that to swing his swords through the fragment. It split into four and fell below and down onto the Castle. I prayed that no one was underneath the chunks.

Roxas took a step forward with his Keyblades in hand, but Lexaeus held him back.

"It's not your fight." He leapt into the air, drawing out his claymore, to join Cloud in fury for the loss of his sister. I pulled Roxas away.

"But what about Aerith— don't you want to avenge her? Naminé! Why are you so quiet?"

"I know!" I cried out. "I want to…but Aerith wouldn't want that." I could feel tears trickling down my cheeks. Roxas was stunned and reached out to wipe away my tears. "She knew she'd die. And…I'm pretty sure that she's still working. She's not dead. Just in the Lifestream…somewhere far away. But she's still trying to protect us while she's in there."

"What a sweet story. So sweet that I'm sickened by the taste."

"Y-you…" I could only stammer.

"You dare show your face around here?" Roxas snarled.

Shinra shrugged. "It's _my_ Castle. But speaking of other things, you mentioned Aerith."

"That is of no concern of yours."

"Is it?"

He looked back towards the entrance where two mages appeared behind him. They glanced down at the holy water in disgust and kicked it, droplets splashing into the air, glittering golden. The sight was beautiful, completely opposite of what was to come.

It was so sudden.

Light flashed into our sensitive eyes and we cried out in surprise. I tumbled back into the water, looking around for Roxas. He stumbled about in the water, flailing his arms around, feeling for anything solid around him.

"Roxas!"

I clutched him, but he continued to struggle until he found my arm. I pulled him up and he clambered to his feet, staring past everyone. A light film covered his oceanic blue eyes. "What have you done to him?" I demanded to know.

"Oh nothing. But it seems like he won't be able to see for a while."

…

A/N: *"_Maa_" is kind of like saying "_Ah, blah blah_" or "_Well, blah blah_". Get my point? :O

Please review!


	27. War

A/N: I've had a little problem with Hope Estheim's personality in those that I'd mentioned him mostly due to the fact that I've never played Final Fantasy XIII (even though I want to!) but I'm pretty sure he's the angsty type. If they're no good, then please let me know in some **reviews**. Anyways, chapter 27!

Disclaimer: The information about human reaction time and how long it takes a gun to fire after the trigger is pulled is all derived from _Witch Hunter_. Not _Witch Hunter Robin_, just _Witch Hunter_. Curious now? Read :)

…

_It was so sudden._

_Light flashed into our sensitive eyes and we cried out in surprise. I tumbled back into the water, looking around for Roxas. He flailed his arms around, feeling for anything solid around him._

"_Roxas!"_

_I clutched him, but he continued to struggle until he found my arm. I pulled him up and he clambered to his feet, staring past everyone. A light film covered his oceanic blue eyes. "What have you done to him?" I demanded to know._

"_Oh nothing. But it seems like he won't be able to see for a while."_

…

"Speak again, fish-face, and I'll burn you to a piece of charcoal."

"Axel," Demyx whined. "Just admit it. You're _completely lost_. I _told_ you we should have gone _that_ way. _I'm_ the one who specializes in recon, not you!"

"Charcoal, comin' up," I muttered under my breath. Demyx continued to pout and poke fun of me from behind my back. Whatever. He could do whatever he wanted. I could have _sworn_ that we'd gone this way the last time. I was so sure that this was…

…a burning dungeon.

"Damn," I swore. We were back to where we'd first started.

"See? Okay. You guys, follow me, and not this pyromaniac of an idiot here." Luckily, the hosta— I mean, prisoners we'd freed were only too willing to comply. They followed _him_, desperate to find a way out of this labyrinth.

I trailed along, sulking. Hope walked beside me, but I ignored his occasional glances. From my peripheral vision, he looked like he was sulking too. Well, that made two of us.

As we walked through the dark stone passageway, we could begin to hear the sounds of battle. We, meaning us Nobodies. The human hosta—freed prisoners were without a clue and heard nothing. Kind of like sheep. Big grumpy sheep.

"See?" Demyx sang. "I _told_ you, Axel-tan. We should have gone _this_ way from the beginning."

"Shut up and walk straight," I snapped back. "You're sounding more annoying than Larxene now. And _that means something_."

He blew up his cheeks—oh excuse my terms. He _puffed up_ his cheeks in annoyance but continued to lead us out our secret exit. Just a few minutes and then we'd give the big speech. I counted the steps it took for us to reach there. Well, me and Hope.

One, three, seven, four, twelve, twenty, six…yada, yada.

It took thirty-twelve steps. Hope eyed me. "Thirty-_two_ steps."

"_Huh_?" Had I said that out loud?

"I was counting too. And your counting…it's atrocious."

"What? Don't get saucy with me, now. One Demyx is enough," I muttered, but he wouldn't leave it be. "Have you ever been assigned to supplies? Or to any sort of financial management? Doesn't look like it, because you. Can't. Count."

Oohhh that saucy little midget. He would get it one day… _supplies? Financial management?_ This kid…

"Say, Hope. Why were you captured by Shinra anyways?" Taken when they killed your mom? I held that part back, not wanting to let him assume that excuse.

"I'm a war prisoner. That's what the guards say."

"What? You had your memory wiped or something? So you're a soldier?"

He bit his lip and didn't respond.

Demyx came to a stop in the front at the edge of an exit, eyeing the distance down from the Castle to the ground. Gust blew in as he tore open the door. This was my cue. "Okay guys," I raised my voice, purposefully ignoring Hope's words, "How much do you know about us Organization members?"

A voice piped up. "You hate the King."

"Like besides the obvious. Something like abilities?"

"Magical powers?"

"Something like that. Build on it?"

Shouts were heard from the other end of the passageway and I slapped my forehead. "Forget it. Let's just use a portal." Out of my hand I shot out a Corridor of Darkness. "Guys, use this only once in your lifetime. We don't have time to give you all cloaks to protect you from the darkness, so hurry."

"We can't do that! Their hearts will be corrupted!" Demyx protested.

"Okay. How about this then," I snarled as I blasted fire onto the other end of the corridor. "You guys, latch onto Demyx. Nobodies don't die falling from heights."

Demyx paled. "What?"

"Xion's jumped off the clock tower once. Don't ask. I know you hate heights, but this is the only other way. Use your water to cushion them. And Marluxia should be down there. He'll cushion them too," I lied as words rolled off of my tongue smoothly. I was pretty sure Marluxia created a Corridor of Darkness in the air and teleported them somewhere else. No one can change their direction falling in the air within 0.01 seconds. Even we Nobodies can't do that.

"I'm gonna hold you to this, Axel."

"Yeah? Get going!"

Rose petals swirled into the air as a line formed behind the pallid Demyx and he leapt off the edge. Screams erupted as they fell and tumbled downwards. I was going to trust that Demyx would lead them away from the battle that was sure to have begun below.

_Thank you_, Marluxia.

"I'm not jumping."

"Hope? What the Planet are you still doing here?"

"I'm going to stay here and fight too."

"Oh," I mustered. "So you _are_ a soldier. And they caught you some way or another." Twin chakrams soared through the air, cutting down the soldiers, spraying blood on both sides. "Man…I hate this messy job. Damn Demyx…." I glanced at Hope, who watched my assault with impassive eyes. "Well, if you're going to fight, you might want to do it on the battlefield _down there_."

He turned to me raising a slender silver eyebrow slightly. Without listening to his protests, I hoisted him onto my back and plummeted down off the edge.

"What the—!" We were tumbling down and I could feel my last breakfast rolling around in my stomach. Mind you, it doesn't feel good. No flowers came to greet us on our way.

_Screw you,_ Marluxia.

I blew a gust of fire below us onto the cobblestones only to keep us hovering for a few seconds and a few feet off the ground.

Landing? Success. In a sick pile of burning soldiers.

I leapt off of them with the grace of a cat and ran a few meters away, determined to avoid burning the boy I just saved. I dropped Hope off of me a safe distance away.

"Who's Xion? Why'd she jump off the clock tower?" Hope asked, watching the onslaught around him. I tossed my chakrams through the air cutting through a couple of Shinra soldiers. Larxene glared at me as my blades slashed through her pre—victim. Ooh. Wrong choice. At least, that's what her eyes told me.

"Well, Hope," I glanced around at the sight of clashing and gunfire. "Xion's another member of the Organization XIII. See that black hair girl over there? See her? The one that's knocking all those big bulky men to their knees? That's her. One day hanging out on the clock tower, she dropped her sea salt ice cream. Of course she'd go after it."

Hope didn't answer, ducking down to dodge a shot. Impressive. Usually a human's reaction time is 0.1 to 0.15. A Nobody's is 0.01 if he's attentive. For him to have seen a gun aiming at him and watch the finger press down on the trigger and count the 0.1 second it takes for the gun to fire, it was amazing. He sure went through an impressive training.

"Wow what are you?" I breathed, swinging my chakrams around to block off some bullets.

"L'Cie."

"Huh?"

"Just tell me which people to attack."

"Anyone who looks like they've got a million twins armed with guns."

"I see."

A small field of force swirled around his left wrist as his right hand reached over and pulled out a green glowing ball from the yellow band on his wrist. He gathered this into both hands and a golden crystal-like object appeared from the glow and he closed it into his hands. He then threw his arms wide open and a large gold pattern shot out from underneath his feet, spreading out from all directions. He turned to me and called out just when a gunshot sounded, muffling his words.

"What?" I called back. "I couldn't hear you!"

"I said move!"

I jumped away from the pattern, knocking over a group of people who'd moved away from the pattern on the ground.

Large transparent cone shapes rose in length, shooting beams of light into the sky. From the clouds emerged a colossal object, sinking slowly from the sky. Circular plates on the strange object began to turn and the entire object rotated in air.

"What on Planet is that?" I gaped. The fighting around us had paused to watch the giant descend from the sky. Screams erupted as it suddenly closed into a ball, shooting towards the ground, electricity trailing after it.

It spun and crashed into the center of the pattern on the ground. Hope crouched down, covering his eyes upon impact. Dust flew into the air and light flashed just as us Nobodies could make out the figure of a behemoth. This was huge.

"Hope?" I called out into the massive clouds of dust.

As it rose, we could see it now. It was a huge tank, ornate in blue and gold, distinctly humanoid. Hope swung around on his heels and pointed forwards.

He swung his fist down in the air and the huge giant mimicked his actions, punching the Shinra soldiers before him.

Without giving them a second to process what they'd just seen, Hope barked another command, and the giant machine went through another quick change again. Six rockets fell from the sky, merging with the giant to form a great wall that resembled six rooks lined up.

"Wow Hope…"

The giant actually _bent down_ and allowed Hope to climb up on its shoulder. Uh oh. A second after Hope leapt onto the massive giant just as lasers shot out of the massive wall. Ohhhhhh no. Beams shot over my head and missed me by 5 millimeters.

"Jeez! Hope! Are you trying to kill me or what?"

Shinra's soldiers tried in vain to retaliate with their fragile guns, but mostly spent time trying to escape the beams.

"Hope? What on earth is that?" I managed to yell over the roar of shooting beams. Hope peered through the dust that had risen. "Axel?"

"What on earth is that?"

"Alexander," Hope called back. "My Eidolon!"

In the distance, other giants had risen. I squinted to see the figure that rode a silver horse, only to jump back in surprise to see long strawberry-blonde hair. Hair like Serah's…. That had to be Lightning Farron. Purge soldiers were here.

Wait. Purge…

"_You're_ from Purge too?" I asked Hope and he beamed at the sight of other giants, though wincing at one. "Light-san! Sazh-san! Fang-san! Vanille-san!"

"Woah, woah, woah. I did _not_ expect this." I'd brought a Purge soldier with me without knowing it at all. Not to mention…this _kid_. He had to be like fourteen or fifteen! If he was capable of such…such…attacks, why was he captured anyways?

Soon, I was watching the battle ensue, joined by the forces of huge giants who took out Shinra soldiers by the hundreds.

"Get your butt running," Larxene drawled as she electrocuted some soldiers.

"Yeah? Check this out," I retorted. "Burn, baby!" A radius of two meters of ground covered with magma and the Shinra soldiers who'd grouped around me from all sides collapsed in pain, burning alive before our very eyes.

"That's disgusting!" Larxene complained as she shot lightning bolts from the sky, electrifying her victims. She finished with tossing her throwing knives.

"Yeah? Well, your attacks are boring as Saix."

"Saix? That's a terrible thing to say, you pyromaniac. You hurt my feelings."

"Then I've done a good deed to the world."

"I should tell you that I'm in an EXTREMELY foul mood, so shut up."

I ignored her and mercilessly swiped more soldiers with my chakrams at a close range. I watched Zexion, who a few feet away grabbed one of the soldiers from behind and drained away his life. I wrinkled my nose in disgust, watching the drained soldier fall to the ground in a ragdoll manner. Xigbar on the other hand was firing rapidly into crowds, striking each Shinra soldier accurately and fatally.

Xaldin was closer to the buildings, smashing soldiers with his Aero. I was a little surprised. I thought he'd have more difficulty in these types of battle, but it seemed he was doing fine. I blamed it on his gruff and aggressive features.

I couldn't spend time looking for SOLDIER, as a group of soldiers encircled me quickly and pulled their trigger simultaneously. Like in the dungeon, I ducked and watched them kill one another.

Soldiers came one after another. It was a wonder how Shinra could have so many soldiers. They swarmed the town and snipers hid in the buildings and on rooftops.

I felt a bullet plunge into my upper arm and I winced. But it dissolved quickly in my darkness and I lunged at the soldier who'd shot. It was difficult, being quick and aiming at the same time, but hey, I'm a Nobody. And this is the life we have to face.

I rolled across the town square, narrowly dodging beams shot from Alexander.

All of a sudden, a flash exploded from above. I collapsed, shaken from the bright light. There were cries as many people blinked furiously. What was going on up there?

In my moment of surprise, soldiers fired at me from all sides. The pain was incredible. I swore and pillars of fire erupted around me.

"Eat _this_, bastards!"

…

A/N: Okay, writing about Hope's fight was pretty hard. I Youtubed his summoning of Alexander again to check out his battle cries, but I can't tell what he's saying. It sounds something like "Yoroshiku tano mimasu!" but I'm pretty sure that doesn't make sense. Anyhow, I was forced to leave out his attack names. Youtube videos had no subs for his summoning of Alexander.

"Burn baby!" is what he says before the ground turns to magma. I haven't played deep into Kingdom Hearts 2 since it belonged to a friend, so I got it off of Wikia.

Please review! It was a little disappointing to see no reviews for chapter 26…


	28. Rage Awakening

A/N: I revised chapters 26 and 27. They pretty much disgusted me when I reread them so I had to change some things. If you don't check them out, there might be some things you might not get in this chapter. But overall, most things are still the same.

Disclaimer: I didn't come up with most of the things that Shinra says in here. They're from Kingdom Hearts 2, before and after Xemnas enters Kingdom Hearts. Seymour Guado belongs to Final Fantasy X and Edea Kramer belongs to Final Fantasy VIII.

…

_I felt a bullet plunge into my upper arm and I winced. But it dissolved quickly in my darkness and I lunged at the soldier who'd shot. It was difficult, being quick and aiming at the same time, but hey, I'm a Nobody. And this is the life we have to face._

_I rolled across the town square, narrowly dodging beams shot from Alexander._

_All of a sudden, a flash exploded from above. I collapsed, shaken from the bright light. There were cries as many people blinked furiously. What was going on up there?_

_In my moment of surprise, soldiers fired at me from all sides. The pain was incredible. I swore and pillars of fire erupted around me._

_"Eat __this__, bastards!"_

…

"I-I won't believe you!"

"It's not a matter of whether or not you won't," Shinra shook his head, "It's a matter of whether or not you're going to do something about it."

"Are you suicidal?" I seethed through my teeth. "You're asking for death, Shinra." Dark wisps sailed around Roxas and I felt a tingling sensation. They coursed around in a strange manner, as if trying to taste the air and accumulate and idea of the space around him.

Then it hit me. He really was blind. And he was trying to make up for his loss of sight with his other senses. But it would take a while for him to adjust to seeing without eyes. I would have to keep him safe until then.

I was enraged. Shinra's mages had taken away his eyesight. What else were they going to take away from him? His life? I wouldn't let that happen to him. I prayed that I would be able to keep him alive, no matter how meager my attempts would be. Roxas was right. I wasn't meant for the offensive front, but I would sacrifice everything for him. Even if the price was my life.

"Who said I'd die? I'm invincible."

"You can't be," I shook my head in disbelief.

"Naminé!" Roxas hissed, catching my arm. "If we don't hurry, he's going to take Kingdom Hearts! We can't delay any further! Don't let my blindness hinder you. I'll be fine even without sight. I'm a Nobody, aren't I?" He grinned.

I shook my head at my folly. After watching Aerith's sacrifice and Cloud's fury, I'd completely forgotten about Kingdom Hearts—the sole reason we were here neck to neck against Shinra. We couldn't let him take the heart of hearts, or he would be truly invincible and abuse the powers it would grant him. But then came the question I was terrified to ask him. "How do we take Kingdom Hearts away from him?"

"You can…kill him. No. I won't let you taint your hands. He's mine to kill."

"Roxas…"

We were fortunate to be speaking too quickly and low for him or any of the mages to understand, but I had a feeling that Shinra was catching onto our conversation. As much as he couldn't hear our words, patience was slithering away by the millisecond.

"I don't have time to listen to the two of you jib jabbering. I have other matters to attend to."

"Matters, you say," Roxas retorted. "It's not as if you have the ability to call upon the powers of Kingdom Hearts."

"I'm fairly certain I can."

"Why…why do you want Kingdom Hearts so much? It doesn't belong to you, but to everyone who've been sacrificed to lay down their path for you. Why won't you return what's rightfully ours?"

"Roll away and die somewhere else, trash. Don't dirty my way here. This water…it already bothers me," he ignored Roxas' question and kicked Aerith's holy water in disgust.

"How could you!" I cried out angrily, though I didn't let go of Roxas' hand. "How could you kick the holy water like this…? After everything she took to summon—" I clamped my mouth shut with my other hand. I'd completely forgotten that he hadn't watched her _die_.

"'_She_? You couldn't possibly mean…," He peered around in the water, as if looking for traces of Aerith. He wouldn't find her anymore. She was gone. Gone to the Lifestream. She was safe from his clutches.

"A-Aerith…," He stumbled forwards. I clutched Roxas's arm and pulled back, shuddering when Shinra turned his gaze towards me. I glanced around quickly. Mother couldn't be alive still. I'd watched her die. No. We'd _all_ watched her die.

"Come back to me. I missed you so much." His words came in whispers. His steps came closer.

"Stay away," Roxas warned. "Don't come any closer."

Unlike Sephiroth, Shinra halted in his step. Seeming to have awakened from his dazed stare, he glowered back at his mages. "I thought you'd blinded him, Seymour."

A large mage with wild blue hair and blue veins on his face took a step forwards and bowed deeply in apology. "My deepest regrets, _Kokuō Heika_, it seems even without sight, he can still feel around him with his enhanced senses."

"What a burden," Shinra waved a hand. "Prepare me, Seymour. Do well, and Yuna will be your wife."

"I will, Kokuō Heika."

My hands around Roxas' leather sleeves were clammy and I was breathing quickly and shallowly. What could I do to prevent the attack? Roxas was blinded and I had nothing. This wasn't right. I hadn't drawn something like this. I'd drawn peace, not death. My mind was thrown into turmoil. What could I do? What was there for me to do? I was useless. I could understand Tseng's feelings. This was how he felt when could only stand by and watch Zack and Aerith suffer.

_No_. I shook my head furiously. I wasn't useless. I could do something.

I could do _this._

I watched Seymour intensely, feeling my mind reaching out to his. I wouldn't kill him. No. I wasn't a murderer. But I would do enough to render him unable to hurt anyone else. To do anything else to Roxas. This time, it was _my_ turn to protect someone.

"Leave us alone!"

Seymour shattered, stumbling around, sputtering. He tried to focus his eyes on me, but the cluttering of memories in his head was too great for him to deal. His memories were in disorder. Nothing would make sense to him and I would never let him piece them together.

"No!" Roxas called out suddenly. I lost my focus and quickly turned to Roxas. I clutched him close, gazing up at his clouded eyes, "What's wrong, Roxas? What is it?"

"Shinra!"

It couldn't be! Seymour was already left upright in the shallow water, unable to do more than lie unconscious. Shinra. Where was Shinra?

"He's up there…he's gotten to Kingdom Hearts!"

That was when I heard it.

"Hear me, Kingdom Hearts!" He was hovering in the air, arms stretched out before the great golden heart. He was so close he was almost touching it. "It seems we must begin anew. Ah, but know this: I will give you as many hearts as it takes. Mark my words!"

"No! Shinra!"

He couldn't hear us, so caught up in the thirst for power. "You can no more be complete without me than I without you." He thundered out to the heart of all hearts. Heed me, "Kingdom Hearts! Lend me your power, so that we may be complete! The power to erase the fools that hinder us."

A huge mass crashed into the water beside me and I cried out in surprise. Cloud struggled to stand, and I watched as Sephiroth approached perilously. But those cold emerald eyes weren't watching any of us, but Shinra. I reached out to grasp Cloud, but he'd leapt out of the water, broadsword in hand, leaving my hand reaching out in the empty air.

"Shinra's mine!"

"Hearts quivering with hatred…Hearts burning with rage…Hearts scarred by envy…," Shinra barked out in laughter, eyeing Sephiroth's eyes that blazed in fury. "That fool Mickey said that the heart's true nature was beyond his understanding. But it's not beyond mine! Hearts are the source of all power!"

_Mickey_. _What happened to Mickey?_

Kingdom Hearts glowed, blinding us all. I closed my eyes, covering my eyes with my free hand and blocking Roxas from the blinding brightness with my body. At this time, I cursed being a Nobody. Our sensitive eyes were so…sensitive.

Just as quickly as it had come, the light had promptly disappeared.

"Where's Shinra?" Roxas took a hold of my shoulders. "He's missing!"

"He's…gone," I was aghast. "But Kingdom Hearts is still here."

Roxas was shaking his head before I even finished. "Kingdom Hearts is a world, not just a collection of hearts, Naminé…."

It couldn't be!

A large grey door appeared suddenly before Kingdom Hearts. Roxas winced in my arms.

"I can't do this alone. I need Sora and Riku…I need them here to open the door to Kingdom Hearts."

"How…how can I bring them here?"

"What was that flash?" Sora's voice sounded from the stairs that led to the roof. He rushed towards us, Riku following not too far behind. Riku Replica and Xion came suit, all taken back by the sight of two mages—an unconscious Seymour and the other—and the two of us. Xion heard the clashing of metal to metal and turned towards the higher roofs, only to gasp at the sight of Cloud, Lexaeus, and Sephiroth engaged in battle.

"C-Cloud? O-Ojisan! What happened? Why…why are they fighting? Where's mother? She should be here!"

"Mother…," I choked, suddenly filled with the memories of Aerith's death and unable to bring myself to say those words that would bring Xion to despair. "She was k-ki—Lifestream. She's…"

Upon hearing my words, Riku Replica seized hold of Xion's arms. Xion fought against his hold. "Let me go! Let. Me. Go! I'm going to kill him! I'm going to kill that Shinra faggot! I know it was him!"

"Xion! Please! Get a hold of yourself!" Riku Replica tried to restrain her as she struggled to free herself.

"He took my father! Now he took my mother! I hate him! _I hate him_!"

"Xion," Riku took her into his arms though tears ran down his own cheeks, "Xion." She shuddered in his arms, wailing as both Riku's could do nothing but watch. It was a horrible sight. To see Xion having snapped from the pain of losing both parents.

Roxas felt through the air, his hand searching for Xion. Sora noticed and stammered in shock, staggering towards us before falling to his knees, "You…you're _blind_? When did this happen?"

"Not too long before you came here." The other mage had spoken, a woman I didn't recognize either.

"Who're you?" Sora asked cautiously.

"Edea. Edea Kramer." The woman said. "I'm a friend of Yuna's." She looked up at me from her post beside the door. "I enhanced your power, so Seymour Guado won't be waking up for a long while."

Xion's tears had finally stifled and she glowered vehemently at Roxas with a tearstained face, but there was neither hate nor anger in her stare. "I know what I have to do, Roxas. The four of us. We'll open Kingdom Hearts together and get this over with. I'll avenge them. I'll avenge my parents."

Riku Replica seemed comforted to see her gathering herself together. Keyblades appeared in all four weilder's hands and they came to stand before Kingdom Hearts. I boosted Roxas up and led him to the others, where they held the tips of their keyblades together. Roxas wielded only one—Oathkeeper.

"We'll do this together," Sora affirmed Xion's statement. "And we'll get through this together."

As they raised their keyblades into the air, beams of light from each keyblade shot into the dark night sky. The door that hovered before us parted slowly.

"We're in."

…

"So… it seems your hearts have led you to obliteration. Perhaps it doesn't pay to be too loyal to one's heart. I will have to be sure and remember that."

Shinra stood with his back towards us, contemplating deeply on thoughts we would never know.

"You won't win!"

Sora, Riku, Xion, and Roxas launched themselves at Shinra, keyblades at the ready. I cried out to Roxas, trying to call him back. He couldn't fight while blind! It would be a huge weakness. He could kill himself.

Shinra spread his arms out, as if to embrace their attacks.

"I need…more power…share it with me, Kingdom Hearts!"

A pillar of light fell upon Shinra, the deafening roar echoing loudly. We closed our eyes to shield ourselves from the blinding flash. Impossible. How could he fight when he wasn't born with magic? I'd never known Shinra as one who could manipulate powers other than that of the people and the military. He _couldn't_ use magic.

And yet here he stood, dressed in a white robe patterned deviously with black swirls, roaring his laughter to all those who cared to listen.

"This is magnificent! This power is beyond what I could think!"

"You bastard!" Sora roared. "Give us the people their hearts back!"

I tried to attack his mind and render him unconscious, but with a wave of his hand, I tumbled backwards into Riku Replica, who caught me swiftly. "Don't think you can do whatever you want, Naminé. I'm much more powerful than you now!"

So obsessed with the feeling of the power, Shinra trembled in joy, "This is incredible. I've never felt something like this power…"

Although it took a while to adjust to, I could see the pillar still pouring its power into Shinra. The four halted in their attack, watching his mad quivering in shock.

"Too much power…I can't take it in. Stop! Stop, Kingdom Hearts! This is enough!"

Kingdom Hearts was giving him too much power. He wouldn't be able to take it in. He would become…

It happened.

All the energy that poured into him took the form of a large white skeletal dragon. No. Large was an understatement. The dragon was _massive_. The four staggered backwards, shocked at the sight of such a thing.

"W-what is this?" Riku Replica stammered.

"The power's taken over him…," I whispered. "I can't feel anything anymore. His mind's disappeared completely! This isn't Shinra anymore…it's…beyond anything…"

"We are in some deep shit," Roxas muttered.

"Well we won't let it take us down, will we?" Sora grinned, eyeing the massive beast.

"No," Xion roared as she threw herself forwards, rocketing into the air before assaulting the beast with a flurry of blows to its neck. The beast shrieked loudly before firing lasers towards her direction. She dodged them swiftly, climbing onto its back.

Sora, determined not to be outdone, followed suit, cutting deep gashes into the beast's wings. Riku blocked lasers headed both his and Roxas' way with his keyblade, proceeding to slice into Shinra.

I watched Roxas join in the fight, efficiently dodging the dragon's blows. A fear settled into my empty chest and I was worried beyond anything for his safety.

"The beast can't even control its own power," Riku Replica whispered.

The ground lurched and the dragon took off into the air, breaking through the door of Kingdom Hearts. Resolving to chase after the dragon, they raced out of the door. Riku Replica lifted me up.

"Can you stand?"

"Yes." But my legs told otherwise.

Outside we met mayhem. It was war in the Castle and below the Castle. Clutching Riku Replica's neck for safety, the pain in my chest turned into resolve. I would end this. Watching as the dragon spiraled into the air to meet a large wave of energy that was descending onto the Planet, I knew what I would do.

_Holy_.

Aerith's Holy wouldn't be enough now that the dragon had merged with Sephiroth's Meteor. I was going to add my own power with it and end this war before the energy destroyed the world.

I would bring back the peace.

My only obstacle to this and the one I knew would object — Roxas.

…

A/N: _Kokuō Heika_ means Your Majesty.

The story's not over yet! There's still a little more to go! I was considering on making a small sequel to this story. Just little moments collected together of Roxas's visits to Naminé in the past. What do you guys think?


	29. Dirge of Dreams

A/N: Chapter 29! Ohh, pretty close to 30 :)

…

_Aerith's Holy wouldn't be enough now that the dragon had merged with Sephiroth's Meteor. I was going to add my own power with it and end this war before the energy destroyed the world._

_I would bring back the peace._

_My only obstacle to this and the one I knew would object — Roxas._

…

"Naminé."

If I could hear that sweet motherly sound again, I would give whatever I was asked.

"Freeze the time, Naminé." I opened my eyes, only to be greeted with a spectacular sight that left me breathless. It was almost like a painting, and I was the artist.

Water droplets hung in the air, frozen. Strands of hair were still in the air, silky waves. Clouds had stilled and the soft glow of the moon that drenched us had stopped its travel across the sky. I'd only frozen time a couple of times before this—when I tried to recover Roxas' memories. Back then, the Castle wasn't nearly as beautiful as this panoramic view of the world.

The dark night sky had stopped swirling overhead. There was no wind, but I felt a slight chill when a hand gently touched my shoulder. It wasn't Riku Replica, because I stood beside him and he was frozen with everyone else.

"Mother."

The word escaped from my lips and I turned around, taking in the sight of a woman who should have died. I was watching someone that only I could see. A memory built from the Lifestream.

Still, I couldn't hold back from throwing myself into her arms, the arms that wrapped around my shoulders so tenderly and lovingly.

"Why," I had to ask, "Why did you give yourself up for the Lifestream."

"Because it was the only way."

"Did Cloud know?"

"Yes, he did," pale lips parted and words came out in a whisper. "We both knew I would die. But that didn't seem to keep him from demanding vengeance. It's painful to watch and be unable to do anything." She gazed at Cloud who had been frozen in his launch towards Sephiroth, broadsword behind him.

"You shouldn't have died," I murmured into her shoulder.

"I know," she sighed. "But it was inevitable."

"But still…"

"Aerith, Naminé," came another voice filled with memories and Lifestream. I stiffened at the sound of the voice. Revulsion and disgust built up in my chest and I clutched Aerith tighter.

"Rufus, you're here too."

Aerith's voice shocked me most of all. Why wasn't she trembling? Why wasn't she afraid? Instead, it was full of nostalgia, as if she hadn't seen him in years. As if she _missed_ him.

"S-stay away," I choked out, my eyes wide with fear. What would he do to us now?

"Naminé," he sighed. "You look so much like your mother. So brave and strong-willed. What I would give to have you as my daughter."

_What I would give to have you as my daughter._ What did that mean? He'd been calling me his daughter for so long it seemed strange for him to suddenly treat me as one outside of the family. Well, unless he meant that along with Kairi, I'd been born biologically as his child too. That wasn't going to happen.

"You've summoned us, Naminé," Aerith said, "with your plans. We're here because of that."

"What do you mean? I summoned you? But you're still alive, aren't you? It's just Aerith…"

"Your intentions for self-sacrifice summoned us. Unconsciously. That means that we're here because you want to sacrifice yourself and your mind-abilities," Shinra responded. "And that's right. Technically I'm not dead, but mentally, I am. Kingdom Hearts has only taken my body and used it as a shell. That is why I'm here in the Lifestream."

"I would never call for you!" I was flabbergasted. "Why are you speaking as if you planned this all?"

"We did," Aerith combed her fingers through my hair. "We planned everything."

"Please," I interrupted them. "Please explain to me. Please explain everything. This…is a handful to deal with so suddenly."

"Are you fine with holding this time freeze for so long?" Shinra asking me about my condition…not something I would get used to for a long time.

"I'm fine. I can hold it for another hour."

"It'll probably take that long," Aerith said as she glanced around the iridescent scene. "Let's get started. Begin with Ashe."

"Ashe huh," Shinra closed his eyes, reflecting on the thought, "the most beautiful woman in the world—my sister. She was five years my junior and a dazzling girl when she reached the age of seventeen.

"She was sought out by many suitors, but my parents, the rulers at the time, wouldn't accept any of them. There was one though, that she'd been very taken with. His name was Terra, one of the Keyblade wielding knights. Of course our parents wouldn't accept their relationship. But she wouldn't have any of that."

_Terra_…that was one of the three legendary Keyblade wielders wasn't it? The other two were Ven and Aqua.

"She confessed to me how she wished she was born an ordinary citizen, rather than the princess she was. Then she could have married Terra and lived happily with him. She hated being confined behind the walls of the Castle That Never Was. Life within stone walls just didn't fit her. She spent most of her time in the gardens, growing irises and bathing in the sunlight, wishing she could see Terra again.

"So I decided to help her. I secretly arranged for Terra to come with me on a 'hunting party' and also invited Ashe to leave with me for a 'walk around'. My parents never suspected me, thinking of me as the 'ideal child', the next heir to the throne. Of course I wouldn't betray their wishes. Though little did they know that I was lying through my teeth.

"Ashe and Terra were surprised of course. They'd never really expected that I would do this for them. For a long time, this worked and they were able to see each other very often. It made me happy to see them together and to know that I'd done something good. At the very least…I could let her smile.

"We'd been expecting it, and it wasn't too long until we'd been discovered. Someone had seen them together and had reported to my parents. I… regretted not having been good enough…not being able to let they stay together forever. Terra was sentenced to execution for standing out of his place and my sister was no longer permitted to leave her chambers without at least three guards by her side. No longer could they stay together. She was prohibited from visiting him during his time in the cells. My parents had lost their faith in me and I was unable to meet either of them.

"It wasn't long before the day of Terra's execution. I hated the indifference on their faces. They didn't understand the love my sister held for him. Their marriage was arranged anyways. They knew nothing of love. All they knew were politics and reputation; and they surely didn't want Ashe and Terra's relationship to embarrass them," Shinra's voice had become sarcastic, "Of course. The princess and that soldier."

"Terra…didn't die," I whispered, "…isn't he still alive?"

"He's very much alive," Aerith answered. "But I can't really say the same for Ashe…"

"What happened to Ashe?"

Shinra closed his eyes and I realized just how translucent his eyelids were. I could see the veins that ran underneath his skin. He seemed so tired and the shadows underneath his eyes were so prominent. "Ashe…

"She wouldn't let him die. I don't know where the sudden burst of strength came from, but I heard that she'd escaped from her room, trying to get to the execution before it was too late.

"I watched as they chained Terra to the ground and the executioner held his sword above Terra's neck. Suddenly I was so thankful Ashe wasn't here. And that Aqua and Ven had been sent out on missions and hadn't yet returned. If Ashe was here…I knew what she would do. And I couldn't let such a thing happen to her.

"So I did it instead."

He carefully unraveled the bandages around his neck, the wraps that concealed the wound I'd been wondering about since the first time I'd seen him again after almost a decade.

I could only breathe at the sight of the injury he presented. The gash in his neck was frightening and even though it had long since scarred over, the blade must have cut very deeply. The wound had been stitched together a long time ago and albeit the thread had been removed, the wound still appeared as if there were strings holding the two parts of the skin together.

"Breathe, Naminé," Aerith reminded me. I took a deep breath.

"Why?"

"The same reason you fight so hard to protect your loved ones. I couldn't let a man I loved like a brother die before my eyes. So I took the blow. I was pretty lucky that the executioner pulled back before it was too late," he chuckled darkly.

I hadn't realized it, but I'd neared him and my fingers were gently stroking the old incision. When I did realize, I tensed and pulled away. He didn't object.

"Two guards had taken me by the arms and pulled me away. I struggled, despite the searing pain in my neck. My parents were mortified and shocked beyond measure. They demanded Terra's death, blaming him for my injury.

"Ashe came at that moment. She was running so fast that the executioner couldn't stop his sword from coming down on her. She threw herself across Terra, arms around his neck as the blade sliced deep into her back. Terra had cried out, feeling the sudden warm wetness seep into his back. The guards who had tried to tow me away had stopped, dumbstruck by the sight of Ashe."

Shinra took a breath and closed his eyes.

"A-Ashe…she turned to me. She whispered to me. I-I couldn't hear so I shook myself free from the two guards and crawled to her. Blood—it was everywhere. She was so cold. S-she'd said to me, 'Don't let there be any more hate.' She'd s-said, 'Change this world, so that something like this won't happen to anyone else. I know you can do it. Because you're my brother.'"

Aerith stroked his back, calming his violent shaking.

"And then she was taken by the Lifestream," Aerith concluded for him. She nodded towards Shinra. "We have yet to meet her."

"Ashe…." This woman was incredible, sacrificing her life for the one that she loved. I shuddered for Terra, at the thought of her dying body across his back. Aerith's fingers gently touched my cheeks, wiping away tears I didn't know had pooled from my eyes.

"So he decided that he would take away the hate from this world," Aerith substituted in for Shinra, "He decided that he would direct all the hate onto himself and then give himself up to the Lifestream. When he died, all the hate would go with him and thus vanish from the world, as there would be nothing more to hate.

"So he began the immortal army project. He knew there would be sacrifices to destroy all the hate. He began with the Project H. Project Heartless created the Nobodies and Heartless, which Zexion must have described for you. That was his first step. It worked. Many who lost their family members in this project directed their hatred towards their new king. I lost Lexaeus to this project, but it wasn't until Zack fell through the roof of the church that I knew what was happening. That was many years later when Rufus began Project Gillian and Project Jenova.

"When Zack informed me, I realized that something was wrong. No existing person could be this cruel, so something must have happened. He must have had a reason. Eventually, I was married to Zack and gave birth to Xion. And he was recaptured by Rufus' soldiers. This time, Rufus had come personally and found me. He must have realized I knew more than I should and had me brought into the Castle not long after Zack's capture.

"On our way to his room, he'd noticed that he was being followed and decided to set up an act. But it couldn't be one too infuriating that would lead to his assassination. That would be too soon. He wouldn't have collected enough hate."

"I never raped her."

"He only pretended to."

"If he pretended to have raped you, then what is Kairi to you? Isn't she your daughter? What was what Tseng saw?"

"Tseng only saw the act and he'd run away not too long after falling for our pretense. And as for Kairi…," Shinra trailed off.

"Kairi's my daughter alright."

"Aerith was pregnant when we'd captured her. I regret not having let Tseng know about this. She was pregnant with _Fair's_ child, not mine. The excitement that Fair displayed was at knowing that she was pregnant with his child, not because he thought that she could leave."

"Then that means…I'm really your daughter…"

Aerith smiled. "That's right."

I threw myself into her arms again. Shinra continued regardless.

"I needed someone to help me in my plans, and seeing that Aerith was close to realizing anyways, I let asked for her assistance in my plans. Fair eventually participated too. We all knew that these plans would result in the deaths of all three of us."

I found myself looking at the two of them in a whole new way. They actually _plotted_ _together_ on a mission to find a way to annihilate all hate in the world. And _Zack_ was it in too.

"Why…isn't there some other way?"

"If there was, we didn't find any better way than this. Once I captured, those who were close to me would hate Shinra. My death would cause them to hate him even more. Zack's…death… though we'd expected it and planned it…it still hurts me. I still can't let that go. But I can't bring myself to hate Rufus, knowing what he's trying to do. Everyone's hatred…we'd gathered it and…," Aerith's voice vanished.

I looked up, startled, to see her staring over my head. Just like Shinra did when he was seeing Aerith.

"Zack…"

A warm hand on my shoulder. This nostalgic sensation was one that I'd known for a long, long time.

I could stare forever into those glowing blue, blue eyes. The eyes of the man who was really my father. The man who'd sacrificed himself dedicating his life to cleansing the world of hate.

"Zack!"

"The burden of truth sure is heavy huh? What's with that face of defeat?"

"We were telling her the truth. The truth behind the project. Behind everything."

"Oh, that," Zack's shoulders slumped in a sigh and scratched the back of his head with his other hand. "It's a pretty terrible truth, having to go around lying to everyone."

"I'm sorry, Naminé," Zack apologized, "We lied to you."

"I don't know what to say," I muttered, looking away. What could I say? After hearing the story of a tragedy and how it connected to their plans, I was really at a loss for words. I didn't feel good about it…but neither did I feel upset about it. It was pretty much like a "now what?"

"Well, we pretty much manipulated everyone," Aerith sighed, "We're really terrible."

"And that entire pretense you did, fooling everyone," I remarked, "but it was all for Ashe—to fulfill her wish and keep a peace in the world."

"It sure doesn't seem peaceful down there," Shinra muttered into his hands. We laughed at the dark humor briefly, before falling back into silent gazing.

"What will you do?" he asked, raising his head from his hands. "Are you truly willing to sacrifice yourself to save this world from chaos? Will you really sacrifice yourself and leave Roxas without you?"

I bit my lower lip for a second, but answered, "I plan to exchange my gift to restart this entirety, so that the world will follow a path that will lead it to true peace."

"The gift of the mind," Zack murmured. "I'm pretty sure the Lifestream will accept that. But what if it's not enough? If you lose your ability, everyone you've used it on will lose their memory of you. If you lose your life, _everyone_ will lose their memory of you. There will be no exceptions. Then you can only watch from the sidelines, like us."

"I'm fairly certain that in exchange for the power to manipulate everyone's mind, force a future, and stop time, I can restart everything from the beginning—before you died."

"You can't revive the dead, Naminé," Shinra shook his head. "That's against the law of nature."

"I'm not reviving the dead. I'm redoing everything. It's restarting, not fixing. At this state, Meteor will destroy the Planet in a matter of minutes. I can't let that happen. Holy's not enough either," I said sadly. "If it's just at the price of my life, it's fine. It'll have saved everyone."

"I'm afraid I can't let that happen."

Roxas stood behind me, panting. Sweat trickled down his collarbone as he breathed heavily.

"There's an objection. And it looks like your time is almost up, Naminé. Your time freezing is about to wear off," Aerith pointed out.

"I will _never_ forgive you if you do this."

"Roxas," I began unsuccessfully. He pressed his lips against mine so suddenly that I was rendered speechless. Whatever I was about to say was blown out of my mind. He pulled me close, deepening the kiss. As much as I wanted to kiss him back, I knew I had to push him away.

"It's not polite to cut off a lady when she's speaking," Zack commented dryly.

"Shut up." His eyes never left me.

Zack heaved a sigh before retreating beside Aerith. "We'll wait for your answer, Naminé. But you have a little more than ten minutes to do this. The choice is yours."

I watched as the three of them vanished into green wisps of Lifestream.

"Now, tell me why you have to die."

"I might not die, Roxas. But if I don't, then everyone else will."

"Then I'll die with you," he clenched his teeth.

"No you won't!"

"And why shouldn't I?"

"And why should you? You have a future. You have _so much_," I lowered my head, clasping my hands before my waist. I shook my head, trying to convince myself with the words what I spoke. My voice diminished as I watched him stiffened with each word I said. "What about Riku? What about Axel? Xion? _Sora_? It's not only just me, Roxas. There's a lot more you can have. Who knows? Maybe you'll even meet another gi—"

"What the _hell_, Naminé?"

I unconsciously took a step back, trembling. He seized my upper arms.

"Naminé, look at me," his voice was softer now. I slowly raised my eyes to meet his and he smiled. "I will never love another girl. You need to really get that memorized. There is _no one else_. _No one else_. "

He drew back, suddenly flustered, the color rising into his cheeks. I giggled. "That was probably the cheesiest thing you've ever said."

"S-shut up," he couldn't help but to laugh.

I would have had to stifle a smile if I didn't suddenly feel so weary. I clung onto Roxas' arms, resting my weight on him. I plastered my forehead to his collarbone and he clutched me in shock.

"N-Naminé?"

I couldn't hold the time for any longer.

With a sudden burst, everything moved again. Hair that had frozen like waves in the air shook with velocity. Water that had frozen as drops in the air came spattering down. Cloud had launched himself towards Sephiroth, swinging his broadsword around. The mass of Meteor was falling towards the ground at an alarming speed.

Sephiroth shook Cloud off with a push of Masamune. No longer was he calm and fighting lightly—his collarbone and forehead glistened with sweat and he showed slight signs of fatigue. He was going to have to end this soon.

Roxas turned around to see the fight.

Lexaeus vanished before appearing behind Sephiroth, swinging his heavy claymore. Cloud came from the front at the same time, thrusting his broadsword. Sephiroth leaped into the air and the two swords clashed with one another, sending their users flying backwards into the rubbles that were once the roofs.

"So…tired…"

I nearly collapsed into Roxas's arms. I had only a few seconds left. I would have to make my choice soon.

"You won't win," a daunting voice chilled through my body.

And it was so sudden that we never noticed until the blade sliced through our bodies. Darkness sprayed the air as we found ourselves on the other end of Masamune. If we had hearts, we would have died instantly. The same way Aerith died.

If I didn't act soon, Roxas would die.

"Now!" I cried.

A brilliant flash of green lit up the sky.

…

A/N: Hmm…what can I say? I really enjoyed writing this story? Most of it was analyzing the characters' personalities and letting them write out the story for me, though sometimes I kept hitting obstacles, not being able to find a way around the big final boss that blocked me from finishing the chapter.

I kept going on hiatuses in this story, though the first 10 chapters were prewritten. It caught up some way or another and I soon found myself updating weekly, finishing just before the deadline. Then I went back and read the chapter crying out, "What the hell is _this_?" Mentally. So I went back and redid a lot. Sometime I'll probably go back and redo some things that I felt were pretty glitchy. (I accidentally Ctrl+scrolling out once, and the whole thing shrunk and I freaked, seeing how long this chapter was. It was _so_ long!

I really really really really really REALLY thank my faithful readers who—ohh wait. This is sounding like an ending. No can do. I've still got the epilogue to post on here _ Aughhh better save this for the final chapter!

Well, catch you guys later :) Over and out!


	30. Dream With You

A/N: Final Chapter!

Epilogue

…

Outside should have been a bright morning but in that town, it was always twilight. Excitement bubbled around and the daily activities began. Doves fluttered past the windows, twirling high into the sky. A lone train rushed down its tracks. The cast of the orange glow of the setting sun draped into the room, illuminated everything with a gleam. The room was prized with various objects that hung from the ceiling or patterned the walls and furniture.

A boy lay on the bed, wearing only a T-shirt and shorts. His toes twitched as he began to stir. He should have been awake an hour earlier, but he'd slept in. One had to enjoy his summer break anyways. Already, his friends would be waiting for him impatiently and would tease him and ruffle his hair. They would find jobs together and earn money for their one single and mutual goal: to visit the beach.

He opened his oceanic eyes to the world, taking in the sight of his pale ceiling. Suddenly swinging his body into a sitting position, he casually raised a knee and rested his arm on it. He took to gazing out of the window, unsurprised to see everyone up and bustling around.

Day 1.

It was so soon. He had seven more days to go until school began.

Rushing out to meet with his friends at the Usual Spot, he threw on his vest as he bolted out of the door. People stared to see the boy so full of energy and darting past them. He greeted them all, enjoying the good weather and the great feel of the sun's kiss on his skin.

"Maybe," he said to himself, eyes gleaming with liveliness. "Maybe today we'll finally hit the beach."

…

The white room was always quiet and serene. The pallid colors never blushed by the setting sun. White curtains billowed gently as a breeze came into the room. The white flowers on her table jostled slightly in the vase, as if playing musical chairs.

She brushed away a few crumbs of crayons that had decided to settle on the white pages. Smiling at her latest magnum opus, she traced the outlines tenderly—and one would have said "lovingly".

Turning to admire the forever setting sun, she loved the ways the light painted the tips of the trees orange and how the gates that were as black as night gave in to the light, settling for a dull gleam. There wasn't much time left. She couldn't keep enjoying this scene forever.

"Sora," a voice filled with quietude, "is he ready?"

"Almost." She'd decided to hide her emotions—emotions a Nobody shouldn't have. Yet still, she couldn't remove the sorrow that filled her voice. She turned away from the windows, taking in black leather and soft silver hair. Sometimes she wanted to run her fingers through them, just to see if they were as silky as they appeared. "He's almost ready. Now that Xion's fused with Sora, everything is easier."

Riku nodded in approval, though she would never know how much his chest ached from the sacrifice.

"Now, it's just…," she didn't want to say the last word, the one that would bring her most pain. But she knew she had to face the truth. Roxas was Sora's Nobody.

"It's just Roxas now, huh," Riku finished for her.

She didn't answer.

It wasn't because she was afraid, nor was it because she didn't want to do what she had to. It was because she was suddenly flooded with memories that she didn't know how to handle. Nostalgic memories—ones that took her into a whole new world where she'd sacrificed herself to let the world begin anew. A world where she discovered so much.

A world where she loved that young boy. That young boy named…

"Roxas."

…

It was always her place, to feel the waves lunge and recede from the shore. To her, the waves represented her past. She tried to save them, reaching to grasp her goal, then receding back into the shadows, as if tired, exhaling a breath.

They sat together, cooling their toes in the water, feeling the lukewarm wind comb through their hair and caress their cheeks. Tropical weather. It was almost always humid. Sora and Kairi had been tanned by their daily activities by the beach, but strangely Riku, who spent time at the beach as long as they did, never seemed to become a shade darker.

He kicked the waves, sending clear droplets into the air before reuniting with the cerulean waters.

"So that's how it was?"

She nodded.

"I never had the chance to tell you really," she admitted, "with all the turmoil going around. But Kairi doesn't really seem to remember anything like that. No one else seems to either."

"I don't remember anything earlier than being a member of the Organization XIII," he shook his head regretfully. "Axel says I was a zombie at first, but I don't remember that either. I don't remember anything prior to that. I don't even remember Xion…. "

"Xion…," I whispered. "For her to have lost both parents and to have suffered such a tragedy..."

"She sacrificed herself, knowing that we wouldn't remember her afterwards," he shook his head, mind lost in turmoil. "I can't believe someone would be so…so selfless. But what about Ven and Aqua? What about them? You never mentioned them afterwards."

"That's true. I never saw them in the battle," I contemplated on the thought. "Hayner, Pence, and Olette were the only ones left to awaken them, seeing as Sora and Kairi came to find us."

"Ever since the world restarted…," he murmured, "I don't ever remember meeting people like Shinra and Tseng here. They must be in different worlds. I only met Aerith through Sora too."

"You met Aerith?"

"Yeah. She was in Hollow Bastion."

"How was she?"

"Oh, she was great. Really nice."

I sighed in relief. At least she was fine. "Now, remembering everything, I suddenly feel so…sad for the Organization XIII. In this world, they're mislead and have done so many terrible things."

"In the past, they were the good guys right?"

"Not exactly, but they were our friends." I felt a tear slide down my cheeks, remembering how good Marluxia was to me and how Zexion was always there to protect me. But when I met them again, Marluxia had become sadistic and a traitor to Xemnas, while Zexion had become a stoic and indifferent man.

"It bothers me," Roxas suddenly began, "How other are suffering out there—those of them who are connected to Sora and me. The Nobodies…the former Keyblade wielders…" I nodded as he continued. "That's why we've got to set things straight. We have to fix things and help them."

"Sora decided to didn't he? So did you."

"Yeah."

"When are you leaving?" I bit my lower lip, waiting for his answer. He was silent for a long time, just watching the waves rush on and off of the shore. The sun was slowly setting. Sora, Riku, and Kairi would be watching the sunset together soon.

_Riku Replica_… I wondered if he was really happy to see Xion. Roxas and I had missed out on so much when we'd left for our mission.

"Tomorrow," was his answer.

I sighed, expecting it anyways. What was I hoping for_? Don't be so selfish_, I scolded myself mentally. _There are other people who need them_.

"That's so soon—"

"Shh," he hushed me, flicking me in the forehead. I cringed and mock glowered back at him. "Watch the sunset." I glanced behind him, where far in the distance, Kairi had fallen asleep on Sora's shoulder. She would be missing this sunset. Some would have called it a waste, but I understood her.

With a hand on Roxas' shoulder, I turned him away from the sunset. "I'm not going to. The next time I see a sunset, it's going to be when you all come back,"

"That's romantic," he chuckled.

I ignored him.

"Kairi's asleep."

"Her loss." He took my hand off of his shoulder and kissed the tips of my fingers.

I fell backwards against the sand, holding his hand.

"Terra, Ven, and Aqua must be really lonely right now," Roxas commented, falling backwards to join me on the sand. We watched early stars race one another across the sky, seeing who would appear first. Although the glamorous sunset lay at our feet, the cool and serene night blue sky lay overhead.

I nodded, watching a star flicker to life. Closing my eyelids, I relaxed, and my grip on his hand loosened.

"You're beautiful," Roxas suddenly commented. "Have I ever mentioned that?"

I blushed, the last of the sunset creeping away from the sky. "You might have before."

"Oh," he grinned. "How cruel. You don't remember."

"S-Shut up," I looked away. "You're one to talk. And you're much more beautiful than I am. You amaze me way too much."

"You think so? I'm pretty certain it's the other way around."

"No, it isn't. Hush," I squeezed his hand. "I'm trying to sleep." He chuckled.

"Then I want to dream with you." He whispered, suddenly close to my ear. My eyes flew open to see him hovering halfway over me, his cheek close to mine. I lifted my arms off of the sand tentatively to loop them around his neck. I pulled him down and he "oomph"-ed in surprise. Slowly, he wound his arms around me too.

"Dream with me."  
…

A/N: This lengthy story is officially done! Even as an epilogue, it still reached about 1000 words. LOL.

I really did enjoy writing this story and hearing feedback from all readers :) Thanks guys! Your last reviews totally made my day! Thanks guys for staying with my terrible uploading habits for so long 3 Stay tuned for more stories~

Over and out!

White Simplicity


End file.
